Moonlight through the Broken Ice
by Moonlight Scion
Summary: His curiosity towards a mundane well leads him to the enigma named Kagome until his curiosity turns into obsession. Headaches and emotions abound as fate drew them together. Let the moonlight through the crack in the ice... This is Sess/Kag, definitely...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: never own them…no matter how much I wish for it to be true… This is newly revised…I hope you like it…

**OoOoO**

**PROLOGUE**

**Pure Instinct**

"You wench, get back here!" Inuyasha roared after receiving "sits" from Kagome. "I'm not going to let you leave again!"

"I've explained it to you already a thousand times. . . I'll be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder while riding her bike, as she entered the forest leading to the well. "It'll be 2 days or maybe 3, I promise, I just have to take care of my exams, I still do have a life in my time, you know!"

She pushed aside some branches that were blocking her way. Inuyasha jumped as he tried to dodge them. "You've only told me that for about 10 times, not a thousand and I still won't let you go off to your time, you…!"

He crouched on a branch before posing to jump from one branch to another in order to go ahead of her, but before he could even do that he felt the prayer beads around his neck grow heavy with power as it glowed causing him to go splat on the ground below.

***THUD**!* "Ouch! You wench! Would you stop that?" He cursed under his breath as he tried to stand after receiving another "sit" from Kagome.

Kagome reached the edge of the well. She left her bike and jumped for the rim of the well. She looked back at Inuyasha who was just few steps from her and shouted "sit" before jumping into the well leaving the poor dog-demon cursing and muttering, trying to pry himself off the ground.

Once he managed to stand up as the power of the beads wore off, he dashed straight to the well getting ready to jump in after her, but when he remembered Kagome's blabbermouth little brother and her mother who just **LOVED** to play with his ears, he decided to stay put and wait for her to come back on her own. . . . then he stomped off back to Kaede's village to await Kagome's return.

From the safety of some overhanging branches, a pair of golden eyes watched everything that happened.

"Hmmm. . . . that human wench jumped in that well again." He thought with a sudden gleam in his eyes before a veil of an emotional barrier pushed back onto his passive face. He decided to come near the well once Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru looked into the well and saw the bones of the terminated demons that have been thrown inside the well and jumped to see where that girl could have possibly went. But once again found nothing.

He had been following them now for a month and seen that girl jump in and out of the well every week, but he could still not figure out the mystery behind the power of the well. He has been hiding his aura and scent away from his bastard hanyou half-brother in order to satisfy his curiosity, his curiosity that borders to obsession, which irks him to no end.

The knowledge of everything within his territory makes him a formidable taiyoukai, and this particular forest where his half-brother was stupid enough to be sealed is part of his vast lands. A sudden pulse of energy from the well that started when that human wench seems to appear in this area triggered his alarm to inspect the occurrence of such power from a seemingly mundane area known as the 'bone-eaters well'. With his further investigations of the matter leading him to stalking.

_'This doesn't bode well with this Sesshomaru.'_ The very thought of him going so far as to stalk his half-brother and his gang just added to the irksome task of gaining more information about his query at hand. He could still sense the traces of energy from the well. And somehow, it only comes alive with its unique pulse of energy when his half-brother and his wench come to jump in and coming out again after some period of time.

He jumps out of the well again, still not satisfied about the way things are, him being clueless of the strange happenings surrounding the well decided to go a little out of his way… that leads to his half-brother's wench. His stoic feature betraying none of his plans.

Blue light flashed engulfing Kagome inside the well until it vanished. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky and smiled. She held on to her bulky yellow backpack as she climbs the inner side of the well, holding on to the vines that grew in it to pull herself out.

"Aahhhh," Kagome stretched and smiled. "It's been two days already and it's a good thing that Inuyasha didn't bother me in my own time. . . . It helps a lot since I was able to pass my exams, well, barely. I wonder what he's been doing lately; I guess I have to hurry to the village, coming back here earlier than what I've promised is all I could do to thank him for some quiet time in my home. . . ." She grinned as she remembered how Inuyasha looked when she left him splat on the ground the last time, and happily walked alone to the village.

She didn't even realize the pair of golden orbs looking at her intently from the trees not far from her. . . .

Back at the village, Shippo was very glad to see Kagome and jumped on her shoulder. She hugged Sango as the taijiya did the same in return; glad to see her, too. Miroku greeted her knowing that any physical contact could cause him a big bump on the head.

"It feels so good to be back with you guys." Kagome said and looked up at Inuyasha sitting on the roof of Kaede's hut.

"Feh," Inuyasha only snorted in reply.

"Is it okay if I take a bath first? I wasn't able to do that at home before coming back here since I was in a hurry." Kagome asked Inuyasha almost pleading.

"Feh, do what you want, wench, just be quick about it, we need to start looking for the shards as soon as possible, you've wasted too much time in going back to your home." He growled as he jumped down near her.

"Yes! Oh, thank you!" She hugged Inuyasha impulsively, surprising the hanyou Inu-youkai, and leaving him dumbfounded, his puppy-ears stiffed on his head. "I'll be back soon!" She said smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sango, do you want to come?"

"No, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry but I've already had my bath yesterday."

"Uh? . . . . Oh - okay! How about you, Shippou-chan?" She still can't believe how silly their superstitions are in this era.

"Hai, I'd love to." Shippou gleefully answered as he holds on to her shoulder.

Kagome breathed in and enjoyed the warm sunshine and bright light as she stood near the cold water.

"Shippou-chan, wait for me here, I'll just change into my bathing suit, okay?" She told Shippou while she smiled at the little kitsune.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the water. . . ." Shippou answered in his very cheerful manner.

After changing her clothes, she joined Shippou in the water and started relaxing her muscles.

"Hmmmm - this is definitely relaxing. Not as great as a warm bubble bath but still relaxing."

There were eyes behind the thick leaves up in the trees. Narrowed golden orbs watched Kagome intently as she swam in the river with Shippou.

The very notion of him watching a human made him cringe, but he knew it is necessary. The sound of splashing water with sudden burst of giggling laughter almost made him wince, but found it more tolerable than most noises other humans make. He watched her play in the water, her slow movement somewhat foreign to him. Something he heard her call backstroke then she let her body float in the water. _'She appears to have an obsession of cleansing herself, more often than most humans.'_ He noted to himself.

As he watches them he felt himself drawn to her movements. He could feel something more to her. It is after all quite apparent that she is different from the humans in this area or in any other land he could think of. Everything about her speaks that she is somehow out of place from her surroundings. That was as much he could say. And it was proving to be a much deeper problem for him to uncover along with the rest of the questions already forming in his head.

If only he knew this ordeal would bring him the most hellish headache of the century…

**OoOoO**

**MS:** I love this better than the first one….and its all thanks to **CASEDEPUTY**! Thanks for beta-ing this chapter and the upcoming ones….*give all the love and hugs* ^_^


	2. The Shikon Trap

**Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish to own Sesshoumaru, it is just not possible. I don't own any of them… (sigh)**

**OoOoO**

_As he watches them he felt himself drawn to her movements. He could feel something more to her. It is after all quite apparent that she is different from the humans in this area or in any other land he could think of. Everything about her speaks that she is somehow out of place from her surroundings. That was as much he could say. And it was proving to be a much deeper problem for him to uncover along with the rest of the questions already forming in his head._

_If only he knew this ordeal would bring him the most hellish headache of the century…_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 1**

**The Shikon Trap**

Kagome suddenly felt that tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She turns around and tries to sense any evil auras surrounding her and Shippou while their playing in the water.

_'Someone's watching us'_. Kagome thought as she tried to focus her power.

"Who's there? Come out where I can see you!" she shouted but there was no reply. Thinking that it might be Miroku or Inuyasha, she shouted her threats for Miroku and tried to "sit" Inuyasha, but then again, there was only silence and her expected loud "thud" never came. She felt the sensation vanish and shrugged, thinking that it must have only been an animal; after all they are surrounded by forest.

"What's the problem, Kagome? Is there anything wrong?" Shippou asked a little concerned from what she's been doing.

"Oh, sorry Shippou-chan, everything is fine. I guess we have to go back now or Inuyasha will be very furious. Anyway it's getting late as it is, so we better hurry." She said smiling at the little kitsune.

After drying up and changing into their clothes . . . she's now wearing pants and t-shirt and has put on a sweater since she felt cold after the bath and wind is rather chilly. . . . Shippou jumped over Kagome's shoulder as they started to go back to the village.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, increased the use of his power to hide his presence from Kagome after she somehow sensed him near them. _'Her power is developing on its own every day. She could easily sense me now, unlike before. I really should be careful around her.'_ He thought while he dashed through the forest and into the clearing where his two- headed beast is.

He saw Rin sleeping on the back of the creature. He signaled to Jaken that they would be going home, back to his domain to let Rin rest for the day. Jaken obediently bowed and followed his master's silent order as Sesshomaru conjure up his youkai, forming a thick red miasma under his feet, a rare ability that only few powerful taiyoukai possess, and carried him up in the sky as he fly towards the west.

Kagome felt Shippou tense on her shoulder while they were walking towards the village.

"Shippou-chan, are you alright?" she asked a little worried to the kitsune.

"Ah, Kagome, Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"Uhmmm. . . Can you be my mom? I mean, if it's okay with you. . . . I really miss my mom a lot." He said flushed red in his cheeks while fidgeting with his little fingers.

"Oh, Shippo-chan, is that all you're worried about? That I might not accept you? Shippou-chan, of course, I can be your mom, I'll be so happy." She said happily and gave the little kitsune a warm hug.

Kagome then froze in her position. She sensed a shikon fragment near them, but she felt weird about it. It doesn't seem the same like those that were on the demons that they have terminated so far. Somehow this one is. . . . different. It seems like the shard is pure from any corruption.

Shippou stared at her, worried.

"Shippou-chan, there's a shikon shard nearby. You may go back to the village now while I go look for it. It's just somewhere in the forest, and don't tell anyone, not even Inuyasha. You know how much he calls me weak, being unable to do almost everything on my own and all. Please, trust me on this one, I can do this. I don't feel any evil auras around the shard. . . . I think it's not corrupted which means there's no youkai using it now."

"But . . . ."

"No more buts. . . . And I don't want you to come with me either. Someone must tell them I'm fine, or they will be worried. Tell them. .. . I'm still enjoying my bath and I will be there as soon as possible, okay?"

Shippou don't want to agree on her plan knowing it is too risky. He was about to protest again when Kagome stops him. . . .

"Shippou, you asked me to be your mom and now as your mom I want you to obey me. . . .Don't worry I'll be safe, okay? Go on now. . . ."

Now that did the trick to the kitsune. Kagome put him down and shoved him gently towards the village. She looked at the direction where she could sense the shard, and started walking into the forest.

Shippou did what he was told, and he tells the gang that Kagome is still enjoying her bath. Obviously, Inuyasha was furious about this, and the fact that she was bathing all alone didn't help at all.

**OoOoO**

It's been awhile already and Kagome still isn't back yet. They were all worried, especially Shippou. He was definitely restless; he couldn't stay in one place longer than two seconds. Inuyasha could smell Shippou's fear and concern, and guessed that the kitsune was hiding something from them.

"Hey Shippou, will you stay still for a moment. Tell me the truth, brat. Where is that wench?" He snarled at Shippou, baring his fangs.

Shippou explained to them what happened and why he had to lie to them, including the _"okaa-san"_ thing and the _"Inuyasha thinks I'm weak"_ reason. He was so worried that he didn't even dodge the incoming punch on the head from Inuyasha.

"**WHAT**? You stupid little brat! You should have told us the truth, baka!" Inuyasha was now more furious than ever, because of his concern for Kagome and anger that she would act so stupidly.

"We have to hurry and look for her now before it gets dark. You may continue torturing Shippou later. . . ." Miroku suggested to Inuyasha who was still holding the kitsune by the tail.

Everyone goes out of Kaede's hut in a hurry. They don't feel at ease at all even after Shippou told them that the shikon was not corrupted, cause the truth is, it only makes it worse. A shikon shard that is left alone free from corruption in the middle of a forest near the village unnerved them. . . . They could feel it in their bones, something is wrong, and they must find it out, very soon. . . .

**OoOoO**

Kagome was now running and walking around in a circle inside the forest. She seems lost but didn't care for the moment. She was concentrating on the aura of the shard, she was so focused on it that she didn't even notice that she went through a barrier inside the forest.

It was getting late and she must get out of the forest soon with or without the shard. It would be dark soon and she's sure as hell that she will have a hard time going through the forest and back to the village in the dark.

She then felt the vines around her move.

"Oh boy, this is going to be bad. Me, alone in the forest, the nights coming, not to mention the vines are crawling towards me - definitely trouble." She said to herself and started to get away from there as quickly as possible only to be caught by the thorny vines behind her -

"Damn!" Kagome muttered with quiet force and tried to ease free of the thorny vines. It has pierced her sweater and shirt, and she could feel the sharp points digging into the skin below her shoulder-blade. She twisted and squirmed, but it was impossible. The thorns only gouged deeper into her flesh. And it hurt.

The vines seem alive and wrapped her from her ankle, to her waist. Some move like snakes and wrap around her wrists making her unable to move while the last vine encircled her neck and bruising her all over in the process. She was well and truly a prisoner.

The rustle of approaching footsteps brought Kagome's attention with a jerk. She smothered a cry of pain; her reflexive movement had forced the thorns deeper into her flesh.

The stride came nearer and Kagome's heartbeat quickened. Thinking if she should call for help or keep quiet, not knowing what to do best, she struggled. She tried to free herself but the more she struggled, the deeper the thorns worked its way in.

Kagome swallowed hard. There was a moment's silence as she wondered what kind of creature is controlling this part of the woods. Then she saw the bushes rustle and part in front of her.

The woman who stood there was just inches taller than her. She wore a pair of white and red cloths that priestesses wore in those times. She had a beautiful face and fair skin that seemed to glow under the moonlight. Narrowed brown eyes that seemed lifeless and cold observed her and straight raven-black hair, tousled by the breeze, fell across her forehead.

She took another step forward and Kagome saw the long-bodied insect- like monsters with six small claws that collects spirits surrounding her.

"Kikyou!" Kagome blurted breathlessly.

"So, Inuyasha's little miko decided to pay a visit. . ." Kikyou drawled with an evil grin on her face. "I do hope you feel comfortable in my woods. . . ."

_'Oh crap! I shouldn't have been stubborn enough to put myself into this kind of trouble.'_ Kagome thought as she felt shivers on her spine when she looked into those cold eyes that showed nothing but darkness and hatred.

"I've been waiting for you to come. . . you're the only missing piece to make my plan work against that bastard hanyou that you keep stealing from me. . . ." her tone was cold.

She raised her hand as it began to glow purple to command the vines that were trapping Kagome. It started to move tighter around her body making it harder for her to do anything. She couldn't speak as the vines that wrapped her throat grew tighter and threatened to choke the life out of her.

She tried to fight it but she could feel her body starting to go limp, she couldn't breathe and focusing her eyes on Kikyou is even harder for her to do. Everything seems like a blur, she wanted so much to cry out, to shout for help, but she couldn't. Her blood oozed out of her body from all the wounds, cuts and scratches that the vines inflicted on her. She felt helpless as the pain started to numb her whole body, she couldn't think anymore and all she could do was cry as she falls into the depth of unconsciousness.

**OoOoO**

"**KAGOME**!" "Now where is that wench!" Inuyasha grunted under his fangs. He jumped from one tree to another and dashed through the forest sniffing her scent, trying to beat the time before the threatening rain poured down and washed away Kagome's scent making it harder for him to detect where she is.

"That bitch! I've told her not to run off alone in the woods. She should have waited for me if she sensed the shikon shards nearby." _'It's been nearly an hour and she isn't back yet. What could have happened to her?'_

"Inuyasha! Will you relax for a minute. We know you're also worried about her but will you please stop trashing the whole place. It's hard enough for us to catch up with you on Kirara and your only making it worse with all those branches crashing down on us!" Miroku shouted at Inuyasha while on Kirara trying to dodge the falling huge chunks of the trees that the hanyou slammed into, stripped or crushed with his claws out of frustration while looking for Kagome.

"Feh!" He eyed Miroku and about to say something, probably nasty, when he abruptly stopped, sensing something. He sniffed in the air as he land crouching on the branch of a tree. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stopped while on Kirara. They all stared at Inuyasha.

"What is it? Can you sense Kagome? Is she alright? Where is she?" Sango asked continuously, concern lurking in her voice and her eyes. Shippou was on her shoulder with a hopeful look. "Inuyasha, do you think she's okay?"

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed near the gang. He walked some steps from them and touched an invisible barrier ahead of them. It cringed with power striking his arms. He backed away and focused on sensing and sniffing Kagome's scent.

"She's in here. . . . But I can't sense who put up this barrier." He said clenching his claws on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Miroku looked up to his right seeing some white eel-like youkai carrying spirits floating above the trees towards the barrier. "I think I know who. . . . Look!" Miroku said as he points them to the creatures. They all looked and saw how the barrier wobbled like water as the creatures entered the woods.

"Kikyou? No! We have to do something and fast!" Inuyasha blurted out. Miroku and Sango saw him tensed. The thought of Kikyou having Kagome inside her barrier makes them worry more. She's been quiet for a month now and hasn't given them any problems at all and this is certainly unsettling to them.

"We have to find a way in. . . . Damn that girl . . . she shouldn't have wondered alone! Aaaahhh! This makes me sick!" Inuyasha snarled as he fisted his claw looking determined. He knows something's wrong especially now that Kikyou's involved. He could feel it in his spine. They just couldn't stay put, not when the last thing that Kikyou said to him the last time they faced each other could mean losing Kagome - forever.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

A month ago while Kagome was in her own time:

Inuyasha felt that same tingling sensation he felt a long time ago. . . . "Kikyou!" He was on the branch of his tree that peaceful evening though a little gloomy since he can't sense Kagome's scent near him. Inuyasha turns around and saw spirit-stealing youkai that Kikyou possesses flying through the forest as if calling for him. Without even a second thought, he dashed through the forest trying to catch up with the creatures and then found himself in a small clearing were his once beloved Kikyou stood under a tree. Some glowing spirits of humans were floating around her as one by one they were absorbed by her _"dead body"._

"Inuyasha!..." She called him.

Inuyasha comes closer to her as if he was in a trance. He stopped when they were only three steps away from each other. He could clearly see those dark brown eyes that once made him shiver because of their beauty and intensity, and now he could only see what was left of her; hatred, sorrow, pain of betrayal, and loneliness. His heart lurched. This is what Naraku had done with the woman he first loved and trusted. He pulled her close to him to a warm embrace, as if his act alone could drive away all those bad things that happened to them.

"Inuyasha. I came so we could be together now. No one will ever take as apart. Come with me, Inuyasha. . . You promised me, you promised you wouldn't leave me. . . ." She said in her oddly-sweet voice.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha just held on to her tighter as their kiss deepened. His mind and heart were in a fierce battle within him at the very moment. His mind telling him it is alright, he did promise her and this will end the guilt he'd been carrying with him; but his heart kept on struggling. He could see clearly from his memory how those blue brilliant eyes looked at him, that sweet laughter and smile and her comforting scent - all these that was contrast to what he was holding now. He then realized. . . _'Kikyou maybe my past but she's already dead 50 years ago, but Kagome, she is my present and I would prefer to spend my life with her.'_

He breaks free from her arms and from her kiss. He jumped away from her and then, noticing how close he was to falling into her trap again. The ground where he was standing with her only a moment ago was already being replaced by a dark hole and Kikyou was standing over it. Kikyou's body from her waist down was already in the portal. Upon realizing that she had lost once again, she called for her eel-like youkai. The white creatures surrounded her and carefully lifted her up. But before she flew away from his sight. . . .

"I may have lost now, Inuyasha. But remember this; I will get my revenge one way or another. . . . And I'll make sure that little miko of yours will get my first wrath from hell. . . ." She said harshly as he saw the shadow of hatred covering her eyes, darkening it more than it already is.

Inuyasha was shocked. His eyes wide-open as his jaw dropped. Finding it hard to believe what she just said. It seems like he was paralyzed because of everything that happened, and as soon as her last words slipped into his mind, all his feelings for the dead miko vanished and was replaced by fear… fear for the life of his new found love and hatred… hatred for Kikyou who had lost what was left of her soul to darkness.

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

The smell of the incense somewhere near her wakes her up. She tried to open her eyes only to close them up again because of the pain from the light near her. She tried again slowly this time and tried to focus her eyes on the blurring images that surround her. Then she finally sees clearly where she is. It was just a simple hut, much like that of Kaede's, only smaller. She could hear running water outside the hut, not too far from the right.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" As she tried to move, pain shot through her whole body, and it was hard for her to move. She then remembered what happened to her last night, and felt goose bumps all over.

"Kikyou. . . She trapped me. Where is she?"

She struggled to at least sit down when she heard someone coming in to the hut, but still failed. Her whole body is aching from limb to limb due to the wounds that she gained from the thorny vines last night. Then Kikyou came into view, standing near the frame of the door. Her face is passive but her eyes still held that glint of hatred, pain and sorrow.

"Kikyou, what do you want from me? What are you planning to do? Can't you just let Inuyasha go on with his life? You've sealed him for 50 years, isn't that enough?" She asked her with her voice slightly shadowed with hatred and fear.

Kikyou stared at her with narrowed eyes. "What I want from you is what was rightfully mine . . . my soul, Kagome! I want my soul back. As for the hanyou, I know that by killing you, I could let him have the pain of losing someone, again. I won't stop until he finally gives it all up and ends his own life."

"No, you can't do that. . . I won't allow it. First, my soul is **MINE** alone. It isn't yours. Second, I know Inuyasha wouldn't do that. He is stronger than you think; he won't give up, no matter what. . . "

"And what would you do about it? You look pathetic, little miko. I will have what is mine, and there's nothing you could do about it." She grins as she used her power over her eel-like youkai. They wrapped around Kagome and carried her towards Kikyou.

"As I've heard, you have a rather large soul, and thus that threatens what little soul I've got in me to be sucked back by your body. That's why I'll need this to prevent that from happening." She told Kagome as she held in her right hand a piece of the shikon no tama.

"The Shikon shard!" Kagome uttered in surprise.

"It's nice, isn't it? It served its purpose well. I used it to lure you to my trap and after that to strengthen me so I won't lose my soul just like before." Kikyou said with a slight grin on her face.

"But if you use that, it will be corrupted and so are you? That's what happened to the other shards because of the demons that possess them."

"Yes, when used by demons it will be corrupted. . . .But I'm no youkai, in fact, I'm not human anymore. I'm already dead, Kagome. I'm just a ghost in a shell. And if ever the shard became corrupted, I could easily purify it with my miko powers; you do know that, don't you."

Kagome mentally scolded herself. _'Baka, baka, baka . . . of course she can purify it, she is a miko and a very powerful one, too.'_

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her throat suddenly felt dry and she could hardly let out a single cry. She then gradually felt fire burn within her. Her blood was boiling hot, her lungs seemed to shut tight in her, her heart starts to beat furiously then slowly as if in a messed up rhythm, and her head feels like it's in fuzz.

_'Oh Kami, what's happening to me?'_ she thought as she tried to survive and fight the killing pain that came crushing into her. How it hurts her so much. She struggled against Kikyou's power. The pain within her became more unbearable with every second.

Kikyou stared at her with an evil look in her eye. "So, the poison's starting to take effect." She said grinning at her.

She could feel her life draining away from her. Kagome tried to use her powers to counteract the poison that was used against her, but nothing good happened, it only drained her more. Kagome looked at Kikyou, blue eyes gleaming with hatred, pain, fear, and helplessness.

_'What have she done to me?'_

If there's anything she might have learned from this journey to the feudal era, it would be to fight to the end, to survive and use everything there is to overcome any obstacle, giving up and losing hope is never an option. Kagome tried to clear her mind and think of any possible way for her to fight back, or she'll be dead meat, sooner than expected. She knew she won't last long from her injuries from last night.

Out of desperation to live, she realized something was amidst. Kikyou didn't bother to come near her while she was lying on the old rugged mat inside the hut, but instead Kikyou used her eel-like youkai to carry her towards her near the door. And she could feel Kikyou's power surrounding the hut.

_'She put up a barrier around the hut. . . . But why? What for?. . . Why doesn't she come in?. . . Was it because she doesn't want anyone to come inside the hut or maybe . . . it's the other way around. She put up a barrier so I won't get out. No, it can't be that, I can't even stand up on my own; there must be something else. . . '_ Kagome tried to think clearly, then she saw some smoke, lightly swaying and curling in the air until it fades near the corner of the hut. The smoke came from a skull that has three horns, one on its forehead and two on top of its head. It has sharp fangs and its color is deep black. Smoke was emitted from the holes where its eyes and nose should be and through the fangs, it was just as big as her head. She could see something burning inside the skull through the hole.

_'Could it be the smoke?'_ She thought as she once again gasped for air and choked because of the smoke that was now gathering around her. The smoke doesn't seem to pass through the barrier.

She tried to speak again desperately. "Kik. . . Kikyou. . . You . . . bitch! Why don't you . . . just . . . kill me, if you want . . . my . . . god damn . . . soul so much. . ." She hissed every word full of anger and pain. Her throat hurts so much and her eyes were burning from the smoke, she wouldn't be able to keep them open for much longer.

Kikyou gave a throaty chuckle. "To die so quickly is to free you from pain . . . and pain is what I want you to experience more. . . . Why would you think I would . . . _**borrow**_ . . . , that skull from Onigumo's loot inside the cave for, huh, Kagome? That skull can create a very poisonous smoke, yet it kills its victim . . . very slowly . . . into a very painful death. It will make its victim's vital organs stop functioning one by one and their blood would be so hot for their body to contain before it stop flowing and then flows again, only this time, it flows backwards until they die. Can you feel it now Kagome? Don't worry, your death will come . . . soon" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"But before that. . . I have to invite someone in. . . . I believe he wants to see you desperately." With that said, Kikyou raised her hand pointing beyond the forest with narrowed eyes in concentration as she glowed with her power. She smiled as if smelling her triumph around her.

**OoOoO**

**MS: Thanks for all your effort in beta-ing this chapter, CASEDEPUTY! *glomps* ^_^**


	3. Conflicting Emotions

**Disclaimer: Sesshou: **This, Sesshoumaru is not this wench's property, along with the rest of the cast of Inuyasha.

**OoOoO**

_"But before that. . . I have to invite someone in. . . . I believe he wants to see you desperately." With that said, Kikyou raised her hand pointing beyond the forest with narrowed eyes in concentration as she glowed with her power. She smiled as if smelling her triumph around her._

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 2**

**CONFLICTING EMOTIONS**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were camping outside the barrier. Kirara is now in her cute form lying on Sango's lap while Shippo was sleeping on Kagome's blanket, hoping to smell her scent from it to help him relax. The little kitsune cried himself to sleep, feeling it was his fault that Kagome was now in grave danger. Inuyasha is not in a tree like he usually is. He was sitting beside Miroku near the bonfire. Neither of the three slept the whole night trying to figure out what to do to break the barrier. They have tried every possible way, but all failed, so they decided to rest for a while and save their energy for the worse to come.

Inuyasha was staring intently at the fire as it dances in front of him as if he was in another world; the only indication that he's still aware of his surrounding was his puppy-ears that keep twitching on his head towards the barrier, trying desperately to listen to any sound coming from the inside. He then heard something.

_'Kikyou.__ . .she's calling me. . '_. He thought as he pulled himself up from the ground and vanished in a red and white blur towards the barrier. He didn't even look back at his companions who moved as quickly as they could to follow him.

Miroku and Sango were surprised by Inuyasha's actions. They ran after him but after Inuyasha went through the barrier, it closed again. They only looked at each other, panting from loss of breath because of their effort to move quicker than usual.

"What the hell happened? Why did the barrier let Inuyasha in?" Sango asked as soon as she recovered her breath.

"I don't know, but I think Kikyou wants him to come after her. Alone. . . ." Miroku answered her. "There's nothing we could do but wait and trust Inuyasha. I know he will do everything to save Kagome-sama."

**OoOoO**

Kagome can barely move or breathe now. She can't speak nor lift her head up to look at Kikyou anymore. The only indication that she's still alive is the labored breathing she's doing and her very weak heartbeat. She knew the end for her was near . . . very near.

'This sucks! I'm going to die like some helpless little girl. Oh, Inuyasha, where are you? I know you'll come to save me, please hurry!' She thought about her family and her memories flash before her eyes.

_'Oh man, I'm going to be dead soon, my life's literally flashing in front of me! What's next, the tunnel of light?'_ she thought then everything turns dark. All she can see from a distance was a light, that seems like from a tunnel out of nowhere. _'Come on! I'm just being sarcastic!'_ She groaned as if talking in her mind to somebody else.

"Hmmm . . . . Her soul is starting to let itself free. She's going to die soon. . . ." Kikyou said to herself and then looked to her right when she sensed someone coming.

"At last, you're here, Inuyasha. Your little bitch is about to die. . . . And I wouldn't want you to be late. I want you to be here when she takes her last breath of life. . . . Then I can be whole again." She said grinning evilly at him.

Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome's condition. Despite the barrier around the hut, he could hear her heartbeat starting to falter and her breath so soft he couldn't believe she could still get some air. Without giving a second thought, he griped the hilt of Tetsusaiga at his side and it immediately transformed itself. But before he could even smash the barrier an arrow hit the fang sword and de-transformed it.

He looks from where the arrow came from and saw Kikyou still posed from shooting her arrow. He wasn't even given another chance to think when he felt another arrow pierce his claws and Tetsusaiga flew away from him because of the force.

Kikyou laughed evilly at him, her eyes gleaming hatred and the anticipation of her nearing victory. "You're pathetic, hanyou. Enjoy looking at her now. This will be the last time you'll see her. You will lose her and see her die in front of you. How does it feel, Inuyasha? My revenge is almost complete."

Inuyasha was now facing the hut, his back to Kikyou. He couldn't hear nor understand what Kikyou was saying anymore. His eyes were turning blood-red and all his senses gained so much power that it was driving him mad. He is starting to lose control of his youkai blood because of the painful truth. . . . The truth that he's going to lose Kagome and there's nothing he can do. . . . _'Noooo.__ . .Kagome. . . . Don't leave me. . . .'_ that's all he could think of and then there was only darkness.

Kikyou saw the rapid changes that were happening to Inuyasha's body. He now had longer fangs and claws, his eyes were red and he had a single jagged stripe on each of his cheekbones the same color as Sesshomaru's. And there's only one thing she could see in his eyes. . . . bloodlust. He's prepared to kill. . . . anyone!

She has never been afraid of anything but seeing Inuyasha like this gives her the chills. She never expected him to transform. Kikyou was not prepared for what happened next, first Inuyasha was in front of her and the next thing she knew, his sharp deadly claws were inside her body piercing her chest through her back. Then he pulled his claws from her only to prepare for another attack.

Though Kikyou was badly damaged, she tried to fight back. She knows she won't last long, and she's prepared to go to hell now but she will make sure Inuyasha will go with her. She notched another arrow and shoots it straight to Inuyasha's heart. But to her surprise, before the arrow even touched him, her soul left her body and acted as a shield in front of Inuyasha, absorbing half the power she put into it before hitting its target.

Kikyou was shocked at the turn of events. "Why?" She whispered before she falls to the ground, lifeless. The soul that saved Inuyasha went straight to the hut and breaks the barrier. The eel-like youkai that was holding her vanished once the soul entered Kagome's body.

Inuyasha was struck by the arrow but because of the soul he managed to turn a bit, thus making the arrow hit his shoulder rather than his heart. The purifying energy helped him gain control again of his demon blood, and he catches Kagome before she falls to the ground. He pulled the arrow out of his left shoulder with his right hand after laying her safely down. He picked up the Tetsusaiga, a few meters away from the hut and put it back in its scabbard.

He carried Kagome close to the river. He saw Kikyou's lifeless body and saw the damage on her chest. He knew he killed her; he was shocked, but only for a moment, because he was also relieved that Kagome wouldn't be bothered by Kikyou anymore. He whispered goodbye before living Kikyou's body behind still carrying Kagome in his arms. The wind blew and the lifeless body was turned into dust and was carried by the wind all over the forest.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru was restless in his domain. He was standing on the balcony of his home looking beyond his land. The wind felt different to his skin.

_'Something's wrong'_ he thought and then something caught his attention. The Tenseiga was glowing and calling him. It wanted him to do something.

The wind blew again and he smell's something in the air. . . . Death and it clings with a scent vaguely familiar to him. He took the Tenseiga with him and went straight to the main hall. He saw Jaken and Rin.

"Jaken, take care of Rin, I have a very important matter to settle." He said before he went through the huge gate and vanished into a white blur through the forest.

He let out a low growl when he sniffs the scent from the air.

"That human miko." he whispered as he dashed through the forest using his full demonic speed in a form of an energy orb.

**OoOoO**

Inuyasha put Kagome down gently on the grass near the river. He could hear her heartbeat dangerously slowing its rhythm. Her skin was so pale and her lips were now turning blue. He's losing her.

Kagome has wounds all over her body because of the thorny vines. Her sweater was thorn in some parts while there were spots of her blood all over her and deep gashes on her throat. He saw her handkerchief and pulled it out of her pocket. He washed it in the river and wipes her face gently just as he remembers her doing it to him before.

She moves slightly upon his touch. She opened her eyes slowly and focused her sight on the blurry white figure in front of her. When she saw Inuyasha's face full of concern for her current condition, she smiled weakly at him.

"I knew you would come. . . . Thank you . . . ." after that she closed her eyes again and fell into the darkness that awaited her.

Inuyasha choked. The fact of seeing her like this was too much for him. He tried to stand up but his knees were too weak to move. His golden eyes were now shinning with unshed tears. He felt the pain from his battle come to him in a rush and he falls to the ground, his shoulder is now numb because of the wound from the arrow and blood oozed out continuously. The purification of his youkai drains him more than he thought possible. All his strength escaped his body as he slumps to the ground. He wants to stand up, afraid that something or someone might come and take Kagome away, and if that happens, he won't be able to save her in time again.

His fear grew when he sensed someone coming, and out of the bushes he saw Sesshomaru. He was staring at him and then to Kagome. Instantly he put his claw on the hilt of Tenseiga, it glowed more and more brightly as he walked closer to where Kagome is lying.

Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga and cut through the creatures that were gathering on and around Kagome. He noticed that they seemed to be having a hard time taking her soul away, that they needed quite a number of the creatures from the underworld for her soul alone.

Inuyasha tried his best to push himself up from the ground. He saw what Sesshomaru was doing and he can't believe that he would help her live. Then he saw him kneel beside Kagome and caress her cheek so lightly. Kagome moved and murmured. "Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from her cheek as if it were hot, upon hearing her whisper his half-brother's name. He stands up and looks at his brother who was still slumped on the ground beside Kagome, unable to move. He narrowed his eyes and felt the Tenseiga glow again with power. He slashed the creatures that were moving around Inuyasha as if waiting for his death, and put back his sword.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening around him, especially to what his half-brother was doing, that his eyes were wide open and his jaw was slightly ajar because of his shock. When he realized that Sesshomaru was starting to move away and leave, he forced himself to speak.

"Hey, you. Wait! Why are you here? Why did you save us?" He asked still confused.

"Do not get me wrong half-breed. This Sesshomaru did not intend to save you. The Tenseiga wanted me to." Sesshomaru said in his very familiar passive voice. His face still remains expressionless and he looked at Kagome's face.

_'You cannot die until this one finds out what I want to learn from you. I will not take you now, not yet. But I will come back for you when the right time has come. My instincts are telling me, this one will need you someday, but for what, I do not know. It feels so strange. . . . But I will be back!'_ He thought while staring at Kagome's sleeping face. Her colors were now returning. He firmly grips his clawed hand as he thought about what he just did. He can't even explain his action to himself. He may have saved them because of Tenseiga, but his action towards the miko was unacceptable. But still…the feelings that stir up in him confuse him more.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother again before leaving them. Inuyasha felt something strange to his older brother. The way he caressed Kagome's cheek and the way he looks at her, he could have sworn that there were traces of unknown emotions in his eyes, even though they vanished in a flash. And his final look at him, his eyes were different though the same icy cold. There were faint shades of. . . . jealousy.

**OoOoO**

Inuyasha finally having his strength back carried Kagome in his arms again. Then he saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kirara's back, and was heading towards him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you've found her. Is she alright?" Sango asked, full of concern for Kagome's condition.

"She's fine now, don't worry we just have to take her back to Kaede to put some bandages on her wounds and let her rest." He said before he looks back to where his brother left.

Everyone agreed. Inuyasha insisted that he would carry her until they were back to the village and that they should go ahead on Kirara to prepare for Kagome's wounds.

Once in the hut, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo, step out while Sango and Kaede cleaned Kagome's wounds and let her sleep.

While Shippo laid beside Kagome to sleep. Miroku and Sango were outside asking Inuyasha what happened. He told them what he knows and even they were surprised when he told them what Sesshomaru did.

Sango and Miroku went inside the hut to rest for the night hoping that everything will be okay. Inuyasha heard a noise from the hut, knowing Miroku; he could guess quite right what happened. Miroku groped Sango's butt and received a brain-shattering slap from Sango in return.

Inuyasha went up to his tree to rest for the night. He stared at Kaede's hut. "Kagome..." he whispered. Then he looked far to the western lands, his eyes narrowed. _'Sesshomaru.__ . . What are you up to now? . . .'_

**Moonlight Scion:** (Hides behind the couch!) Please don't kill me. . . . I know you all hate cliffhangers but. . . . . (Eyes-widen in horror!) . . . no . . . please. . . . aaaahhhhhhhh!

No worries. . . I'm just practicing. . . . . (Just in case you really wanna kill me!)

**MS:** whihihihi *giggles* the start of his headache is coming now…

If you want more then please tell me and do review… **THANKS FOR THE LOVE, CASEDEPUTY! MAY YOU HAVE MORE PATIENCE IN BETA-ING MY STORIES *BOWS* ^_^**


	4. Snow and Fire

**DISCLAIMER:** Never did own anything important…Never own Inuyasha and the gang…Sesshoumaru isn't mine…if he even exists in this world…but in my world, he is. Grrrrr…sesshou….

**OoOoO**

_Shippo lay beside Kagome to go to sleep. Miroku and Sango were outside asking Inuyasha what happened. He told them what he knew and even they were surprised when he told them what Sesshomaru did._

_Sango and Miroku went inside the hut to rest for the night hoping that everything will be okay. Inuyasha heard a noise from the hut, knowing Miroku; he could guess quite right what happened. Miroku groped Sango's butt and received a brain-shattering slap from Sango in return._

_Inuyasha went up to his tree to rest for the night. He stared at Kaede's hut. "Kagome…" he whispered. Then he looked far to the western lands, his eyes narrowed. 'Sesshomaru.__ . . What are you up to now?. . . .'_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 4**

**SNOW AND FIRE**

Sesshomaru was now in the safety of his domain and resting inside his chamber. He was furious and confused.

"Why did the Tenseiga want to save that human, and also that bastard hanyou? Why did it react that way as if it was being called?" And more confusing thoughts flooded his mind. _'That human miko. . . why does she still call for my bastard half-brother even if he cannot protect her. He cannot make her happy, yet she obediently follows him around. What is it with that human girl that makes me act this way. . .Her existence is disrupting this one's thoughts to the point that I have to question my own actions .'_ he thought to himself unable to voice it out loud.

He may be expressionless or even with ice cold looks on his face, but nobody knew how his emotions welled up inside him. He is what he is now, cold and deadly, because of his efforts of concealing his emotions since he was a child. He doesn't want emotions, because he doesn't want to have weaknesses. But now. . . . Just this one human emotion is tearing him apart, and it enraged him. He wants to be in control of everything. . . . And he won't accept being controlled by anything. . . . Not by a mere human emotion. . . . And certainly not by a mere human girl.

There was a light knock on his door and he was startled out of his thoughts. He can't believe he let his guard down enough that he wasn't even able to sense that someone was just outside his chamber door; he really was in deep thought to let that happen. He then sensed Rin and ordered her to come in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants to know if Sesshomaru-sama is feeling well. Jaken told Rin that Sesshomaru-sama is back and looks. . . . different" Rin said while walking closer to him. She wasn't feeling cheerful either at that time because of her concern for her surrogate father's wellbeing.

Sesshomaru just stood there staring at Rin's brown eyes. He felt at ease with the girl's presence. _'It was this little girl that opened the window to this one's own locked-up emotions. This one started to realize some of these emotions because of her but still there not enough to make me feel again. . . . but that miko. . . she is different. . . ..'_

Rin waited for Sesshomaru's reply but he still didn't move. She could see his golden eyes staring "through" her and not "at" her, so she tugs on the vast sleeves of his white silk kimono.

The light pull on his side was enough to catch his attention. He blinked once as he focuses his eyes on the girl now standing beside him, her eyes full of concern. . . .

_'Concern. . . . A sweet human emotion and this little girl has shown me that more than once! This one has lost the battle within myself to seal off all those emotions when I let Rin live, and allow her to follow me. And now. . . .another human is breaking in to this one's barriers.'_

He was confused, alright. He wants to know more about what would make him act that way towards the human miko, but he's also afraid of what it might do to him, and fear is something very unreal to his being. He has never feared anyone, let alone a human.

"I am well, Rin. Go play with Jaken. Dinner will be ready soon." He let a barely noticeable smile touch his lips. That one simple, yet very rare smile made the girl happy. Rin obeyed her father-figure and ran out the door of his chamber looking for Jaken.

After Rin left, he was lost in his thoughts again.

**OoOoO**

Kagome was given days to rest until she was fully recovered from her injuries from Kikyou's wrath. Everyone told her what happened during the time that she was unconscious, and during her near death experience. She couldn't believe the fact that Sesshomaru would come to save her and Inuyasha from their own deaths. She looked at Inuyasha, but he was not even looking at her during that time. Every time the topic was set on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would fall into deep thought. They were all confused about this and so decided to put aside the topic for a while.

It was a fine day. So they all decided to continue their journey to find new shards.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to look for some shikon shards on their own while Sango, Miroku and Shippo tried to gather more information about where the shards might be.

With the help of their friends information, it didn't take them long to find the shard that she detected some good miles from the village.

It took them a day to get there so they decided to look for a place to stay for a while especially when the darkness of the night was starting to make itself known. Not to mention that they were in a snowy mountain top right now and it seems like a snow blizzard is coming their way. Inuyasha found a small hut in the forest and decided to stay put for a while. They set up a fire to warm them up. Kagome insisted that Inuyasha should take a rest, too, and use her extra sleeping bag for a while, and he knew better than to fight against her. Not with that look on her face that says "sit" all over it.

Kagome slept near the fire while Inuyasha sat on his sleeping bag opposite her. He was looking intently outside the hut from the small window. He could sense something from the blizzard that makes him feel restless. The wooden door sprang open, letting the chill in. He stood up and went to the door to shut it again but as soon as he closed it and turned to go back to his sleeping bag, he felt something cold prick his neck, just under his right ear. He touched it, but there was nothing. He thought it must have been an insect and so decided to go to bed. But when he tried to step forward he felt cold all over. He knew he closed the door, but why does he feel like this.

Inuyasha tried to move but he felt stiff. His body seemed so heavy and numb from the cold. He was shocked and frightened at the same time, not for himself but for Kagome. If this continued, he wouldn't be able to save her from what might attack them next. He desperately tried to shout to wake her up but he couldn't. Everything seemed to be spinning all over the place until he fell to the floor face down, he tried to reach for Kagome, but he couldn't, until there was nothing else but total darkness.

Kagome was startled by the loud thud and not to mention the impact she felt from something big and heavy falling near her. She sat up on her sleeping bag to look at what it was. She then found Inuyasha lying on the floor next to the door. The snow coming from the window already covered him partially. She stood up and kneeled down beside him. She touched his cheeks and was shocked to find them so cold. His coat was soaking wet and his lips were turning blue. She feared that he must be dying from hypothermia and quickly pulled him on his sleeping bag. She took her blanket and put it over him, but she knows it won't be enough because his cloths won't do him any good but they will rather makes things worse. So she took them off him while he was under her blanket, despite her flaming face. She put his clothes and sword aside to dry and stood up again to get her extra blanket to warm him up. She stayed up trying to help him and putting wood on the fire that Inuyasha had gathered earlier to keep him warm.

The fire provided her just enough light to permit her to see that he had shifted position since she had left him last. His breathing was softer. She bent over and placed her hand over his forehead, rested there – and then, so quickly that she was paralyzed with the shock of it – her wrist was imprisoned in an iron grip. One hard jerk brought her off balance. Her knees collided with the floor, and with a shocked gasp she tumbled onto the sleeping bag.

Kagome no sooner felt the softness of the sleeping bag beneath her back then he was on top of her. She would have cried out if she had the chance but the weight of his body crushed the air from her own. She tried to catch her breath, tried to speak, but the sheer size of him suffocated her. Her nose and mouth were pressed into the warm, smoothly furred skin, bare all over except for a tiny piece of cloth as his undergarment. The warm scent of musky and fresh greens in the woods filled her nose.

He shifted just a bit so that he was not completely on top of her, and she managed to turn her face to the side and suck in air, that helped restore her brain to function again. The shock of being brutally grabbed was subsiding, and fear took its place.

His mouth nuzzling her neck confirmed her second worst fear, after the fact of being brutally killed, that is. She stiffened, afraid to move as his lips touched over the tender skin of her jaw and throat. His lips were warm and moist, and his mouth was open as he nibbles on her earlobe. His tongue touched then followed the swirls of her ear, Kagome lay frozen afraid to move for fear of making him do something more drastic.

But she feared what he would do next. Though she had never personally experienced it, she had heard about it from her much liberated friends.

She had to stop him, but she don't know how, with her right hand trapped beneath the weight of his body and her left hand imprisoned by his grip on her wrist, she was helpless. He was lying over her legs, pinning them down, making her unable to even kick.

His tongue traced the line of her jaw, sending shivers down her spine. Then he nuzzled the soft skin beneath her chin. She twisted her head away, struggling desperately to be free. He let out a soft growl as he trailed tiny kisses over her throat.

"Stop this, Inuyasha!" She hissed. "Stop right now!" But he didn't seem to hear her at all. She could hear a low growl again in his throat as he kissed her lips and nibbled on them, applying pressure on her lower lip by biting it but not to the extent of hurting her, more like teasing her in the moment. His body was poised over hers, still pushing her down into the sleeping bag but with his weight shifted slightly to the side so that she could breathe. His imprisoning thigh, bare where her blanket that she used to cover him had ridden up, rubbed up and down over her own. Kagome realized to her horror that she could feel the heat and texture of it so well because her own thighs were bare, too. Somehow, her struggling had caused her miniscule skirt to be pushed up to her waist.

If she didn't find a way to stop him now, he would surely succeed in what he was planning to do to her. She would be raped and ruined. She may love Inuyasha but this isn't exactly how she wants her first experience to be.

"Please, Inuyasha, you must let me go! Stop it! Please!" He kissed her lips passionately by way of reply. She then realized that he was not really awake at all and perhaps he was in the midst of an erotic dream and was acting it out on her person!

_'But who was he dreaming about?. . . . And __**WHAT AM I THINKING?**__. . . . I'm about to be raped and I'm thinking who he was dreaming about?. . . . Shit! I have to do something to snap him out of this!'_

**"Inuyasha! Wake up!"** Kagome shouts as she struggled under him. _'I can't believe it; he can') even hear me with those super sensitive ears of his. What... he suddenly turned deft on me now?'_

The only answer was his lips sliding along her cheeks. She felt so weak as she tried to throw him off, he wouldn't even budge. Then she felt his knee slide between her thighs.

For an instant, she registered the hard strength of the thigh that parted her legs; the heat of his skin gave excitement to her that shocked her. She felt his claws gently strip her underwear from her with just a quick movement of his clawed fingers. Fright and outrage and even her strong moral sense banished the heat flickering within her almost at once. But there was no way for her to stop him. As she tried desperately to close her legs that were pried apart, she felt his hard manhood pressing against the most secret place at the juncture of her thighs. The sensation was startling and unknown to her. Kagome opened her mouth to scream hoping to wake him up, but before so much as a squeak could emerge, Inuyasha covered her lips with his own. She was nearly choked as he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. His weight was on her again; his arms around her, his head bent to hers as he ruthlessly kissed her. She felt him harden more. Gasping, she abruptly ceased her struggles as an undulating wave of white heat radiated down her legs and up her spine.

His mouth freed hers and slid along the side of her cheek to her neck. Her hands were suddenly free too, as he shifted again, lifting his hips even as he moved his hands down her body, learning the shape of her. His fingers found and closed over her breasts, cupping the soft globes, teasing the nipples through her thin cotton blouse. Kagome gritted her teeth against the sudden urge just to surrender.

Then his other knee wedged in beside the first, and her legs were spread wide.

**OoOoO**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know it is rude of me to stop it here. . . . but. . . . There's nothing I could do. . . . I love torturing all of you until you gave me some reviews. . . . . . . don't worry, the next chapter will be posted within this week, again. . . It's a good thing someone special is actually helping me revise this chapters, **CASEDEPUTY,** I owe you a hell lot of thanks for this…I'm sure Sesshoumaru will agree…

**Sesshoumaru: **Indeed…

**SCENES INSIDE MY TWISTED MIND::::::::::**

Sesshoumaru came bashing into the room, and this time he don't hide his anger. Bloodlust practically screams in his eyes.

**Sesshou:** "Where are you, bitch! You said Kagome will be mine, but what have you done with the story?" (He said almost growling every word.)

He sensed that Moonlight Scion is hiding under the bed and lift it up with his one hand and throws it away. (Now MS have to sleep on the floor.) T_T

He picks MS up by her shirt and pushes her hard on the wall.

**Moonlight Scion:** (Definitely terrified!) "Se – Sess-chan. . . . I'm just carried away . . . by the story. . . . i-if you want. . . . y-you can change it. . . ." (Oooppss! she shouldn't have said that!)

He stops growling at her and put her down again, thinking if he should consider. Then he saw the computer (the story is on the screen, she was finishing it when he came.) MS saw something gleaming in his eyes, and then he grinned at her and looks back to her computer. He relaxes himself on a chair and start typing his own version of the story. . . . .

**MS:** So, please. . . . . If you don't like the next chapter, it's not my fault. Sesshoumaru changed it, okay?. . . . . GOMENASAI!

Again, please read and review!


	5. Poisonous Desire

**Disclaimer: If I own them then I'll be rich…but since I don't…(sigh)…reality bites…**

**OoOoO**

_His mouth freed hers and slid along the side of her cheek to her neck. Her hands were suddenly free too, as he shifted again, lifting his hips even as he moved his hands down her body, learning the shape of her. His fingers found and closed over her breasts, cupping the soft globes, teasing the nipples through her thin cotton shirt. Kagome gritted her teeth against the sudden urge just to surrender._

_Then his other knee wedged in beside the first, and her legs were spread wide._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 5**

**POISONOUS DESIRE**

"No! Inuyasha!" Sheer instinctive panic triumphed and she lashed out hitting him as hard as she could on his cheek.

"What the hell!" He growled. To her combined surprise and relief, he fell back with a yelp. Kagome suddenly found herself free. She scrambled away from him as she stared in shock at her hands. She was glowing in a pinkish light all over her body but it was more concentrated in the hand that she used to hit Inuyasha.

_'So that's why I was actually able to hurt him. . . .'_

"Damn it, wench, what did you hit me for?" He actually sounded angry. If it were ever possible, her jaw could have fallen to the ground as she gaped at his question and not to mention she was shaking terribly.

**"WHAT DID I HIT YOU FOR?** Are you serious? As in, you don't know?" She was truly shocked. _'Maybe he truly had no idea and perhaps he was only now beginning to properly awake. Well, if he doesn't know what happened, I will certainly not remind him of it, it is humiliating and I could never look him in the face.'_

Inuyasha was still puzzled and could still feel the pain on his cheek. _'Damn! How could she hit me that hard?'_ Then he finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his red haori and not even his hakama, only his small piece of cloth and a blanket is covering him from the waist down as he sat on his sleeping bag. He looked at her and sniffed their surroundings. His eyes widening as realization hit him. He could smell her scent on him and his on her, not to mention the distinctive scent of heat and desire that still clings in the air. He turned red as he looked up to see Kagome who's as red as he is now.

"Fuck! Kagome. . . I'm sorry. . . . What. . . . I. . . . I didn't. . . . I wasn't. . . . How. . . . I couldn't have. . . ." His mouth opened but only few unintelligible words spilled out and didn't make any sense.

If the situation could have been different, Kagome reflected at that moment, she would've laughed her head off seeing and hearing Inuyasha stuttered like that.

"Inuyasha, please stop, really, it isn't like you actually done it and you didn't seem to know you were actually doing it, so, I think it's okay." Kagome said trying to relax herself to lessen the heat on her cheeks because of his reaction.

Gulping air and halting his attempts to speak, he did as he was bid, staring at her with wide boggled golden eyes. Kagome blushed further, both of them uncomfortable in the sudden silence as Inuyasha tried to analyze what happened.

"But. . . . Why . . . .? How could I have done that?. . . . And why am I almost naked?. . . ." He swallowed hard, as he looked straight at Kagome. "You. . . . You couldn't have. . . ."

Kagome's cheeks flushed more than before. "You Baka!. . . . I didn't. . . . I. . . . You . . . owwww!" She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Baka, you were freezing to death and your clothes were covered with snow and definitely soaking wet. . . . I thought you said you didn't need to worry too much about the cold weather. . . . What really happened to you anyway?" she asked.

Inuyasha tried to think back if he could remember what happened before he fell asleep. Then he remembered the sudden blizzard of snow and the sharp cold prick on his neck. He touched his neck to examine it and felt only a sore part. Kagome saw what he was doing and come near him to check it out. But before she could look, she got a glimpse of her rather distorted undies below the blanket and immediately hid them behind her hoping he didn't notice. Then she looked at him and saw a red spot on his neck.

"What's that? It looks like an insect bit you." She said as she poked the spot, a little relieved that he didn't notice what she was hiding from him.

"Hey! Watch it, wench!" he growl at her as he rubbed the sore spot. Then he felt a sting on his left cheek and slapped himself with Myouga, the flea-youkai. "Oi, Myouga, what brings you here?" he asked the splattered youkai on his palm.

"Inuyasha-sama, I came here to warn you about this place, you must leave with Kagome-sama as soon as possible. . . ."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha snarled.

"This part of the mountain is the domain of the yuki onna. They were not as powerful as some youkai but feared none the less by other youkai because of their mischievous powers."

"Yuki onna? And what powers do they have, Myouga-san" Kagome asked, trying to link the situation a moment ago to the youkai in question.

"They were feared, as I have said, because of their powerful poison that could affect even the most powerful of demons. They uses their youkai and infuse it with the snow creating a needle-like ice and strike it at their enemy or most likely, victim. And once their victim is stricken by this, it will be impossible for them to fight back the effect."

"What effect?" Inuyasha asked trying to calm himself as impatience slipped through his veins.

"Inuyasha-sama, their poison is the most powerful aphrodisiac there is and their victim will definitely die within an hour if he or she was not able to satisfy their needs."

"Ap. . . . Aphrodisiac? Hell!. . . . So that's why I. . . ." He trailed off and looked at Kagome who was also as stunned as he is. Then they abruptly turn away from each other as they flushed even deeper after realizing just how close it was for them to have done it. . . .

Myouga, who was at the moment puzzled at the way the two were acting, finally realized that Inuyasha was still barely naked, his eyes widening and looked straight into their eyes.

"Inuyasha-sama. . . . You and Kagome-sama have. . . ." Then he trailed off as he captured the scent in the air. "Oh, you still haven't. . . . But then how are you still alive?"

"Feh, I don't know either, baka! Maybe their poison isn't that strong after all."

"Hmmm. . . . I don't think so. . . . Wait!. . . Kagome-sama, you didn't happen to touch and fight Inuyasha-sama while he was being controlled by the poison, did you?"

"Eh? – I . . . I did, why?" she asked but she still couldn't figure out what the old youkai was trying to say.

"When you touched him, did your reiki as a miko show? Did you somehow glow in the process?"

"Yes, I think I did. . ." She answered one eye-brow arched slightly.

"I see, so that is why you are still alive. Kagome-sama unconsciously purified the poison from your body when she used her reiki when she touched you. . . ."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other "Ooohhh. . . Okay!"

"Well, ah. . . . Thanks. . . . I guess. . . ." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he started putting on his haori. He was facing her back at the moment. _'What's with her smell now, it seems stronger than her usual scent. It's like she's actually near me or even naked. . . .'_

"Oh?. . . . It's okay . . . don't mention it. . ." She was surprised. _'He is actually being nice to me and said thanks without being so grumpy.'_

"Okay, I'm ready. We better go back to the village. . . . I'm sure everyone's waiting for us now. . . . We better hurry, climb on." He instructed. _'What am I thinking, is it a side effect of that stupid poison, I could smell her really close, damn.'_

"Hai. . _."'Oh damn! I forgot, I've got to change my undies, I can't ride on him butt-naked, there's no way I'm going to do that.'_ "Oh, wait, Inuyasha, give me a minute, I forgot to do something, just wait there and please, stay there, I'll be back. . . ." she said as she swooped down to her backpack and trotted to the covered side of the hut.

After some minutes, "okay, let's go!" she said, smiling sheepishly as she climb aboard like she normally did behind Inuyasha, with her legs around his waist and her hands clinging to his shoulders, head resting on his back. He then began a steady trot.

"Inuyasha-sama, wait for me!. . . ." Myouga shouted as he desperately tried to catch up with his master going to the village.

They didn't notice the pair of insect-like eyes that were watching them the whole time. Once they were gone the Saimyoushou that was hiding behind the bushes flew away towards its master's castle, to report the events that happened.

**OoOoO**

**MINNA-SAN! Please give thanks to CASEDEPUTY for her wonderful effort in beta-ing all the chapters of Moonlight through the Broken Ice…(bow low in respect) Thanks Sam-chan! ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**Sesshou: **To the readers, MS-chan is still out of commission at this moment (looks at the corner where MS is happily sleeping and dreaming away, using his tail as pillow and comforter.)

**Moonlight Scion: **zzzzzzz (snuggling on Sess-chan's tail as she sleeps, threatening him with her claw just in case he moves away from her. *snuggle* *snuggle* )

**Sesshou: **(sigh) as I was saying. . . she don't own any of us here not, she made her own PERversion for a bed scenario challenge before and used it on her story now _(sorry for that, please don't sue this stupid creature wench!)_ The plot maybe identical _(she can't help it, since it will be weird to use the yuki onna somewhere hot)_ but the story itself won't be and the similarities _(if any)_ are not intentional. . . So let's go on with the story that this stupid moonlight creature wench manage to produce _(with my little alteration to get even with my bastard half-brother, of course.)_

**MS: **(rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn, then stand up beside Sess-chan, still hugging his ever fluffy tail) Hmmm. . . are you finished, yet?

**Sesshou: **Shut-up and read, wench! (stared at her then continued on with the story) Now that's much better. . . .

Moonlight Scion was just standing there beside him. . . . staring on the screen wide-eyed, jaw slightly dropped, and shocked of what Sesshoumaru did. Then all of a sudden, the door was forcefully opened (again!) and a really furious white-haired hanyou in red haori came in.

**Inu-chan**: Who did that to _my_ story? It was running wonderfully and then. . . . (he trailed off, looked at Sess-chan who was still in front of my computer, grinning at him!) You? You bastard! I should have known. . . . (then he looks at MS!) and you bitch helped him, don't you?

He gave MS and his brother death glare then without any other word, he jumped towards Sess-chan and they started ruining the room.

They stopped when they felt a prick on their neck and heard MS lock the door. Then they nervously looked at her and saw what she was holding (instant yuki onna ice needles, just add water) and then looked at each other. (sweat drop!)

**MS:** I knew this will be very useful (smiled evilly). Hmmm. . . . Let's see. What should I do when I'm alone with a hanyou and a full-youkai with god-like sizzling hot body and definitely handsome faces? (not to mention they look enticingly delicious!)

Then she smiled at them and gives them a sly look. . . . .

**MS:** Ggrrrrrr. . . . . this is gonna be fun. . . . . . (Ohhhh. . . . . naughty me!) ^_-

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

C'YAH!


	6. Aftermath

**Hikari: **Oh well, I guess I have to do it. MS-chan doesn't own anyone in this fanfic, except maybe me, though I don't want to admit it. (sigh) Anyway, I'm not in this chapter so I'll stop mumbling now and you go on with the story. . .

**OoOoO**

_After some minutes, "okay, let's go!" she said, smiling sheepishly as she climb aboard like she normally did behind Inuyasha, with her legs around his waist and her hands clinging to his shoulders, head resting on his back. He then began a steady trot._

_"Inuyasha-sama, wait for me!. . . ." Myouga shouted as he desperately tried to catch up with his master going to the village._

_They didn't notice the pair of insect-like eyes that were watching them the whole time. Once they were gone the Saimyoushou that was hiding behind the bushes flew away towards its master's castle, to report the events that happened._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE AFTER MATH**

"So, there will be a slight change in the plan, huh. That miko is a nuisance, just as expected. Inuyasha. . . we will see each other again . . . soon . . . very soon." The man with long wavy black hair said after the insect-like youkai vanished from behind the blinds of his chamber.

He would have looked like someone approachable because of his nice features, except for his eyes. Those eyes that show death, seen death, and cause death to anyone he chooses and he would have been handsome if not for the evil aura that surrounds him.

Naraku smiles evilly after his saimyoushou left. "If my knowledge of the yuki onna's power is correct, the hanyou should feel its side-effect at this very moment. Though I do regret that the miko managed to purify the poison, it could have been entertaining to know how they would have passed the first effect; I don't think there's something they could do about what follows next." He said to himself before giving his sickening laughter.

"Kukukukuku. . . This would be very interesting indeed. This would be the right to time to tie some loose ends." He said as his eyes glint in the darkness.

**"WHAAAT?"** Inuyasha barked at the top of his demon lungs which happened to be exhausted at that time because of his effort to dash through the forest down to where Kaede's village is located.

"Why didn't you tell us that the poison has another effect on its victim?" He asked furiously, squeezing the flea-youkai between his thumb and index finger.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Inuyasha-sama!. . . Forgive my foolishness. It just slipped my mind. Please have mercy on this humble servant of yours." Myouga pleaded for his life while Inuyasha kept on torturing him.

"Feh! Tell me! What is that damn poison gonna do to me." He asked as he stopped squeezing Myouga, but still keep him between his claws.

Kagome is just staring at the two. She's now sitting near Inuyasha while they eat near the fire that they set up. Their now half-way down the mountain and safe enough from the yuki onna's territory but still about a whole days travel to reach the village. She's worried about Inuyasha's condition when she felt how tired he was all of a sudden then her eyes grew wide in shock when she noticed something about Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha. . . Your hair. . !" She said as she points his hair.

Inuyasha was so busy asking the flea-youkai that he didn't notice the changes to his body. He tried to look at a lock of his hair and saw what she meant. "I-It's black? But it isn't my time for this, yet!" He said shocked and enraged at the sudden changes. He looked at Kagome and saw her eyes grow much wider than before as she scrambled in front of him to look at his eyes closer.

"Inuyasha, your eyes . . . Their violet." She said confused and worried about Inuyasha's condition. Kagome handed him her compact mirror so he could see for himself.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Myouga and squeezed him hard. "Oi, Myouga, tell me what's happening to me? Why am I changing?" He snarled at the old youkai.

"Well. . . Inuyasha-sama, it is the side-effect of the poison." He said trying to free himself out of Inuyasha's tight grip.

"You mean I'm turning into a human?" He growled.

"Of course not, Inuyasha-sama. . . well, at least not completely. You see the poison takes away half of its victim's power after the first effect. If the victim happens to be a full-blooded youkai, he will be a hanyou. But in your case. . ."

"I will be a half-hanyou. . . Damn! This is bullshit! How long will it take for me to recover from this?"

"Mostly, the victims loose half their powers for a few hours or more, but it still depends on the victims' strength of will to fight the effect. It might even take longer before the victim can get all their powers back."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's rage and put her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. He looked at her as he fisted his clawed hands. She felt him shiver with frustration. He now has raven black hair and violet eyes that made him look like when he was human except for his puppy-ears, claws, and fangs that still remained as proof of him being a youkai.

It took a while before Inuyasha settled down and stopped bashing smaller trees and rocks that surrounded them (MS: He couldn't destroy huge rocks and trees like before because of his weakened state, thus causing him to be enraged more.) now they have lots of firewood around to last them a month if they choose to stay there for a while.

Kagome prepared their meal and decided to treat Inuyasha with his favorite Ramen to lighten his mood. It did the trick but it still wasn't enough. Myouga on the other hand helped himself to a few sips of Inuyasha's blood from his cheek before he was squashed flat again.

During their usual bickering, an ominous cloud floated over them and covered their surroundings, and Kagome felt an evil aura coming their direction. While Inuyasha, though half his power lost still managed to capture the scent of their enemy.

Then from a distance, a man in a baboon-pelt emerged.

**OoOoO**

"Rin wants to play more, please play with Rin now, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin pleaded to Sesshomaru, tugging on his vast sleeves while walking on the winding corridors of the western land's shiro.

"Later Rin, I have some important matters to attend to. Go ask Jaken."

"Pleeeaaassseee. . . if Sesshomaru-sama does not want to play with Rin, then can Rin go and play with Ah-Un in the forest? Rin wants to go outside Sesshomaru-sama's home." Rin pleaded more, her hands in front in a form like she's praying. Her lips slightly in a pout and her brown eyes looking like she's gonna cry any moment now. (MS: and that my dear readers is the famous 'puppy-pout' face, works like a charm)

_'No, not that face'_ He sighed inwardly.

'_I really must be getting soft.'_ "Hn." "Tell Jaken to have Ah-Un ready."

Rin's face brightened up, as she gave his leg a tight hug and a cheerful smile before running off to look for Jaken.

_**'The Lord of the western lands, being bent down by a mere human girl, you really are getting soft.'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Yourself of course, the one you have ignored since you were a child.'**_

_'Great, I am talking to myself.'_

_**'Why will you not show a little of your true self? No one is around, try to relax a bit.'**_

'_Silence . . . this Sesshomaru does not have time for this.'_

_**'You are just afraid. You have always been afraid to let other emotions in, since you saw what happened to your beloved hahaue and your great chichiue, the great Inutaisho.'**_

_'I, Sesshomaru, am not afraid of anything. . . I have no need for it.'_

_**'You do, and we both know it.'**_

**OoOoO**

"Kukukukuku. . . You're as stupid as ever, hanyou. The yuki onna's poison did a great job, didn't' it? I was hoping to give you a very pleasant time with your miko before your death, but I guess you're just too stubborn to play along." Naraku gave them a malicious look and grinned evilly when he saw their reactions.

Kagome and Inuyasha flushed red, but easily recovered. Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand when he withdrew it from its sheath.

"So, it was you. I should have known you were behind that incident, you bastard Naraku!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"I am, and so what? You did enjoy it, hanyou. Even for just a moment, you enjoyed the pleasure of it." He said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Naraku gave an evil cackle when he got the reaction he wanted. The hanyou and the miko turned a much darker shade of red.

Pure hatred and disgust towards Naraku ran through Inuyasha's veins as he watched him laugh. He then looked at Kagome, and sensed her fear. She looked up at him to give him an assuring smile. He smiled back at her in understanding.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrow, willing to do everything she could to help Inuyasha in their current situation. Then she noticed the shikon shards that hung around her neck. It was almost half complete. She touched it for a moment when it suddenly glowed brightly with power. It was reacting to something, as if it was calling out or being called to.

Inuyasha, in the moment was busy fighting Naraku. He plunged down at Naraku with his sword. But all he saw was his evil eyes gleaming and then nothing. His sword strikes the ground and some parts of the ground was blown away and scattered around. Before he could even react he felt the cold metal of a sword against his back, and he was thrown far and crashed into a tree. He heard Kagome shriek in terror, crying his name.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was stricken with terror, she could hardly move. She saw how Naraku suddenly appeared behind Inuyasha and slashed him across the back. She aimed her bow and fired an arrow towards Naraku, but before the arrow hit him he was already gone and running in an incredible speed in her direction.

She gasped in horror as he was about to hit her and closed her eyes to wait for the pain. Then she heard a growl and a crashing body against a huge rock near her side. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Naraku covered with some shattered rocks while Inuyasha was above him ready to strike with his sword.

Inuyasha cut the puppet in two and the dummy with the hair of Naraku vanished in smoke.

"Feh, you bastard. You don't even give a damn good fight." He said as he put the sword back into its sheath, and walked over to Kagome. She was now holding the shikon no tama near her heart. He saw it glowing within her grasp.

"Oi, Kagome. Are you okay? What's with the shikon shard?" He asked pointing at her hand grasping the jewel.

"I-I don't know. It just kept glowing and . . ." She trailed off and looked around them. "Inuyasha, there's a shikon shard coming towards us. No, wait, I don't think it's just a shikon shard." She closed her eyes and concentrated in spreading her powers to sense where the shard is and how many there are. She opened her eyes wide and gasps. "The shard . . . it's like, it's the missing part of the shard from within me."

Inuyasha looked at her with one eyebrow arched high. "Duh! It is a part of that shard, since there is only one shikon no tama in the first place, remember?" _'Now I'm speaking like her, dammit!'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I know that, you baka! What I mean is, whoever has that shard, has all the parts we need to complete the shikon no tama." She said furiously as her face turned red because she felt she made a fool of herself. Then she looked over to where Naraku's puppet was slashed. "Inuyasha, don't you think it's too easy. . . your victory over Naraku's puppet, I mean."

"Feh, I know that wench. Naraku's the one who's holding the shards that you've sensed. I could smell the stinking bastard way out here."

Kagome tensed. The evil aura surrounding them makes her shiver. She placed herself behind Inuyasha as if shielding herself away from the terrifying and uncomfortable aura.

Inuyasha instinctively posed and scanned the area surrounding them. He then saw Naraku step out from the bushes, still wearing his baboon-pelt.

Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was just his puppet or if it was really Naraku in his weakened condition.

"Oi, Kagome, can you sense any shikon shards on him?"

She focused her reiki on the figure in front of them before she answered. "Yes, it's only one, but it's bigger than the usual shard. He must be the real Naraku."

They both looked at the figure when they heard an evil cackle. That same irritating maniacal laughter that sends shivers down their spines and sets their blood to boil.

Without second thought, Inuyasha rushes forward and strikes with his sword hard only to hit the ground leaving a huge crater when Naraku dodged his attack.

Inuyasha grits his teeth and swings the Tetsusaiga leaving a glowing trail. **"Cutting Wind!".** His attack shatters part of the baboon-pelt but it wasn't enough to inflict serious damage.

Naraku changed his appearance and began shooting his tentacles towards Inuyasha. But Inuyasha saw the clashing of their youkai creating a rip in the energy between them and sent another powerful attack. **"Wind Scar".** Tentacles were stripped and scattered around them by the power of his attack, but more tentacles came slithering to attack him again.

Inuyasha dodges each tentacle as he cut his way through to slice his enemy. But each tentacle regenerates itself quickly. He felt one pierce through his right shoulder and another to his right leg. Blood oozed out of his body from the wounds as he fell to the ground. He got up quickly and counter-attacked using his claws and blood. **"Sankon Tetsusou!"**

Blades of blood cuts through the tentacles and into their source, Inuyasha didn't waste the opportunity and attacked Naraku but he was gone before he even had the chance to strike. Then he felt the tentacles creep behind him and wrap around his body tightly. He struggled to set himself free only to be stabbed once more from his back to his chest, and his blood splatters around him and onto the tentacles.

The ground below him has formed a pool of his blood. He felt more of his life energy being drained away from him. His haori and hakama were distorted and his hair was now reddish with blood that flows even down his face leaving him half-blind as it covers his right eye. He is exhausted and nearing the limit of his capacity to withstand the pain before he loses himself to unconsciousness. Only one reason kept him from giving up . . . the girl who was trying everything to free him from the tentacles grip with her arrow. . . "Kagome. . ."

Kagome, despite the fact that she's suffering from great shock and terror of everything she's been through and the sight of Inuyasha, bloody and half-dead, tried to fight back with all her power. She dodged all the shattered rocks and tentacles that kept on coming in her direction. She could have fainted on the spot when she saw him being stabbed in the chest but instead; she fought back with more determination to save him.

**"INUYASHA!"** She cried his name as everything around her became a blur except for Inuyasha. _'Please, don't die.'_ She uttered a prayer and summoned all her reiki and put it in her arrow. The wind encircles her, billowing her hair a she glows in a deep pink light, almost purple in its intensity. Her eyes were shinning with tears and power as she shot her arrow straight at Naraku.

Naraku tried to protect himself with his tentacles but once they touch the arrow they dissipate. But before the arrow hit him he managed to strike his tentacles toward Kagome.

Inuyasha saw this and warned her. **"KAGOMEEEE… WATCH OUT!"** He cursed his situation, being so helpless and unable to protect her as he saw the tentacles strike her shoulder. She fell on her back, wide-eyed, shocked, and her blood flowing on the ground.

Naraku laughed evilly at the dreadful sight before he was purified by Kagome's arrow into nothing.

Inuyasha falls to the ground when Naraku vanished. He used the Tetsusaiga to pull himself up and walked, half-dragging himself to where Kagome lay.

Kagome looks painfully weak as she lay there. She has bruises and wounds all over her body and her hair, partially covers her face. Her uniform is torn and bloody in different parts, particularly her left shoulder where rich red blood continuously oozed out of her body. She lay there unmoving, then she heard Inuyasha call her name.

"Kagome. . . Kagome. . . Wake up." _'Her heartbeat is weak and so is her aura. She must have used most of it on her last shot. But still . . . at least she's alive.'_ He caressed her cheek softly and gently when she focused her eyes on him. "You baka. Don't put yourself in danger, again." His voice full of concern and his eyes glitter with withheld tears as he smiled at her.

Kagome, though in pain felt comfortable once he touched her cheek. She smiled back at him and was amazed at how openly Inuyasha show's his emotions for her now. Kagome was even surprised when he brushed away her tears, she didn't know she was crying. He checked her wounds and found out that they weren't deep – her powers were starting to heal herself.

**OoOoO**

Back at Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara just arrived to take a rest after their tiring day of gathering information.

Miroku was sitting just outside the door of the hut looking at Sango while she wipes her huge boomerang (hiraikotsu). Shippo and Kirara were taking a nap inside the hut.

"Houshi-sama, do you think their safe? I mean, they should be back now, right?" Sango asked Miroku as she turned around to face him. Kaede was out in the village and taking care of a sick villager.

"I hope so. But still, the fact that Naraku has all the remaining shards is a little unnerving. He will surely attack Kagome-sama sooner or later to complete the shikon no tama. We really must warn them."

They sensed something from the border of the southern lands. Miroku stood next to Sango. They could feel a large amount of evil energy in the air.

Sango stared at Miroku and nodded in understanding. They must go after Kagome and Inuyasha, and they must hurry. She turns toward the hut to call for Shippo and Kirara when she felt Miroku groping her.

Miroku has a big lump on the head, sitting way behind Kirara. Sango was sitting on Kirara, in front of Miroku. Shippo sits behind her to warn her if Miroku moves forward to do anything stupid again. They must hurry towards the mountain in the Southern lands where Inuyasha and Kagome went the other day for a shard. They were hoping that everything was okay.

**OoOoO**

His injuries, though painful and much worse than what it looks, doesn't stop him from carrying her in his arms, he doesn't want her to know how bad his condition is, and decided to take her back to Kaede but Kagome stopped him when the shikon glowed once more. They remembered Naraku's shard and turn back to where it fell.

"Inuyasha, you can put me down, now. I can walk. My legs weren't hurt, just some bruises, nothing serious. You're going to bleed yourself to death if you kept on carrying me." She pleaded.

Inuyasha put her down gently knowing she won't stop arguing if he doesn't do what she asked. Kagome walked towards the large piece of shard that was covered with dark blood, but before she could even touch it somebody with impressive speed rushed to her side and turned her around so she could face Inuyasha.

She saw his eyes grow wide with shock, fear and anger, as she felt a strong clawed hand grip her throat and an arm tighten around her waist.

"No. . . It can't be . . . you're already dead!" Inuyasha clenched his jaw and claws. _'Damn you, Naraku! I can't use any of my attacks without hurting Kagome, especially now that Naraku's using her as a human shield. That freakin' bastard!'_

"Kuku kuku. . . How many times are you going to fall for my tricks, Inuyasha? The one you killed isn't me; it was my latest incarnation. His only purpose was to trick you into believing he was me. I know that your miko here can see the shards so I let him borrow half of what I have so you wouldn't have a doubt that it was me, and it worked like a charm." He grinned evilly. He's not wearing his baboon-pelt but rather, an elegant silk kimono, his flowing black hair billowing in the wind. The miasma surrounding them grew heavy and dark, and then it attacked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who's now a half-hanyou, is having a hard time dodging the thick miasma. He saw the ground sizzle once it was hit by the ominous black smoke. His injuries are getting worse and they couldn't heal any faster because of his loss of power.

Kagome, upon seeing this, concentrated her energy to at least purify her surroundings. Since she was in Naraku's grasp, the miasma that was emitting from his body was instantly purified once it touches her barrier-like reiki. Naraku growled when he felt his arms and body burned from her power but he still wouldn't let her go. He used his power to turn his skin into thick scales. Tentacles came out of his body and wrapped around Kagome before he took his hands off her. Naraku saw the shikon that he put inside his offspring lying on the ground, still tainted and merged it with the other half of the shard that he kept with him.

The two halves of the shikon glowed; one hidden within the shirt of Kagome, glowing in a pinkish color, the other, in the hands of Naraku, glowing ominously dark. The good versus the evil.

**OoOoO**

"Stop it, you filthy human child. This Jaken will not wear those flowers." Jaken shouted behind him while he runs away. Rin was after him carrying a wreath of flowers she had gathered. They are now in a clearing in the western lands near the southern border. Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon-like creature was taking a nap. Sesshomaru was leaning against a huge tree; his eyes were closed and seems to not care what's happening around him, though in truth he is a little disturbed of the eerie feeling that surrounds him. 'Great evil is at work at this very moment, I can feel it, but it seems so far from here, probably in the Southern lands.'

He opened his eyes and looked at the direction where he felt the energy was coming from. _'There is another power that rivals it. A very powerful force. What could it be?'_ Any power that exists around his territory that could prove to bring disaster to his land is something he most certainly needs to consider to investigate. Then he looked at Jaken and his young ward.

"Jaken, take care of Rin."

But before he moved Rin latched on to his legs, again. "Can Rin come with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No."

"But. . ."

"No 'buts'. . . Jaken." Then he patted Rin's head lightly. But before he leaves he turns to Jaken and glares warningly. The toad like retainer understood as if those eyes clearly say _'Don't let any harm fall upon Rin. If anything bad happens, it will cause you your puny life. I don't want any of my possessions to be harmed. Understood?'_ that kind of look.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Then he vanished towards the forest in a white blur.

**OoOoO**

Naraku was thrown back by the force that was emitted from Kagome's glowing body. Inuyasha dashed beside her, though he was also amazed at what's happening to her.

Kagome, however, seems like she is in her own world while all this was happening. Her eyes were blank while the pink glow forms a barrier around her lifting her up, floating a few feet from the ground. The swirling power surrounding her gently lifted her clothes and her hair out, giving her an ethereal look.

**_ (INSIDE KAGOME'S MIND) _**

_"Kagome.__ . . Wake up. Do not be afraid."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and saw herself floating completely naked. Everything around her was nothing but a glowing light. The only thing that tells her she's not alone is the soft and warm voice of a woman, eerily familiar, from a long time ago, yet she can't remember who._

_"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead already?"_

_"Miko, you are not dead and this is your mind's sanctuary. You often came here when you were just a child, whenever you were troubled. And I. . . I am your friend. In due time, I will explain everything to you, along with everybody but for now, you must wake up and help your friend. He needs you . . . do not worry; I will help you use your power. Now, wake up."_

**_ (REAL WORLD) _**

Kagome was slowly awakened by a voice, calling her name, full of concern for her. She then saw Inuyasha looking up to her. She gave him a reassuring smile and looked at Naraku who had just recovered from the impact of her power.

Naraku, on the other hand, also gained much more power than he had before because of the tainted shikon, called upon his swarm of youkai. Hundreds of demons came down from the dark miasma that was forming above them.

Inuyasha, though now almost to his limit because of his wounds and blood-loss, prepared to strike.

"**Cutting Wind**." Severed youkai parts fell around them. More demons attacked and Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to keep up.

Kagome desperately wanted to help him but without her bow and arrows she seems to be useless. Suddenly her arms moved on their own as her hands clasped each other and then parted forming a glowing light in between. It was cut off from her hands when it was long enough to be a bow. The light, now resembling a glowing bow floats in front of her and her hands moved to hold it and placed herself in a firing position. Her right hand touches the glowing cord and a glowing arrow was formed as she pulled the string. She aimed it towards the demons that were attacking the now exhausted Inuyasha, and shoots. She heard the voice again in her head.

_"Concentrate and split the arrow into a hundred pieces. Do it, now!"_

Kagome did as she was told and concentrated hard. The arrow then glowed much brighter before it burst with power and was shattered into a hundred smaller arrows, each aimed straight at the swarm of youkai. The demons didn't have enough time to react when they were hit by her arrows as they were purified into nothing.

To say that Inuyasha was shocked by her power was an understatement. They both looked at Naraku, but his shock was seen only for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly towards them.

"This game has gone far enough; it is now time to end it." Naraku snarled as he grasped the tainted shard and summoned for great power.

Kagome tried to stop him by firing one of her reiki arrows but it was only deflected by Naraku's barrier. They could feel the evil energy of a huge quantity forming around Naraku. Naraku let out an evil laugh.

"Kuku kuku. . . Your powers are futile compared to mine, miko. I have half of the shikon, don't you remember?"

_'Damn, this isn't good.'_ Inuyasha thought as he could barely stand next to Kagome whose now only inches high above the ground still glowing with power.

_'Yes, I know. We must do something and quick!'_ Kagome answered in her mind. Then they both looked at each other wide-eyed.

_'What the fuck? I could hear your thoughts!'_

_'Me, too! What's happening here?. . . It must be my power or something, but it's not important right now. We must figure out something before we get pulverized by Naraku's power. My arrows won't reach him because of his barrier and also I need more force for the arrow to break through it.'_

_'I have a plan.'_

Kagome gave him a **'you actually thought of a plan?'** look.

_'What? I'm not an idiot, I do have a brain, you know!'_

_'Geeze, I know. I'm just teasing you.'_ Then she smiled at him. _'I'm sorry for that.'_

_'Well, okay. Anyway, we must wait for him to release his power. He has to drop his barrier when he does that, that's our cue. You must fire your arrow seconds after he does that, understand?'_

_'Hai'_ Kagome prepared her arrow and aimed it at Naraku while Inuyasha focused to will himself to stand up straight beside her without the use of Tetsusaiga as his crutch.

Naraku aimed his full force towards the two as he released his power in a form of dark light crackling with energy.

Kagome concentrated all her energy on her arrow and shot it straight at Naraku. Her power surrounding her vanished and she was back on the ground.

"**Bakuryuuha!**" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga right after Kagome shot her arrow giving it enough force, pushing it to purify the dark energy that Naraku released, and Tetsusaiga's power forced it all back to Naraku.

Naraku saw this coming and knew he wouldn't have enough time to dodge. "I may die, but I'll make sure the miko goes down with me. . ." He used all his remaining power and aimed it straight to the exhausted miko, before he was purified by the huge amount of energy that was forced back at him.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru sensed something familiar in the air when he comes near the battlefield.

"The evil energy comes from the bastard hanyou named Naraku, he is fighting with someone. Hmmm . . . . My fool of a half-brother and there is someone else . . . the scent of Sakura blossoms, moonflowers and fresh rain . . . Inuyasha's wench? It is her scent but something else is added into it . . . no, it's not just rain, the scent of thunderstorm. . ."

He caught another strong scent that made him hurry more. "Metallic scent of blood . . . lots of blood, her blood."

**OoOoO**

Kagome shrieked in terror as she saw the dark energy approaching fast towards her. She wanted to dodge but all her strength was zapped out of her in her last arrow. She closed her eyes and waited for her death, but instead she heard something like metal breaking against a powerful force and then the sound of flesh and the cracking of bones being torn by the power as the body fell to the wet ground.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's body lying in front of her, bathed in his own pool of blood. His hair damped with a red thick liquid, his haori completely shattered, deep wounds covered his exposed body and arms, even his face. Some parts were deformed obviously with broken bones. The Tetsusaiga, now back in its battered form was still in his hand, at least half of it, the other half of the blade is a meter away from him. He was a gruesome, heartbreaking sight to behold.

Kagome kneeled beside him, a river of tears flowing non-stop down her cheeks. Her throat run dry and her breathing seemed to stop as her heart was broken.

She was afraid that if she touched him, he might fall apart. She held his hand tight, it was cold. She kissed it and placed it on her cheek, not minding the blood. As if she wanted to share her warmth to him.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha. . . Please don't leave me. . . I love you. . . I-I don't wanna lose you. . . I can't. . . I can't go on without you . . . p-please. . . Inuyasha. . . Live. . . I love you . . . please d-don't die. . ." she murmured in her cracked voice, as she touched his cheek and lightly brushed her hand (down) his long mane. She saw some strands of it not covered with blood, had turned into silvery-white.

_'The poison must have worn off.'_ She thought wearily.

She saw the now broken Tetsusaiga and reached for the other half. She took the scabbard from Inuyasha's hip and put the two broken pieces of the sword inside and placed it beside Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eye, the other one covered with blood.

Kagome saw golden orb look at her and tried to wipe her tears so she could see him clearly.

"K-Kagome. . . I'm sorry. . . Don't worry. . . I won't leave you. . . I promise. . . I. . . I love you. . ." he said just above a whisper that she could hardly hear but she still understood each word. He gave her a smile as he shed his tears. Then he took his last breath with a shudder and his body became limp.

Kagome felt as what was left of her already broken heart, shattered in a million pieces. She cried so hard as she hugged his body, calling his name again and again, rocking him slowly with her body.

"Inuyasha, don't leave me. . . I can't go on like this. I'll use my own life energy if I have to, just to make you come back to me. Please, Inuyasha…I love you. . ." Her voice hoarse, her eyes could barely see his face from all the tears.

She kissed his forehead and began channeling her life energy towards him, but to her surprise nothing happened. She tried again and again until she was exhausted but still, nothing.

Kagome lay beside him, her head on his lifeless chest, tears still pouring-down, her right hand tightly clutching the Tetsusaiga beside him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on creating an opening to her energy flow. Both their bodies were enveloped by a pink glow of her life force. She knew she could die by doing so if she was drained of her energy but it doesn't matter to her anymore, at least she could die with him by doing everything she could to revive him. She was glad that she coaxed Kaede into teaching her the process of channeling despite its danger and thanked her silently, before she fell unconscious.

**OoOoO**

"Too late. . ." He looks around the clearing. It was a total disaster. Trees were uprooted and shattered rocks were everywhere. Red blood was scattered in every place he looked, proof that whoever owns this blood wouldn't accept defeat and would rather fight to the end.

He senses some energy being emitted in the center of the clearing and saw something glowing. He dashed towards it and saw the blood-soaked couple surrounded by a pinkish glow. Both were badly injured and he could have thought they were dead. The only indication of life is the slow and weak heartbeat of the miko, clinging on to his younger half-brother's lifeless body. He could still smell the salty scent of her tears, and the even greater pain and sorrow. He felt his heart lurch at the wretched sight of her.

Sesshomaru kneeled beside her body and since he felt no threat from her glowing barrier, he lightly touched her cheek; it was cold, maybe because of the blood-loss. As the light surrounding her touches his able right arm, a tingling sensation passes right through him and into the stub of his severed left arm. To say that he was surprised, was an understatement, when he saw his left arm was slowly forming, growing from the stub. It doesn't hurt, like what he expects it to, but instead it was warm.

Once his arm is fully restored right down to the identical stripes and the tip of his claws, the light surrounding Kagome and Inuyasha's body disperses. Her heartbeat stopped, indicating her own death.

"That light. . . So, she used her life energy in a futile attempt of reviving my half-brother." He felt his heart cringe but he doesn't give it any other thought, _'Silly human, sacrificing her life for someone like this bastard hanyou.'_ He thought then stared at his newly restored arm before he stands up and draws the Tenseiga. The sword glows into life as he focused on sensing any tsukai from the other world ready to gather her soul. And just like the last time, they are in an enormous number. He slashed them all as they vanished, then he looks at his brother ready to give him back his life. Though why, he didn't know maybe as his payment for his arm. He is, after all, indebted to the miko. But to his surprise, there aren't any tsukai surrounding Inuyasha's body.

"I guess it is too late for him. His body has no soul left. The tsukai must have taken it already to the underworld."

He looked at Kagome's sleeping form. She already regained her life but she's still unconscious because of blood-loss and exhaustion.

Sesshomaru gently took her in his arms and was surprised at how light she is, almost like a child that his fur-like tail alone could carry her whole weight without trouble at all. He noticed that even though she's unconscious, she still held a tight grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"Hm, two birds in one stone. Now I do not have to be bothered by the Tetsusaiga's warding. You just made things easier for me, little miko." He smirks and turns around when he sense someone coming in their direction.

"They finally came. At least someone will take care of my brother's body, he still is a lord of the western lands, and deserves something better than to be left alone to rot in this place." He gave Inuyasha a last parting glance before a crimson colored cloud formed beneath his feet and takes them back to the clearing where he left his young ward.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome shiver because of the chilly air and snuggle closer to his chest seeking for warmth. He wraps his mokomoko around her and was amused when she snuggles into it and smiled.

_**'She is beautiful for a human, is she not?'**_

He frowns at the sudden thought. _'It is you again.'_

_**'You may not accept it, but she might just gain access to your frigid heart. No, wait, she already has, that is why you are in this situation now.'**_

_'Be grateful that this one can not kill you, because if I could, it would be my great pleasure to tear you from limb to limb.'_

_**'Indeed, and it would only be possible if you want to commit suicide, a very painful one, too!'**_

_'Go away!'_

Once he reached the clearing, he mentally ordered Jaken to take Rin and Ah-Un back to the shiro ahead of him. He doesn't want Rin to see the bloodied sight of Kagome.

**OoOoO**

**ALL THANKS TO CASEDEPUTY FOR HER GREAT HELP IN REVISING THIS CHAPTER! ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**Hikari: **(Peeping through a hole in the wall of MS's room, courtesy of the inu-brothers) Oh my! What a view!

**Kagome: **Hey what are you doing out here. I thought you wan- eeep!(she was cut off when Kimiko pulled her down)

**Hikari: **(whispers) Sssshhhh. . . be quiet, they're doing something interesting in there.

**Kagome: **(whispers) Really?. . . wait a minute. . . "they're?" who's with MS-chan? And what are they doing?

**Hikari: **Here, see for yourself. (grins sheepishly)

**Kagome: **(look in to the hole then her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped down to the floor) I-Inuyasha?. . . Se-sesshoumaru?. . .M-MS-chan? I think I'm gonna faint. (put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, then realized something and became frantic) Wait! Inuyasha is in there with MS-chan? (Okay, this is one pissed-off Kagome, as in all red with nerve popping out from her clenched fist and temple and some smoke coming out from her nose and ears.)

**Hikari: **(sweat dropped) Anou. . . Kagome-chan. . . are you okay?

**Kagome: **(slammed the door open, wind rushed in billowing her hair. She looks like she was possessed or something) INUYASHA! I'M GONNA S-I-T YOU TO HELL FOR THIS!

Three pairs of eyes stared at her in shock.

**After the story….**

**Moonlight Scion: **WAAAHHHHH! I just let Inuyasha die. I-I killed him! WAAAAAHHHHH! *sniff* *sniff* (grab a tissue and blows) *sniff* T_T

**Sesshou: **Do not cry for the bastard. He is not worth your tears.

**Inu-chan: **(suddenly appears beside MS. His damp hair covering his face. It was raining outside.)

**MS: **(runs around the room like crazy) WAAAAAHHHHH! . . . GHOOOOOSST!

**Inu-chan: **(grabs MS by the tail. A detachable one!) Shut up, bitch. I ain't dead yet, at least not in here, only in your damn fanfic. Feh! You made me look weak, wench.

**MS: **(still hanging by her tail, crying and shivering like a puppy in her chibi-mode) Can you keep a secret?. . . I see dead people. .err …youkai…hanyou… . (mumbling like crazy)

**Sesshou: **Now look what you have done, stupid half-breed. (hit Inuyasha on the head, grabs MS from him and carry her outside.)

**Inu-chan: **Ouch! What was that for? Baka. Oh yeah. The freakin nutcase would really appreciate if all of you review this damn fanfic of her. She might actually get better once you review. (caressed the lump on his head.) Give her credit…it is one of those long chapters, might never happen again. So if you know what's good for you…review!


	7. Enlightenment

**Disclaimer:** if I say I own them nobody will believe me…I don't own them, so please don't sue me…

**OoOoO**

_He frowns at the sudden thought. 'It is you again.'_

_**'You may not accept it, but she might just gain access to your frigid heart. No, wait, she already has, that is why you are in this situation now.'**_

_'Be grateful that this one can not kill you, because if I could, it would be my great pleasure to tear you from limb to limb.'_

_**'Indeed, and it would only be possible if you want to commit suicide, a very painful one, too!'**_

_'Go away!'_

_Once he reached the clearing, he mentally ordered Jaken to take Rin and Ah-Un back to the shiro ahead of him. He doesn't want Rin to see the bloodied sight of Kagome._

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 6**

**ENLIGHTENMENT**

Sesshomaru took the still unconscious miko to a nearby hot spring. Her blood-coated body needed to be washed soon before he could take her into his shiro. He wouldn't like the idea of Rin seeing her in such condition.

He gently put her down on top of a flat rock. She still held a death grip on the Tetsusaiga. He rips away her tattered clothing leaving only the lacey piece of garment that covers her shapely bosom, and the silk underwear.

_**'She may look like a child because of her youthful face, but her body proves she is more than that. She is a blooming young lady.'**_

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as if to warn his invisible enemy in his mind_. 'This is not the time to be thinking about that.'_

Sesshomaru thought of ripping away the remaining undergarments but decided not to, when he remembered her ear-splitting scream that he often heard whenever she was furious at Inuyasha while he was following her before. He carried her again after he takes off his armor and haori and put them aside. Flaring his youkai a bit to detach his mokomoko, the fur-like tail that was miraculously free from any blood, to keep it from getting wet and allowing it to move on its own towards the safety of his still dry haori, carefully avoiding the smear of blood on it, a very conceited mokomoko that is.

He gently dip their bodies into the warm water, he heard her gasp when the water touches her bare skin.

Kagome twitches and frowns once the water reaches her wounds.

Sesshomaru sat on top of a rock protruding just above the water, as he pulled Kagome onto his lap. He supported her with his right arm while the other one gently cleansed her wounds. Once she is free from the disturbing scent of blood, her own scent tickles Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

Most of the time, her scent could relax and make him feel comfortable but in this situation, it's different. Their proximity and her almost naked state arouse his senses bringing on some of his most bestial urges. He could feel himself getting hard and he thought she might wake up because of his arousal poking her side.

Sesshomaru didn't want this sensation right now. Her effect is disturbing and dangerously shattering every bit of control he has on his libido. He has never been aroused by anyone so easily. Not even by the most beautiful demoness in heat. But why then can this human make him feel like this?

He carried her again and used his haori to cover her body along with the Tetsusaiga. He decided to leave his armor behind and let his retainer come back to get it for him. He called forth his mokomoko towards him and let it slither over his shoulder and attach to him again with another flare of his youki. The crimson miasma was formed beneath him and carried them back to his domain.

Sesshomaru felt her stir in his arms. _'She must be dreaming about something.'_ He tried to tap into her dream but was surprised that his mind was pushed back by a barrier.

**OoOoO**

_"Kagome… Kagome. . ."_

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to find herself floating again inside her mind's sanctuary._

_"It's you, again. I guess this means I'm still alive, huh." She put her hand below her neck unconsciously, just out of habit. Her eyes grew wide when she remembers something when her fingers found nothing that should have been hanging around her neck._

_"Damn, I forgot the Shikon no Tama!" She shrieked as panic starts to seep into her._

_"Do not worry. The Shikon is safe. Your body absorbed the jewel while you were unconscious. Your life energy that flowed out of your body caused for the Shikon to react to your power. It merged itself, purified, and returned inside you. The warm voice explained._

_She unconsciously put her hand on the scar that the centipede woman inflicted when the Shikon was snatched out of his body._

_"No, Kagome. It is not placed in there. It is now in your heart."_

_Kagome touches the part where her heart is. She suddenly felt warm, then four bright lights appeared and surrounded her._

_Then she heard them speak inside her head. He could hear voices that relaxed her very being. They were different before._

_"Do not be afraid, osanago.(little one)" The voice came from the pink light._

_"We are your friends." It was from the blue one now._

_"Be at ease. You are safe in here with us," Said the red light._

_"You do not have to worry. We will explain everything to you," Said the yellow light._

_"Who. . . What are you? And why didn't I see you the last time?" Kagome asked._

_"We could not manifest ourselves in front of you if we are incomplete and currently out of your body. Kagome, we are the four souls of the Shikon no Tama._

_"Ara-mitama (courage)" Said the red sphere of light._

_"Nigi-mitama (family or friendship)" Said the blue sphere of light._

_"Kushi-mitama (wisdom)" Said the yellow sphere of light._

_"Saki-mitama (love)" Said the pink light._

_The voices from the blue and pink light were soft and feminine, while the red and yellow lights were low and masculine, yet gentle._

_"May I ask something? I want to know . . . why me? I mean, why is the Shikon inside me? Is it because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation?" Kagome asked._

_The yellow sphere of light comes closer to Kagome before she heard a gentle masculine voice._

_"Osanago, we guess this is the right time for you to know the truth. We needed a new body after Kikyou burned the jewel with her body. You are not her reincarnation like you thought you were. You are more than that."_

_"So, you mean, my resemblance to her physically and even her powers were just a coincidence?"_

_"No, child, we needed a body to live in. And since Kikyou was the last one to purify the jewel, her soul serves as the jewel's guardian in the other world. After nearly five hundred years we found the woman who suited our needs. Your mother has a pure soul and inner power that comes from her ancestor and the fact that your father's bloodline possesses holy power only added up to the benefits that we needed to make the best possible guardian for the Shikon no tama. We entered her body and waited until her body was ready to conceive a child." The yellow light continued._

_The blue light comes closer and continued what the yellow light was explaining. "We, the four souls, became one spirit and live inside the new life's heart. Your heart. Human nature is correctly maintained between us. But in order to exist within your body we created a much stronger physical body for you and so, we used some of Kikyou's physical characteristics to create you though most of your looks still came from your mother. Your powers, however, are the combination of energy that you inherited from both your parent's bloodline and from Midoriko which is much more powerful than Kikyou's, you just have to learn how to control it in full."_

_"So . . . am I human? If you created me, then that makes me. . . I don't know . . . something else?" She asked a little confused._

_"Do not worry, osanago. You are human, in body and in heart. But still you are special from everyone else." The red sphere assured her._

_Kagome absorbed the new knowledge about herself. The fact that she's not Kikyou's reincarnation somehow feels good but that her looks were copied from her . . . well, it's a little unnerving._ 'Then, whose soul is it that was taken from me when Kikyou was revived?' _she thought._

_The pink sphere answered her as if reading her thought. "It was yours and some of her residual emotions that clinged to the jewel after her death. It was created because of her hate and love towards the hanyou, Inuyasha."_

_Upon hearing his name, Kagome felt the shattering pain in her heart. Her knees were drawn close to her chest, her arms around her legs and her face hidden as her forehead touches her knees. She was crying again as she remembered Inuyasha. Her body still floats inside her sanctuary._

_"We are sorry, child. It is too late for us to do anything to help him." The four souls said in unison. They encircle her before entering her body._

_The soft voice of the woman who first spoke to her came back. "Kagome. . . you must wake up now. Everything will be alright. You are not alone . . . waking up. . ."_

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru felt her stir again in her sleep. He stopped tapping into her mind when he learned that the barrier becomes stronger every time he tries to break it.

Kagome's soft sobs not quiet enough to escape his sensitive hearing and for a moment thought of waking her. But soon after that, she slowly opens her tear-stricken eyes.

Kagome could see silver hair and golden eyes through her blurry vision. Her heart skips a beat as she tried to raise her hand to touch his cheek lightly. "Inuyasha. . ." she murmured. Then fear began to flow into her being when she saw who the youkai was. Her eyes grew wide and went wild as if looking for a place to escape.

Sesshomaru felt something stir in his heart when he heard her speak of his brother's name. _'So, she has mistaken me for the hanyou.'_ "Human, it is not wise for you to move around, while we are in a rather high place."

Kagome looked around her and realized what Sesshomaru means. She tried to move her hands but found them to be locked inside the silk haori that's wrapped around her body. She recognized Sesshomaru's haori because of its intricate pattern, making her cheeks flare in six shades of red.

"Where are you taking me?" She murmured.

"To my domain, you are badly wounded and need to be tended as soon as possible."

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked, she still couldn't believe that she is now in the taiyoukai's arms and he's helping her.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, thinking on whether to answer her or not. He decided to tell her the truth, well, part of it. "I cannot leave you there defenseless . . . with the Tetsusaiga, the fact that this one cannot hold the Tetsusaiga and you are holding it with a death grip, makes this one believe it is only logical to carry you instead…I also happen to owe you for restoring my arm. Consider this my payment." The last statement seems just an afterthought, though his eyes narrowed a bit as he did.

"How about Inuyasha?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru believes that the hanyou's body will be taken care of by the taijiya and the houshi. About your indecent clothing, I discarded them since they were covered with blood and so is your body. This one does not wish for my young ward to see anyone in such a condition." He said knowing that the question about her naked state would come next.

Kagome blushed from both embarrassment and anger once she heard the word indecent and the thought of her being naked in front of him makes her wish to have a set of subjugating beads to put on the taiyoukai's neck so she can sit him to hell. Honestly, how many more from Sengoku Jidai will see her naked? But it all vanished when the thought of him doing all of this for the sake of a child, a human child, makes her feel a little at ease with the taiyoukai. She murmured her thanks to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her for only a second but didn't answer. A few minutes pass before he speaks again. "We are here. . ."

**OoOoO**

**Thanks to a wonderful beta-reader who put her best in every chapter to make this flow smoother…I owe you girl, thanks CASEDEPUTY!**

**OoOoO**

**Sango:** Pssstt. . . Oi Kagome-chan. How is she? (pointing at MS)

**Kagome:** I don't know. She never said a word after the last chapter. Do you think she'll be sane again?

**Inu-chan:** Feh! That bitch won't make it. She'll stay like that forever; at least we could do anything we want with the story.

**Miroku:** I agree with you about that. We could make her a part of the story and then let her wear some revealing clothes so I could-

**Sango:** (nerve popping as she hit Miroku in the head with Hiraikotsu)

**Kagome:** (sigh) he'll never change. Anyway, please review, everyone!


	8. Shiro of the Western Land

**Sesshou: **(glares at MS) Bitch, what took you so long to write this next chapter?

**Inu-chan:** (plops down near MS on her usual seat in front of the PC) Hey, give the wench a break. She's trying to finish two fanfics and an original story, it ain't easy. She even finished her messed up one-shot, Different Worlds, in a span of one week.

**Moonlight Scion: **(stares in shock at Inu) Did I just heard you said something in my defense? My, my, my, Inu-chan. I didn't know you had it in you. (looked at Sesshou) I already finished most of the chapters okay, just didn't have time to post it. I'm running on prepaid here, that, and my computer is crashing down on me every hour…sheesh, and it's a miracle its still working as it is.

**Inu-chan:** Feh, It doesn't matter to me if you continue this fanfic or not, you made me look pathetic in this fic anyway, you stupid bitch!

**Sesshou:** (smirks when he saw MS's look) you should have just shut your mouth, stupid hanyou.

**MS: **(pulled out a CD and put it on the player. Kagome's voice floats in the air as the CD was played) SIT! SIT! SIT! . . . . .

**Inu-chan: **_ *thud* *thud* *thud*. . . . . (a crater was formed under him and gets deeper from every 'sit')

**MS: **That will do. . . and of course, as always, still not mine. .. Sesshoumaru and all…

**OoOoO**

_"How about Inuyasha?" she asked._

_"This Sesshomaru believes the hanyou's body will be taken care of by the taijia and the houshi. About your indecent clothing, I discarded them since they were covered with blood and so is your body. This one does not wish for my young ward to see anyone in such a condition." He said knowing that the question about her naked state would come next._

_Kagome blushed from both embarrassment and anger once she heard the word indecent and the thought of her being naked in front of him makes her wish to have a set of prayer beads to put on the taiyoukai's neck and sit him to hell. Honestly, how many more from Sengoku Jidai will see her naked? But it all vanished when the thought of him doing all those for the sake of a child, a human child, makes her feel a little at ease with the taiyoukai. She murmured her thanks to Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru looked at her for only a second but didn't answer. A few minutes pass before he speaks again. "We are here. . ."_

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 7**

**(o) Shiro of the western land**

They finally arrive at a cliff on a great mountain of the vast heritage of the western lands.

At first, all Kagome could see was fog and nothing more. There was the comforting scent of sakura and pine trees clinging in the air. It was calming her taut nerves.

Sesshomaru still carries her in his arms. The fog parted in front of them that acted as a barrier, revealing an unbreakable fortress. It stood proud over the vast mountain of the western lands surrounded by strong, huge stone walls, spreading and enclosing such a vast area and beyond. The gigantic gate is adorned with figures of great dog-demons curved out of sturdy kind of mineral rock and the center where the gate meets was a huge crescent moon shape, much like on Sesshomaru's forehead. It was designed with silver as its border and blue demonic crystals fill its center. She could feel some youkai emanating from the blue stones when they land safely on the ground next to the gate.

"I don't think this place could be invaded by anyone at all. It even looks hard to breakthrough." She murmured to herself.

"Indeed," Was his only answer with a flash of pride in his eyes, looking at the dumbfounded miko in his arms.

"Your arrogance is on another level all of its own, really." She says a bit irritated and shakes her head when she saw the taiyoukai simply arc an eyebrow at her.

The two bull-youkai opened the gate for them and bowed low as they pass. The two guards never speak a word nor ask about the human, for such an action could cost them their lives.

Kagome was beyond awed by what she saw outside the shiro, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming sight that lay in front of her when they entered. The main dwelling was made of hard rock wall teeming with old magic, creating an aura mystifying, intriguing and soothing in an eerie kind of way. Somehow just looking at it gave her the feeling of waves of energy passing through her, as if assessing her abilities.

A huge balcony is strategically located on the highest area of the main dwelling, overlooking a well-kept garden of flowers and beyond that is the view of the vast heritage of the western lands.

Other areas and quarters within the rock walls that surround the taiyoukai's vast domain are interconnected by covered pathways, leading to all different directions.

Throughout her musing of her new surroundings, Sesshomaru just stared at her, bewildered and amused at her reactions. He could see her eyes sparkle and her heartbeat pick up speed. She is awestricken by the breathtaking sight he could tell, and this felt good to his pride.

He carried her straight to the main dwelling made of smooth rock; upon entering a magnificent staircase that split into two halfway to the top caught her attention. They lead to the west wing and the east wing of the shiro. Each wing has another passage leading to the North and the South wing.

Sesshomaru took her all the way to the west wing, a servant appeared and followed them, even without uttering a word and entered a huge door which was beautifully adorned with carved figures. Upon entering, everything seemed to be more confusing for Kagome. The halls that they were passing through all looked the same to her, even the doors have the same intricate patterns designed with gold colors and silver, sometimes with those same colored-stones she saw at the gate, now she actually thinks that they are not in the shiro anymore but rather in a labyrinth.

Then Sesshomaru stopped in front of one of the doors and the servant opened it for them as if by silent command from her lord.

The servant is a lower-class kitsune with orange-brown hair braided down to her ankles. She has sakura-colored eyes with black slits in the middle. She looks like she's about the same age as Kagome though it was actually a hundred years more in youkai age, her tail that has the same color as her hair is placed over her shoulder and wraps across her body forming a sash. She was wearing a plain brown kimono and white obi.

Sesshomaru put her down gently on the western-style bed. He acquired it from a foreign youkai lord once as a gift and asked his builders to create more of it for all the bedchambers within the main dwelling. He faced the servant, as the kitsune bowed low.

"Look after the miko's needs." With that said he walks out of the room and went straight to the castle's onsen. Taking off his wet and bloodied inner haori and hakama, and then detaching his mokomoko once more before taking a dip into the hot water. He spread his youkai to inform his steward of his arrival. He knew he won't need to order Jaken to prepare his needs after his bath. He could feel some of his servants scatter to prepare his clothes. But he would still need him for other matters.

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. What can this lowly servant do for you my lord?" Jaken squawked as he bowed low.

"Send some servants to retrieve my armor in the forest near the onsen." He answered as he closed his eyes, feeling his shoulders relax under the heat of the water around him. He needed to get his armor back; after all, he wouldn't allow any low-life youkai to place their filthy claws on his armor except for his trusted retainer, especially if it has his family's youki infused with it. It will only lead to bloodshed, and a painful death for the poor youkai.

**OoOoO**

Kagome loosened the haori around her so she could move freely and hold the Tetsusaiga over her lap. The servant walked towards the closet and pulled out a kimono, an obi and a pair of slippers and put it on the bed.

"Anou… what's your name?" Kagome asked the servant.

"I am Aya, Miko-sama." the servant answered, bowing low.

"Will you please just call me by my name? Just call me Kagome. Ka-go-me. Understand?"

"Forgive me, Kagome-sama, but it is not possible. If I call you by your name, I would surely be punished. Showing disrespect to Sesshomaru-sama's guest will cost us our lives."

Kagome just stared at Aya for a while before she sighed. "Fine. Call me what you must. I wouldn't want you dead just because of my request."

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama, for understanding this poor servant," Aya said before straightening again.

"Ummm. . . Aya. Will you please show me where I could take a bath?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama there are onsens around the next hall. Is there anything else you want?"

"Well, anything to wear will be nice. I don't think I could go out of the room looking like this." Kagome said as she looked at herself still covered by the oversized haori.

Aya smiled at her as she pulled out a plain white yukata from the closet. "Will this do, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded and smiled as she cheerfully said her thanks. Aya helped her in preparing herself when she noticed that the servant suddenly stood there unmoving as if in a trance. When it was over, Aya looked back at her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kagome asked her concern lacing in each word.

Aya smiled again at her. "Hai, Kagome-sama there is nothing wrong. But I cannot accompany you towards the onsen. Sesshomaru-sama ordered me to prepare your things. I must look for the royal seamstress for your clothes and other important matters. Forgive me, miko-sama. I will ask another servant to assist you in my absence."

Kagome smiled back. "Don't worry. It's okay. Just tell me where it is and I'll find it myself."

Aya hesitated before she complies. "If that is what you want Kagome-sama. You just have to turn right then left, then down the sloping corridor. Just go forward; there are onsens at the end of the hall. I will take my leave now, miko-sama." Aya said.

"Right, then left, down and forward, that should be easy. Okay then, thanks . . . oh and by the way, how did he order you if he's not even around?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is a very powerful taiyoukai. He has mastered the art of spells with his youkai. He can order us if we are within the reach of his mind." Giving Kagome an unbelieving look that she would need to question her lord's ability.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again, Aya-chan!"

Aya was surprised by the name but just smiled back at Kagome. She bowed low before leaving the room. Kagome gathered the clothes that were left for her to wear. She steps outside the room and mentally repeats the direction towards the onsen.

Aya was now half-way towards her destination when she felt uncomfortable. "I knew I forgot something important, but what is it? There is something I should remember. . ." she kept mumbling to herself as she uses her youkai speed.

**OoOoO**

"Now what?" Kagome asked to herself as she stood at the end of the hall. There are three doors; one on each wall. She's now facing the largest door in the center wall. "Aya didn't tell me which door is the onsen."

**OoOoO**

"Now I remember what is wrong. I just hope Sesshomaru-sama's not using HIS west wings' onsen, just in case Kagome-sama chooses the wrong door. I should have warned her not to use the main onsen; this is going to be trouble." Aya told herself nervously.

**OoOoO**

Kagome opened the largest door and peeked inside the huge chamber. She was amazed at the beautiful flowers that covered the whole wall. The ceiling was enchanting as it shows the sky and even the clouds as it moves slowly by a light wind, and the evening stars are starting to make themselves visible. She stepped inside the chamber and closed the door gently, still looking at her surroundings. She felt the soft grass under her feet and saw the flat white marbles that forms the pathway leading to the magnificent onsen. The crystal clear water was flowing out from beneath the boulder where a huge dog statue stood. It was made of white marble. The blue crescent moon on its forehead was gleaming from the soft light; the spring water flowing down to the hot spring formed a water fall.

Kagome put her kimono on a huge flat stone near the spring and took off her silk robe as she dips into the warm water.

Her tensed body relaxes from the comforting onsen. She noticed the wounds and bruises that covered her body healed faster than she could have ever imagined, until all that's left are pinkish lines from where the wounds were before.

"Come to think of it, I don't feel sore at all." She said to herself. As she relaxes on a corner of the onsen and closed her eyes.

**OoOoO**

"Little miko. . . You are a very intriguing human. This one cannot believe that this kind of reaction in me is even possible with just the mere proximity to her." Sesshomaru said to himself while he was taking his bath. He walks towards the waterfall and stood under it, feeling the pouring water as it washes his long silvery-white mane. He walks through the waterfall and into the dimly lighted cave behind it. There was a huge portrait of a beautiful demoness and a young demon that looks like Sesshomaru inside the cave. He looks at the face of the demoness in the portrait.

"Hahaue…" he murmured as memories of his childhood come back to him.

The west wing's main hot spring is one of his late mother's favorite places in the shiro, second only to the Sakura garden. It was his only sanctuary within the main dwelling ever since his childhood and after his mother's death, he never allowed anyone to enter the huge chamber.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt someone open the onsen's door.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. _'Hmm. . . . Someone dares to invade this one's privacy. . .'_ He caught the comforting scent in the air. _'So, the foolish human decided to join me in my bath.'_ He smirks but only for a moment as it turns into a frown when he caught another scent within her. _'The miko is in heat. . Her blood must have covered her scent earlier.'_ he muttered under his breath.

He went out of the cave and into the onsen. He saw her in a corner of the spring leaning against the flat surface of the marble. Her eyes closed, a little smile touching her lips from the comfort of the hot spring, her black hair cascading over her bare shoulder and floats over the water around her. The sight of her was delightful scene that could bring out the raging animal instincts of Sesshomaru.

**OoOoO**

Kagome felt the tingling sensation at the nape of her neck. Then, she abruptly opened her eyes when she heard a low growl right in front of her.

The sight of the magnificent taiyoukai standing in front of her in all his glory, glaring at her with his golden eyes now rimmed with crimson red and tinted with something that looks like – lust.

Her eyes grew wide, as her face turns bright red when she realized that they were both naked. Her brain freezes into a halt, she couldn't think of anything as she stared at him.

"Miko, you just put yourself into a perilous situation. . ." he said as a low growl vibrated from his broad chest and smirked as her scent became much stronger because of her fear making him lose more of the little control he had left in him to restrain himself.

**OoOoO**

**Thanks to the amazing CASEDEPUTY for beta-ing this piece.**

**OoOoO**

**Kagome: **(enters the room) Hey, MS-chan! I have a – (stops and looked at the crater that was formed exactly like Inuyasha when he was sat. It's now about six feet deep.)

**Moonlight Scion: **(turns off the player) Hi Kagome-chan! The record works perfectly, ne?

**Kagome: **(kneels beside the crater) Yeah, I can see what you mean. Oi, Inuyasha!. . . (she called inside the crater, her echo came back along with muttered curses from the hanyou)

**MS: **(smiles as she munch on some pocky) This is sooooo addicting. . . anyway, please read and review!


	9. Changes

**MS:** _(pissed-mode)_ have anyone of you seen my lap-top. I'm supposed to post the new chap today.

**Shippou: **_(enters with a large bump on the head)_ I've seen it. Inuyasha took it up in the attic. He was laughing like crazy _(shivers)._ . . scaaaaarrrry. . .

**MS:** _(dashes towards the attic)_ thanks Shippou-chan. Please do the disclaimer for me, thankies!

**Shippou**: I don't have to. . . they already know! There's just no way you'll own us…

**OoOoO**

_Kagome felt the tingling sensation at the nape of her neck. Then, she abruptly opened her eyes when she heard a low growl right in front of her._

_The sight of the magnificent taiyoukai standing in front of her in all his glory, glaring at her with his golden eyes now rimmed with crimson red and tinted with something that looks like – lust._

_Her eyes grew wide, as her face turns bright red when she realized that they were both naked. Her brain freezes into a halt, she couldn't think of anything as she stared at him._

_"Miko, you just put yourself into a perilous situation. . ." he said as a low growl vibrated from his broad chest and smirked as her scent became much stronger because of her fear making him lose more of the little control he had left in him to restrain himself._

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 8**

**CHANGES**

Kagome felt her miko alarms go up to red alert, flashing and screaming at the back of her head. She knew she was not just seeing things and knew exactly what Sesshomaru wants. Kagome couldn't even believe that Sesshomaru would be like this. All she could remember of him was the taiyoukai who wants the Tetsusaiga and always ends up fighting against her friends; although he did save her life a couple of times now, this is still Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai who **WANTS HER DEAD** and not just plain **WANTS HER**!

Just as her self-preservation kicks in, she moves to her side only to be stopped and pinned back to the slanted marble in the corner of the hot spring. For a moment Kagome struggled violently but vainly to escape. Then she was helpless, as Sesshomaru leaned closer to her until his weight crushed her, knocking the breath from her body as she heard his voice, as if from a distance, harsh and hard: "You really are a fighter, miko." He smirks. "Let us see how you fight this!"

Kagome lay there beneath him, wide-eyed as his lips came down on hers with a savage intensity. She was gasping, fighting for breath; she felt the well-toned body against hers, the power and heat radiating from him, washing over her like waves, his youki overwhelming her reiki inside her.

Sesshomaru let go of her swollen lips to let her breath. His golden eyes glazed with lust, his instinct to fulfill his desires for a release overtaking his control over his body and mind, as he stared at the still wide-eyed woman-child. _'A woman-child'_ he smirk _'a child's face, yes . . . but the body of . . . a blooming woman'_ he thought as his eyes assessed her nakedness visible through the crystal clear water.

Kagome tried to talk her way out, pleading for him to snap out of it. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama, I'm a human, remember? You hate humans, we stink and . . . . and you don't really want me, right?" She said her voice a little shaky. _'Oh Kami! Please stop. I don't want to lose the last thing I've got this way, not to you . . . oh please stop!'_

Sesshomaru only smirks at her excuse, before he answered. "Indeed. . . I hate humans and they stink . . . but you are an exemption. You smell nice . . . for a human . . . and I believe this should be enough to convince you that I do want you. . ." He said as he pressed his lower body closer to her.

Her body stiffened when she felt something long, hard, hot and pulsating, pressed against her thigh. Her mind starts going frantic. _'Oh my god, oh my god, it's big, it's BIG. . . '_

His clawed fingers were in her hair while his other hand held both of hers above her head; she knew she was utterly helpless. Of all the battles and dangerous situations she faced, this moment for her gives the most frightening sensation she had ever experienced in her life.

Sesshomaru watched her face become pale because of her fear and savored her intoxicating scent. He kissed her again, lightly nibbling at her lips.

Kagome felt a tug in her heart. How she wished for Inuyasha to jump in any moment now to save her, but she knew it was impossible. . . _'He's dead . . . and I'm gonna be raped . . . oh Inuyasha, I'd rather be with you now, dead, than alive, being molested like this.'_ She thought as her tears welled out from her eyes. She began to feel faint, fainter - and then, suddenly, everything was changed. His hold of her became less savage and his warm lips pressing down on hers, gentler. Warmth filled her body as her heart pounded unbearably.

_'What's happening?'_ She thought as she stirred beneath him, now able to move more easily, and her whole body tingled with the warmth and hardness of his.

Sesshomaru was deeply caught up in his youkai instincts that he had a hard time shifting his actions to be gentler. He may have a savage part as a youkai to rut and fulfill his needs but he also has a gentler instinct to make sure the one he's coupling with would be satisfied. His pride won't let him otherwise. Then the salty scent of her tears assaulted him. Abruptly, he moved, lifted his weight from her and looked in her eyes. His golden orbs had gone darker with passion, red-rimmed and glazed.

Kagome couldn't move more than just to cover herself with her arms. She took a deep shuddering breath, and a measure of control came back to her.

He walked out of the water towards the boulder where his change of clothes were placed revealing his naked body fully to Kagome. He put his clothes on and turned to look at her again.

Kagome upon having full view of his body turned red all over, especially upon seeing just how well-endowed the taiyoukai really is, proving that the savage excitement was still within him, but he, too, had found control.

Sesshomaru saw her face flush red and her scent became more intense, making him almost lose what little control he regained. A muscle worked in his jaw, and for a moment he didn't speak. Then: "This is my private onsen; you should not have been here. Get out after you are done and never enter this place again!" He hastily donned on his yukata and summoned his mokomoko, and then he turned away and strode off, leaving her behind with her tangled emotions.

Sesshomaru retreated to the safety of his chamber in the main dwelling and closed the door behind him upon entering. He walked straight to the balcony and takes a breath of the fresh air of his lands. The sun was almost gone and it will be dark soon. His mind is in turmoil, but already fighting back for self- possession.

**OoOoO**

_'Why?. . . why did I lose control? How could she make this Sesshomaru act so foolishly? I have become a savage beast just because of her . . . a mere human.'_

_**'A very special human.'**_

_'Do not start; I am in no mood to argue with you.'_

_**'You reacted that way because it is her. If it was somebody else, even if it was a demoness, you would not have even given them a second look, unless it is her. You have feelings for the onna, just admit it.'**_

_'You are so stubborn. . . '_

_**'That makes you, too. I am you, remember?'**_

_'Silence!'_

He transformed into his energy orb and flew off to the nearest forest. He needed to take his mind off her and one effective way would be extreme ass- kicking. Killing some poor youkai who would dare enter his territory right now would do the trick.

**OoOoO**

Kagome just stood there by the onsen bracing herself. It took her a few minutes more before she moves and covers her body with her clothes.

She blinked at the tears as a soft voice calls her name. She couldn't remember leaving the hot spring, turning onto the hallway, or wandering into the other corridors. Pulling herself back into reality, she realized she was now standing in front of her room. She was completely out of it while she was walking, and was thankful that she actually managed to arrive to her own room without getting lost in the vast domain.

Kagome heard the voice again beside her. It was Aya, her sakura- colored eyes filled with worry for her.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" she asked, a little nervous of what must have happened with the young miko.

As always, Kagome smiled at her to reassure her. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. Don't worry. I just need to rest for a while."

Aya respectfully bowed before her, when she got a whiff of air she suddenly looked at Kagome with that confused and surprised look, as Kagome passed her and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed, wishing for the oblivion of sleep, wanting to escape thought and memories. But even though she's tired, she couldn't find the sleep she wanted.

Inside her spacious room, the gentle breeze came in from her opened balcony. She felt cold and lonely. She was almost raped and there was no one to help her, not even Inuyasha. And she misses him terribly, especially after what happened in the hot spring.

She saw the Tetsusaiga out of the corner of her eyes placed on a sword rack made of ivory on the side table. She took the sword gently and stared at it as if she'd seen it for the first time. She ran her fingers over the scabbard as her heart was shot with pain. Her tears flowing freely and dropping down on the sword, but she didn't care. She just kept on staring at it as memories of her last battle against Naraku flashes through her head, "Inuyasha. . ." Her voice sounding empty and lifeless.

She holds the sword's hilt and draws the battered keepsake from the scabbard. Kagome was expecting to see the rusted, nicked, and broken sword when she pulled it out of its sheath but instead her eyes grew wide as a shiny, red blade of the sword greeted her. It was beautiful and warm to her touch, she even felt the sword pulsating, as if it has a heartbeat, and what's more is that the sword is now fixed. She knew it was broken in two after the battle and all these changes confused her. She noticed that the black leather hilt a moment ago changed into a snow-white leather hilt right in front of her. The old and battered sword was now completely transformed into a magnificent new one.

It was amazing and confusing at the same time. The changes were wonderful and reminded her of Inuyasha more than ever. She wants to know why and how all this happened but she couldn't find any possible explanations from her dazed mind.

She stared at the red blade; it reminded her of blood - Inuyasha's blood and his death. The pain of losing him crept inside her twice as painful as it was before.

Kagome, like everyone believed her to be, is a strong-willed woman, but still, she's just human, and everyone could reach their limit, one way or another. . .

"Inuyasha. . . you've sacrificed your life for me. I know you'll want me to be happy, but please understand . . . you are my life and my happiness. I can't go on without you . . . so please, forgive me Inuyasha." She murmured as she held the sword's blade over her left wrist and slit it, enough to draw blood continuously.

She didn't mind the throbbing pain as her blood oozed out of the slit in her wrist with every beat of her broken heart.

Kagome looked at the blade now tainted with her blood. She stared at it as the red liquid drips to its pointed tip. It creates a haunting look, as if it was the sword that's bleeding and not her.

She placed it back into the scabbard and embraces it near her heart. She felt it again, the sword's heartbeat in rhythm with her own. She curled up on her bed in a fetal position as tears flow down from her eyes into her soft pillow.

Kagome could literally feel her life draining away from her. Her sight grew dim and felt a little dizzy. Her kimono, the silk bed sheet and even the floor is now tainted with her rich dark blood. "Inuyasha. . . Wait for me . . . we'll be together soon. . . I love you" she murmured before the oblivion of near death took her away and through the darkness of her room, a warm glow lit up from within her arms - it was the transformed Tetsusaiga.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru flicked the blood off from his claws and stared at the gruesome sight of blood and entangled limbs sprawled in front of him. It was from an insolent youkai foolish enough to challenge him thinking that he could overpower the cold taiyoukai with the help of his three shards. But Sesshomaru proved him wrong.

He smirks before picking the shards off the slaughtered tiger youkai. The feel of evil the deep black shards emit into his claws makes him frown. He wrapped it with a cloth and put a barrier around it before putting it inside his haori and leaving. A good kill could really lift up his spirit and take his mind off of his problems.

Then all of a sudden, he felt the Tenseiga pulsated with power as it glowed. It was being called; he knew it since he could feel it, too. It was a pull that he couldn't ignore. Something's calling them, and the only thing that could make the sword react like this is its brother sword - the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru flies back again using his energy form to make haste to his lands and straight into his shiro. He could feel it; the sword is calling for them. Then it hit him, the scent of her blood and death clinging thickly in the air.

He used his senses to look for any sign of attack in his shiro but found none as he dashed to her room with a speed he never knew he had. He entered her room; the thick metallic scent of her blood assaulted his nose and he saw her curled up on her bed that was now tainted with her blood. Kagome's body is losing its warmth and her color is getting paler.

He saw the glowing sword within her arms and the swirling pink barrier enveloping her body. The sword was trying to shield her away from the tsukai of the other world.

It was then that he saw the slit on her wrist. He felt his heart lurch with pain at the sight of her willingly toss her life away. For the first time in his entire long life, he felt guilt, though in its smallest shadow of it crawl into his own being. (fanart in my mediaminer account for this particular part, current avatar for dokuga and fanfiction. Not that good though.)

"Inuyasha's death is too much for her and what I did to her only makes it worse." He draws the Tenseiga for the third time to save her. _'I have been using the Tenseiga on her too often lately. Humans . . . they are just too weak in all aspects and their emotions make them worse. It is their weakness. . . '_

_**'And it is also their strength. . .'**_

_'You have returned . . . this one wonders if this girl also brings insanity with her. I started having conversations with myself when I began to know her.'_

_**'No, you are not insane. You created me when you became aware of those emotions of yours.'**_

_'And I do not want them. They will only be my weakness. . .'_

_**'Or your strength . . . depending on how you would see it . . . and the situation at hand. Are you afraid, Sesshomaru?'**_

Sesshomaru growled at the thought _'This Sesshomaru, is not afraid of anything.'_

_**'Then why do you not accept the truth. The miko means something to you, or do you want to lose her forever just so you can escape your fear?'**_

_'No. . . ... This one will not allow it. . .'_

**OoOoO**

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked as she looks at her surroundings. The only places that are clear are those that her eyes are focusing on and once she has averted them and looks somewhere else it will also be blurred. It's like the way you see your dreams, a little smoky on the side and the center of your vision is the only thing you can clearly see. (MS: blah, blah, yadda, yadda, you all know what I mean so let's go on with the story)

There were trees all around and the view looks familiar to her. "This is Inuyasha's forest . . . but where is Inuyasha?"

She finds her way into the forest and to the Goshinboku where Inuyasha was once pinned by Kikyou. But to her dismay, he wasn't there, not even his shadow. So she ran into the next place she knew he might stay. She dashed into the clearing where the bone-eater's well stands. And there, sitting on the rim of the old well was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was smiling at her but his golden eyes were not. They were shadowed with sadness as she comes close enough to see it clearly in them. He looks fine, wearing the usual red fire-rat haori but without the Tetsusaiga on his hip.

Kagome felt all her heartache and sorrow vanish in an instant as she flung herself into his waiting arms. She cried happy-tears, her body shaking from all the emotions washing over her. She has never felt so relieved after all this time. Nothing matters to her in this moment but the fact that their together, at last.

Inuyasha placed his chin over the crown of her head as she cried on his chest.

"Inuyasha… I missed you. I've been looking for you. I thought you'd be at the Goshinboku but you weren't there, so I looked for you here. Why are you here at the well, anyway?" she asked as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Because this is where they buried my remains, and I'm happy that they did." He murmured.

"But why? Why not under your tree?"

Inuyasha sighed before he answered again. "That tree is also special to me because it is where we first met. But it also brings painful memories of Kikyou. While in this well, only my happiest memories with you surround it. This well brought you to me and this is the nearest thing there is for my body to be with you. It links both my time and yours . . . it links me to you. And this is something I could treasure even here in the afterlife. It's ironic, but I guess I have to die first to realize how much I love you. . . I really do, Kagome. . . Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I was just too blinded with my past to see it."

Kagome was speechless as her eyes danced with tears. She never thought she could ever hear those words from him.

They lock each other in a tight embrace, as if trying to get back all those wasted times.

"I guess it was Miroku's idea to bury your remains in the well, huh?" Kagome whispered as she thinks about their friends.

Inuyasha smiled at her "Actually, no. . . It was Shippou."

"Eh?"

Inuyasha grins at her expression. "I know, I can't believe it either. I guess the kit remembers. . ."

"Remembers what?"

"Once . . . while you were in your time and we were sitting beside the well, waiting for you. . ."

*** * * flashback * * ***

_"Why don't you go on to your favorite tree? Kikyou might be waiting for you there. I'll just wait for Kagome here; you always make her cry anyway." Shippou said furiously to Inuyasha which was followed by a big lump on his head from the dog-demon._

_"Stupid kit, leave Kikyou out of this. And I don't like that tree that much. This well is much better than that. That tree brings back painful memories while this well doesn't. . . I would rather dig my grave in the well than have it near that tree. Hell, I already spent 50 years of my life pinned to that damn tree."_

_Shippou just stared at him before speaking again sarcastically. "Don't worry, when you die, I'll make sure you'll be buried in there and put your name in it. Or maybe I should put it now. . ." Shippou pulled out a marker and created a placard from his tricks and started writing on it. "There . . . it's finished! Here lays the stupid hanyou named Inuyasha."_

_"Why you. . ." Inuyasha growled and tried to snatch the little kitsune but Shippou dodge him just in time._

_"Oh yeah, you ain't dead yet. I guess I should change it into _'This well is reserved for Inu-'_"_

_Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and smashed him into the nearby trees._

*** * * end of flashback * * ***

"You did that to Shippou? Oh, the poor Kit."

"Hey, he started it!" Inuyasha defended himself.

Then there was silence. Inuyasha spoke again with his soft voice.

"Kagome. . . You shouldn't be here. It isn't your time yet. You must go back to the real world."

"Why Inuyasha? Don't you want me here?" She asked a little hurt that they would be separated again.

"I want us to be together, believe me. But you still have a long life ahead of you. I've given up my life so you could live, so please Kagome, live for me. I know you could do it. You're stronger than this."

"But-"

Inuyasha put his finger over her lips, silencing her as he shook his head slightly. "I love you, Kagome and I'll always will, but I want you to move on and be happy. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine . . . you may not see me but I'm always by your side. . . I'll protect you . . . no matter what. . ."

Kagome's eyes widen as light engulfed everything that surrounds her. She felt something warm envelope her body and pulling her away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled sadly at her before his image faded along with his surroundings.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru sat beside her bed looking at her pale face. He has just slashed the soul bearers that were forcing to penetrate the shield that the Tetsusaiga created for her. Then he sighed in relief when she finally stirred and slowly opened her eyes making the shield and the glowing light surrounding both swords vanish.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she abruptly sat up, her arm reaching out gripping the sleeves of his soft haori. But when she realized that she's back in her room, she froze and her eyes met a pair of golden orbs that show confusing emotions; pain, concern, sorrow, guilt; all flashing one after another, but too quickly for her to interpret before they vanish.

She scurried away from him to the end of the bed with her weakened body because of the blood-loss, clutching the now blood-tainted blanket over her.

_'Why? How could I be alive?'_ She thought as she stared at her now almost healed wrist. Then she felt the warm energy that enveloped her a while ago - it was coming from the Tenseiga. "The Tenseiga. . . You used it to-"

"This Sesshomaru used its power to bring back your worthless life. You are in my shiro, and everything within my territory is mine and that makes you this one's property. You have no right to throw away your life unless this one tells you so." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at her as he stood up beside the bed. His usual mask put in place except for his eyes. "And if you dare say my bastard half-brother's name in this one's presence again, it will cost you dearly."

The fire within Kagome's eyes suddenly grew to life upon hearing this and her fear was shoved at the back of her mind. "Why you pompous arrogant bastard . . . you may have brought me back to life but I didn't ask you to and I am not your property so don't act like you own me. And-" Kagome stopped as she saw Sesshomaru suddenly smirk at her outburst. _'Now what's with him?'_

_'She is back to her usual fiery self'_ He thought as he smirks before turning around and walking towards the door.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sesshomaru. I'm not afraid to die, not anymore. Your threats won't work on me -"

But before she could even blink, Sesshomaru's clawed hand is wrapped around her throat and her back is pressed against the wall, his golden eyes piercing and slightly shadowed with crimson shades.

"Then hear this, human. This Sesshomaru could kill you slowly and revive you again and again. And this one swears to you that each death will be much more painful than the last one. You better count on my words, because this Sesshomaru never lies." He said before letting her go and stepping out of her room leaving her alone.

She touched her throat as she sat there all alone staring at the now closed door.

**OoOoO**

**CASEDEPUTY, thanks for the help in this one, too. Girl, you are simply amazing!**

**OoOoO**

**Inu**: (evil grin) Its pay back time, aniki. (finished typing chapter 8)

**MS**: You. . . you've changed it. . . oh no. . . this is gonna be trouble.

**Sess**: (enters, crackling with energy) you bastard! Who gave you the right to mess with my . . .

**MS**: (one eyebrow arched high) why? Do you really want to rape Kagome- chan?

**Sess**: (Markings on cheekbones becomes brightly crimson red) " . . . . . . "

**Inu**: and you said that you hate humans. . .

**Sess**: Die Inuyasha!

**MS**: (sat near Sango, Miroku and Kagome) So, who do you think will win?

**Sango**: Hmmm. . . Sesshoumaru. . . he's really pissed off after what Inuyasha did. Here, want some popcorn?


	10. Kuro no Tama

**MS: **Oooooh…Sess-chan is scaaarrrryyyy…. I liiiiikkkkkeeee…. Ohohohoho…

**Inu-chan:** Sesshoumaru is a bastard… you're the one that's scary, bitch.

**MS: **SIT! (Inuyasha cringed visibly) (sigh) I knew it wouldn't work. I better get one of those subduing beads… I still don't own them… please read and review!

**OoOoO**

_But before she could even blink, Sesshomaru's clawed hand was wrapped around her throat and her back was pressed against the wall, his golden eyes piercing and slightly shadowed with crimson shades._

_"Then hear this, human. I could kill you slowly and revive you again and again. And I swear to you that each death will be much more painful than the last one. You better count on my words, because this Sesshomaru never lies." He said before letting her go and stepping out of her room leaving her alone._

_She touched her throat as she sat there all alone staring at the now closed door._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 9**

**KURO NO TAMA**

She stood there silently, anxiously waiting for whatever may happen next, holding her breath, her clawed fingers slightly shredding some pieces of the sleeves of her kimono. Her sakura-colored eyes staring at the floor then to the miko's closed door. She felt it, sensed it, but didn't have the chance to stop the spreading darkness in the miko's aura. She could smell the stink of blood, lots of it. And then a quick wave of power was used inside the room. Her lord was in there. She saw him rushing with a speed she'd never seen before, against her inner voice saying it would cost her, her life, if she followed.

She sensed the changes in him and now she could guess why. It's been so long since the whole of the western shiro saw any reactions from their lord. And being one of the oldest and trusted servants of the royal family thats saying something. She could hear their conversation behind the closed door with her sensitive hearing. She let a smile touch her lips as she heard the miko's voice.

_'Such courage from such a small lady, and a human nonetheless,'_ She thought as she listened, trying not to speak a word, afraid that her lord will hear her.

A few minutes more and the door opened, out came Sesshomaru, his sleeves slightly tainted with blood, the miko's blood.

He sensed her presence there immediately and called with his passive voice. "Aya"

Aya rushed beside him and bowed low. "My lord." She answered.

"Take the miko to her new room, the shielded chamber within the inner dwelling."

Aya's eyes grew wide and were almost tempted to look at her lord and ask…almost. She knew better, so she kept her silence.

"This incident should never happen again, do you understand? Clean this chamber; it might attract some unwanted attention." His rage barely controlled.

"As you wish, my lord."

Then he walked towards his study. He needed to clarify some matters about the sword from his father's old scrolls.

A smile touches Aya's lips as a thought crosses her mind, and then stared at the still closed door of the miko.

Aya entered the now copper-scented room and tried to focus her senses on Kagome to lessen the irritating effect of blood on her.

"Miko-sama."

"Kagome." She corrected her, still not looking at the kitsune.

"Kagome-sama, please come with me, you must be cleaned at once. You do not wish to create havoc inside the shiro, would you?"

"Huh? Why would I…" but Kagome trailed off as soon as the youkai pointed at the blood. "Oh..."

"Can you stand up on your own or do you want me to get someone to carry you, Kagome-sama?" Aya asked, uncertain of Kagome's condition.

"Oh no, thanks, I can manage." Kagome answered as she pushed herself up to stand. She felt a little weak and tried hard not to wobble on her feet, but found her strength in her mind. _'I'll live. I will survive this…Thank you for believing in me, Inuyasha…This is for you…for us. I'll never give up again.'_ She thought with her eyes full of fiery determination.

Aya noticed this and can't help but smile and admire the miko's strength and courage. _'My lord finally found his match.'_ "I'll take you to your new chamber first, Kagome-sama. Please follow me."

Kagome picked up the Tetsusaiga and held it close to her chest before she followed the kitsune as she led her towards the door; walking towards a wide landing and down the intricate staircase, she almost fell down when she was hit by a dizzy spell. They walked on in a much slower pace into another corridor beyond the stairs and into a closed double door guarded by two warrior Inu-youkai in their humanoid forms. They bowed low as they opened the heavy doors that lead to a covered pathway.

She anxiously followed Aya's lead as she looked at her surroundings. The whole area is enclosed by the main dwellings high wall although it was still open up to the sky, as she could still see the moon and the stars twinkling above. Around the covered pathway are plum and sakura trees planted in order, one after the other. She could smell the sweet scent of the flowers in the air, relaxing her taut nerves.

She was so bewildered by the beauty of her surroundings that she almost bumped into the kitsune in front of her when Aya suddenly stopped. Kagome stared at the wooden structure in front of her. It was the same as those traditional wooden mansions with long corridors, the kind that were built for a hime in this era. It was neat and even seems to be cozy. Of course, it is not as big as the main dwelling but the aura that the place gives calms her.

"May I show you around, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, Arigatou, Aya-chan," She said a bit startled.

They walked around as the kitsune opened each shoji door they passed by to let her have a peak of what's inside. She showed her the dojo, which was detached from the rest of the chambers, the study, obviously well-kept with a decent amount of scrolls on the shelves occupying the walls. Next is a chamber where most of the older scrolls were kept, obviously important because of the barrier spell that she could feel radiating from the shelves, a closed chamber next to it that Aya seems to pass by intentionally and then opens the chamber next to it. She could see another chamber at the far side. The whole building was designed to enclose a certain area.

"Kagome-sama, this will be your new chamber."

It was a very traditional Japanese room with fine tatami floors and shoji doors. A colorful mural of a serene landscape decorated one wall. A dainty vanity drawer with a small gilded mirror on top, a huge mirror stood beside it on the floor a couple of feet taller than Kagome, a closet with carved figures on its doors, a long drawer with a katana holder on top, an empty vase in the alcove, and a tiny short-legged table near the corner with two big cushions on each side to sit on are the only things inside the room.

She was already warming up to the coziness and simple beauty of her new sleeping chamber when Aya opened another shoji door at the other side of her room.

"If you want to take a bath Kagome-sama, I am sure my lord would not mind it if you use the onsen in the sakura garden."

_'Bath? Onsen? Sakura garden? Hmmm… sounds really nice at the moment.'_ She thought as she placed the Tetsusaiga on the katana rack placed on top of the drawer. Then she followed Aya.

The beauty that presents itself in front of her astounded her into another level.

It was simply breathtaking… the sakura blossoms were everywhere on the grass-covered ground while some were still falling leisurely and floating in the soft breeze from the giant sakura tree on the right side of the enclosed garden, its only entrance is the one from her room and the closed chamber beside hers. It was magical, mysteriously inviting, yet calming to her eyes.

"How old is that tree, Aya-chan?" she asked never taking her eyes off the protruding huge roots from the ground and the wide body of the eerily hypnotizing, yet intimidating tree.

She seems to think about the exact age before she answered thoughtfully "about the same age as… um, more than eight centuries, Kagome-sama."

"WHAT? No way. That's just impossible. I've never heard of sakura trees to be more than a hundred years old." She blurted out in disbelief. Kagome noticed the slight pause but let it go. She decided to ask about it if she got another chance but for now the beauty of the tree in front of her kept her attention; she could feel something eerily familiar with it, like reminding her of someone. _'I've never seen a Sakura tree this huge before. It's beautiful and somewhat intimidating.'_ But before she could put her finger into the thought Aya interrupted her musing.

"That is the onsen, Kagome-sama; you may use it whenever you please."

She pointed towards the left side of the garden where huge smooth boulders were placed in a circle around a very misty area.

"If there is anything you need, Kagome-sama – anything at all – just call me. I will come." She gave her a warm smile.

"I'm fine now. I just need a bath then I'll rest. Thank you, Aya-chan." The kitsune bowed low before leaving her behind.

She walks onto a small white marbled pathway between the two boulders and she awed at the decently sized onsen well hidden by the boulders. She walks around the water, stepping on the smooth white marbles that was placed around it, encircling the onsen, enhancing its beauty. The water was crystal clear and very inviting.

She took her yukata off and folded it neatly, placing it on the smooth boulder, away from the water. As she stepped into the warm water, she couldn't help but to give a very satisfied sigh.

Now that she is alone once more the situation she's now in, finally dawns on her. How could she find her friends? Or are they even looking for her? Knowing them, they're probably worried sick about her or maybe they also think she is dead? She's not even sure if she could escape this place, since it seems that the taiyoukai will not allow his _"property"_ to roam off. _'How are you now, Shippou? I really hope you're doing well…he must feel so alone now…thinking that he had lost…Oh Kami.'_

She cried once more at the painful loneliness she's feeling, but no matter how lost she felt, without her friends and also without her family from the future, she won't give up so easily. She will survive like she promised. All is not lost; she still has her friends and family waiting for her and a kit to take care of.

With determination etched on her face she finally walks out of the hot spring and into her cozy room. A new sleeping yukata is placed on top of her futon. She smiled as she put it on. The differences in this chamber from the main dwelling was so obvious to her, but she doesn't care, this place feels very relaxing for her, even the futon makes her feel warm as she lay down and let the oblivion of sleep take her away, the toll of losing so much blood finally catching up to her weary body.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru sits at his cushion inside the study. In front of him were scrolls, some sprawled and others neatly laid open.

He found most of the details he needed; the hidden information and even the possible reasons for the transformation. Apparently the swords react on its wielders deepest emotions, and will carry the past wielders wishes even after death specially if there was a link left behind.

He knew about Goshinki destroying the Tetsusaiga before, after all that's the reason why he took the demon's fangs to create Tokijin. The only possible reason that he could consider for the transformation of Tetsusaiga is Inuyasha's fang within the sword. It must have reacted to the hanyou's last will. Seeing how the Tetsusaiga protected the miko from the tsukai of the underworld, he could guess that it will serve as the miko's protection. _'The same way the Tetsusaiga protected that half-brother of mine from his own youkai blood after father passed away. A sword created for protection indeed.'_

He saw the breaking of dawn through his window. He hasn't slept the whole night, but it doesn't matter. He could easily deprive himself of sleep for a week and still fight like hell without a problem at all. He was preparing for his usual routine of patrolling his territory to ensure its safety and check for any intruders when he felt something burn through his side.

Sesshomaru took the searing piece of object wrapped in slightly burned cloth out of his haori; his barrier that surrounds it obviously had weakened by the strain of suppressing the dark aura that was coming out of the foreboding shards. It was the three deep black shards he took from the tiger youkai. They were fairly larger than the normal shards of the shikon.

He has forgotten about it with all the commotion. Then his eyes narrowed as he carefully studied the shards. _'I have never heard of the shards to burn through clothes or for it to be this hot. Maybe the miko could tell me more.'_

As he dispels the barrier surrounding the shards, black tendrils of aura came out of the jewel and slowly crawled all over his hand. He felt a sudden pull from the shard.

Unlike the Shikon no tama, which can be corrupted by youkai, the dark shards are doing it the other way. It's trying to corrupt and invade the youkai of anyone who possessed it. He saw the dark aura as it crawled through his arm and entangled itself with his youkai.

_'How strange.'_ He thought as he focused his energy on his hand to subdue the power of the shard. The piece of jewel is apparently too small and possess too little amount of energy to overcome his power and was easily defeated as its tendril like aura crawled back inside the deep black jewel. _'I must speak with her soon. If this is not part of the jewel she was after, then this could be a new threat.'_ He looked serious as he wrapped it once more with the burned clothe and a much more powerful barrier.

**OoOoO**

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself once again floating naked inside her mind's sanctuary. The four souls appear again from her body and encircle her._

_She heard the familiar voice of the woman echoing everywhere. "Osanago (little one), you are in for a greater danger. A new enemy will arise much more powerful than you could ever imagine."_

_"Please, don't tell me Naraku's still alive?" Kagome exasperated as she felt a headache coming. _'Weird, I'm inside my head, yet I could still have a headache.'

_"Oh no, my child. He is not. However, his evil spirit didn't give up so easily in your last battle against him and gave everything to summon such great evil to possess him once more," Answered the pink sphere._

_"Only this time it consumed him and he lost control. Not even his soul remains intact as the great evil was empowered by Naraku's remaining life force," Said the yellow sphere._

_Kagome felt her headache get worse and felt her heart falter a bit as her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. "It's been hard enough trying to kill Naraku and now the bastard manages to call someone worse than him. Why won't he just die? Leave it to Naraku to make my life miserable." She felt her anger boils anew, her eyes swimming with tears as she thought of how Inuyasha sacrificed his life on that battle with Naraku. Now it seems like he died for nothing..._

_"Who did he summon anyway? From where? From hell?" she asked after a few moments of silence as she remembered her promise never to give up._

_"No" answered the blue sphere of light. "It was from the shikon no tama."_

_The red sphere comes closer. "Naraku's soul reached within the darkness of the corrupted shikon and freed the spirit of the combined youkai of the hundreds of youkai trapped within the jewel."_

_"So, where is it now?" Kagome asked, dread seeping in._

_"Shattered and scattered everywhere."_

_"What? How?" she asked totally confused, trying to imagine a huge ugly youkai spirit being shattered like glass and scattered by the wind._

_"He was a spirit then and has no body to possess. So he created a new jewel that he could use to attract other youkai thinking it was the corrupted shikon no tama."_

_"Then how did it end up shattered?"_

_"It was Midoriko. Before Akurei could fully part itself from the Shikon no Tama she cast a spell so that it would be shattered once it completed the creation of the kuro no tama. But the spell was not that strong, she only managed to break it into few shards. Now you must prepare for it."_

_"Me? Why me? Can't we just free Midoriko?" her hand waving in great trepidation._

_The four spheres of souls encircled her and entered her body once more when she heard the feminine voice again. "I'm sorry but that just can't be done. I'm already reincarnated. I'm inside you, just a part of you. The battle within the shard is mine, but now that it's free, the responsibility lies in your hands. It is now your fight…your battle."_

_"But I was not alone then, now…"_

_"Do not worry, little miko. An unforeseen ally will come to your aide. You must open up your mind to accept him for it will not be easy if you will not trust him."_

_Kagome thinks about it._ 'An unexpected ally, huh? Who could it be? Sesshomaru? No way, that's just plain impossible. I swear if I see him do anything humane, hell must have been frozen. It must be Kouga-kun.' _she sighed. "I don't want to be helpless again. How I wish I knew how to use this power." She said as she stares at her hands, trying to remember how they tickled and felt warm when she used her reiki._

_"I will be training you from now on with your power. I can teach you how to use the powers that came from me, and then somehow improve your own in the process. But that is all. You must discover your own power yourself and improve your physical strength as well. You have greater powers than I did. I can feel it since I am within you."_

_"Really? And here I thought everything I've got came from you and Kikyou. What should I do now?"_

_"Little miko, you must find the shards before it can find a powerful youkai to possess. Spirit it maybe and trapped within the jewel, but it is still very powerful. It could easily take control of any youkai's mind. You must gather the shards and destroy it once it is whole again."_

_"If I have to destroy it while it's whole, then why do you have to shatter it? Wouldn't it make things easier to find just one piece rather than go run around again to gather them?" The memories of their hardships while gathering the shards of the Shikon makes her a bit frustrated with the possibility of hunting for the shards again._

_"Because there was no other way to stop the process of creation, it's the least I could do to buy you time to prepare you for the upcoming battle."_

'Oh…right.'

_"Naraku's soul empowered him greatly. I was thrown back by the force. The balance was destroyed within the shikon. When I finally gathered enough strength it was too late, most of this Akurei was already free creating the kuro no tama as its new vassal. My spell is the last resort…and may I add, little miko, you are asking a lot lately."_

_Kagome flushed red "Gomen, I just want to know every detail. It could help me analyze the situation more easily, right?"_

_"It is alright, little miko. We understand. You are in a very difficult situation right now. You are in the process of knowing yourself and now you must also know your enemy. It is after all the art of war, knowing both will give you great advantage. Do not worry, child. You will know where the kuro shards are. The shikon within you will react from its power. But you must bear with it. For unlike the shikon, it could hurt you as you come close. Your life force is pure; you can use it to cleanse the corrupted soul of the jewel. But be careful little miko, the process is dangerous and could drain you of your life. We will see you again soon…"_

**OoOoO**

"Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama?..."

_'Souta?...why are you in my room…I'm still sleepy…and stop it with the sama…'_ she mumbled sleepily.

"Kagome-sama… Kagome-sama…" the voice insisted.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the chirping voice took her from the bliss of the sleeping world. She stared at the big brown eyes accompanied by a toothy smile of a little girl kneeling on her futon.

"Ohayou, Kagome-sama!"

She stared at the young girl with black hair in a single ponytail on the upper side of her head. She was wearing an orange kimono with a checker board design.

**OoOoO**

**Hail to the great CASEDEPUTY for sparing some of her precious time in beta-ing this chapter (along with all the other chapters) *grins* Thanks Sam-chan! ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**Moonlight Scion:** I don't like this chapter much…because nothing much happened with Sesshoumaru…but I really needed to explain things to Kagome, so there. Sorry if you all got bored. (bows ruefully) I'll try to make things heating up again…


	11. Purifying the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **Never own them… not even in my sleep… But I own Sai in body and mind…ohohohohoho

**OoOoO**

_"Kagome-sama…Kagome-sama?..."_

_'Souta?...why are you in my room…I'm still sleepy…and stop it with the sama…' she mumbled sleepily._

_"Kagome-sama… Kagome-sama…" the voice insisted._

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the chirping voice took her from the bliss of the sleeping world. She stared at the big brown eyes accompanied by a toothy smile of a little girl kneeling on her futon._

_"Ohayou, Kagome-sama!"_

_She stared at the young girl with black hair in a single ponytail on the upper side of her head. She was wearing an orange kimono with a checker board design._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 10**

**PURIFYING THE DARKNESS**

"Kagome-sama, Rin is very happy to see you awake now."

Kagome giggled at Rin's adorable way of speaking. "Ohayou, Rin-chan."

She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she looks at the girl. She adored the child's carefree character the first time they met during their shikon shard hunting days no matter how awkward the situation was then. She saw Rin running after Jaken while holding a wreath of flowers and resting between the heads of the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, when she was tired. It was a good thing too that Sesshomaru was on patrol that day, so no bloody fights and bad mouths. Just some "sits" for Inuyasha who kept on saying strings of profanities in front of the child. Even Jaken was tolerable that day; after they tied him up, gagged and hung him on the branch of a tree near Ah-Un. The dragon youkai didn't bother since he sensed no ill will from their group towards Rin. She even gave the girl some of her chocolates and candies, which was openly appreciated, before they left to go back to their hunting.

"Is Kagome-sama feeling well now? Jaken-sama told Rin not to go because Kagome-sama is unwell."

"Hai, Rin-chan. I feel wonderful."

Kagome assessed the room once more hoping to find her backpack. She still has some sweets left that she knew Rin would surely love. But she remembered she didn't have it with her when she woke up. Though she did try not to blush when she remembers the situation she was in when she did, or more like in whose arms she woke up in and the owner of the haori that was covering her near naked body then.

"Rin."

Both of the girls looked at the now open door where the voice came from, each with different emotions etched on their faces; one of pure joy and adoration while the other, shock and fear.

There stood Sesshomaru in his kimono, the usual armor missing from his broad chest, his face, as cold and as stoic as ever. Kagome was still staring at the white fluffy mokomoko, contemplating on what it really is when Rin dashes towards the taiyoukai and latches herself to his leg.

Kagome just stared at the sight wide-eyed feeling her heart skip a beat when Sesshomaru moved his clawed hand towards the girl, and what happened next was a big surprise to Kagome.

"Eh?"

Sesshomaru tapped Rin's head lightly as shadows of emotion flickered in his golden orbs for only the barest of seconds.

_'That can't be right? Hell must be frozen by now.'_

She just stared unbelieving at what's in front of her; she was almost tempted to pinch herself. Rin started telling the taiyoukai about Kagome and how they met once. Then she barely heard him tell the child to find Jaken and about preparing for Ah-Un but before the shoji door closed leaving her alone in the room, she got a glimpse of Sesshomaru giving the sweet young girl an almost undetectable smile; she almost missed it if she wasn't practically staring at the taiyoukai's face that time.

_'Nope, I'm wrong. Hell isn't just frozen; they've got some hell of a blizzard too.'_

It took her a few minutes more before she finally shakes herself out of her stupor. She washed her face in the basin placed on top of the vanity and changed her sleeping yukata with a clean kimono prepared for her, probably by Aya while she was still sleeping.

The slight knock on the door took her attention from her thoughts, still having a hard time trying to process that she did see him give an expression other than rage and total blandness, she even blamed her brain for being asleep.

_'Seeing Sesshomaru smile and I mean smile and not sneer or smirk is on the top of my list of the impossible things, right next to me ever flying. Just plain impossible. Then pigs will start flying too. No wait, Momo can fly…but he's a cow not a pig…. But then again, I did fly here with Sesshomaru.'_ She thought before she answered and Aya came in with a tray filled with her breakfast and another youkai with dark gray shoulder length hair, his long fringe braided down beside his right ear and bright emerald green eyes. Fairly above normal height and medium built. He was wearing a dark blue, almost black hakama, red haori and a black surcoat bearing the crest of the western lands, a blue crescent moon with crimson outline and three hexagons with white sakura blossoms within each. They bowed respectfully before her.

"Ohayou, Kagome-sama, forgive my intrusion but my lord wants to have a word with you in his study as soon as you are finished your meal."

"This early?" Kagome peaks outside the slightly opened door, it was still dawn. _'I guess this is how their day starts. Even Rin is already up.'_ Then she looks at the other youkai and gave Aya a questioning look.

"This is Sai, Kagome-sama. He is to be your personal guard. My lord wants to make sure certain things will not happen again." Aya introduced him a little bit uneasy.

Kagome unconsciously placed her right hand on her throat as she stared at her left wrist, now sporting a pinkish horizontal scar. Somehow, her reiki has healed it faster than usual or maybe just an effect of the power of Tenseiga. She didn't really notice last night.

"Nice meeting you, Sai." The green-eyed youkai just nodded at her and stood outside the door. "Okay, I'll be quick then." She sat down at the soft pillow next to the table as she takes her fill then looked at the silent youkai.

_'Sesshomaru must really have high standards here, even his guards look hot…' _she shakes her head. _'Miroku must have rubbed off on me, I'm becoming a hentai.'_ She heard Sai choke outside the door. Kagome looked at Aya then shrugged. She eyed the tail that was currently wrapped around the kitsune and the urge to ask took her.

"Anou… Aya-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama," She was kneeling in front of the miko.

"That fluffy thing that Sesshomaru has on his shoulder, what is it? Is that his tail?" Hey, a girl just had to ask, right?

Aya's brow furrowed as she looked at the miko quizzically. "That is my lord's mokomoko. It is a part of him, like another limb only it is connected to him through his youki, Kagome-sama. I mean not to be disrespectful but, may I ask why the sudden interest?"

Kagome blushed. "Nothing, really, I'm just curious." She gave her a thankful smile.

As soon as she finished eating she walked towards the Tetsusaiga that was placed on the katana rack and touched the sword, relishing at its unusual warmth before following Aya towards the study and Sai a few steps behind her.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru immediately clutched the cloth where he put the black shards and tossed it on his study table. The cloth sizzled and smoke rouse from it as the three shards now partially visible from the cloth turned bright red and emitted a very dark aura breaking the green translucent barrier.

**OoOoO**

They were walking down the corridor that leads to the study in the main dwelling when she felt the sudden piercing pain in her heart. She stopped but only for a moment. She didn't want to give it any thought, if only it would stop throbbing. The pain keeps on as they walk and it became a lot worse when they finally reached the study.

But as they entered the door, the pain was suddenly so intensified, that she fell on her knees clutching her chest with her right hand and the other one for support.

The two youkai was alarmed and were beside Kagome in an instant, helping her to her feet. "What's wrong, Kagome-sama?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She hissed.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome as she grit her teeth to bear the pain. _'The connection of the miko to the shards is visible. It is reacting to her.'_

Aya helped her sit on a big cushion in front of the table while Sai stayed beside the door reluctantly- Sesshomaru on the other side of the table, his face unreadable.

Kagome then sensed the dark aura near her and heard Midoriko's voice once more. _'Those are the kuro no tama; you must purify it to stop the pain.'_

Sesshomaru saw her eyes become unfocused and tapped into her mind. To his surprise, there was no barrier that stopped him and he was easily connected into her mind, as if he were even welcomed. Once inside he noticed the colors swirling around, each representing her emotions and the warm aura that signifies her personality. He was searching for her when he heard a voice – a woman's voice. Vaguely familiar yet he couldn't understand why, maybe he has heard it from someone, in the deepest part of his memory.

**OoOoO**

_'Young lord…no…Sesshomaru-sama, I see you have grown to be a powerful taiyoukai, just as you promised you would be a long time ago.'_

_Then from the innermost part of his long locked-up memories, the one that overshadows them all resurfaces and the scenes that he had tried so hard to forget was played in every painful detail in front of him._

_"No… Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered disbelievingly as raw emotions of the normally stoic taiyoukai became visible for her to see._

_Without his mask, she saw how his heart was broken, she felt his pain and anguish, and she heard it from the heart wrenching howl the taiyoukai let out in his moment of great despair, echoing the howl of the image of his younger self from the long forgotten memory that was suddenly played painfully in front of them._

_Sesshomaru remained in his kneeling position beside his younger image and his head hang low while his hair covered his eyes from her view. He was oblivious of her presence even after the memory that plays in front of them gradually faded away._

_Kagome felt like a cold hand squished her heart from all the emotions. "That can't be real… his mother…" She wants to reach out to him, her anger to the taiyoukai shoved to the farthest side of her mind. Right now all she wants is to comfort him, but before her hand even comes close to his shoulder his image fades away as well, leaving her in her sanctuary._

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru drew in a sharp breath as he gripped his clawed hands firmly, drawing blood. He could still feel the lingering pain his tightly locked memory had caused. His mask of indifference placed once more on his face but his inner self was in turmoil.

Kagome's eyes refocused again right after Sesshomaru's sudden movement. She saw his pained expression before his emotional barrier was placed once again.

Her physical pain became nothing than just an insignificant thing compared to the pain she felt from him. It took a while before she realized she had been crying.

_'She felt pity?... this human miko felt pity for this Sesshomaru?'_ the scent of her emotion made his rage spike up. Pity is something he could never tolerate for someone and most definitely not for himself. He is too proud for that.

Then he smelled something salty and found her crying as her blue-gray orbs meets his golden ones.

_'Purify it now, little miko.'_ She heard again as her hand moved on its own to the dark shards.

The shards started crackling with energy as black swirling ki came out, pushing her hand away.

A pinkish glow covered her hand as two energies collide. The clothes wrapped around the shards were totally obliterated.

Kagome felt the searing pain on her palm when she pushed through the dark ki and touched the shards.

It was hot, like tiny pieces of iron placed on a fire until it becomes blazing red and then placed on her flesh to cool down.

She focused more of her energy on her palm; the glow intensified as she picked the shard up and let it rest on her open palm. And as the red hot pain continuously bore down on her hand she saw her energy swirl around each shard pushing through it. At first, the dark ki was pushing her away shooting her palm with little volts of energy and then her reiki touched it.

She felt the sudden changes as the pink glow from her hand was sucked into the shards. There was this pulling sensation in her palm as the shards dark aura gradually lightens.

Sesshomaru's narrowed gaze locked onto her open palm, watching as the glow from her hand was slowly sucked in by the dark shards like a black hole hungry for light. The change was slow but evident, as the dark shards color lightened. A few moments more of continuous flow of energy from Kagome, and the shards pulsed visibly before its color turned into pearl white and everything stopped; the sucking, the pulsing, and the pain.

Sesshomaru just watched it all happen in front of him. The sucking of her energy gave a rather uneasy feeling in him, something he ignored as soon as it came. After the purification, he smelled a bit of her blood and burned flesh, and the lingering scent of exhaustion from the energy drain was starting to overpower his nose.

Kagome let out a breath she never knew she was holding and gasped in surprised when a clawed hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist after the ordeal. Even he was confused about his action but has already acted on it before he could stop himself. His eyes were on the shards on her palm but he could feel the miko's questioning look on his face. He used his claws to gently pick the shards from her open palm and saw the proof of his suspicion.

Kagome winced as he gently picked the shards from her hand leaving three bright red burns the size and shape of the shards in her flesh. Her face and neck beaded with sweat as she felt drained as her eyes felt heavy and blurry before everything around her became nothing but darkness.

Sesshomaru took the shards from Kagome's palm and caught her before she banged her head on his table.

Seeing that he won't be able to ask her about the shards with the way that she is now, he placed another barrier around the shards just to be sure and keep it in his haori. He picked her up and took her to one of the empty rooms and ordered the kitsune to take care of her needs once the healer is finished with her wounds, leaving Sai to guard the miko's chamber with an order to move the miko back to her own sleeping chamber in the inner dwelling after she was healed and report to him if anything more comes up.

He didn't linger long and left as soon as he has given his orders and went straight to his study. He hid the shards in a much safer place before leaving for his already late patrol of this territory, his mind still on the event that took place in his study.

**OoOoO**

_'That was different. What just happened?" she asked as the floating spheres of light surrounds her again._

_"You've purified the dark shards, well done, child."_

_"It was painful…" she murmured, the memory of the pain makes her shiver and fearful of what she must endure as she collects all those shards. "The story of my life…it only consists of more pain and hardships… Kami must have forgotten to add up a little bit of happiness or perhaps romance in it." She sighed dejectedly._

_"Don't be like that little miko…remember that hardship is given to those who can withstand it. You may see yourself facing the darkness of the night but know that no matter how long that night may be morning will surely follow," Said one of the spheres._

_"Don't lose hope… for as of now, losing hope is something you can't afford." It was from the pink sphere._

_A female voice whispers around her as soon as the spheres vanished._

_"When the darkness descends, little miko, you will need to be strong. But you will never be alone to face this for your destined one will come to your aide."_

_"Know that those that cannot kill you will only make you stronger. Be strong and have faith. You held within you the hope of all that exists. Pain must not deter you."_

_At that she remembered what happened with her the last time she was within her sanctuary._

_"Midoriko, may I ask something?"_

_"Of course, little miko."_

_"The last time… I mean before I purified those shards, I knew I saw Sesshomaru in here with me. What happened then? What were those images?_

_"Those are Sesshomaru-sama's memories the most painful and probably most guarded ones."_

_"That was his mother?" she murmured remembering the pain the taiyoukai felt. "But how did I see it? Why was he even inside my sanctuary?"_

_"He tried to reach into your mind when he noticed you were in a trance. He did not know that he will be forging a link between you two when he did it. And the memory must have been triggered when he heard my voice."_

_"He was in so much pain…" her eyes turned teary._

_"Hai, it was the most painful moment of his long life. He became nothing more than a living-dead. Those occurrences turned him into who he is now. I know, because I am the one of those that helped him get back on his feet. And it was not easy."_

_Kagome just listened silently absorbing everything that the powerful miko is telling her._

_"Little miko, it is time for you to take some rest, don't lose hope… have faith…things will always turn out right."_

**OoOoO**

The purification of the dark shards proved to be taxing as she fell unconscious for a whole day. She barely ate her dinner before she's falling asleep again. Sesshomaru didn't press on with his inquiry about the shards seeing the miko's drained state which Kagome felt grateful for.

**OoOoO**

**Once more, thanks for the hard work, CASEDEPUTY! Please don't give up on me even when I become lazy, ne? *grins* ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**Moonlight Scion: **I know you've got lots of questions, just ask me. The answers are probably on the next chapters… the memories that flashed in their minds? Just wait for it. I'd post it after a couple more chapters… It would be _something…_ and Sai, have you tried reading Kagome's mind while she's in a trance?

**Sai:** Forgive me but that is just not possible… there is some kind of a powerful barrier within her whenever that happens…even Lord Sesshoumaru who's more powerful than I am can not do it.

**MS:** oh right! Plus she needed the privacy… she's naked in there. (Sai blushes furiously)

(MS grins)…read and review…


	12. Headaches Abound

**MS:** I don't own the cast of Inuyasha…but I have all rights with Sai and Ryuuki here…They are definitely MINE! Bwahahahaha! Ohohohohoho…

Please read and review!

_The purification of the dark shards proved to be taxing as she fell unconscious for a whole day. She barely had her dinner when she finally wakes up before falling asleep again. Sesshoumaru didn't press on with his inquiry about the shards seeing the miko's drained state which Kagome felt grateful._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 11**

**HEADACHES ABOUND**

Kagome sighed a long breath. She tried to stifle another yawn. She's bone tired despite sleeping for a whole day yesterday and waking up before noon. _'This sucks.'_ She sighed again.

The purifying of the cursed Kuro no tama was definitely taking its toll on her body. It's been two days since she has done that in Sesshomaru's study and yet her body is still trying to recuperate.

She stared at her pinkish surroundings. The sakura blossoms that forever bloom on the giant tree slowly fall, swaying and swirling with the breeze around her and gently touches the soft green grass that covers the whole ground of the sakura garden.

Kagome was sitting at the huge protruding root of the tree as she leaned on its huge trunk. _'It's warm.'_ She adjusted herself in a more comfortable position.

She pressed her cheek and placed her palm on the trunk. It was really warm and soft and a pulsing heartbeat resonates within. She gasped in surprise. It was not her imagination. When she looked closer at the bark of the huge enigmatic tree where her palm was placed, she noticed a thin layer of swirling energy, shielding and coating the bark away from any outside interventions. _'The whole tree's probably covered by this energy.'_ She thought as she looked up at the impressive trunk and branches.

The grass seems soft enough between the huge roots so she decided to seat there instead. She was effectively hidden from view from the chambers by the huge roots. She leaned on the tree, her back on the trunk, and used her arms as her pillow on top of the protruded root.

She could feel the soft pulsing power, vibrating from the tree to her back, it was like a soft massage to her weakened body, and the aura that surrounds the tree was calming her soul. The feeling that it gives off was very familiar with the continuous swirling of energy that was flowing in the tree, she had encountered it once.

Her eyes droop slowly. The energy surrounding her gently lulls her to sleep. She yawned before she finally let her eyes close. The familiar feeling of two sets of energy, though the one on the tree was well balanced. Her eyes flew open as she turned to look at the tree again, placing a palm, concentrating as she tries to feel the aura of each energy. She was awed by the familiar tingling feeling. It was a combination of reiki and youkai. Both with powerful signatures of power, and the reiki is unmistakably something she felt within the shikon, it was Midoriko's. The youki is somewhat familiar yet different; she couldn't put her fingers on it.

She sighed. Her concentration on the trees complex aura drains her again. She leaned closer at the juncture between the root and the trunk. She was too darn tired to notice anyone watching her as she finally fell asleep.

**OoOoO**

Sai slowly walked towards his sleeping ward. He was one of the few that were given the authority to enter the inner dwelling.

Since the night after the miko was brought by their lord into the shiro and was then later transferred to the inner dwelling, he was summoned by the lord of the western lands. The new order for him took him by surprise. At first he felt humiliated that he was posted to be a human's guard, both in mind and body. It was a strict command from his lord that he must keep a constant link between him and the miko's mind. And being the perfectionist that he is, he dared his luck to ask what particular thoughts he must put as priority details for his lord. When he was told that he must inform him anything that would concern the miko's safety which includes the harm she might inflict on herself, he was taken aback. That changed his mind about his situation. There's something about females in the depths of despair, their fragile soul calls on his protective side.

When he first got a glimpse of the petite miko, he was surprised at the darkness that gripped the pure heart of the ningen onna, but the fire within her soul was still there. There was still hope, and silently, he kept tabs on her thoughts.

Amazingly, the carefree soul of the miko and friendly nature captured not just his protective nature but also his respect. That was a record, the shortest time anyone had ever gained something good from him. And to think that the said miko has spent most of her time sleeping since he was introduced to her says something.

Sai's features softened as he stared at the sleeping form perched between the huge roots of the tree. He sat protectively on one of the roots near the miko.

'_She looks so peaceful.'_ A few strands of Kagome's hair fell onto her face when she moved in her sleep. Sai gently tucked it back behind her ear. Then out of nowhere, a massive and heavy youkai engulfed him from behind.

He turned around swiftly to face the intimidating aura; the sight of great indifference from the stoic taiyoukai locked him in place.

"Sesshomaru-sama," He fought back his shock and bowed low.

"Tell me of the miko's progress." His voice was icy cold.

Sai felt tension rolling down washing over him. The taiyoukai was on edge but his mind was shielded against Sai's ability. It was like a steel barrier protecting whatever thought the taiyoukai was having at the moment.

"The miko has not contemplated anything ill or dark that could harm her physically since the last incident, my lord."

Sesshomaru just stared at the sleeping miko. It's now late afternoon, the chilling air will be picking up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the miko still seems exhausted. Do you wish me to move the miko to her sleeping chamber?"

There was a marginal narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes that Sai didn't notice. A mere twitch of his clawed hand and his bland façade was back. He nodded and Sai kneeled down beside Kagome, and gently picked her sleeping form up.

The warmth emanating from the youkai's body causes Kagome to snuggle closer into it, it was just instinct.

Sai tried to hide the pink tint that reached his cheeks before facing his lord.

"Should I still watch over the miko, my lord?" The hopeful tone was barely concealed from his voice. It made something from the deepest part of the indifferent taiyoukai scowl.

"Hn." He left without waiting for the youkai guard. He didn't think he would like to see someone else carry the miko. The notion made him want to rip anyone apart, currently, the youkai who's arms are cradling the sleeping Kagome. But his connection with the miko is already progressing way over what he intended. He does not wish for it to go even beyond that.

**OoOoO**

Kagome once again woke up with Rin's usual happy morning smile, and can't help but feel a bit better as she lighten up her mood. It was like having a younger sister that she never had. Though of course she misses her younger brother Souta, but the girl was just too happy go lucky and always so optimistic, it was contagious. But the feeling that something is still missing from her life just keeps on nagging within her. She still misses her friends and she misses Inuyasha, but just as she promised…she'll live. Her belief in her friends' ability to survive any attacks and uncanny skills makes her feel a bit better. It was a bit of hope that she will see them again…someday.

Every day she played with Rin in the gardens within the shiro's wall, sometimes in the Sakura garden and sometimes to the other gardens depending on the girl's mood. Within the week she had roamed most of the common grounds of the shiro with Rin and the silent youkai guard named Sai. The only places she hasn't seen are the farthest area of the western side and the enclosed areas in the eastern and southern parts of the vast shiro. Sai told her it was off limits even to Rin since those are the training grounds, barracks and the area for formal meetings.

After two days of teaching Rin how to read and write, the miko was forced to have another day off. She wanted to argue but lost when she failed to stifle another yawn.

Kagome stared at the green-eyed youkai sitting a few steps away from her. Her personal guard, named Sai, always quiet, and has very expressive eyes. He's so easy to read through those.

Kagome cleared her throat to catch his attention. He didn't even look, she tried again, much forceful this time. Sai tilted his head slightly to look at her, "Hai, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome grinned. She has learned lately that Sai was actually from another continent and that the only one who accepted him in their territory was the lord of the western lands. He had sworn his loyalty to the indifferent taiyoukai since then. Apparently, the western lord saw him as an asset.

"Tell me, why do I need a personal guard? Is it because I might try to escape?" She also found out by chance that Sai has the tendency to have his left eye twitch whenever he tells a lie, and she uses that to her advantage whenever she decides to bombard the poor youkai with questions when she's bored.

"Iei, Kagome-sama. My lord ordered me to keep you safe from…_all_ harm."

A slight hesitation, but no twitch.

"What harm exactly? I don't think I'll be attacked inside the shiro." She got a weird feeling it has something to do with her recent incident.

"That is true, but there are still _others_ that might harm you in _any_ way."

She had, had enough, "You're not exactly here because of the _bloody_ incident in the main dwelling, are you?"

"I do not know what you mean, Kagome-sama." A twitch, Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I know you're lying. Tell me, what exactly were you ordered to do?"

"Forgive me but I cannot tell you."

"You're to guard me so that it won't happen again, right? To make sure I won't do it again?"

Sai almost fidgeted. "I am not sure I understand what you mean, Kagome-sama," A definite twitch.

"Oohhhhh, you're so frustrating! How can you guard me from myself, huh? I could just think of doing something while you're away and do it. Think of a plan to do it without you noticing." _'Think!...that's it!'_ "You can read minds?" she brightened up.

"I cannot-" twitch, twitch.

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled at the twitching eye. "Come on! How is it? Do you hear my thoughts or can you see through images of what I'm thinking?" _'Like…how I think you look hot the first time I saw you?'_ Sai choked on nothing. _'Bingo!...Oh darn it…that's embarrassing!'_ "You can hear my thoughts then, huh? How about images?" She thought of Jaken wearing a very pink tutu and dressed like a fairy princess dancing around a flower-costumed Sesshomaru. The look on Sai's face was priceless. It was between laughing out loud and gagging at the incredulous image, while trying hard not to react. He was turning red with the effort.

Kagome laughed so hard her side was hurting her.

Sai felt cornered. "Kagome-sama…" he sighs. "I can hear your thoughts and sometimes I can see images," he shivers from the memory of the image of Jaken, it was just so wrong. "It just depends on how strong the emotions were behind the image." Unfortunately for him, Kagome's will was way too strong indeed.

"So, that's why you were placed in the _**'guarding the suicidal miko'**_position because of your ability." _'Nice choice, Sesshomaru.'_ She scoffs, irritated that she felt she lost even her freedom of thought. Even her thoughts are being monitored by that damn control freak of a taiyoukai. There'll be lots of awkward moments from now on, that; she is sure of. After all she is just a girl with lots of hormones, and being surrounded by really hot looking youkai, some thoughts just come in without warning, right?

_Right_.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru was inside his study inside the main dwelling doing some of his long overdue paperwork when he caught a familiar scent and signature youki in the air. He stopped what he was doing and let out an audible sigh.

'_More headaches.'_ He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He tapped his clawed finger on his desk, mentally counting. As soon as his counting reached nine the door to his study opened and a youkai about the same age as Sesshomaru came into view. He wore a black silk kimono with intricate embroidery of a green dragon on its shoulder and hem of the vast sleeves, a gray dragon scale armor with a metal snap in a form of a dragon's head on its left side just below his shoulder and plain golden obi. His handsome face that could rival that of Sesshomaru's held that silly grin as he waves his clawed hand slightly to the inu taiyoukai who was sitting with great dignity on the dark blue cushion behind his desk.

The new comer has shiny, knee-length green hair held by five tiny inch-wide golden clasps, evenly distributed to hold his long hair down in a single low ponytail. A crimson dragon wings symbol can be seen on his forehead as proof of his royal lineage. His smiling eyes were like molten silver that twinkle in the light with dark slits down the middle. On his right shoulder is his fluffy fur a lighter shade of color then his hair. An unusual black katana hangs on his hip with a crimson emblem on its hilt and a larger version on the scabbard, same as the one on his forehead.

"Ohayou, Sesshou!" he greeted cheerfully as he entered the room and sat on the plump cushion placed in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"You are getting old. Nine seconds to find me is a shame to your record." Sesshomaru uttered with a passive voice, his eyes on the scroll at hand.

"My friend, if I am getting older, then so are you. We were born on the same day with barely a few moments in between, remember? And I have you know, I could have found you much sooner if it was not for little Rin. She said you brought a beautiful young lady into your shiro. Is this true?"

"Ryuuki, you act more like some curious pup rather than the lord of the Southern lands that you are." Sesshomaru answered as he put aside the scroll he's holding and took another from the stash over his desk.

"What? Would you rather me be a stuck up lord like you? That is just impossible. Being who I am now and you, like that, are the reasons we are friends. I believe it is called _'the balance of nature'_." Ryuuki snorted as he grabbed the scroll the stoic Inu-youkai was holding and put it back with the rest of the parchment on the desk. He then propped his elbow on the table, his chin on his knuckles.

"So tell me. Who is the new girl? A human I suppose, since little Rin does not smell like any demoness has been around her and I doubt that a youkai would be nice enough to play with the little ningen girl. You really are getting soft, Sesshou. It will not surprise me if you take a human as your mate." Ryuuki snickered then shook his head slightly as he sighed when Sesshomaru gave him a death glare.

Anyone would have cringed from that stare; some would even wet themselves but not Ryuuki. No one could even say those things and live other than him. He knows his friend since birth and they practically grew up together, and having an empathic ability definitely helps. If anyone could perfectly understand the cold taiyoukai, it would be Ryuuki, the lord of the Southern lands.

"Come now, Sesshou. Spare your coldness to those who need it. You may just indulge this friend of yours' insatiable curiosity. That is not that hard, is it?" He pushed on.

Sesshomaru cringed each time he heard him call him that name. _'At least he stopped using that other childish name.'_

Ryuuki looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed when he noticed him use his left hand to rub his temple to ease his headache.

"I see you have your arm back. Care to share how it became possible?" he nudges.

The inu taiyoukai knew lying wouldn't do because of his friend's ability. It would only prove to be troublesome when he'd insist on the truth. He can't lie but that doesn't mean he must tell the WHOLE truth, right? He sighed inaudibly before answering the ryuu taiyoukai's questioning look.

"The miko-"

"A miko? Now that is a real surprise…Do continue."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the sudden outburst but let it pass as he carries on.

"I found the _miko_ a few days ago, almost two weeks now to be precise. She was badly injured, but somehow regenerated my arm though unintentionally, and proves to be a great asset with her power and capability. My honor bound me not to leave her there unprotected and so I did what is only honorable. I took her to be healed."

Ryuuki just stared at his friend, absorbing his friend's words. He could feel he was not telling a lie but somehow knew there was more to it than what was said. He decided not to press on it. He did know when to quit and not push his luck with his friend, because friends or not, this is still Sesshomaru. Testing his patience is like digging your own grave.

He stands up and walked towards the open window where he could see the courtyard that leads to the main gate. His eyes narrowed a bit as he focused his eyes at the unusual sight dashing as fast as possible with her human legs. He grinned.

"Hey, Sesshou! Does this miko of yours have long raven black hair, pretty face," he nodded in appreciation "petite curvy body, oh! Fiery," he chuckled upon seeing her throw a rock, quite impressively knocking Jaken out. "And dashes like mad?"

Sesshomaru who was already holding another scroll looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Ryuuki continues "Because if that is her…you got yourself a hell of a miko." He snickered when he saw Kagome tripped face first on the ground because of her ruined sandals and heard her curse some words very foreign to his ears.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he dashed outside the study room. He didn't notice the commotion outside the study because of his Ryuuki-induced headache, and from the looks of it, he'll also have a Kagome-induced one very soon. He cursed some more, dashing out of the main dwelling.

**OoOoO**

Kagome picked herself up, bursting out quite colorful words, some would leave Inuyasha red-faced. She took off her ruined sandals; soft, dainty silk ones are not made for dashing like crazy, then she ran like hell again toward the open gate on her socks. The kimono she was wearing didn't help at all with the situation as she held its hem shamefully high to increase her speed.

'_Good, the guards are out again on patrol. Freedom at last!'_ she grins, then hit with a smacking sound on very hard leather armor that suddenly appeared in front of her in a blur.

"Where do you think you are going, miko?" there was a slight edge to the normally passive voice.

Kagome slowly looked up at the armor, the white haori, nice throat, sensuous lips, and aristocratic nose and dangerously narrowed golden eyes. She gulped; her earlier resolve going down to the pit of her stomach. The hazardously sharp spikes of his armor missed her by a mere inch. She grins sheepishly as she pushed herself away from his chest where she rammed herself. Two clawed hands grabbed her arms to keep her in place. She gulped hard and cleared her throat before answering.

"Uhm…I was…going for a walk?" she sounded silly. She knew that. But she thought she could at least try.

"While throwing rocks at my retainer?" he saw Jaken with a very angry bump on his forehead. "Quite a pastime you have, miko," _'Though I also find that particular activity an impressive stress-reliever.'_ Without another word he dragged her back by the arm towards the main dwelling's heavy double doors. Kagome glanced longingly towards the gate and the forest beyond. _'I was so close…goodbye for now, my elusive freedom…'_ she sighed. She could still find another way to escape, giving up isn't an option. She'll be with her friends and newly adopted son again, that, she promises.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru dragged her into her own sleeping chamber. His rage barely controlled as he spreads his youkai around, trying to sense where the miko's guardian is.

A confused look passes through his face as he sensed Sai's aura within the garden. He opened the shoji door at the other side of Kagome's chamber that leads to the Sakura garden and walks out. He found what he was looking for at the base of the tree. He turns around with narrowed eyes, at the little miko who has an ashamed blush and an impish grin on her face.

"Miko, explain!"

Kagome fumbles at the hem of the sleeves of her kimono as she stood beside the taiyoukai, staring down at the sprawled form of a very red-faced and unconscious Sai.

Kagome's face becomes a perfect replica of a ripe tomato as she grins. "Information Overload with Hormone Induced Brain Short Circuits?"

**OoOoO**

**MS:** (jaw dropped open blushing furiously, staring unblinkingly at the monitor of her computer)

**Inu: **Hey wench, what's wrong with you

**MS:** (just mumbled incoherently, still staring at the monitor, reading a fanfic)

**Inu:** What? I can't understand you wench. What are you reading anyway? (plops down beside MS and peak into the monitor, after a while grew pink then as red as his haori, gaping stupidly like MS) WHAT THE FUCK?

**MS:** Yeah, it is fucked! (in mesmerized tone, eyes still glued on the monitor, jaw drop once more

**Sesshou:** What's the meaning of this? You should be writing the new chapter and not messing around with whatever it is that you're doing. What are you reading wench?

**MS:** (still focused on the monitor) a threesome with Kagome and two versions of Sesshoumaru…and another threesome with Kagome, sandwiched in between two delicious looking taiyoukai…. this is soooo fucked up, I'll need to tape my jaw shut so it won't fall off to the ground… and now I am soooo wet….

**Sesshou:** **WHAT?**

**MS:** Never drink anything while reading this fanfic… it is not pleasant to have cola burst out of your nose and mouth while you read this stuff… nope, not pleasant at all…it is messy to clean…but Sesshoumaru…(looked with eyes slightly glazed, then grins) … I really liked this fanfic… (evil gleam in the eyes)

**Sesshou:** Kuso! (dashed out)

**MS:** (just shrugged and stared at the monitor again gaping openly beside the still flushed and jaw dropped Inuyasha both their heads slightly tilted to the side like idiots.)


	13. Nightmarish Memories

**Disclaimer: **I never own them…how sad and bitter truth can be…(sigh)

**OoOoO**

_A confused look passes through his face as he sensed Sai's aura within the garden. He opened the shoji door at the other side of Kagome's chamber that leads to the Sakura garden and walks out. He found what he was looking for at the base of the tree. He turns around with narrowed eyes, at the little miko who has an ashamed blush and an impish grin on her face._

"_Miko, explain!"_

_Kagome fumbles at the hem of the sleeves of her kimono as she stood beside the taiyoukai, staring down at the sprawled form of a very red-faced and unconscious Sai._

_Kagome's face becomes a perfect replica of a ripe tomato as she grins. "Information Overload with Hormone Induced Brain Short Circuits?"_

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 12**

**NIGHTMARISH MEMORIES**

The moon was at its fullest, its light casting an ethereal glow on his naked body. He had been restless ever since he saw that particular memory through the miko's mind. How it had happened he couldn't tell. But he guessed that the voice that had seemed so familiar to him might have something to do with it.

Seeing it happen again had left another void within him that memory was something he had hoped to forget for his entire life. But it would never be, it haunted him every time the need to sleep over took his exhausted body. He knew that this night wouldn't be any different from any other night. He would face the memory again and watch it as it occurred in his dreams… his nightmare. He gave into the darkness as he closed his eyes to catch even just a little of his weekly needed rest.

**OoOoO**

As he stood there in the blinding light, his surroundings morphed into the dark forest of Ryuukotsusei's lair in the Northern lands. There was blood all around, trees were destroyed, and not a single boulder remained intact. Bodies of armored youkai were strewn everywhere, the only thing that remained were the scattered body parts. Not one of the warriors had remained standing after they were attacked by Ryuukotsusei.

He moved towards the figure in front of Ryuukotsusei and found himself to be nothing more than an apparition. As his hand passed through when he tried to touch the image of the lovely demoness, who held her son in a protective embrace as she took a deadly blow from the massive youkai. She was beautiful, not even her badly battered body could hide that fact. There was a single crimson stripe on her cheekbones that was the mark of her bloodline, and the crescent moon that signified her status was still visible on her bleeding forehead, though slightly covered by her flowing white hair matted with her own blood and grime from the battle. She looked at her pup, eyes full of pain, anguish, fear and love for her son. She caressed her seven year old pup's silvery white hair with her bloodied hands then wiped away the tears that continued to flow from his golden eyes.

He too was bruised and bleeding from different wounds covering his body, but at that moment he just didn't care. What mattered to him was the demoness that continued fighting for him, just so he could live. He knew she wouldn't last much longer as he felt her life force getting weaker as her aura wavered. He trembled at the thought and held tighter onto her.

It was his fault; because of his childish foolishness he would lose his mother. He knew he should've listened to her when she told him never to wander alone in the dark forest. It was beyond their territory and was the lair of Ryuukotsusei; a very powerful youkai, an illicit son of the reigning lord of the north. Even his father had forbidden him to enter the forest. So he obeyed…but only for a few sun rises, until his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He had secretly summoned his crimson miasma. One of the few tricks he had learned when he was five, a feat that earned him a proud look from both his parents. He had soared towards the North where the dark forest was located. He had never intended to stay there for long; he just wanted to see the youkai named Ryuukotsusei. The idea of Ryuukotsusei being powerful enough to make his father, the great taiyoukai of the West angry at him, his own son and heir, when he innocently asked him if he could explore the Northern lands, the dark forest covering the high mountain top specifically.

But he had come at the worst time, for Ryuukotsusei was out hunting for food, and Sesshomaru would be very satisfying for him for though he's small, his powerful blood would make up for it. Even though Sesshomaru was of royal lineage it would mean nothing to Ryuukotsusei, for he was still an intruder.

Back in the western shiro, a small unit of soldiers headed by a newly appointed general. Was sent out as soon as they knew Sesshomaru was missing, they would be the search party for the young lord. His father had gone to the South to establish an alliance with the lords of the other lands. So his mother had joined the search party instead, against her loyal servants and most trusted advisors pleading that it wouldn't be safe for her. After their vain attempt of searching the entire western lands, the Lady of the West suggested that they should dare to search the Northern land's border particularly the dark forest, where her maternal instincts were edging her to go at once.

They arrived there just in time to save him. Young Sesshomaru was already injured and fighting desperately to escape his death. Ryuukotsusei was just behind him as he struck the ground near young Sesshomaru, sending him towards the edge of a cliff. Sesshomaru waited for the impact of the ground but it never came, instead he felt the warm arms encircling him and taking him to safety.

He looked up to see who it was that came to his rescue and to his surprise and relief, he found his mother. He stared back at Ryuukotsusei and saw a few of their warriors fighting and being decimated by the huge youkai.

The futile counter attack continued until only the general and a few of his warriors were left to protect them. If they had an inkling of what they were going to face, they would have prepared a more experienced unit. They pleaded for their Lady and the young lord to escape and leave Ryuukotsusei to them, but before they could do so Ryuukotsusei destroyed the remaining warriors. Now only he and his mother were left, defenseless against the raging youkai.

His mother grabbed him just in time to avoid Ryuukotsusei's attack. She was exhausted and nearing her limit, but she kept on. She must, at least so she could give her child a fighting chance to escape.

Young Sesshomaru, had been left bruised, wounded, and bloodied from all the running, leaping, and dodging, and was just as tired as his mother. He knew she wanted him to escape but he could not accept the idea of leaving his mother behind.

"Maru-chan…" she managed to say before she coughed up some blood. "Please do not cry. Be strong… you must run toward the Western lands…save yourself."

"No, hahaue…I won't leave you." He replied with his childish voice, frightened at his mother's condition. As they dodged yet another attack, they managed to avoid it but the impact had sent a mass of boulders straight in their direction.

His mother though exhausted managed to shield him with her body at the very last moment, taking the full brunt of the blow. They were thrown towards a rock wall, their bodies hitting it with enough force to shatter some parts of the huge rock. Sesshomaru heard something crack from within his mother's body and saw more blood spew from her mouth.

He felt his young body shake with fear, not because of Ryuukotsusei. But from the truth that would soon come because even for a great youkai like his mother, internal bleeding due to severely damaged organs and a large number of broken bones could be fatal, especially with someone who had exhausted herself to the limit.

Young Sesshomaru crawled towards his mother's sprawled body. His small hands gently brushed away the silky white strands that covered her face. He tried to stop the tears leaking from his eyes, but he couldn't. His mother looked so pale as he gently caressed her face with his cold, shivering tiny hand. Then his heart seemed to jump when she opened her eyes. Those yellowish-golden orbs that he loved looking at as long as he could remember seemed to lose their brilliance, the same as the snowy white hair now tainted with blood.

He could smell it coming; among all the scents that come rushing in to him in waves only one makes him shiver… the scent of death was now clinging around his mother. He's losing her.

"M-Maru-chan…" her voice was so weak he could barely hear her.

"F-Forgive me, hahaue…I'm just a burden to you… I'm making you weak…" He cried as his young body rocked from all the anguish he was feeling.

"No Maru-chan…d-don't say that…remember that…h-having someone to protect makes you stronger… that's why I am stronger now than I could ever be…it's…because I want to protect you…" she coughed, blood splattered her hands and her wounds opened anew.

"Hahaue…be strong. Chichiue will come… I know he will come to save us… he will." Sesshomaru pleaded while his eyes blurred from all his tears, holding her hand on his bruised cheek.

"No Maru-chan, you're the one who should be strong…b-be strong…to save yourself…and stronger to protect those you love…be brave little one…I'm proud of you…my son, you will be…the greatest lord of our land…and…excel…even beyond what…your chichiue has done…I-I know…you will make us proud…" she coughed up some more blood, and drew a forced breath as she smiled at the still crying pup. "I-I am…proud of you…my beloved son…Sesshou-" then her eyes grew wide as she pulled Sesshomaru closer to her limp body and created a barrier around them less than a second before another attack from Ryuukotsusei hit them.

The powerful blast of energy lingered outside her barrier, pressing in, trying to break through the shield. The Lady of the West could feel her barrier wavering around them; she knew it wouldn't last long with the amount of pressure that the attack was putting on it. There was only one way she could think of to save her pup, and so she sent a last summon to her mate through their connection with their mating mark. She would ensure that someone would come to save her son. Then with the last ounce of her life energy, she pushed young Sesshomaru out of the range of the ryuu-youkai's attack, and managed to erect another barrier around him, covering his body protectively before he hit the ground.

Young Sesshomaru saw how his mother's barrier trembled before it suddenly burst out in a powerful wave, sending the lingering energy orb attack back to the ryuu-youkai causing the huge youkai to tumble backwards. It was the first time that Sesshomaru had seen that happen and it gave him a spark of hope, but it was quenched just as soon as it appeared, when he saw his mother close her eyes as she drew her last breath. And as her heart beat its last, the most heart wrenching howl erupted from the little pup a few meters from her that was heard miles away by the approaching Inutaishou, Lord Touga…the great taiyoukai howled its own anguish, fear and anger in return as he flew in the sky with a speed he knew he never had before.

Lord Touga came just in the nick of time. Barely taking a moment to spare a look at the carnage around him, he flew straight to Ryuukotsusei. The dragon youkai was about to land a deadly blow to the bloody pup in his true form, snarling with his furs standing on end and positioned protectively beside his mother's body.

It was too much of a sight to see as Lord Touga's blood boiled to the breaking point and his eyes turned red with uncontrollable rage. The dragon youkai never had the chance to fight back as blow by blow; the inutaiyoukai's attacks came. But the dragon youkai proved to be a great fighter and a very sneaky one. When he realized that none of his attacks would touch the raging inutaiyoukai, he attacked its only weakness.

Ryuukotsusei threw a powerful blast of energy towards the inuyoukai's pup. Lord Touga knew the pup wouldn't survive that level of energy, so he did what he could do with such little time left to save him. He used his own body as a shield for his pup and his mate.

Ryuukotsusei's evil laugh was the only sound that young Sesshomaru could hear as he watched wide-eyed as his great father crumpled to the ground. He was shocked, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just continued to stand there like a statue while he unconsciously transformed back into his humanoid form. _'It's all my fault…I've become my parent's weakness…'_ was the only thought echoing in his mind.

The Inutaishou saw the look on his son's face and the sprawled body of his mate. His rage started anew at his opponent's underhanded way of fighting. He couldn't let this continue, when Ryuukotsusei moved to attack, he poured all the energy that he could summon and blasted the dragon youkai straight into the rocky side of the cliff and with great speed, he dashed towards his opponent. He growled ferociously before he dug his fangs and claws in the youkai's body.

It was gradually petrified as it stood there on the side of the cliff. The great Inutaishou moved away from the petrified youkai. He wanted to leave behind one of his claws to serve as a seal but the spell, energy, and time it required to use was something he didn't have the luxury of at the moment, and so he moved towards his family. They were his priority. He had no time to grieve over his beloved mate as he carried her limp body and his son who remained motionless, staring, but unseeing , still in shock and took them to the safety of the western lands…back to their shiro…that was doomed to be in a state of grief and anguish for a long time to come.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru sat up with a gasp and struggled for breath, panting hard while he controlled his raging youkai, as it flared in reaction to his distress. His heart pounded in his ears like a drum, beating furiously against his ribcage as he tried to calm down.

The taiyoukai's nightmare, though he knew each and every detail of it, his reaction still remained the same… no matter how he anticipated the pain… he still couldn't stop it from breaking him once more…bit by bit.

The pain of loneliness.

The shame of his foolishness.

The guilt of his own weakness.

**OoOoO**

Kagome lay in her futon, tears flowing silently from her blue-gray eyes.

'_He's having nightmares again…' _She knew what the taiyoukai saw in his nightmares, she had seen it too, once, when he forged a link, though unknowingly, between them. It was during that time when he tried to penetrate her mind while she was inside her sanctuary. She felt it all, his pain, anguish, his helplessness, his fear, his guilt and anger. Somehow, after seeing those memories of his youth, she understood a part of the stoic taiyoukai.

Enough to feel sympathy for him.

'_No wonder you are who you are now…'_ She cried a bit more for the taiyoukai's pain as she heard a muffled pained growl from the chamber next to hers.

**OoOoO**

Outside their sleeping chambers, enclosed within the inner dwelling, the giant sakura tree was glowing faintly, seemingly as disturbed as the taiyoukai who was haunted by his nightmarish memories…

**OoOoO**

**MS:** (sniff sniff) Thanks for beta-ing for me **CASEDEPUTY AND FANTASY DREAMER**. This is way better. (sniff sniff * blow nose*)

**Sesshou:** woman that is not my mother. This Sesshomaru will not allow anyone to see me in that state.

**MS:** Yeah, well, this is **MY** story and **I **do what **I** want. If **I** say your hahaue should be very motherly like that, then she is… (sniff sniff)

**Sesshou:** and stop with the crying, wench. You irritate this one's sense of smell.

**MS:** Oh Phew! You just miss her and this chapter or more like the memory itself was inspired by that look of yours in the ending of the anime. You know the one where you gazed at the petrified Ryuukotsusei in the cliff and the wind was blowing around you, you touch your mokomoko to prevent its fur from touching your face. That look started this… Read and Review Minnasan! Ja Ne!


	14. It is Hereditary!

**Disclaimer: I'm not talented to created Inuyasha and the gang…meaning, I don't own them…**

**OoOoO**

'_No wonder you are who you are now…' She cried a bit more for the taiyoukai's pain as she heard a muffled pained growl from the chamber next to hers._

_Outside their sleeping chambers, enclosed within the inner dwelling, the giant sakura tree was glowing faintly, seemingly as disturbed as the taiyoukai who was haunted by his nightmarish memories…_

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 13**

"**IT IS HEREDITARY!"**

"I'm bored…" Kagome sighed. It was past noon.

Sai suddenly looked stiff and nervous at her words. He gave a pleading look at Aya, Kagome's personal handmaid, which she returned with an understanding smile. He never wanted to have a repeat of what their seemingly innocent and oh so sweet miko often does in his mind when she's bored…like the last time when she put images of ….he shivers visibly… _'oh please not again…'_

"Kagome-sama," Aya said as she smiled when Sai let go of his held breath. "I have seen you read books and stories with little Rin. Can I interest you with, perhaps, the main dwelling's massive collection? My lord has a very impressive archive at the top floor of the main dwelling near the master sleeping chamber that is rarely used."

'_New information, yes, it will save me from dying of boredom.'_ "Master chamber?"

"Hai, it is for Sesshomaru-sama. But he rarely uses it; he much prefers his chamber within the inner dwelling."

'_Hmm…must have his reasons…don't care…I'm bored…'_, "And the …uhm…archive?"

Sai gave a hopeful look. He was still trying to recover from the embarrassing unconscious heap that he had become a few days ago. And to be found out by their lord in that situation was beyond humiliating. The miko is sweet…but she's scary when she gets bored, at least for him, she is.

"It is at the top most floor of the main dwelling, I am sure, my lord will allow you entry. It is almost secluded from the rest of the chambers. Shall I accompany you, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, but I think it is much better if we asked Sesshomaru first." She then walks towards the study where said taiyoukai seems to live his whole life.

The green-eyed youkai sighed in relief as he followed the two females.

**OoOoO**

"Sesshomaru? May I come in, please?"

Sesshomaru arced his brow as they entered.

"What? I do have manners, you know." She said pouting.

"Indeed." He said with a smirk.

Kagome huffed. "Then please forgive me, _Sesshomaru-sama_. I only wish to _ask_ for your _permission_. I am hoping to use your personal library, if that won't be much trouble for you, _Sesshomaru-sama_," Emphasizing on the honorifics sarcastically.

Seeing how well she was teaching his ward how to read and write. He concluded that the little miko is actually quite educated, probably far more than any human hime. "Do what you wish. Aya will escort you to my personal archive before she attends to her other duties….Sai, stay here."

Both youkai bowed low. Aya leads the way to the library while Sai sat on one of the cushions as he prepares his report for his lord about the miko's progress.

**OoOoO**

After a lot of turning, opening closed doors and walking around long and winding corridors, Kagome's sense of direction shut down once more at the intricate design of the whole main dwelling. Every door and wall just looks exactly the same each turn they took and the fact that most corridors have crossroads in each area doesn't help at all.

She finally gave up trying to memorize her way until they stood in front of the closed double doors at the top floor. _'I swear, this whole shiro is not human-friendly.'_

"Kagome-sama, this is my lord's private library. Do you wish me to ask another servant to accompany you here while I am away?" She asked, a little worried for the miko.

"No Aya-chan. I don't think I'll have any problems here. You can go now. I'll just ask someone else to help me find my way when I'm finished. Thanks for bringing me here," She smiled at the kind look of the female youkai.

"If that is what you wish, Kagome-sama. Please enjoy your stay here. I really hope I could accompany you but I must take my leave." Aya bowed low and gave her a smile before turning around to leave.

Kagome pushed the heavy double-doors open, and was surprised to see that when they say massive and impressive…they really mean it. The whole library took most of the top floor; it was roomy and well ventilated with all those wide windows in each wall. Big cushions were everywhere with low desks at each corner. Shelves were aligned in at least twenty rows in the center, and taking up the whole length of the room, with other shelves lining the walls. All the book-filled shelves reached the high ceiling with wooden ladders as a means to reach the upper most levels. The books were organized, depending on what kind of books, to their era of publications and some where from other countries. She couldn't even read most of the books writings. They were in foreign languages. Some she couldn't even start guessing what kind of language or country its origins were. _'Can he even read these kinds of books?'_ she asked herself as she picked up one of the foreign manuscripts.

She walked towards the far end of the library. There were love stories and poems. _'Hmm, at least it could take me out of this boredom.' _She picked up one and took it to a low desk beside one the open wide-windows. She sat at the plump cushion and starts reading into the lines of a well-written full of fluff, all mushy stuff love story.

**OoOoO**

Kagome walked around the corridor of the main dwelling. She was so engrossed by the story that she didn't realize it was already dark outside when she finally steps out of the library. She even missed her dinner. Aya usually comes by to remind her but seeing that she didn't appear tonight, Kagome guessed that the kitsune is still somewhere doing her other duty. She couldn't find any servants or guards to ask for direction during this hour, probably already left to the servants' quarters. Her most urgent problem will be finding her way out of the top floor so she could find the stairs that leads to the hidden door for the inner dwelling.

She was walking aimlessly around when she heard a soft sound coming from the chamber at the far side of the top floor. It was a huge heavy double door, intricately designed with carvings depicting great battles of Inu-youkai bloodlines. A huge dog flying through the sky with the crescent moon background was carved in very fine details at the upper part of the doors.

She gasped, "This must be Sesshomaru's sleeping chamber in the main dwelling. Aya said he rarely used these quarters at all." She was about to turn around when she heard another soft growl.

'_There was that sound again.'_ She drew her brows together and against her better judgment she opened the door.

It was dark inside. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. The chamber was almost bare except for the huge bed about three times as large as a king size bed. A low side table at either side of it, the one on the right has two katana racks where Tenseiga and Toukijin were placed. Beside it was a folded white yukata and a long white fluffy fur.

Kagome smiled upon seeing the fluffy thing. _'Sesshomaru's mokomoko, I didn't know it's detachable. How convenient. That only means he really is here.'_ She thought.

There's a huge closet looming on the far wall, covering that whole side of the chamber and a rather comfortable looking armchair conveniently placed near the large window, covered by heavy draperies.

She tried to call hesitantly. But she could only hear the unintelligible sound as a response. She slowly pushed the heavy curtain aside just a little to let the moonlight through, casting just enough light in the dim chamber.

She heard it again; it was coming from the huge bed. As she took a nervous step a thought came to her. _'What if he had someone with him?'_ she blushed furiously at the image of her wayward mind created for her in her head. _'Maybe he sleeps here only for that purpose. The last thing I want is to intrude on such a situation! I could never look him in the eyes again if that happens!'_ She turned away and was about to walk back to the door when another cry came from the occupant of the bed, this time filled with such anguish, she couldn't possibly ignore it.

Her heart pounding in her ears as she moved towards the huge bed at the end of the now moonlit chamber. She could barely see some restless movements of the bed covers and then another low moan.

Kagome stepped a little more closely.

"Sesshomaru…" she uttered as she took in the sight in front of her. _'At least he was alone.'_ She thought as her initial worry of intruding into something she shouldn't be seeing came once again into her mind.

He moved, restless in his sleep, tossing the covers off his body as he utters another low moan.

'_Something must be wrong!'_ she thought, feeling a bit worried.

He tossed around, now lying on his stomach. She couldn't see his face because of his pillow and the long silver hair that spanned around him, a bit damp from sweat. His fists clenched tightly beside his head, drawing in a streak of blood where his sharp claws dug in deep into his flesh.

'_He must be having that nightmare again…'_ "Sesshomaru?" she called as her heart thundered within her. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it pounding.

Sesshomaru gives a low growl. It sends shivers down her spine. Kagome reached out a hand to touch his bare shoulder. His skin was hot and damp with sweat against her cold and shaking hands. She felt rather than saw his muscle twitch at her touch.

She moved a little closer and leaned over the bed. Concern etched on her face. "Sesshou—"

It all happened so fast that she had no time to react. His clawed hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the bed with him, covers falling completely off him in the process. Before she could squeak a sound he had her underneath him and his long hard body stretched out over her. His long silver hair flowing down around their face(s) creating a veil of silky strands as her eyes grew large when she realized just how naked he is.

She sucked in a sharp breath and was about to say something, but in the next moment she opened her mouth his lips closed over hers, and his tongue invaded her, kissing her with such passion and desperation.

Her panic consumed her as her cry was muffled against his mouth. She placed her palms against his chest and pushed but he wouldn't even budge.

Kagome's heart pounded more wildly in her chest. _'What are you doing? Stay calm Kagome. Sesshomaru could still be asleep or maybe he thought I was someone else… wait! That could mean he's dreaming about something… like this?'_ the feeling of _de ja vu_ comes to her. Then the memory of a cold winter night in a mountain with Inuyasha rushed in to her mind. _'Great! It runs in the family. It is fucking hereditary!'_ Her mind went frantic again. _'Do I only look enticing when their asleep?'_ a very disturbing thought that she quickly brushed out of her head.

She must wake him up. _'Speak up! Hit him or something. He must realize what he is doing so he can stop!'_ The thought of his stoic face and his obvious hatred towards humans resurfaced in her mind. _'Surely, he won't hurt me because of this, would he? I'm not kissing him…HIS kissing ME!'_ her eyes suddenly became watery from her welling up tears.

Then something changed. His lips moved over hers in a sensual and gentle way, nudging her to participate. She felt herself go weak and her mind blur. He growls again but this time in pleasure. She could feel the need in him vibrating through her, sending shivers of electricity as her body began to ignite with the flames consuming her. Then she responded. A bit of the hold she had on her mind slipped a little as his kiss deepened in response to her. She felt breathless… and embarrassingly excited.

'_No, this can't be happening again…'_

She tried to speak but instead, the sound she made seems like a moan to him so he responded by cupping her breast then started moving his hips against hers.

She felt an intense urge to put her arm around his neck and pull him closer, as swirling heat spread through her belly and into her thighs.

'_Wake up…please you've got to stop. Please…stop it or I won't…stop... Now!'_

She pressed her palms more firmly against his broad chest, her miko powers slowly pulsing in her hands, building up more energy. She pushed hard but he paid no attention. His lips left her mouth, moving down her throat leaving hot wet kisses. She gasped as her heating body swayed with his rhythm.

"Sesshomaru" she finally managed to speak, but her now husky voice didn't sound like an objection. It only gave him more encouragement as he pulled her tighter against him, his arousal moving against the flesh between her thighs.

Kagome could feel his mounting arousal and her body's reaction toward him only makes it worst. Then she felt his clawed hand move, disrobing her, sliding her kimono off her shoulder.

She snapped out of it. Her pulsing miko powers grew steadier in her hands. Her mind moving in two different thoughts; if she doesn't stop him and he wakes up, he'd be furious to know that he touched a human then he would kill her. On the other hand, if she stopped him now he might have some burns, get furious at her for using her power on him then kill her. Either way, she dies but she chooses the latter. At least she could still keep her virginity intact on that choice. She maybe from the twentieth century but hell, she's just 15, it still means something to her. So wake him up she'd do… never mind the raging taiyoukai she'll be dealing with later.

Sesshomaru knew there was something wrong with this current dream. His usual nightmare a while ago changed drastically along with that enticing scent that captures him even beyond the realm of his dreams. He just wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel it nagging on his mind. Actually he couldn't just feel it; he could smell it, hear it and taste this exciting dream at the moment. Though of course the pleasure coursing through him wasn't the problem, nor how soft and silky the skin of the female he was coupling in his dream. It's just too damn real and pleasurable he couldn't let it go.

Then a sudden burst of purifying energy surged through his dream accompanied by the washing scents of fear, panic and tinge of desire, _'The miko's scent…that must be the problem then.'_

He growled as he opened his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. And there she was beneath him. His golden orbs glazed and tinged with a blood red rim stared at the blue-gray eyes filled with undeniable fear, but slightly glossy with desire, the tips of their noses still touching at their closeness and her sweet warm breath intoxicating him slightly, firing up his arousal anew. He moved a bit and he saw her throat move as she gulped down. He growled inwardly.

Sesshomaru lifted his head further as he peered at the miko. She was breathing rapidly, her breast, pressed firmly against him. He could feel the hardened peak of her nipples against his skin through the thin kimono she was wearing, her heart beating furiously keeping in time with his.

Kagome couldn't speak as she stared at the red rimmed golden orbs. She watched something flicker within those eyes before they became icy cold, they even seemed ruthless, then passive. She felt her hackles stiffen, her alarm inside her head going to red alert but she just couldn't move – her hands were still pressed on his shoulder, a bit of smoke rising up from his slightly singed skin.

"Miko, explain yourself." Not moving away from her, his voice rather a little ragged.

Kagome was dumbfounded. Her emotions suddenly flowing like tidal waves right through her eyes; shocked, confused, and then anger, her apprehension immediately thrown outside the window.

"W-What?.." she stuttered. "Do you mind getting off me before asking me questions like that?... and please stop looking at me like I'm the one at fault here!" She sputtered indignantly.

His eyes narrowed for a fraction but still remained passive as he gracefully moved away from her. He stood beside the bed. He couldn't deny the scent of arousal hanging between them and he could feel the miko's heated eyes looking at his naked body, adding up a notch to his already intoxicating desire that her elating scent was causing him.

"Miko." He growls warningly.

Kagome blushed furiously at having been caught ogling his nakedness. She sat beside the bed, took a few deep breaths and stood. She walks a few steps away from him before she heard him again.

"Miko, explain why you are in this one's bed." A little trace of disdain in his voice.

She froze, and then abruptly turns around to face him, her temper flaring. "Now look here! If you're implying that I went there on my own because I want to share a bed with you, then you're wrong…**YOU** pulled me in and you ki-" her words stopping at her throat as she felt all her blood go to her face. Her throat suddenly felt dry, her face an impressive deep shade of red as she turned away again covering her face with her hands.

"Can you at least cover yourself…sheesh!" she grunted.

Sesshomaru stood there in all his naked glory, his golden eyes glowing eerily in the dimness of the room, tendrils of his long silvery white hair swaying a bit from the soft breeze coming from the window, falling gently around his wide shoulders, broad chest, and well-trimmed torso. His skin, flawless and smooth with no scars and blemishes, his burgundy stripes visible over his pale alabaster skin that lines on his arms, wrists and on each side of his hips ending near his still slightly aroused and definitely above average-sized appendage. The moonlight giving his whole god-like attributes an ethereal glow. (This is my current fan art project, but darn, I can't finish it if I can't stop blushing when I'm on the…ahem…big part. I love details.)

'_Gah!… there's no way I'm gonna get that image out of my head now.'_ Kagome helplessly thought to herself.

Sesshomaru smirk at the display of emotions and ever-changing scents of the miko as he reached for his sleeping yukata folded on top of the side table, hanging beside it was his mokomoko. As he donned his yukata on, flashes of his dream that turned out to be not so much of a dream came back to him. He couldn't stop the ache that tightened his loins. And it doesn't help him that her scent keeps lingering on him.

'_She smelled like sakura blossoms, moonflower and rain, somewhat mystifying and fresh, her taste… something sweet like honey and a touch of mint. She felt good underneath me and fit perfectly. Her skin, soft and silky smooth under the palm of my hand, her hardened nipples-' _he cringed. He better stop and ponder upon where his mind is taking him. Such thoughts were simply below him, especially if it involves a human woman.

"Miko." His voice as emotionless as ever.

Kagome slowly turned around to face him with her hands still on her face. She dared to peak between her fingers before putting her hands down with a sigh, relieved that he is now partially covered.

"You were saying, miko?" prompting her to continue.

She could have sworn something flashed within his eyes then was gone again just as quickly. She took a deep breath before answering, hoping her face won't be so red now. She's already embarrassed as it is. Her anger toned down.

"Like I said, you pulled me into your bed. I wasn't fast enough to react. You wouldn't stop even if I asked you to, and I couldn't wake you up quickly…It's not like I want to be in the same bed with you." It was really difficult for her to stand there, talking to him like nothing happened, especially when she felt weak in the knees right now.

'_There it is again.'_ Kagome thought as she saw the slight movement of his brow and a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

Sesshomaru almost, just almost, smirked at the Miko's words. _'Not wanting to be in bed with me yet her scent betrays her,'_ then inwardly growled at himself for even feeling a bit amused by the thought.

"And what brings you to this Sesshomaru's chamber?"

Her eyes widened. Deciding on whether to tell an outright lie or just admit the truth. Thinking there's nothing wrong with her real reason for checking up on him and the fact that she knew the taiyoukai's uncanny ability to know when she's lying, she decided to tell the truth.

"I…ah…I was l-lost… I couldn't find my way back to my room… there was no one I could ask for directions so I tried to walk around and when I passed outside your door I heard a sound. I thought someone might be hurt and I might be of help… so I checked." _'Though I almost turned around when I thought you were doing something else.'_ A thought she couldn't say out loud.

Sesshomaru arced an eyebrow at her thought. _'And what exactly did this miko think this Sesshomaru was doing?'_ "Your concern is not needed, miko. You may go to your chamber…Kageyama." he called.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" he answered as he suddenly materializes from the shadows. His head bent low in respect while he was bending on one knee.

"Bring the miko at the front of the inner dwelling's door."

Kagome was dumbfounded to say the least. She couldn't find any youkai around when she needed help and now one will just materialize like that out of nowhere with just one call from him. _'Were they staying away from me or what? I know I'm not a guest but they don't have to hide from me.'_ She was irritated. _'I guess, they only take orders from him. But they could at least…'_ she sighed in frustration.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," The youkai answered as he bowed low again, stood up and then faced Kagome.

"Miko-sama, this way please." he bowed slightly then walks to the door to show her the way.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru another look before leaving to follow the youkai waiting for her at the door. She stopped at the entrance before turning around again. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He was looking at the moon through his partially opened window when he heard her.

"Hn," His only reply without looking at her.

Then Kagome smiled, waited for the youkai to close his door and let the youkai named Kageyama lead her the way to the inner dwelling.

She didn't notice the crimson eyes of the taiyoukai that was struggling to control his blood beast that was awakened from the intoxicating taste and alluring scent of her.

**OoOoO**

Thanks for the wonderful help in revising this chapter, **CASEDEPUTY**! May you stick with me till I finish this story, ne? Arigatou, Sam-chan! ^_^

**OoOoO**

**MS: **It is indeed hereditary.

**Sesshou:** We have nothing in common, wench. Do not insult this Sesshomaru by comparing me with that bastard hanyou…

**MS:** Whatever Sesshou-kun…I'll just wait till you fall asleep and see it for myself.

**Sesshou:** (growls) You will do no such thing. This one will not fall prey to your schemes. You are insufferable, woman.

**MS:** Let's just wait and see, Sesshou-kun. Just wait and see… (grins mischievously) You haven't seen my fluffy handcuffs yet. Ohohohoho….How I love to see a glowing you… (eyes gleaming) a fan art essence!...Anyone interested to try, please do so…(and send me a holler, I'd love to see those fanarts! *grins mischievously*)


	15. Drabbles with Poor Sai

**Disclaimer:** Never been mine…*sigh*… this chapter is for everyone…something light after all those heavy, serious stuffs…enjoy! **Tell me what you think**, ne?

**OoOoO**

_He was looking at the moon through his partially opened window when he heard her._

"_Hn," His only reply without looking at her._

_Then Kagome smiled, waited for the youkai to close his door and let the youkai named Kageyama lead her the way to the inner dwelling._

_She didn't notice the crimson eyes of the taiyoukai that was struggling to control his blood beast that was awakened from the intoxicating taste and alluring scent of her._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Drabbles with poor Sai**

"You looked a bit disappointed, Kagome-sama." Sai asked a bit confused and worried as soon as he transformed back to his humanoid form. They are within the confines of the Sakura garden.

"Oh, gomenasai. I was…well…uhm…I was hoping you might have some fluffy furs or long mane like Sesshomaru." She mumbled shyly, blushing at the incredulous look Sai was giving her. It was her usual **'bored-to-death-miko-so-entertain-me-Sai'** day. She was toying with the idea of braiding youkai hair with flowers ever since she saw Rin do it once with Sesshomaru, in the privacy of the garden of course. Darn youkai shouldn't have such irritatingly beautiful hair, it's just unfair. It was a shame that Sai's hair isn't as long as the taiyoukai's.

Sai chuckled. "Kagome-sama, a very _'fluffy'_ rhino, will be…beastly. And if I had have been born like that, my whole clan would have disowned me. Not that it mattered. I am more of a free-soul after all."

Kagome laughed with him. "Beastly?... Unusual, yes, but not beastly, you'd be like a big rhino plushy to me."

"A-And that would be good, Kagome-sama?" He asked cautiously, suddenly feeling nervous.

Her eyes twinkle, "Hai, a very warm big plushy rhino." She formed the image in her head that made Sai's jaw drop down to the ground when his mind picked up her thought.

Kagome laughed, clutching her aching ribcage. Imagining a very pink, very fluffy rhino the size of a house with bright green eyes could be disturbing, I guess. Especially if you were the rhino mentioned.

**OoOoO**

Kagome was fuming, her aura flaring around her. "That darn…stupid…annoying…Oh Kami help me, I'm gonna purify that fucked up toad to hell!"

"Kagome-sama!" Sai gasped false surprise. His eyes filled with held amusement.

"What? He deserves it and you know that. He's been up my ass since this morning, and then he'll be kissing Sesshomaru's ass…oohhh…that asshole!"

"Miko, such words for a lady, this Sesshomaru would never let Jaken come near my posterior and I do not see why he should be up yours." Sesshomaru said as he passes them by in the corridor. He was walking towards the training hall. He spared her just a quick glance with an arc of a brow as he continued on his way, leaving a slack-jawed miko.

"Do you think I could borrow Sesshomaru's mokomoko for a while?" she asked as she stared at the direction the taiyoukai took.

"What for, Kagome-sama?" asked a slightly confused Sai.

"I want to use it against that stupid toad." An image of a fluffy mokomoko attacking a very green Jaken in a tight wrestling match complete with a ring popped-up in her head, leaving a laughing and heaving Sai behind as she walked towards the sanctuary of her own sleeping chamber.

**OoOoO**

Sai rubbed his temple as he walked in the corridor towards the study. It was time again for his regular report to the lord of the western lands.

He scowled at Aya when she cheerfully greeted the mind-reading youkai, something that must have rubbed off from the miko.

"Are you having trouble again?" Aya asked, suddenly worried for the haggard looking youkai.

"No, I think it's just a headache." He said as he continued walking, Aya tried to catch up to his longer strides.

"Headaches again, huh? Courtesy of Kagome-sama?"

Sai let out a deep long breath, rubbing his temple again more vigorously as he mumbled words that Aya couldn't understand.

"Kagome-sama, math, geometry, physics, history, modern sciences, chatty friends, a dense Hojo, fat Buyo, annoying Souta, worried Mom, crazy ojiichan, school, final exams…" he shudders as the lists of his mind-blowing headache's sources went on.

He kept repeating those words like a mantra as he continued walking while rubbing his temple, leaving a very confused Aya behind, standing still in the middle of the corridor.

But Aya suddenly called out before he could finally reach the study's door.

"At least it's just a headache this time!" Aya yelled and with a smile she left.

Sai groaned…

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru was studying his usually silent and aloof guard. The rhino-youkai was obviously taken by the miko as he laughed along with the ningen onna.

They were all sitting on the cushions around his study. He wants to discuss matters about the dark shards to the miko, but they were still busy with whatever it is that they find to be funny.

Kagome was still smiling when she looked at the stoic taiyoukai. "Come on, Sesshomaru. Ease up. You should try laughing from time to time. It would do you good. Look at Sai…his eyes twinkle when he laughs." Sai blushed but grins at Kagome's audacity to talk that way to his lord.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to _twinkle_." He said in a very cold voice with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Of course not! You glow in the dark." She uttered before she could stop herself. Her memory supplied the image of Sesshomaru in his own chamber on the top floor of the main dwelling, as he stood in front of her in all his naked glory, his golden eyes glowing eerily in the dimness of the room, tendrils of his long silvery white hair swaying a bit from the soft breeze coming from the window, falling gently around his wide shoulders, broad chest, and well-trimmed torso. His skin, flawless and smooth with no scars and blemishes, his burgundy stripes visible over his pale alabaster skin that lines on his wrists and on each side of his hips ending near his still slightly aroused and definitely above average-sized appendage. The moonlight giving his whole god-like attributes an ethereal glow. Yes, with all the details…

Kagome flared in six shades of red as she turned around to look at the now very shocked, very red-faced Sai.

'_Oh Crap!'_ how she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

She peaks a look at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes glinting with indescribable and unreadable emotions and his lips lifted at the corner with an open smirk.

Nope, now she wishes she could just either vanish from existence or die…oh the embarrassment of it all…and from what she could tell, Sesshomaru could also read her mind.

'_Oh fuck.'_

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow with an evil grin.

**OoOoO**

Once she found a more comfortable position, she opened her new book; it seems like a love story, courtesy of Sesshomaru's private archive. With Sai's help, she found her way up there again while avoiding even looking at where Sesshomaru's main dwelling chamber is located.

Sai sat a few step away from her position under the sakura tree. It has become her favorite place in the inner dwelling second only to the onsen that was on the other side of the Sakura garden.

She was just half way through the story when she realized that the seemingly innocent book isn't really as innocent as she thought it was. She gasped, furiously blushing at the fully detailed, embarrassingly arousing, and extremely hypnotizing piece of work, which was a feudal era version of the Kama Sutra. It was something she would never dare touch in her time. But since no one would know, she continued…that was until she heard Sai make a sound, a cross between a soft whine and growl.

She looked at Sai, her eyes slowly widening at the sight of the youkai's flushed face, his fingers pinching his nose, trying hard to stop the bleeding.

'_Kagome-sama, please, not again…'_ Sai thought pleadingly.

"Oh good, I've given the mind-reading youkai a nosebleed!" She stared back at a detailed and carefully drawn image in a page of the book cradled on her lap resulting for more blood, bursting out of Sai's pinched nose.

"A massive nosebleed!"

Sai, as much as he liked the sweet little miko, was starting to curse his luck for this guarding position he was given by his lord. He was even starting to think this is but a punishment especially when the miko is bored. It is just a good thing that his lord has given him a limiter. Anything that could trigger his blood beast to become feral with the miko will activate it, and right now, his blood beast is creating havoc within him. Only two things will happen if this continues; either he pounces on the tempting miko or he passes out because of the limiter. He would gladly choose the latter. He'd never want to lose the friendship he is now sharing with his ward, that, and the knowledge that he will have to face the full brunt of his lord's fury. Then everything turns dark as he sighed in relief before the oblivion of unconsciousness took him in.

Kagome rushes down beside the passed out Sai, taking his head over her lap and wiping the blood out of his nose gently. They were still in that position when she felt the flaring of youki coming from the closed chamber next to her own room. The shoji door burst open and Sesshomaru comes out glaring at them both as he walks in his customary unhurried fashion.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he stared at the unconscious Sai on her lap. He sniffs and scented the air around them, his eyes narrowed at the scent of arousal still clinging on both the miko and Sai.

"Explain this, miko." He said through clenched teeth.

Kagome stuttered while blushing. "I was just reading a book when he suddenly got a nose bleed then he…passed out." She said looking at the edgy taiyoukai and then at the still unconscious youkai in her lap. She still couldn't believe that Sai could pass out like this. Surely, a massive nose bleed shouldn't be enough to make a powerful youkai unconscious, should it?

"And what were you reading?"

"Huh?" she blinked, "Oh, that one under the tree." She pointed beneath the Sakura tree where a hastily dropped book was still slightly opened upside down on the grass.

Sesshomaru walked towards it. Gracefully picking it up and stared at its content. Amazingly, the first thing that greeted his eyes were the very same drawing that Kagome was staring at before Sai met the darkness. With a brow quirked high, he turns around to face the still blushing miko.

"This one didn't think that you, miko, would have an interest with this kind of literature."

Kagome saw a glimmer of amusement in the golden orbs. She huffed in the most dignified manner that she could. "I thought it was a love story. It was just an honest mistake." She pouted as she blushed some more.

"An honest mistake, indeed," He smirked. He spared a look at the still out cold youkai. _'No wonder.'_ There's no point in punishing the youkai for being aroused, after all, passing out because of unconsummated arousal is enough of a punishment, isn't it?

**OoOoO**

**ALL THANKS TO CASEDEPUTY! Sam-chan, thanks so much for all the help!**

**OoOoO**

**Sesshou:** Surely, that must have hurt. (shaking his head)

**Sai:** (slightly flushed) It does, my lord. Both in body and in pride.

**Inu and Miroku:** (both nodding in agreement and tapping Sai's back in a consoling manner)

**Shippo:** (whispers to Sango) what where they talking about?

**Miroku:** (heard what Shippo whispered) You wouldn't understand, maybe someday, you will. (grins in a lecherous way)

**Sango:** (hit Miroku hard on the head with Hiraikotsu) I missed doing that.


	16. A Sweetscented Night in the Koi Garden

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine…Please read and tell me what you think!

**OoOoO**

"_This one didn't think that you, miko, would have an interest with this kind of literature."_

_Kagome saw a glimmer of amusement in the golden orbs. She huffed in the most dignified manner that she could. "I thought it was a love story. It was just an honest mistake." She pouted as she blushed some more._

"_An honest mistake, indeed," He smirked. He spared a look at the still out cold youkai. 'No wonder.' There's no point in punishing the youkai for being aroused, after all, passing out because of unconsummated arousal is enough of a punishment, isn't it?_

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 15**

**A Sweet Scented Night in the Koi Garden**

"Where am I?" _'How humiliating…they're gonna laugh at me if they found out I've lost my way again.'_ Kagome sighed as she walked around the labyrinth-like covered pathways that web within the western lands enclosed territory.

"Agh…I'm so stupid!" she grumbled loudly as she took another turn and found a dead end.

"Indeed."

Kagome whirled around a little bit too fast, almost twisting her ankle in the process to look at the owner of the ever passive voice tinged with a bit of amusement.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. It was already getting dark and she was walking around for quite a while in the ghostly quiet place. His sudden appearance startled her. She could see the barely concealed amusement in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me? Don't tell me you've been watching me roam around endlessly?" she said exasperated.

"I believe this is my shiro. It is this one's right to be where I choose. I was not following you, but watching you hopelessly get lost…is rather amusing."

"Gah…Now I don't only look stupid, I also sound stupid and I've become your personal jester." She was starting to feel annoyed. "Well, sorry for being _humanly_ lost, it's really easy to get lost in this damn shiro. It's practically a maze; whoever designed this must be aiming for everyone to have a hard time finding their way."

"Indeed." He was now openly smirking at her rumblings. He did plan the whole shiro to resemble a labyrinth. It works as an added precaution against attacks and now… as an unexpected source of his amusement courtesy of a certain miko.

Kagome was tempted to stomp her foot…or better yet…stomp on his foot. The jackass!

She was still contemplating on whether to do it or not when the soft breeze brought a sweet smelling scent around them.

It was calming, a flowery scent that was new to her. She inhaled, allowing the calming scent to fill her lungs. "What was that?"

She asked as she looked at the taiyoukai who was also obviously enjoying the calming effect of the scent.

Sesshomaru looked at her and tilted his head a bit, probably thinking if he should answer.

"Come." It was all he said before walking towards the western part of his enclosed territory. They walked around a few minutes more, Kagome hot on his heels as they turned around corners to the end of the covered pathway that leads to a wide garden enclosed by pine trees with a small lake or a wide pond.

"Sugoi!" Kagome was staring wide eyed at the beauty of yet another garden within his domain. There were wild flowers surrounding the water. At the middle of the pond was a huge tree, standing alone in a grass-covered islet. The sweet calming scent was coming from the small dainty white flowers that were blooming abundantly from the tree, and some of them have fallen on the ground of the little island, reminding her of the freshly fallen snow over the green grass.

Kagome walked towards the edge of the lake. It was crystal clear and about thigh high deep. The sudden movement of the water caught her eyes, and she gasped at the sight of hundreds of colorful koi fish swimming around the wide pond giving the water dancing colors of white, pink, orange, black and red.

"Oh it's a koi pond!" she exclaimed as she kneeled on a rock to have a better look at the fish. They were plump and big; and from the looks of it, they are a high quality breed. Some of the patterns on the koi fish were unique and from what she could remember of what her friend Ayumi said about koi fish's' patterns, those patterns that resemble kanji words, are worth a lot in her time.

And Sesshomaru's koi pond is like a huge treasure chest.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as she stood up again and made a surprised "eep" when he picked her up by the waist and leaped, landing gracefully beside the tree in the middle of the islet.

The soothing scent surrounds the little island thickly but even with his sensitive nose, its sweet sent was tolerable. It was even calming his senses. He reluctantly let go of the little miko, when she softly pried his hands off her waist, murmuring her thanks. The blush on her face was visible from the light of the full moon that was shining up at the sky, creating a hypnotizing beauty of lights reflecting in the surface of the lake.

"I've never seen a tree like this before." She whispered as she looked up at the flowers that cover most of the branches and leaves.

"It was a gift from a foreign youkai lord."

"Ah." she looked at him. He was looking at the far side of the lake. She looked at the picturesque view in front of her.

"This place…it's beautiful and serene." She was breathless. She sat on one of the grassy spaces between the roots, staring at the colorful movements of the lake, and the koi fish, and the reflection of the full moon on the water. It was surreal.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, staring at the view in front of them.

They sat there in total silence, letting the calming scent, the serene beauty of their surroundings, and the slight splashing sound of the water from the fish's movements, the crickets and owls from beyond the trees that surround the lake and the soft breeze of the night engulfed them.

Kagome sigh a long breath.

"What bothers you, miko?" He finally asked without looking at her.

Kagome was startled. She had almost forgotten she was not alone. "Oh…I was just thinking how perfect this spot will be for a picnic. This place must be wonderful even by day. And the scent of this tree's flowers will be perfect for a restful afternoon." She answered wistfully.

"The flower's scent only comes out at night." He stated passively. "But you may visit here if you wish."

Kagome blinked at him. "Really?" she smiled weakly. "Arigatou." She looked at the moon's reflection again when another koi fish sent rippling circles on the water. "But this place isn't exactly made for humans. I'll need to learn how to jump long distances or fly to reach this islet." She nibbles at her lower lips in deep thought, and then brightens up with a grin. "Maybe I could ask Sai to help me." She murmured to herself, oblivious at the sudden tightening of claws or clenching of the jaw of the silent taiyoukai beside her.

She leaned against the tree after a while. The calming atmosphere that surrounds her, lulls her to sleep. She barely stifled a yawn as her eyelids droop.

**OoOoO**

Kagome snuggled at the warm fur covering her current pillow and smiled as her furry soft blanket moved to cover her body against the cold night.

Sesshomaru looked down at her contented smile as she snuggles closer to him while he carried her sleeping form in his arms. He couldn't keep his smile from showing when she rubs her cheek on his fur, feeling the softness of each strand. He stilled for a moment. Frowning a bit, the thought of him actually enjoying the feel of her weight and warmth in his arms doesn't bode well to him. He growled inwardly.

But he still spares a glance at her sleeping face, a thoughtful look slowly replacing his stoic façade. _'Is it really that appalling to give in?'_

The thought stilled him for a moment before he cast the unfamiliar feeling away. _'To give in is not an option…I am the master of my own emotions…I will not be controlled by it…I will have what I want and keep what I own._' He looked at her once more. "A possession to keep…nothing more." He whispered as he resumed carrying her silently from the islet in the middle of the koi garden into her own sleeping chamber within the inner dwelling. By the next rise, everything will be the same as it is…

But from the covert looks he was receiving from his servants and guards, there will be gossip around his shiro in the morning.

"Kuso…" he groans.

**OoOoO**

Kagome turns around again for the fourth time. Something is definitely wrong. First, she wakes up in her room when all she could remember was falling asleep in the koi garden. She blushed.

Second, her personal handmaid Aya was smiling at her and very cheerful first thing this morning and even blushed when she asked the youkai servant how she ended up in her chamber last night. She still couldn't believe Sesshomaru carried her all the way to her chamber. Upon remembering the fur pillow and blanket in her sleep, she became a blazing red miko.

Third and currently the reason why she kept on turning around are the servants and guards that she passes by. It's either they'll smile at her after bowing then whisper to their companions just a few feet away from her or either suddenly grow quiet in the middle of their covert conversation when she comes near. And some even have the audacity to actually peak a look at her behind closed doors or over and around the bushes.

'_What's wrong with everyone today?'_

She looked at her personal guard/friend youkai. Sai was either grinning or stifling a laugh. He obviously found it funny, whatever the other youkai around them were thinking and whispering about. And being in the dark is starting to get on her nerves.

"So, what is it?" She asked staring intently at the green-eyed youkai.

"What?" he blinked innocently, his lips, twitching at the corner.

"Come on, Sai. You are the worst liar of a youkai I've ever met so don't even try lying to me. Give it, what's happening? I'm sure I am somehow involved in this." Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stood in front of her guardian. They were going to the pathway that leads to the Koi Garden. She wants to make sure she could go there again without getting lost.

"Kagome-sama, you do not have to concern yourself. The whole of the shiro is just having a debate on whether or not things will turn out good or bad. They seem to appreciate the idea of a very calm lord, despite any possible consequences. That is all, Kagome-sama." He explained in a serious voice though his eyes still held that mirth.

Kagome pouted. She could tell he was not telling a lie.

Before she could ask more, a panting, extremely sweaty, and gasping for breath Jaken shouted at them from the other end of the pathway. He must have been running all over the shiro looking for them.

"You…wench…" He stopped in front of them wheezing heavily and inhaled deeply before continuing. "Sesshomaru-sama…wants to…talk to you in his study, now!" Then he walks off while rumbling darkly, without even waiting for them to follow.

Kagome and Sai looked at each other and shrugged before following the still muttering toad.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru was, once again, with one of the ever becoming regular Kagome-induced headaches, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, the gossip that he was expecting reached him very early in the morning.

"My lord?" comes a bit worried, scared and squeaky voice from one of his shiro's builders and makers.

The taiyoukai sighed inwardly. He felt the signature reiki of Kagome coming closer and this conversation must end soon. He sends the beaver-youkai a questioning look.

"I-Is there anything else that you want to be done, my lord?" the beaver-youkai stuttered.

There's a knock on the door and Jaken's equally squeaking voice followed.

"The human wench is here now, my lord."

"Enter," His thoughts, running along the line of whether punishing Jaken severely or killing him as soon as he enters.

"I want it to be done before I return. Do not fail. You may take your leave." He ordered the beaver-youkai as soon as the door opens.

"H-Hai, my lord." The nervous beaver-youkai immediately bowed low and ungracefully went out the door.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, looking after the fumbling youkai.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother answering her question, and continued sorting through some of his overdue paperwork.

"Anou…Sesshomaru? Did you call for me? Because if you're still busy, I'd really like to leave now and come back later, I was hoping to go visit the Koi garden again with Sai." She heard a whimper and quickly looked at the source, only to find Sai who was suddenly stiff and nervous.

"Sai?" Kagome's concern visible in her face. Unknown to her, an image of a very painful death was currently entering poor Sai's head, making him shiver visibly, trying as hard as he could not to whimper anymore.

Kagome was about to touch Sai's arm when she heard a low growl. It was coming from the tight lipped taiyoukai behind the desk, his colder than ever golden eyes still focused on the scroll in his hand. Sai suddenly looked pale.

Having enough of the silent whimpers and low growls around her, Kagome stared at poor Sai and to the taiyoukai. "Is there anything you want from me, Sesshomaru?" she finally asked, and the pale-faced youkai sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru answered without so much as lifting his sight from the scroll.

"This Sesshomaru needed to discuss certain matters regarding the dark shards. You must explain what you know about the subject." Upon receiving mental orders to leave, Jaken and Sai bowed low and left. Sai stood right outside the wall next to the door while Jaken scampered away to safety.

Kagome sat at the plump cushion in front of his desk and prepared herself to answer his every question as much as she could. She relayed all important facts that Midoriko and the Shikon's four souls told her before.

Through their question and answer portion, Sesshomaru's reactions were merely narrowing of his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose, rubbing his temple or arching a brow, but all in all his cool façade never wavers.

"Uhm…Sesshomaru?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Sesshomaru was tapping a claw on the desk, deep in thought, and then he nodded to himself.

"This one, takes it that you must complete this accursed jewel and destroy the Akurei that resides within it before it finds another vassal, is it not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Since this new threat will prove to be troublesome even to my land, I will compromise on helping gather these shards just to end this. I will see to it that it is completed as soon as possible. Miko you are to stay here-" He then remembers the Koi garden that she was itching to go. "-or better yet join me in my patrol. Your ability to sense the dark shards will prove to be of an advantage."

He stands up carrying the stock of scrolls in his arms, and walked towards the shelves at the wall beside him and neatly sorted them out. "Prepare yourself. We will depart as soon as you are ready."

Kagome stands up. _'Great, I'm back to being a shard detector again. What's with these Inu brothers?'_

"And miko, do hurry. This Sesshomaru never wastes time."

Kagome looked at his back disbelievingly, and then huffed, as she trudged her way towards the hidden door that leads to the inner dwelling.

**OoOoO**

**Arigatou Sam-chan! CASEDEPUTY the great beta reader! Whehehehee…**

**OoOoO**

**MS:** Oho oho oho ohooooo…..another chapter….may you all give some reviews….no, I demand it…bwahahahaha…just kidding…I won't demand it of course…sheesh, who do you think I am…though I might just beg for it….whehehehe….Ja ne! Review minnasan!


	17. From Beyond the Well

Disclaimer: not mine…read and review….

**OoOoO**

_He stands up carrying the stock of scrolls in his arms, and walked towards the shelves at the wall beside him and neatly sorted them out. "Prepare yourself. We will depart as soon as you are ready."_

_Kagome stands up. 'Great, I'm back to being a shard detector again. What's with these Inu brothers?'_

"_And miko, do hurry. This Sesshomaru never wastes time."_

_Kagome looked at his back disbelievingly, and then huffed, as she trudged her way towards the hidden door that leads to the inner dwelling._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 16**

**From beyond the well**

"Rin, do not dawdle." The stoic taiyoukai ordered as he lead his small group; a squawking Jaken, a quiet but observant Ah-Un, a very down miko, and a normally gamboling human child, who at the moment was walking slowly, shifting her eyes at the taiyoukai and the miko and back again.

They've been walking silently since they've left the shiro. Rin, being the observant little child that she is didn't feel like having fun when she could feel something's off with the pretty miko that her Sesshomaru-sama brought home. She really likes the miko so much. When she saw Kagome sigh for like the fifth time, she walked purposely beside the taiyoukai, slightly tugging at his vast sleeve to catch his attention and peer into his eyes with the most adorable look she could muster.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin thinks Kagome-sama must be tired," her stomach grumbled loudly, it was already dark and they haven't had their dinner. "And Rin is hungry."

Sesshomaru stopped, and then nodded at the little girl before giving out an order. "Jaken set up camp." Then he went off to patrol their surroundings for possible danger as he hunted. Usually he would let his ward catch fish for herself or forage for fruits, but he still procured some meat for his young ward from time to time.

Jaken tumbled around, looking for dried branches and twigs, piling them up in the center of a decently sized clearing that he found for their camping site and used the two-headed staff he carries around to blow fire into the pile of woods.

Kagome and Rin were sitting beside the fire when Sesshomaru entered the camp, raw fresh meat, cleaned and cut, probably from a deer or a wild boar in his bloody clawed hand.

He gave it to Kagome, along with the sharpened wooden sticks.

Kagome murmured her thanks as she took and prepared the meat, sticking it carefully with the sticks and placed them on the fire, giving an apologetic smile at Rin. She has forgotten that the little girl would be hungry.

She's starting to miss the taste of Ramen as she took a bite of the unseasoned cooked meat on the stick. Maybe she could bring some salt or soy sauce along next time. She sighed again.

"Kagome-sama, are you feeling unwell again?" Rin asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled at the sweet girl. "No, I'm fine, Rin-chan."

"But Kagome-sama sighs a lot."

"Oh..." Kagome felt guilty for making the girl worry. "I'm just lonely. I miss my friends and family."

"But Rin is here with you and Sesshomaru-sama, and Jaken-sama and even Ah-Un." Obviously for Rin, that should be enough.

Kagome gave the girl a gentle pat on her cheek as she smiles. "Yes, that's true."

"Then why is Kagome-sama still sad?"

"Hmmm…" Kagome tried to think of an answer that the girl could easily understand. She bent closer to Rin as she whispers. "Because Rin-chan, it's hard to smile when we're the only ones that are smiling."

Rin suddenly looked confused, frowning at the miko. "Sesshomaru-sama can smile."

Kagome blinked. She was about to say otherwise when the memory of the taiyoukai's almost unnoticeable smile for the little girl outside her chamber flashes to her mind. She smiled at the thought. "Of course, Rin. He does, doesn't he?" Then she ruffles the top of the hair of the sweet girl.

Rin felt that the older girl somehow doubted her. "It is true. Rin will show Kagome-sama that Sesshomaru-sama looks nice when Sesshomaru-sama is smiling." She chirped as she stood up and walked towards the silent taiyoukai, currently sitting a few steps away from them.

Kagome silently looks at the girl still unable to figure out what the girl means. She grabs the water container to take a sip, she felt a bit nervous for the girl somehow and it made her throat dry. She heard Rin talking to Sesshomaru and stares as the girl walks around the taiyoukai, encircling her arms around his head as she stood behind Sesshomaru then suddenly calls for Kagome's attention.

"Kagome-sama! Look! Sesshomaru-sama can smile!" She giggled as she quickly placed her two index fingers at each side of the flustered taiyoukai's lips, barely missing the sharp fangs and pulled them into a forced and extremely awkward smile.

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement. His eyes grew wide when he felt the tiny fingers that still had the lingering taste of cooked meat and dirt, suddenly enter his mouth and pull at each side of his lips. He was so stunned; he couldn't react quickly enough to stop his wards intention.

It was shocking, to see that look on the usually stoic taiyoukai, Kagome didn't know exactly what to do. And the worst part was, she was still drinking from the container when she looked at the disturbing view, the water burst out of her mouth and nose, adding up to the currently crazy situation. She didn't even wipe the trickling liquid from her nose and chin as she gaped, jaw hanging openly, and eyes just as wide as Sesshomaru's.

It took a few moments before Kagome could finally stutter a few words. "R-Rin! Come here…I don't really think you should do that." She said nervously, as she dared to look at the face of the still stunned taiyoukai. It was so comical, but she couldn't laugh. She's still fearful for the girl's safety. Maybe later on, once she remembers that look on his face, which she is quite sure she will never, ever forget. But right now, Rin comes first. She didn't even realize that her watery outburst looked just as ridiculous.

Rin finally let go of the stretched lips and walked towards the miko. She sat beside her as she wipes her hands on her kimono. "Rin is right. Sesshomaru-sama can smile." She said confidently beaming, completely unaware of the nervousness that Kagome feels and the slightly abused taiyoukai, who at the moment is starting to regret ever letting the girl come close to his person.

Kagome gave the young girl a nervous grin. A sudden movement of silk and a flash of white made her jump from her position. But her expected assault didn't come so she looked at where Sesshomaru was seated before, only to find out that he already left.

Kagome let out a deep breath. She didn't realize her heartbeat was in a rampage as it started to calm down. Some rustling of leaves took her attention to the bushes. Jaken came out, grumbling about something as usual, holding another water container, probably for Rin. He suddenly looks around before he asked. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" He even forgot to include his normally harsh name-calling for her.

Kagome just shrugged, unsure with her voice. Then Rin suddenly giggled beside her.

"Kagome-sama looked funny when the water came out of Kagome-sama's mouth and nose." Then burst out laughing at Kagome's wide-eyed look.

Kagome just shook her head and gave Rin an awkward smile. Honestly, how can she tell the sweet child that what she did to Sesshomaru is far more ridiculous and that it could have made her laugh to the end of the world? And she could have, if only she wasn't afraid of what the furious taiyoukai would do to her if she ever did. _'Oh Rin.'_

Later that night, Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing and positioned himself under a tree a few steps away from Kagome and the sleeping child. Kagome just looked at him before she finally settled to sleep. Whatever he did in his absence, she doesn't want to know, not when his eyes still held that crimson shade of his bloodlust. She shivers, NO; she really doesn't want to know.

**OoOoO**

"Their coming." She gasped as the pain throbbed within her heart forcing her down to her knees. They have been traveling again in search of the shards and this time, they were alone…It is a good thing too that they left Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un back in the western shiro, because the moment they landed in the middle of the forest after leaving the safety of Sesshomaru's domain, Kagome felt a searing pain, an indication of the shards existence around them…and from what they could both sense, they are completely surrounded.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her as she struggled to stand up and prepare to defend herself against the upcoming attack. A feat that could make even the taiyoukai proud since even he could tell from her pale, ashen face heavily beaded with sweat that the agony was too much to bear.

'_There must be quite a number of those dark shards to cause her that much pain.'_ He thought as he spared her a glance. Before, she barely winced when a youkai with a single dark shard approached them and attacked. He already knew that the miko's pain threshold was amazingly beyond that of other human women and so he knew that if she could barely endure such pain, it must really be something.

And then, the trees surrounding them parted forcefully and crashed down. The sound of half-crazed snarling and war-cries from the group of youkai that surrounds them left a ringing sound in her head. With nothing but white blurs, Sesshomaru moved and strikes. Bits and pieces of carnage and spurting blood from the demons were left behind after he moved in for the kill.

Kagome strikes too with her arrows, each shot effectively purifying two or three youkai at a time. She tried her best to endure the pain as she pulled and released arrows, hoping to be useful and not in the taiyoukai's way.

But with the dark shards empowering their enemies, they regenerate faster than usual. Kagome, though in great pain due to the Shikon no tama reacting to the dark shards, gritted her teeth and picked them up from the fallen bits and pieces of carcasses around her to prevent them from resurrecting again.

The burning pain on her palm as she purifies each tainted shard leaves open wounds and is draining her of her reiki. But she must endure it while the taiyoukai continuously dispose off the remaining enemies that are attacking them from all sides, non-stop.

Kagome kept on moving, sensing each piece on the ground, she didn't even notice when her surroundings seem to quiet down. Slowly, her exhausted mind and body protests against the straining outpour of her energy, and she felt her knees buckle from it.

She barely registered the familiar youki behind her while kneeling on the ground surrounded by the bloody carnage of their enemies. She turns around to face him. A few more of the dark shards were on his open palm, now enveloped in a barrier of his making. She reached out to take them from him so she could purify them, but he closed his hand and shook his head.

Kagome stared at him inquiringly as her vision slowly blurs and her body wobbles. Everything around her is starting to get dim. She knew that the number of shards she purified that day was beyond of that she usually does, but for her, it is her duty and so she must. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"Rest, miko…"

Then before the darkness fully consumes her, she knew that Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms to carry her back to the shiro. Amidst her foggy mind, she heard him whisper.

"…you've done well."

With the gentle breeze caressing her cheeks during their flight, a soft smile lingers on her lips…

**OoOoO**

Kagome was playing tag with Rin in the clearing. Ah-Un was taking its nap under the tree, where Sesshomaru sat on a big boulder, his right elbow on top of his propped up right knee, his left leg stretched out in front of him. He silently watched the two humans under his protection, marveling at how his half-brother's human companion could easily make Rin laugh as she was doing now.

Jaken, the toad-like servant was panting heavily after he run from the two girls. He hated it when they adorn him with flowers. After hours of chasing, giggling and playing around, the young girl was exhausted and needed to sleep. Kagome lays Rin between Ah-Un's head to keep her warm, before she went to a comfortable space under the tree beside Sesshomaru's boulder.

Kagome sat under the tree; a little tired herself. She gazed at the taiyoukai sitting on the boulder looking beyond the horizon, _'Such a beautiful creature, almost perfect, if only he didn't have such a frigid heart. If only…'_ she sighed. _'I might actually like…whoa…stop! Bad thought. Not really something you should be thinking, Kagome.'_ She smacks her forehead lightly as she scolds herself mentally.

Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and was amused at her actions. _'You really are interesting. Keeping you could save me from getting bored.'_ He smirks at her when he caught her looking at him before she turns away to hide her flushed red cheeks.

It has already been more than a month since the Rin-made-Sesshomaru-smile incident, and Sesshomaru seemed to avoid getting near the girl for some time afterwards. He even appeared to be wary when Rin approaches him suddenly from time to time. They never, ever mentioned anything about it…ever. Not even a hint. And thankfully, Rin seems to have forgotten about it already.

Their shard hunting brings back memories to the little miko, but Rin was a constant welcome distraction to her musing. They have most of the shards now in her hands. Just a few more and it will be complete. Her body and probably her energy have already adapted from the constant draining of her energy. She hasn't felt as tired or as sleepy as she first did. Her nightly regular training within her sanctuary with Midoriko, though it was still just meditation and manipulation to create forms for her reiki, has seen to that. But still, the pain is something she couldn't just get accustomed with. It was still unbearable.

She knew a battle would ensue but she just really wished to finish this shard detecting duty she was entrusted to do. She really feels sick of being a constant shard detector, first to Inuyasha, no matter how much she loved him, and then to he's older brother, no matter how much she…well…constantly sees him in her dreams lately, in a not so innocent manner, mind you. But she is sick and tired of going after shards. If another jewel comes up again after this, she's going to shove it up -_whoever brings it_- naked ass.

Kagome suddenly stood up from her place and looked around. She felt Sesshomaru standing next to her, he too, sensed it.

"Something's happening…there's a powerful force involved, I can feel it. It's coming from that direction." She said pointing in front of her, beyond the forest.

Sesshomaru stepped forward towards the direction she pointed to investigate. It is his land and he doesn't want anything or anyone messing around his territory, but before he could go into a dash, he felt someone tug at his sleeve. He stared at the delicate hand gripping at it, and into the blue-gray eyes of the hand's owner only to see great determination.

"I'll go with you. I don't know why, but that energy…it doesn't feel evil at all, it's not even the same as a miko's reiki I know. It feels so different yet somewhat familiar. Take me with you." She explained to him. When she saw no reaction from him, at least from his eyes since his face is always stoic, she added hastily. "Please?"

Sesshomaru thought about snapping her neck for even daring to order him but decided that it would only be a waste of his time. After all, the miko is most beneficial when she's still alive…before she starts opening her mouth. He stared at her for a moment with narrowed eyes, before he took hold of her around her waist and summoned his crimson miasma beneath his feet. It gently floats carrying the two and moves towards the direction of the force.

Kagome tried to relax herself to control her burning cheeks. Normally, she would panic at the height they are in now, but today, it doesn't seem to matter to her, because what's bothering her more is the strong arm wrapped around her waist and the wide, firm chest that her head is now resting on. The smell of pine trees, amber and the scent of the morning after a thunder storm, tickles her nostrils. _'Since when have I been this conscious of him?'_

Sesshomaru on the other hand, has his mind wondering around Kagome. He sniffed at the loose strands of her hair that tickles his cheeks as it sways with the wind. _'Her scent really is comforting. Much better than any demoness I have ever encountered.'_

Their thoughts were interrupted when they finally reached the place where they felt the power. It still held some traces of the power, though it is almost unnoticeable. It was also in a smaller clearing partially hidden by trees around them.

Kagome started to run across the clearing once the cloud touched the ground and vanished. Sesshomaru stood in his place and spread his youki to sense for any possible danger. After making sure it is safe, he walked towards Kagome who's now kneeling at the center of the clearing. He saw someone lying next to her. An unconscious girl, about the same age as her was lying sprawled on the grass covered ground. He could sense the miko's worries and felt the need to assure her, though he can't understand why.

"The girl is just out cold. She must have been hit by that power." He said passively, his arms within the vast sleeves of his haori.

Kagome released her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Can we take her back with us; her wounds need to be tended. She's got bruises all over. Please, I know you hate humans, but just this once. She really needs help." She pleaded again, for the second time on that same day. _'Oh please don't be stubborn. I don't have time to argue with you, please say yes.'_ She thought as she crossed her fingers mentally.

Sesshomaru really didn't like the idea of another human living in his domain. He was about to say no when he realized something unusual about the girl.

"This girl…does she also live beyond the well?"

"Eh? Wh-Why do you ask?" she asked a little startled at the sudden question.

"It is her clothes…they are …indecent. Same as how you used to dress."

Kagome was shocked at this and looked at the girl again, wide-eyed. She didn't notice before because she was busy worrying over the girl's condition. The girl certainly looks from the future with her fitted black sleeveless turtleneck, denim mini-skirt and leather boots. Beside her is a mini silver colored backpack. She's beautiful and curved in all the right places. Her long red hair reaches down to her small waist with the fringe emphasizing her heart-shaped face. Her long eyelashes touch her pinkish cheeks creating a curved shadow over her cheekbone and her small lips were red in contrast to her ivory cream skin. Kagome felt self-conscious just looking at the unconscious girl in front of her.

'_She's also from the future?...But how?'_

Sesshomaru just stared at the two girls then studied Kagome's face as emotions pass through them. His investigation about the well has been on hold for quite some time and now this. He really must get on that issue as soon as possible.

He kneels down to scoop the girl up with his arm. _'Just as light as the miko. Maybe humans do not consume large amounts.'_ He thought.

Kagome stared at the way Sesshomaru held the unconscious girl. _'They look so good together'_ and was surprised by the sudden piercing pain in her heart. She shoves it as far away into her mind before she even began thinking about it. She picked up the girls backpack and stood near Sesshomaru when he started forming the crimson miasma. She stumbled a little when they float slowly from the ground and was surprised when a very fluffy tail suddenly wraps around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Hold on."

Kagome felt awkward but she did what she was told. She grabs hold of the soft fur wrapped around her. _'So fluffy.'_ She tried to stifle her giggle but was unsuccessful as a smile graces her lips.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's sudden mood change and quirked a questioning eyebrow when he saw her smile.

When they arrived at the clearing he ordered Jaken to wake Ah-Un, the double headed dragon-like youkai.

Jaken nodded and looked at the unconscious girl in his master's arm. He knew better than to question his master's decisions and silently walked towards the sleeping youkai and Rin. But he grumbles all the same.

Kagome went after Jaken and carried Rin over to put on Ah-Un's back when the two headed creature woke up. She was about to ride on Ah-Un's back beside the sleeping girl when she felt the soft fur like tail wrap around her waist again and pulled her up in the air and gently down beside the passive taiyoukai. She just stared at him in awe and confusion.

Sesshomaru never looked at her as he gave Jaken more orders.

"Make sure Rin is safe behind Ah-Un, Jaken." And gave him the look that says every dark punishment he could think of if he fails.

Jaken visibly shivers as he jumps on Ah-Un's back, "H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

**OoOoO**

'_What's up with him?'_ she thought as she stared a bit at Sesshomaru's side. When her eyes stray down to his arms, now holding the lovely girl, she felt that same twinge in her heart. _'He carried me in the same way when he took me to his domain before.'_ she felt a bit envious of the girl in his arms. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden feeling of envy as her face turns red. _'Now what the hell's wrong with me?...And why am I blushing?...__**Oh Kami, I AM BLUSHING!**__'_

Sesshomaru once again found himself amused at the waves of different emotions the miko beside him is emitting, he even felt a dull curiosity towards the miko's heartbeat that started to go wild all of a sudden. But still, he couldn't take away the fact that he still could not understand his own actions towards her. The fact that he chose to put her beside him when it is more logical to let her ride Ah-Un for Rin's safety doesn't bode well to him. And as his curiosity about the girl's clothing gets the better of him, he asked the question that keeps on taunting him.

"Miko, in this home of yours beyond the well… does everyone wear clothes so…_indecent_?"

She gasped at his question, _'Indecent?'_ she quirked a brow before shaking her head. "No… I mean, from where I came from _that_ is not indecent at all, in fact, it's practically normal." She answered, pointing at the unconscious girl's clothes.

He stopped himself from raising his eyebrow. _'If this is not indecent then what is?'_ He berated himself inwardly for even daring to think just _**'how much indecent their indecency could be'**_ and to his utter despair images of the miko, fully naked, in heat and blissfully enjoying his personal onsen flashes into his mind. To make matters worse, her closeness to him made him remember her taste and how she felt beneath him during that faithful night within his chamber.

Sesshomaru stiffened when Kagome suddenly grabbed at his arm with a gasp, afraid that she might fall off from such a great height. He unconsciously must have leaned closer to her, tipping her a little on the edge of the miasma. Her scent changes along with her moods and the scent of her panic and fear for a few seconds only adds up to Sesshomaru's predicament as he became stiff once more… a little down south…

He groans a silent growl vibrating through his throat which Kagome mistakes for his irritation from her touch.

"Oh, gomen…" she murmured sheepishly as she let go of her firm hold on his arm, but before she could fully let go…

"Hold on," His only warning as he sped up.

They flew over the western lands in total silence after that until they reached their destination.

**OoOoO**

Kagome sat beside the bed of the sleeping girl. She was already cleaned and her wounds were tended. Sesshomaru placed the girl in one of the sleeping chambers in the main dwelling.

'_Who is she? Is she from my time too? How did she end up here in Sengoku Jidai, anyway?'_ Her thoughts were in a jumble as she rubbed her temples due to the upcoming headache.

The unconscious girl's chamber was just next to Rin's. It was within the main dwelling in the western wing, it has the same look as the first chamber she was once in. After seeing no sign that the girl will wake up soon, she decided to check on Rin. The young girl was safely tucked in her bed and so she decided it was best to go to her own room and sleep awhile. It's been a tiring day for everyone. She didn't see Sesshomaru after he put the girl down in her room and ordered some of the healers to tend to her wounds and some servants to clean her up. Kagome was bugged with too many unanswered questions until she fell asleep.

**OoOoO**

**Sesshou:** Woman, what is the meaning of this?

**MS:** What? You mean the **Rin-made-Sesshomaru-smile** thingie?

**Sesshou:** (glares dangerously)

**MS:** (grins nervously) It was inspired by this wonderful fan art I once had the opportunity to see somewhere, about eight years ago, yes that's right, it's been that long. I can't remember what site it was or who drew it but it was really something that I could still remember every fine detail of that fan art. If anyone has seen it too, please send me the link. I'd really want to have a look at it again. It is a treasure. Read and Review minnasan! Ja Ne!

**CD:** Oh….Oh… I remember that one it was cute and so yummy makes me want to just eat him up! Go to diviantART then type in the search Sesshomaru smile, a lot of them come up.

**MS:** CD-chan! You're here! (glomps) Yes, I've searched on that…they're really great…thanks!


	18. You are human, right?

**Disclaimer: Same as before, still not mine…read and review!**

**OoOoO**

'_Who is she? Is she from my time too? How did she end up here in Sengoku Jidai, anyway?' Her thoughts were in a jumble as she rubbed her temples due to the upcoming headache._

_The unconscious girl's chamber was just next to Rin's. It was within the main dwelling in the western wing, it has the same look as the first chamber she was once in. After seeing no sign that the girl will wake up soon, she decided to check on Rin. The young girl was safely tucked in her bed and so she decided it was best to go to her own room and sleep awhile. It's been a tiring day for everyone. She didn't see Sesshomaru after he put the girl down in her room and ordered some of the healers to tend to her wounds and some servants_ to clean her up. Kagome was bugged with too many unanswered questions until she fell asleep.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 17**

"**YOU ARE HUMAN, RIGHT?"**

She stirs a little as she felt the warm sunlight coming from the open window against her exposed arm and face. She slowly opened her eyes from deep slumber, still blurry and unfocused.

"She's awake. Thank goodness. I'm worried she must have hit her head or something."

The girl sat up abruptly upon hearing the soft voice of a girl beside her. She rubbed her eyes to clear them and looked at the pair of blue-gray eyes looking at her. Then her eyes traveled around the room, confused on why she was there, and how?

Kagome saw her confused look. "Hi! I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. We're now in the western land's shiro. We found you unconscious in a clearing yesterday. Are you okay now?"

"Hai. Arigatou, Kagome-chan. I'm Hikari. Himitsu Hikari." She said as she offered her hand to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Hikari's hand before she took them in her hands for a warm handshake, something she never has seen done before in this era. "Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan."

"Same here." They both smiled, instantly warming up with each other.

There was a light knock on the door, and then a little girl came in and latched on to Kagome, sending them down to the bed.

"Ohayou, Kagome-sama, Rin wanted to see you but you were not in your room. Rin thought Kagome-sama left but Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that you're here." Rin said stopping only when she noticed Hikari sitting on the bed.

Kimiko gave the girl a warm smile. "Ohayou Rin-chan. I'm Hikari."

"Is Hikari-neechan a friend of Kagome-sama?" Rin asked as she strutted near Hikari and played with her long reddish hair.

"Ummm…yes, I think so." Hikari answered as soon as Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Hikari-neechan has soft hair like Kagome-sama. And Hikari-neechan's eyes are the same as those beautiful stones that Sesshomaru-sama keeps in a big room beneath the shiro." She said looking at Hikari's eyes.

Kagome stared at Hikari and saw what the little girl meant. "Their blue. No, it's bright blue. It really looks like sapphire." _'Her hair is red, must be dyed.'_

Hikari blushed from their attention and smiled. She saw her bag on the side table and reached for it. She took something from its pocket and gave it to the little girl.

"Here, I know you shouldn't eat so much of this in the morning, but if you like I'll give you more later, okay?" she said handing a bar of chocolate to Rin.

"Wow, the sticky sweets. Kagome-sama gave Rin some of this when Kagome-sama first saw Rin in the forest with Jaken-sama." She chirped cheerfully then hugged Hikari as her thanks.

"You know what those are?...I guess I'm not that far from my time." Hikari murmured.

Kagome heard her and patted Rin gently on the head. "Rin, please play with Jaken for a while. I need to talk to your new neechan, okay?" she smiled at Rin as the girl gave her a hug before running enthusiastically outside the room sing-songing something about Jaken and flowers.

There was silence in a moment before Kagome asked her questions that had been bugging her since yesterday. "Anou…Hikari-chan, how did you end up here in Sengoku Jidai?"

Kagome saw Hikari became uneasy as her face turned pale.

"Don't worry; I'm not from this time, either." She murmured with a fleeting smile. Hikari was surprised, then confused before she finally relaxed and smiled back.

"Well, I can't believe I'm back about 500 years from my own time."

"Same here. I guess that means we're probably from the same time in the future?"

"You mean it? I can't believe I found someone from my time too. But how did you do it. You seem like a human to me."

"Hey, you look human, too. And there's nothing wrong about it. Actually, there is a portal in a well near my house. I used it to come back and forth to this time. How about you?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, I didn't use any portal such as yours. My clan has the power to time travel; well at least my brother can I still can't do it on my own. Time traveling requires great power and I'm like a baby compared to my brother." She whispered feebly.

Kagome saw the pained look in her eyes when she talked about her brother. She wanted to ask her but a youkai servant came in. The servant bowed low in front of them. Kagome noticed that Hikari didn't even react upon seeing a youkai.

"My lady, where do you want to have your bath today?"

"Please stop calling me lady. Just call me Kagome. And where is Aya?"

"I'm sorry Miko-sama, but it is not appropriate to address you in any other way. It will cost me my life if I call you by your name plainly. Aya, your personal aide is back in the inner dwelling."

Kagome frowned, but didn't like the idea of a servant being killed because of her. "Okay, fine. But no miko either." She heard a chuckle near her and saw Hikari trying to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have the same problem as you at home. All the youkai servants called me like that. I often told them that I hate being called so formally but they just don't listen to me. At least my nurse maid calls me by my name, that's a relief." She said wiping some tears at the side of her eyes.

Kagome was astounded by what Hikari told her. "You have youkai servants? In our time?" she asked wide-eyed. "I've never felt any youkai around whenever I go back home."

"Mmm." She mumbled with a nod.

"Wow. Your family must be something."

Hikari just nodded, but her eyes were full of sorrow. Kagome noticed this then remember the servant that's still waiting for her answer. She looks at the servant that was looking at them curiously.

"I'd like to take my bath in the sakura garden's onsen. I'll take her with me."

The wide-eyed servant looked at her and at Hikari with a bit of alarm. "I'm sorry mi- Kagome-sama but she can't come with you in the inner dwelling."

"Why? Is there any problems with it?"

"But Kagome-sama, I thought you knew that the inner dwelling is shielded with old magic. So far only my lord and those that he chooses could enter the barrier. And they were but a handful. You included, Kagome-sama." The servant answered, confused that the miko had no obvious knowledge of the shield that surrounds her own sleeping chamber.

"Really? I never knew that." _'I guess there's too much I still don't know about this place. Even that giant sakura tree is intriguing. Maybe I should ask Aya about it.'_ "So, where can we bath then? How about one of the western wings onsen?" she mumbled. The thought of the western wings onsen conjured some vivid memories of Sesshomaru's naked glory the first time that she mistakenly entered the main onsen of the main dwelling. She blushed furiously from head to toe that the other two occupants of the chamber noticed. The servant just looked at her in confusion, while Hikari grinned. Some things could happen in an onsen even in their own time, and from the way Kagome is blushing, it probably involves a male.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. I'll prepare your needs in the onsen. Do you want me take you there now?" the youkai asked after a few seconds.

Remembering the trouble that happened before because of her entering the wrong onsen she immediately nodded at the youkai, "Yes, please." Then looked at Hikari with a smile, "Want to come? We can enjoy a good chat while taking a dip in the onsen. It could help relax your nerves."

Hikari brightened up and grinned sheepishly at Kagome. "Yeah, that would be fun. I really need a bath anyway."

They both stood up while Aya came in holding a kimono for Kagome, the youkai that first came in the chamber gathered another set for Hikari from the closet before they lead them towards the Western wing's onsen.

They were both astonished at the sight of the enchanted hot spring. Kagome had to admit that it was not as extravagant as the main onsen that she first bathed in, though it's not because of the absence of a certain naked hotness in a level all of his own though it is of course a plus, it was also not as relaxing or enchanting as the allure of the sakura garden's onsen. The enchanted onsen still has beauty of its own. The ground is covered with soft green grass, white marbles forming the pathway from the massive door towards the huge hot spring. It is surrounded by a few white rocks and the crystal clear water is pouring out of the mouth of a golden dog statue, towering over a big boulder where wild flowers sprout. The water flowed down into three miniature falls before falling into the huge onsen. The whole room is barricaded with flowers of different colors and sizes crawling on the wall.

The servants placed their kimonos on top of a huge rock near the onsen and left.

"This is sooo cool!" Hikari ushered, her eyes twinkling in delight. "And look," she pointed at the dog statue. "We'll be dipping into a dog's crystal clear saliva." She grins mischievously at Kagome.

Kagome snickered at Hikari's reaction. "Then we should be thankful. At least it's not coming out of another part or we will be bathing in crystal clear dog's piss."

Hikari joined in on her hearty laughter.

**OoOoO**

"How long have you been in this era, anyway?" She asked Kagome after a while.

"I've been time traveling for almost a year now, but only to this era. It's really hard traveling back and forth to our time and keeping my grades up. You have no idea how many diseases my ojiisan has decided I've got just to excuse me from school." Then Kagome suddenly looked pained as she continued. "But I've only been in this shiro for few months now. I was unconscious and then when I woke up, I was here."

Hikari saw the pained look Kagome had, but she didn't ask further. She obviously didn't want to talk about it when she avoided her eyes.

**OoOoO**

They happily enjoyed the warmth of the onsen, relaxing their nerves as they sat on the covered part of the hot spring.

"I'm happy that you're from the same time and the same year as I am. It feels good to have someone around who'd understand me when I say I love pocky sticks and the importance of indoor plumbing." Kagome said as she plays the water with her hand.

Hikari laughed. "That would be frustrating. Anyway Kagome-chan, you said that you traveled here through a well, right? So that means you're no ordinary human. I mean, as far as I can remember from what I've been taught, no human could use the power of a portal. And honestly, I've never heard of anyone who could use it so freely like you do. Are you sure you're human?"

"Duh! The last time I checked. Come on, of course I'm human. You can travel through time and you're human, so what's so different about me?" Kagome said, but then Hikari just stared back at her. "You are human, right?"

Hikari sighed before she gave her a weak smile. "No, I'm not."

"But how can that be? I mean, you don't feel like youkai since I can easily feel it if you are. And Sesshomaru would say it too since he can sniff your scent. He even said you're a human."

"Kagome-chan, I'm no human, though my scent is still human because I have barely undergone the changes. My kind is very rare, I'd doubt if you have ever heard or seen any of my kind. My brother and I were the last of our kind, or at least we are the last of the pure-blooded ones. I could show you my real form but I'm afraid I might alert every one of my power. I could keep it hidden in this form but if I change it might attract some attention. I'm not powerful but my clan's youki signature is still quite unique. I don't want anyone to know what I am, well not yet, anyway."

"I could do something with barrier if that's all that you need. I just need to know how large it would have to be." Kagome answered, determined to see her new friend's true form.

"Really? You could do that?" Hikari said quite surprised at Kagome's ability. "You don't have to make a large one, just one surrounding this onsen will do."

Kagome started concentrating and created a barrier around them while putting a spell so that no one would notice the power outburst outside the room. Fortunately, Midoriko's training included spells and barriers within the span of a month's long lesson. When everything was set she relaxed and looked at Hikari.

"This will be fine. Nice barrier, really. I guess I must ask you to teach me on how to create one. It would really be helpful. How can you make a barrier like this?"

"I'm a miko, albeit not that well-trained yet. But I'm getting there."

"You're a miko? Wow, I've never thought a real miko lived in our time. Your reiki is amazing."

Kagome blushed. "Come on, it's not that great. Now let's see what your true form is like." She grinned.

"Alright, but there's nothing so different from what I look now, here goes!", Hikari crossed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. When she looked at Kagome, her whole body glowed with blue translucent light.

Kagome stared at her transformation with wide eyes and gaped at her. She saw Hikari's ears became pointed like a youkai, her red hair became bluish silver with visible specks of gold, her well-manicured nails grew longer into sharp claws, a dainty, dark blue, eight-cornered star appeared on her right cheekbone, and her bright, sapphire eyes became much brighter with power, filled with eerie specks of gold. After her transformation the glow that surrounded her slips into her skin and give it a luminous look. It was faint, but she was glowing within the room. She smiled, her dainty fangs glinting and tapped Kagome's chin to close the miko's gaping mouth.

Kagome finally woke up from her stupor. "Wow! That's what you really look like? You're beautiful. I think I'm going lesbian." Hikari smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Your hair kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru's, with less blue and minus the gold dusts."

"Sesshomaru? Who's that?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him. He's the lord of this shiro. He was with me when we found you. He was the one who carried you actually. An Inu-youkai. Hey, what are you anyway?"

"Unlike some youkai that you know that originate from beasts, we were born from the energy drawn from the moonlight. I'm a celestial youkai. A moonlight scion. We are the descendants of the moonlight and very rare even in this era. I don't know why it is but my brother told me that the last pure-bloods of our kind are us two."

"As in you came from the moon? Wow, I never imagine that there's life in there."

Hikari snickered. "Of course not, we don't exactly come from the moon; we were born from the moonlight. From the energy that passed through during the aligning of the solar planets, my ancestor was born. And from him, the energy was passed on. Since it's complicated to procure another pure-blood the same way as our ancestor, it is now the responsibility of the head of our clan to have a pure-blooded heir"

"But how can you have a pure-blooded one of your kind if you said there are only you and your brother that's left." Some nasty thoughts later and… "Eww… that's incest." Kagome grimaced.

"Eww…gross…Kagome-chan, for a miko that really is a disgusting thought. Of course that's not how we do things. You see, our kind is like pure energy bottled within a shell of flesh. We just need to save our energy and contain it within ourselves for a certain amount of time. A powerful seal is worn to prevent a leak. It means no using of energy or powerful spells, and definitely no time crossing. And some physical activities are forbidden too, since it somehow requires a bit of a power outburst although it was not intended." Her face went a bit red at the last information.

"That sounds new. It's a good thing your brother is not in that stage yet since he needed his power to send you back. Why did he send you back in time? Uhmm…Hikari-chan, are you alright?"

Hikari suddenly looked anxious and troubled. Tears formed in her eyes. "Kagome-chan…my brother has a seal… h-he broke it for me…oh no… I need to see him…Kagome-chan…help me please…I must go back to my brother…"

"What? But why? Is there something wrong?"

"Once a seal is placed it must not be broken until the time that is required. I have no idea how long my brother has had that seal but I'm sure that it's been with him while I was growing up. Kagome-chan, it could be fatal for our kind to break a seal forcefully…my brother…he used his power to send me back, to save me…we were ambushed in our time during our leisure walk, we were attacked by a group of kage-youkai. He protected me as best as he could but he was injured…I must go back, please help me go back." She was crying openly now as her body shook from the feeling of helplessness and worry that overwhelmed her. She had forgotten what happened before she was sent back. She had forgotten about her brother…

**OoOoO**

"Oh no! I'm late. Mom and ojiisan will be furious." Souta said to himself while running up the long stairs of the shrine that the Higurashi family was tending. It's already dark and he knows his mother wouldn't like him being out in the night alone. He was now near the last step when he heard a low moan and his eyes caught a glimpse of silver behind the bushes. He stopped on his way and walked towards their garden.

"I-Inuyasha-niichan? Is that you?" He silently walks around the bushes and was horrified at the sight of a man with long silver hair, covered with blood and sprawled on the ground.

Souta hurriedly ran home to call his mother and ojiisan for help.

**OoOoO**

Mrs. Higurashi is still cleaning up the mess and the bloody bandages that they've used to clean the still unconscious young man when Souta came into the room.

"Mom? Will he be alright?" he asked as he looked at the young man.

"Hai, Souta. He doesn't seem to have any severe injuries, just bruises and cuts, nothing serious as far as I can tell." Mrs. Higurashi assured her son.

"I was so worried. I thought he was Inuyasha-niichan because of his silver hair and there was so much blood…"

"It's okay now, Souta."

Souta stepped closer to where the unconscious young man is. "Mom, do you think he also came out of the well like Inu-niichan?"

"I don't know, Souta. But I guess not. His clothes are from our time but he seems like a youkai to me. It's a good thing your ojiisan isn't here yet."

"Yeah, if ojiisan sees him, I'm sure there will be ofuda's sticking everywhere." Both snickered silently when they imagined what disaster it could bring.

**OoOoO**

**CASEDEPUTY! Thanks again for the help….So lucky to have you! I'm glad you're feeling well now…thanks, Ja! ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**MS: Hey girl, you're like me, right?**

**Hikari: Ahuh! And we are rare beauties…(snickers)**

**MS: of course we are…(glitters) and please put down high-raising brow of yours or I will shave it off you…I'm the writer here so you can't argue with me, Sesshou-kun!**

**Sesshou: (snorts)**

**Inuyasha: Keh! Like anyone will believe your lies, wench!**

**Sesshou: (sneers) I agree, no one will fall for such obvious lies.**

**ALL CAST: (frozen in disbelief)**

**MS: Waaahhhh! It's the end of the world…Sesshoumaru agrees with Inuyasha! Who are you? What have you done with Sesshoumaru?**


	19. Sometimes it's really hard to tell I

**Disclaimer: **As if I'd ever have the chance to own any of these wonderful characters (sigh)…How I wish I could have Sesshou for my self even just for a night…(sigh dreamily)

**OoOoO**

_Souta stepped closer to where the unconscious young man is. "Mom, do you think he also came out of the well like Inu-niichan?"_

"_I don't know, Souta. But I guess not. His clothes are from our time but he seems like a youkai to me. It's a good thing your ojiisan isn't here yet."_

"_Yeah, if ojiisan sees him, I'm sure there will be ofuda's sticking everywhere." Both snickered silently when they imagined what disaster it could bring._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 18**

"**Sometimes it's really hard to tell…" part I**

"Kagome-sama?" the usually cheerful voice sounded worried.

Kagome just stepped out of the room that Hikari was currently using. The young celestial youkai has finally fallen asleep after crying for so long. She never left Hikari's side since they had left the onsen because the young mysterious moonlight scion had cried nonstop since her almost frantic begging for her help.

Kagome kneeled down in front of the worried little girl.

"Kagome-sama how is Hikari-neechan? Rin heard her crying. Is onee-chan hurt?"

'_What a sweet girl. She just met Hikari this morning and she's already worried for her.'_ She gave the little girl a warm, comforting hug.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Your onee-chan just misses her brother, that's all."

The young girl pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "Then let's ask Hikari-neechan's oniichan to come and see oneechan.

"Oh, Rin. I don't think her oniichan could come here."

"Then let's ask Sesshomaru-sama to help Hikari-neechan. Sesshomaru-sama will help."

'_Such faith.'_ "I'm sure he will, but at the moment, Sesshomaru has many things to do. We will just wait, okay, Rin?"

Rin looked at Kagome and then at the closed door of Hikari's chamber before nodding and hugging the miko.

**OoOoO**

After tucking Rin to sleep in her own chamber beside the young celestial youkai's room, Kagome wondered around, so far, the only places she could walk to and fro without getting lost were the inner dwelling (since it's basically just the garden with onsen, the wooden structure that holds her chamber and the rest of the quarters, and the covered pathway with sakura and plum trees planted at its side.), the western wing of the main dwelling, the garden at its front and the pathway that leads to the Koi garden, which leads her now to that thought.

It's been a tiring day, both physically and emotionally with Hikari's emotional outburst. Kagome sighed. She barely had any appetite as she joined the distraught girl in her meal within the girl's chamber. She rubbed her nape as she moved her head around to loosen the kinks in her neck.

She flared her senses to her surroundings, trying to search for a certain youkai's aura. She dashed towards it. As always, he was waiting for her around the corner besides the top landing of the grand staircase.

He bowed low as she faced him. "Kagome-sama."

"Sai, can you please take me to the Koi garden? I really want to have a relaxing evening for a while."

Usually, she would spend her time in an onsen to relax, but she had been in the onsen with the emotionally wrecked girl, she wanted to stay away from it for now.

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

Sai walked beside her, keeping a constant tab of her shaken thoughts. _'It's been awhile since she's been troubled like this.'_ He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Kagome silently nibbled at her lower lips, letting Sai lead her the way through the maze-like pathways until the sweet calming scent of the white flowered tree tickled her nostrils.

She inhaled hungrily, hoping that the scent would calm her quickly. Their quite close now, she knew. A few more minutes and they turned the corner, the view of the serene garden right in front of them.

Kagome walked ahead of Sai when she noticed something different at the sight. There, at the side of the lake was a wooden arc bridge connecting the garden and the islet.

She almost ran towards it, a soft smile forming at her lips, momentarily forgetting her worries.

She placed her hand over the wooden sculpture of a dog, lying down with its head on its paws; it was just twice the size of her fist, adorning the top of each of the ending banisters at the corner of the wooden arc bridge.

The bridge was just wide enough for two individuals to walk side by side. It looks sturdy with its thick wooden boards and the banisters that were placed on each side, just reaching above her waist, were smoothened to perfection as she gently passéd her hand over it. She stood at the highest point of the bridge, at its center and looked down at the koi fishes that were playing just below the water's surface. The crescent moons reflection slightly disturbed by the rippling circles.

Sai looked at the beautiful sight, namely the smiling Kagome, standing at the center of the arc bridge hands on the banisters looking at the reflection of the crescent moon where the colorful fishes were swimming around.

He felt a nagging feeling he had done something wrong by accompanying the little miko to the koi garden without asking his lord's permission. After all, he did order him to make sure that the bridge would be finished before they came back from his patrol with the miko. But from the looks of it, this is the first time that Kagome laid eyes on the new addition to the garden. _'Kuso.'_ He cursed himself.

"Do you find it to your liking, miko?"

Kagome almost jumped, startled by the voice that came from above the tree at the center of the islet. She looked up at the darkness that was covering the branches of the sturdy tree, it was barely visible by the dim light of the crescent moon but she could get a glimpse of the white silk kimono, sprawled on one of the thick branches.

Sai was just as surprised as Kagome. He hadn't sensed anyone since they set foot in the garden. And from the looks of it, the lord of the western land had been here before them. The only possible reason he could think of is that his lord must have hidden his scent and aura before they entered the garden. Why? He doesn't know and he is not the one to ask his lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed low in his direction.

A few swishing movements of silk and Sesshomaru landed gracefully beside the still surprised Kagome. She also didn't notice nor sense his youki until he had finally spoken.

"Sesshomaru." She gasped.

He looked at Sai. "You may take your leave for the night."

"Hai, arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed low and left, somehow relieved, though he can't fully understand why.

**OoOoO**

"So, when did…I mean, that bridge-"

"I ordered the shiro's builder to make this before we left in search of the shards."

Kagome was taken aback. "You ordered them to build it? Why?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. They were now sitting side by side under the tree surrounded by the fallen white flowers, its scent covering them.

"You did say you wished to spend some time under this tree, did you not?"

"Hai… does that mean, this is built for me?" She still couldn't believe the implication of this situation.

He didn't answer and just stared at the shimmering light reflected on the water.

She blinked; somehow she already knew the answer. Youkai don't need the bridge to reach the islet, after all. _'This is something new.'_ Kagome smiled at him as the faintest touch of pink tainted her cheeks. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru." _'I didn't think he could be nice…and thoughtful… who knew?'_ She smiled at herself, feeling contented with the silent company and the calming atmosphere of the serene surroundings.

The wind of change is blowing their way…

**OoOoO**

"Hikari-chan? May I come in?" she asked after knocking on the wooden door. It's been almost a week after Hikari's emotional breakdown at the onsen. It was only with Rin's contagious cheeriness that the young celestial youkai was able to return, though still somewhat down, to her semblance of normalcy. She could smile now again, but the dark shadow under her eyes still showed her underlying emotions.

"Come in, come in." a muffled voice from behind the closed door answered.

Kagome opened the door and tried not to laugh at the view that presented itself.

Hikari was desperately trying to tie the long obi around her waist while holding the outer kimono in place.

"Sheesh! What's with this thing? I swear I could never get use to this stuff." She groaned as she accidentally stepped on the other end of her obi and almost slipped.

"Here, let me help." Kagome said, stifling a laugh.

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. I'm a bit envious that you could carry wearing these things so well. I mean, really, putting this on is starting to become hazardous for me." She huffed.

Kagome laughed. "If it would help, then I'll admit I can't wear this formal stuff on my own. I always have Aya help me. If I didn't have her, I'd be in the same situation you are in now." She straightened Hikari's kimono in place then held the other end of her obi as she slowly wrapped it around the other girl's waist. She patted it a little, moved slightly away, looking at the outcome of her work then nodded. "There, that's much better."

Hikari looked at herself in a mirror at the corner of her room, appreciating the classic beauty in her reflection as she slowly turned around.

"Say, Hikari-chan, you've been here for a week and you haven't even seen most of the shiro. I'm sure you're bored in here. Do you want to take a walk with me? There's so much to see outside."

"Sure thing! I was planning to ask you if we could tour this place. It look's interesting."

"Hey, Sai!" Kagome called cheerfully at the unseen guard outside the room. "Can you please accompany us around?" She looked at Hikari "I always get lost here; this place is like a huge labyrinth! I'm going to need a GPS to get around." She grinned sheepishly.

Sai walked into the room. "Of course, Kagome-sama. Where do you wish to go first?" He bowed low at the two girls.

Hikari giggled then whispered at Kagome. "He's hot!"

Kagome grinned at her and winked. "I know, and you haven't seen the others. This place is like a paradise for hormone-driven girls." She whispered knowing full well that Sai could hear them.

Sai immediately turned around, blushing.

Kagome chuckled; she knew Sai was easily embarrassed whenever females around him praised his looks. And from what Aya told her, though in secret, Sai is just the equivalent to a teenager for humans, in his youkai age.

**OoOoO**

Sai walked ahead of the two giggling onna. Hikari is clutching Kagome's arm as they walk side by side. They are in the corridor heading towards the study. Apparently, Sesshomaru wants to see her regarding some matters again. Sai received the order telepathically in the middle of their tour. He tried to listen to the whispers behind him as they walked but he couldn't understand most of the words.

"This place really is a paradise. What does their employer do? Ask for the most gorgeous sets of servants and guards straight from a model agency or handpick them from a model catalogue?"

Kagome giggled. She really loves having Hikari around. It gives her the feeling of normalcy from her time.

"You should see their employer then."

"Why? Is he gorgeous? Has an immense sex-appeal?" Her eyes were practically twinkling.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "You're a flirt, you know that?" She said goodheartedly.

"Well?" Hikari asked not even bothered by what Kagome said.

Kagome shook her head at Hikari then smiled. "Sex-appeal? Oozing! And he's damn hotter than hell." She said in a whisper. _'of course I'll never tell him that.'_

They giggled madly making Sai wince.

Sai pinched the bridge of his nose from the onslaught of another headache.

"Women."

**OoOoO**

Sai isn't the only one having headaches at the moment, because inside his study, Sesshomaru is also rubbing his temple to ease the pain. He decided that Kagome and Ryuuki are synonyms for headaches. Yes, a hell of headache-inducing beings they are.

Sai knocked at the door, just for respect and formality, though he knew his lord already knows they're there. He heard him command them to enter.

Sai opened the door and stood to the side to let the two _-now fortunately stopped giggling-_ girls to step into the study, Sesshomaru standing beside the window, his back facing the new comers.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari suddenly burst out at Sesshomaru.

Kagome was just as surprised as everyone. Sesshomaru turned around to face them; an elegant brow arced high up.

"Oh, gomenasai…" Hikari whispered apologetically. "I thought you were my onii-chan because of your hair." She was still staring at him when she tugged at Kagome's sleeves then whispered. "Is she their employer? WOW! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No wonder she wants her employees to be just as good looking."

An awkward silence thickly enveloped, and held the room at a standstill for a few seconds. Then there were sudden movements.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sai barely manage to bow low before he turned around quickly and walked out of the door trying with all his control not let anything out of his tightly pressed lips.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, she tried desperately not to laugh as she bit down –**hard**- at her lips, suppressing it, and then clamped her hand over her mouth just to make sure no sound would escape.

But a booming laughter still erupted from within the study.

**OoOoO**

**Arigatou CASEDEPUTY for helping with this chapter! I'm so glad you had a nice laugh out of this little chapter…Ja! ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**MS:** Oh hell's gonna break loose…. (maniacal laugh)

**Sesshou:** You will die by my hand, wench. This Sesshomaru is not to be mistaken as a woman.

**MS:** Come on! The first time I saw you in the anime, I also thought you were Inuyasha's older sister that my first thoughts ran the same line as Hikari's. Sometimes it's really just hard to tell…Right minnasan?

**All cast:** (nod in agreement)

**MS**: See? I would even guess that Miroku would have asked you to bear his child if he didn't know it then.

**Miroku:** (sweat drop)

**MS:** I'm sure you'd look good in a womanly kimono…or a very frilly and lacy gown…maybe we should try them on you later…

**Sesshou:** DIE WENCH!

**MS:** Oh hell…(dodge an attack) Read and Review…It helps me decide on posting the next chapter earlier than usual (dodge again)… arigatou minnasan! (vanish within the orb)


	20. Sometimes it's really hard to tellII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them…other than Hikari, Sai and Ryuuki!

**OoOoO**

"_Oh, gomenasai…" Hikari whispered apologetically. "I thought you were my onii-chan because of your hair." She was still staring at him when she tugged at Kagome's sleeves then whispered. "Is she their employer? WOW! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No wonder she wants her employees to be just as good looking."_

_An awkward silence thickly enveloped, and held the room at a standstill for a few seconds. Then there were sudden movements._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously._

_Sai barely manage to bow low before he turned around quickly and walked out of the door trying with all his control not let anything out of his tightly pressed lips._

_Kagome's eyes grew wide, she tried desperately not to laugh as she bit down –__**hard**__- at her lips, suppressing it, and then clamped her hand over her mouth just to make sure no sound would escape._

_But a booming laughter still erupted from within the study._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 19**

"**Sometimes it's really hard to tell…" part II**

All eyes turn towards the origin of that warm booming laughter, and stared at the now helplessly laughing his ass off, green-haired, black clad, ryuu-youkai, who's currently clutching his stomach and must be in desperate need of air from the looks of his reddened face. He tried to speak in between his uncontrolled laughter.

"**Se-Sesshou…"** laughs **"…you?..."** laughs again **"…the most…"** breath hard **"…beautiful…"** laughs some more **"…a woman?..."** laughs even harder **" that's the…funniest thing…"** laugh and breath **"I've ever heard since…the first youkai court's ball accident."** Laughs again while trying to breath.

It took a while until he finally relaxed with a wide grin plastered on his attractive face. All this time, Kagome and Hikari just stood there gaping at the laughing mass of handsomeness.

Hikari finally blinked then asked Kagome, she felt confused at the laughter. "Why? What did I say?"

Before Kagome could answer, a low, icy voice with a murderous tone answered. "You, silly girl, have mistaken this Sesshomaru for a woman. You will pay dearly for your foolishness."

Hikari blushed in embarrassment. _**That**_ was obviously a man's voice. "Go-Gomenasai." She ducked her head to hide her face as she looked down at her shuffling feet, and then tilted her head to face Kagome. "Sh-He's so beautiful…I really thought…"

Kagome gave her an awkward grin then patted her shoulder. "I know." She drew in a sharp breath trying to summon her courage to face the irate taiyoukai, her face still bright red. "Sesshomaru-sama," her use of honorific obviously caught the taiyoukai's attention. "She didn't mean to be…I mean…you really are beautiful and sometimes it's really hard to tell…"

"Miko, do you wish to die along with the annoying girl?" his eyes narrowed a little more.

"No, of course not, but we are like, your guests and a good host shouldn't kill their guest for being annoying…you always find me annoying and you let it pass…" she was blubbering with nervousness.

"Do you wish me to rectify my tolerance towards you then?"

Kagome immediately answered. "No, I don't want to die…" he quirked an eyebrow. "-not again…" she quickly added. "…but you get what I mean, right?"

Then a warm voice saved them from digging their own grave even further.

"Now, Now Sesshou. Calm down, will you? The pretty ladies obviously didn't mean to offend. You really are beautiful even by youkai standards." He raised his hands in front of him in defense when Sesshomaru sent him a piercing death glare. "We better start on the real problem at hand rather than focus on your bruised _masculine_ pride." He sent the two girls a smile and winked at them both.

Kagome and Hikari answered with a thankful smile for the save and the change of topic. Kagome looked at Hikari who was still gaping at the ryuu-youkai. "What's wrong, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari looked at her, now fully back to her flirt-mode and smiled naughtily at Kagome.

"Him, too!"

Kagome grinned. "Sizzling."

**OoOoO**

"Miko, new information regarding the dark shards has come to my attention. " He gestured towards the ryuu-youkai at his right side. "This is the lord of the southern lands, Lord Ryuuki. He's a very valuable ally."

Ryuuki grabbed each of the girls' hands, reminding Kagome so much of Miroku that she was expecting him to ask them to bear his child.

"Nice to meet such fine ladies within this bore's shiro." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Hikari smiled, her eyes assessing the youkai's features. She was staring at the clawed hand that was holding hers. Her straightforward attitude and curiosity took over and she asked. "Ryuuki-sama," using honorifics that she heard from Kagome a while ago, "May I ask what kind of youkai you are?"

"Why of course, my blossom."

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly at his friend's flirtatious attitude.

"I am from the dragon bloodline."

Hikari gasped in surprise as she pulled her hand away from his grasp. She had heard way too many fairytales since she was a child, and most of them are about dragons. "You're a dragon? Is it true that you love to devour virgins?" She asked wide-eyes filled with curiosity.

Ryuuki laughed heartily. It was a warm sound that almost made the two girls swoon. "Silly girl, I do love devouring virgins…but not in the way you think." He gave them a sly grin.

Both girls blushed. "Hentai!" they squeaked in unison.

"And no," Ryuuki continued. "I'm not the same as my dear friend here whose sustenance is mostly meat. I prepare greens and fruits, my elemental side is more pronounced when it come to my palate."

Hikari grins. "A vegetarian dragon, that's unique."

"Ah yes, I have to show my gratitude to my dear Hahaue for making me _'unique'_ then." He smiled.

'_Hahaue, his mother…mom! I haven't been home for a long time. She must be worried sick.'_ Kagome thought.

"You are bothered by something, miko."

Three sets of eyes stared at the fidgeting Kagome.

"It's just that … I've been here for how many months now and I haven't been home…my mom must be worried."

At the mention of home, Hikari looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome understood quickly.

"Sesshomaru-"then with an afterthought, she added the honorific "-sama, I wish to go home for a while…and I was hoping to bring Hikari with me. She wants to see her brother." Kagome's hand was grasped by Hikari; the young celestial's hand was cold against hers. She tapped it with her other hand for comfort.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand that was hidden within the vast sleeves of his haori twitched at the thought of the miko leaving his shiro for her home. His curiosity towards the well that started all this, burned anew. This will be the time to indulge his inquisitive nature but there are still matters to be discussed first.

He didn't notice Ryuuki's reaction to his emotions.

"We will discuss this later. But for now, we settle a more urgent matter…" He looked at Hikari. "Sai." He called. Sai walked back into the room, bowed low to his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Bring the miko's guest back to her chamber."

"Hai, My lord." He bowed low again, helped Hikari to stand on her feet and led her towards the door.

Hikari looked at Kagome. She was reluctant to leave without knowing if she could be granted a chance to go home or not. Kagome smiled at her with a silent promise that she'd do everything to make the taiyoukai see their way. She must convince him no matter what. Hikari saw her determination through her eyes and gave her a weak smile and nod before following Sai outside of the study and walked towards her chamber.

**OoOoO**

**Casedeputy, thanks again for the help…May you always be there and me, here…whehehehehe….Ja! ^_^ (sugar-high at the moment, gomen…)**

**OoOoO**

**Sesshou:** wench, what do you think you are doing?

**MS: **(picks up a sand bag and placed on top of another file) making a sort of shield just in case…

**Sesshou:** (obviously waiting for further explaination)…

**MS:** (sigh) this chapter is waaaaayyyy too short…I'm preparing for some defense just in case somebody wants to kill me after this…(saw some flying debris) and here they comes…kyaaahhh! (ducks behind the files)

**Sesshou: **how silly…what's the use of your ability if you will not put it to use?

**MS:** (blinks) oh yeah! I forgot! (blush) how silly of me…

**Sesshou: **(giving a 'you only realized that now?' look)

**MS: **(glares) Hmmp…(realized something then sly grin) hey, Sesshou-kun…you're worried for me, ain't you? Aawww how sweet! (swoon to the side like an idiot complete with glowing flowery background)

**Sesshou:** (deadly glare) such nonsense to spout about, bitch.

**MS: **you're just shy, Sesshou-kun…still, thanks… (sends a flying kiss towards Sesshou)

**Sesshou: **(uses poison whip to eradicate the floating kiss marks and hearts floating towards him) what sort of attack is this you vile scion of moonlight?

**MS: **my love attack….whehehehe (dodge the poison whips before vanishing within the orb)


	21. A Fervent Wish

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine…I don't own the cast of Inuyasha…but Hikari is my own creation…though she still won't admit it…(because the last chapter was so short, I decided to post another one today! enjoy, minna-san!)

**OoOoO**

"_Bring the miko's guest back to her chamber."_

"_Hai, My lord." He bowed low again, helped Hikari to stand on her feet and led her towards the door._

_Hikari looked at Kagome. She was reluctant to leave without knowing if she could be granted a chance to go home or not. Kagome smiled at her with a silent promise that she'd do everything to make the taiyoukai see their way. She must convince him no matter what. Hikari saw her determination through her eyes and gave her a weak smile and nod before following Sai outside of the study and walked towards her chamber._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 20**

**A fervent wish**

Kagome, being the one entrusted to purify the darn shards, after hearing dire information from Ryuuki, was feeling…well, she doesn't know what to feel exactly. She just felt numb.

Their meeting was brief. The southern lord had to go back to his lands as soon as he finished relaying the details of the information he gathered. It wouldn't do good to leave his lands in just the hands of his trusted vassals. There's too much risk.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he contemplated about what Ryuuki had told them before he left to go back to his territory a few moments ago. They were still in the study, trying to think of the other complications this turn of events could result into.

Hearing that some of the dark shards that Ryuuki managed to collect from the lowly youkai that dares to attack his lands, just vanished without a trace, along with those who possess them within his land, makes them feel uneasy. They couldn't find the culprit and no matter how hard they try to track down any shards from the wilderness, they couldn't sense any, not even one.

This is enough to keep them on edge, but there was more to it. Some whisperings and tapping into the right connections lead them to another impediment; the northern lord had somehow been involved in this. That makes the situation more complicated. If one of the four lords get involved, the possibility of a war is likely. But it was all, so far, just speculation and without proof they must stay in stand still.

Sesshomaru, knowing there's nothing left to do for now till they find proof against the northern lord, filed the information within his head so he could tackle another problem at hand. Namely, the old magic of the well and the miko's insistence to leave him, no, erase that, to go home. He clarifies. If there's any time to ask about the secret of the well, it will be now.

"Miko, Tell me about the well." It was a command.

"Eh?" she mumbled quizzically.

"Any knowledge that you might have about the well; its mysterious power and how it works? The origin perhaps of the power that it wields."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that." She murmured.

"You are not from Sengoku Jidai and that well is something that leads to your so called home, is it not?"

Kagome was dumbfounded. _'How could he possibly know that? Was he stalking me before?'_

Sesshomaru stiffened a bit at the word 'stalking'. He is currently trying to connect to her thoughts but somehow, anything that has to do with her home and the well becomes fuzzy. And if he tries again during her sleep, a barrier will stop him from interfering. Even Sai told him the same thing. Only glimpses of things and words that the miko's guardian couldn't understand were the reason for him to believe that what he already concluded about the well and the mysterious miko is but what the truth.

"That's about right…it's actually a bit hard to explain." She said thoughtfully.

"Try."

She sighed in defeat. "It's the well; it acts as a portal to my home….I live 500 years in to the future." _'More or less, I think.'_

He stared at her, watching her troubled expression with an impassive look and then nodded.

Kagome couldn't believe that he would just nod and seem to understand it all. She knew he was intelligent, but could he really fully grasp the idea of her crossing time, just like that?

"That's it?" She asked.

Sesshomaru just shrugged nonchalantly. "You have always been an enigma; you were always different than your surroundings. Your speech pattern, your movements, your weird contraptions, your indecent clothing, and your constant travel to and jumping into the dried well were enough to add up to my conclusions."

"Wait! Wait! You knew I was using the well? How did you know that?...You were stalking me!" She blurted out.

Sesshomaru snorted. "It is only apparent that you frequently jump within the well due to your scent that hangs thickly around that area. It is only a matter of deducing the facts." Lying is beneath him and he was telling the truth, at least part of it. It was not a complete lie but he would never outright admit that he did stalk her.

"How I wish you had _'the twitch'_. At least then I'd know if you're lying." She murmured.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, Kagome stared at his raised brow having some thought if it would actually get stuck like that with just how much he seemed to favor that mannerism. He's starting to get a little predictable. Lately, she could even tell some of his thoughts with just the minimal movements in his expression, no matter how bland it may seem.

"I was also wondering about the well, maybe my ojiichan could tell me something about its history, though…I'm not really sure if whatever he knows is the truth." Kagome said with an uneasy look. She noticed him as he tilted his head slightly and gave her that look. She sighed in defeat. "I promise to tell you if I find out anything about the well from my time. Maybe I could see something from the old archives of the shrine." He just gave her a slight nod in response. _'Yep! I was right. __I could interpret some of his movements correctly.'_

"And the other onna?" He asked after a while.

"Hikari-chan? She's also from my time…I was hoping if you could let us go home. I must take her with me. She's afraid something bad happened to her brother and I must see my mom.

"How did she end up here in Sengoku Jidai? What was that power outburst that we felt at the clearing where we found her?" He asked, looking at her eyes intently.

"It's" _'no need to lie, it won't work on him.'_ "because of her brother, I don't know how he did it, but he was the one who sent her back in time." She answered, hoping fervently that he wouldn't dwell into that matter anymore.

He tapped his claws thoughtfully.

"You still owe me your life, miko." Kagome huffed from this but didn't say a word. "You may bring the other onna back to your time but you must come back no matter what. No excuses." He added when he noticed Kagome pouts. "You still have responsibilities to fulfill, both with Rin and the dark shards."

'_The arrogance of …'_ she was fuming inside but she just let it go as her eyes narrowed. She really wanted to go home and spend some time with her family. "Hai, I understand. I'll be back after a few weeks."

"One week."

"What?"

"One week, miko, and you will return."

"What? No! I have lots of things to do back home. My mom's probably worried sick since I've been gone for so long. The least I can do is spend some time with her. Give me at least a couple of weeks." She almost pleaded.

Anything that involves a mother made him uncomfortable lately; especially after his nightmarish memories that'd been plaguing his dreams. "A couple of weeks then, miko, and nothing more, be warned, I do not tolerate tardiness."

Then Kagome pushed her luck.

"I still have to see my family on a somewhat regular basis after this, maybe every other week for a few days perhaps?" She's starting to bargain with Sesshomaru. Something she had never ever imagined would happen…ever.

Sesshomaru just stared at her, his golden eyes narrowed by just a fraction. Kagome held her breath; he was obviously giving it a deep thought as his clawed index finger started tapping on top of his table once more. Then after a while, he stopped and Kagome could have sworn she saw him breath out a sigh.

He gave her a slight nod. "It is negotiable."

"We'll go tomorrow, then?"

"Hn."

**OoOoO**

After having her late dinner, Kagome walked straight to Hikari's chamber, sending a reluctant Sai to his nightly rest. Sesshomaru has allowed her some semblance of freedom for a while now, letting Sai have the night alone to rest his mind.

Kagome knocked silently, Rin's chamber is just beside Hikari's and she didn't want to disturb the sleeping little girl.

"Hikari-chan? Are you still up?"

She heard a few movements and the door opened. Hikari was already in her sleeping yukata but must have been waiting for her. The girl hugged her and pulled her into her room then asked her questions.

"How was it? Did he say yes? Can we go home?" She asked frantically.

Kagome pulled her down on the western style bed and sat beside her.

"Hai, we can go tomorrow. But I must tell you now Hikari-chan. The well that I use to cross time…it doesn't always work for everyone. So far, the only ones that could use it is me and … Inuyasha." There was a sudden pained look in her eyes.

Hikari felt a bit of her hope plummet down to the ground but she rapidly picked it up. "It's still worth a try. There's nothing else I can do. We must try this soon. I'm really worried about my brother. Maybe we could ask this Inuyasha to help us use the well? What do you- Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"

Kagome felt another stabbing pain in her heart. It's been so long, she tried to stop thinking about him for a while. She even avoided looking at the new Tetsusaiga, until she felt she was ready. The loneliness engulfed her wholly, shaking her to the core. She felt something wet fall down her face and onto her hands on her lap. It was her tears. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"H-He can't help us anymore…H-he died…that night when Sesshomaru found me…and brought me here…he died protecting me…" Her voice was broken along with her heart. The memories, oh Kami, those painful memories that came along with her tears. It was so hard to escape them…If only she could turn back time…If only she could…She couldn't, but somebody else can. Kagome suddenly looked up at Hikari's face with her tear-stricken one.

'_Somebody else can…'_

Hikari looked into Kagome's eyes as something, a spark of hope, came into her. She sat there silently in front of the miko that she now considers her closest friend, her first true friend she could really have.

Kagome took her hands into hers. This is something that could save her from the misery she was so deep in now.

"You can go back in time, right? Can you please…please send me back to the time before…before Inuyasha d-died…onegai, Hikari-chan. I must go back to save him." She was practically begging it was just a spark of hope. But if she could change something about it, she was willing to do everything. Damn those paradoxes of time, the hell with Fate. She's even willing to face Naraku again if only she could save him. Save Inuyasha. That's all that matters.

Hikari looked at Kagome's pleading eyes now glazed with welling tears. She doesn't want to see her suffer but there's nothing she can do, the disappointment that will soon replace those features will be inevitable. She can't give her false hope that she knew.

"Kagome-chan…I'm sorry but I can't. I don't have that kind of power yet. My brother sent me back to this era. And even if I could finally use my own power…I don't think I'll be allowed to alter that." Her heart clenched at the sight of Kagome.

"T-Then your brother. Can we ask him to do it? Do you think he-"

"No, Kagome-chan. Even if I beg him I know he won't do it. It's against the law that we live by… those who were born with the power to control time must never interfere with death of those around us. We may change some events, but death is something that could affect a whole deal with the future. There are too many risks…we can't…I'm sorry." She can't keep the tears from falling now. She saw how her words shattered Kagome's hope. How the miko in front of her broke, worse than she already was. She knew how it felt, because she once felt the same when she begged her brother to do the same…to save their father and her mother. But she knew now that's not possible. It is beyond their power. It is against their code.

Kagome sagged even further as she slowly put Hikari's hands down then she covered her face with her own. Her shoulders shook from the emotion that was rocking her from within. All hope was shattered, her already broken heart, what was left of it, now destroyed, her soul drowning from misery and sorrow. She can't get mad at her new friend. Can she? At least the reasonable part of her could understand that. But the pain is too much. Her scarred emotions now bleed anew as she wailed. She doesn't care if the whole shiro can hear her. But she can't help from crying out loud. There's just too much pain.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hikari's words were broken, a whisper she hoped the broken miko could hear. She too cried now, sobbing as silently as she could as she hugged her friend. If she could shield her from the hurt, she would. But all she could do now is share her warmth, comfort her within her arms as she stroked her gently, making calming circles at Kagome's shivering back, as she pulled her closer. Let her cry till she could not cry anymore. Just let all the pain be washed out by her tears…same way she did when she was just a child…same way the miko did for her in the onsen while she cried desperately for her brother…

"I'm sorry…"

**OoOoO**

The wave of misery and the salty scent of tears flowed within the chamber affecting those within the shiro. But it was Sesshomaru who could feel it the worst. It was agitating as his claws dug deeper into his palms.

He kept himself within his chamber, trying to stay where he was even though he knew that he wanted to go to her, protect her, fiercely wanted to save her from whatever pain she is in now. Although he only associates those emotions to his possessiveness towards what he deems as his own. She owes him her life. She's just his ward, nothing more. The stubborn part of him won't allow it to go any further than that.

If only his blood beast shared the same idea.

Because at the moment, his blood beast howled at the misery that's overpowering his resolve. He growled to control its trashing within him. The fact that the reason behind her misery was another male made it even worse. His jealousy was prodding his possessive nature. His blood beast sees her as his. And it was fighting to be set free. But beyond his jealousy, the beast still desired to protect her. Protect her and destroy whatever it is that's making her hurt so much, it was what his blood beast seeked to accomplish. But how could he destroy the past? He heard some of their conversation clearly, even though he was a few chambers away.

His demonic senses could do that without much effort but right now, how he wished he didn't have it. Just so he wouldn't feel such a wrecking of emotions. He felt helpless, and it only made his beast more aggressive. How he yearned he really don't have emotions like the way everyone thinks. If only it was true. No matter how hard he denies it, no matter how hard he tries not to be affected, he can't fight it.

Her tears are like acid to his heart.

Her wails like claws ripping him apart.

Her miseries like fangs gnawing him to pieces.

He waits and waits until the early dawn and everything passes by; her misery subsides, her wailing cries become quiet sobs, though her tears still linger. She fell asleep, he knew. But the broken soul of the miko touches him more than anyone and anything have ever done before.

If only…

**OoOoO**

He walks silently towards the chamber and entered without knocking. Hikari was startled but didn't say a word. She looked up to face him then to the sleeping girl on her lap. They were still on her bed. She too was crying with the girl's broken heart.

Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome up into his arms. Her crying took most of her strength. She must have felt drained as she continued to sleep. No words were spoken between him and the other girl in the room as he left. Sesshomaru cradled the miko closer as he walked straight into the inner dwelling and into her own chamber, putting her down gently on her futon. He stared at her sleeping face, her closed eyes starting to swell. The wet trails of tears still visible. He wiped it with his thumb, mindful of his claw and tucked behind her ears the lose strands of her hair that stray onto her face. He gently touched her cheeks with the back of his hand and stiffened when she suddenly sighed in her sleep.

He spared a last glance on her form before he finally stepped out of her chamber and into his own sleeping chamber just beside hers. He doesn't intend to sleep, but at the moment, he only wanted to be near the fragile onna as much as possible. For her, he will let the ice that covers his heart crumble…for now.

Until he put them back in place again, sealing him within, come next rise…but for now…

**OoOoO**

**Waaahhh…(sniff, sniff) Thanks for the help, CASEDEPUTY! (sniff, sniff)**

**OoOoO**

**MS:** Waahhh…(sniff, blow nose, sniff) She finally cries for Inuyasha and it took so many months… (sniff, sniff)

**Inu: **What the fu-

**MS:** (grabs soap and put it inside Inuyasha's mouth) such dirty language! Be glad you're still mentioned in this fic you idiotic brat!

**Inu:** (mouth bubbling with soap and spit it out) you bitch!

**Sesshou:** Such a waste of space. He's not worth it. To cry for someone like this bastard is unthinkable…(give MS a death glare) and this is another nonsense of describing this one's way of thinking. Do you really believe I will do such a thing?

**MS:** B-but…B-but…(wails loudly) waahhh…I can't help it…(sniff, sniff) how about you CD-chan? What do you think?

**CD:** I have tears flowing down my cheeks right now. That last little bit there at the end "her tears like acid to his heart" and so on really hit the nail on the head for the bawling factor. With Kagome begging Hikari like that was tear-flowing inducing. Now I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep! (sorry Sam-chan! Can't help it…) T_T

**MS:** (transform into chibi mode and glomps CD) thanks CD-chan! I knew I could always count on you…let's go cry ourselves to sleep…(pouted at Sesshou)


	22. Morning Manic and Chopsticks Mayhem

**Disclaimer: just as always…never own them…they are not mine…just borrowing them without permission…**

**OoOoO**

_He spared a last glance on her form before he finally stepped out of her chamber and into his own sleeping chamber just beside hers. He doesn't intend to sleep, but at the moment, he only wanted to be near the fragile onna as much as possible. For her, he will let the ice that covers his heart crumble…for now._

_Until he put them back in place again, sealing him within, come next rise…but for now…_

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 21**

**Morning Manic and Chopsticks Mayhem**

The warmth that softly seeped into her body as her blood adjusted its temperature indicating her body's inner clock that it was morning.

She grudgingly opened her eyes. The barest ray of sunshine passing through the thin shoji door stings her sensitive eyes. She closed them again as she groaned. Even her throat hurts.

Kagome pushed herself up to sit on her futon, before trying to open her eyes again. Slowly, she did, adjusting them to the soft sunlight, only to find that she couldn't open them fully. She rubbed the sleep off her bloodshot eyes and felt her eyelids fluffy and sore. _'Great! Note to self: Never cry your heart out the night before a very important appointment.'_ She groans again, as she sank back to her futon.

She heard a soft knock. "Kagome-sama, I have your breakfast ready. My lord wishes to speak to you afterwards."

Kagome answered with her throaty broken voice. Her overnight crying made her hoarse with her sore throat. _'Another great thing to have at the moment.'_ She sighed.

"Kagome-sama? Are you feeling all right?" Aya asked starting to become a bit worried. When she finally entered the miko's sleeping chamber, she gasped. She had never seen someone have such puffy red eyes before. Maybe because youkai never had such problems, not that they cry much anyway, nor had she had been around many humans to see them suffer at the aftermath of crying rivers overnight. And this, being new to her, evidently made her panic.

"Kagome-sama! What happened? I must tell my lord right away. You stay in here and rest. I'll call for help" and she was gone before Kagome could utter a word.

**OoOoO**

The scent of concern and panic emanating from Aya as she strode into her lord's study room – he practically lives there – instantly set off alarms within the taiyoukai.

She had barely said the miko's name and Sesshomaru was gone, dashing through the corridor, startling other fleeing servants and guards on his way.

**OoOoO**

The memory of the miko, surrounded by the barrier created by Tetsusaiga and covered with her own blood pouring out of her slit wrist flashed through his mind. _'Not again.'_ He thought.

He passed by the guards who are standing outside the heavy double doors of the inner dwelling without even sparing a look, he didn't even so much as notice Sai who was sitting outside Kagome's chamber with a worried look on his face. Sesshomaru slid the shoji door open forcefully. "Kagome!"

Kagome was startled. She couldn't tell exactly if she was more surprised at the forceful opening of her door or the fact that it was the first time she had heard her name cross his lips and with that look in his not-so-stoic-at-the-moment face. It was priceless. Whatever it is that made him act so out of character right now must be something. She could swear, no matter how much she couldn't believe it, that worry and fear were shadowed within his intense golden eyes. It froze her in her seat in muted shock, wide-eyed (or as wide as she could muster with her swollen eyelids), open mouthed, and breathe held in her lungs.

Kagome saw him sniff her surroundings then assess her, perhaps for any injuries, but found none as he kneeled down in front of her. He looked her in the eyes; something must have clicked as he stared at her for a few seconds because he let out a sigh of relief, almost inaudibly.

Slowly he stretched up to his full height again, the cold façade back on his face, though his eyes still held that certain gleam.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Aya finally caught up with him. Concern lining her pretty face as the equally worried Sai stayed outside as he dared a glimpse of his ward.

'_What's with them?'_ Kagome asked as she tried to understand the sudden attention she's receiving.

"Call for the head healer, Nasake." Sesshomaru ordered.

Aya immediately left after a quick bow.

Sesshomaru knew that the only possible reason for his servant's distress was the obvious aftermath of the miko's long hours of crying. It was nothing new to him, since he saw it many times from Izayoi right after his chichiue's demise. He knew it was not serious, but if there's any way to help ease the bloated face, Nasake knows. And since they are inside the inner dwelling, she will be the only healer that could enter the barrier. She is after all one of the oldest and most trusted youkai healers within his shiro.

**OoOoO**

She was amazed. Just one look and she already assessed the situation. Kagome just stared at the seemingly in her early 40's female inuyoukai. Her movements are fluid and graceful as she glides towards Kagome. Her bizarrely large black pupils remind Kagome of the moonless midnight sky and the specks of gold that surrounds the golden slit were the stars. Nasake's dark eyes exude of knowledge and wisdom, with a smile that could send comforting waves and a voice as soothing as a mother's whispers. The female inu-youkai could most likely coax any illness out of her patients.

The older youkai placed her clawed hand over Kagome's eyes. The young miko "eeped" as something cold was wrapped on top of her swollen eyes.

"Be at ease, child." She heard the voice calming her instantly as she felt another cold swirling youki wrap around her throat. After a few seconds, she felt the coldness subside.

Kagome opened her eyes cautiously and felt her lids with her fingers. The swollen mass of puffy eyes disappeared. _'Works better than a relaxing cold eye mask.'_ She thought trying not to giggle. The itchy feeling at her throat was also gone.

"Drink this, child. It will soothe your throat." Nasake held out a cup of tea.

Kagome mumbled her thanks then slowly drank the bitter-sweet tea.

Nasake nodded after she took the empty cup from her and smiled. She stood up to face Sesshomaru. "Young lord, your little miko will be fine, nothing more than swollen eyes and a raw throat."

"Hn. Arigatou." He answered, his voice entwined with respect to the elder youkai who helped bring him out to the world.

Nasake smiled and gave the taiyoukai a comforting light squeeze on his arm. Something only she could do to him without losing her life. It's been so long and he had grown big and strong, yet she could never see him as other than the little prince who tagged behind his hahaue when he was but a little pup. How she wished to see the future pup that her young lord will someday have. She treats him like her own and so his pups will be like grandchildren to her. She gazed at the young miko as memories of the past bring a smile to her serene face. "As was told, it will be soon. I should be prepared then, young lord." She held his hand and gave it a gentle pat on the back. Then with a parting smile, she left Sesshomaru with a perplexed look.

**OoO ^_^ OoO**

Aya apologized profusely to her lord after that. Causing him to worry over nothing, though she knew he wouldn't admit it, it was a grave mistake on her part.

Sesshomaru just dismiss it, telling her that it is her job to tell him anything that she deems to be wrong with the miko. She was only doing what was told of her.

Kagome, now finally understanding the reason for the ruckus at her chamber, she gave a rueful smile towards Aya. She felt sorry for making them worry over something so trivial.

But still, she felt relieved. She thought she would have had to postpone her scheduled trip to go home because there was no way in hell she would let her mother see her with tomato-like eyes, bloodshot from crying and barely above a whisper of a hoarse voice. She'd never allow herself to cause her mother to worry more.

"Miko."

Kagome blinked twice. _'Now I'm back to being just __**'miko'**__ again?'_

"Do you still wish to go home?"

Kagome gently stood up from her futon and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Prepare yourself, we will leave after lunch." He faced Sai who was standing guard outside her chamber. "Sai, tell the miko's guest to be ready."

**OoO (^o^)/ OoO**

Hikari was busy staring and appreciating the simple beauty of the shiro's smaller dining hall. It's her first time to eat there with everyone else since she's been cooped up in her own chamber from the time when she was taken in by the taiyoukai and the miko. Her food was always delivered to her chamber.

Kagome smiled at the girl beside her. She looked so young when she's being inquisitive of her surroundings at times.

Then their food was brought in by the servants. Kagome heard Hikari grunt as soon as she saw the chopsticks, giving them a wary look.

Rin sat at the left side of Sesshomaru and Kagome at his right side with Hikari beside her. They ate in silence until they heard an unusual _'plop'_ sound of something falling into the soup followed by a groan.

Rin giggled uncontrollably, while the other two adults stared with bewilderment at Hikari as she tried desperately to use her chopsticks. She was holding them too clumsily and awkwardly that neither of the tips touched and they only ended up criss-crossing each other. She let out another frustrated groan as she attempted to pick up a piece of meat only to have it flying across to Sesshomaru. He merely caught it mid-air with his own chopsticks with one fluid movement.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at Hikari who seemed so absorbed with struggling to use her chopsticks correctly, that she didn't seem to notice anyone around her, or the fact that her food was flying everywhere.

Sesshomaru simply _'put'_ the meat he _'caught'_ back on Hikari's plate with a flip of a wrist. They kept on staring; it was hypnotizing to say the least that Kagome was gaping at her openly.

After another plopping sound, Kagome tried to speak. "Anou…Hikari-chan, do you need-"

She was cut off by one more irritated groan after another failed attempt to keep her food from either falling or flying off to someone else's plate – or in Rin's case – hair. The child just laughed at this, earning a slightly reprimanding look from Kagome, who bites at her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"Arg! That's it! I give up!" Hikari snarled at the chopsticks as she put them down –hard- on the table and picked up her food with her fingers and eat eagerly. "Much better." She muttered after she chewed on her food.

All the girls were startled when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Onna, you obviously lack the knowledge of something as basic as using your chopsticks. Either that or you are just exceptionally foolish and peculiarly clumsy." He stated with a touch of incredulity and a quirked brow.

Hikari blushed in embarrassment. She really did forget that she wasn't alone in her chamber this time.

"I've never used them before. I've tried learning how to use them properly when I was in my room but it's really hard." She murmured. When she got a furrowed brow as answer she explained. "We don't use chopsticks from where I grew up and obviously, my brother forgot to teach me how." Knowing Kagome could fully understand what she meant, she gazes at the miko. "I've only been here in Japan for a couple of weeks…my stay here, included."

Kagome understood, but it was a passive voice that has spoken first. "You are from another continent then, yet you are fluent with our language." More of a statement than a question.

Hikari just nodded a yes then added. "My brother told me it is a must that I learn other languages." She continued to use her fingers to eat when she heard no objection.

Their lunch carried on without further inquiries. Kagome couldn't help but sigh. At least he didn't seem to mind Hikari's choice of _'chopsticks'._

**OoO (*o*)x OoO**

Sesshomaru landed them on a small mound overlooking Kaede's village. He used his crimson miasma to make their travel faster, though it was awkward to have the two girls with him; Kagome on his right side, his arm holding her waist while Hikari clutched his armor at his left side with his mokomoko wound around her waist to keep her from falling from great heights.

'_Should I ask? Will he let me?'_ she thought as she dared to look at the silent taiyoukai walking ahead of them. _'I just have to.'_ She fumbled at the hem of the sleeves of her pink silk kimono intricately designed with dainty blue forget-me-not flowers.

The scent of her anxiety washed towards her companions as her trepidation grew as they moved closer to their destination.

Hikari spared her a concerned look and gently tapped the fidgeting miko on the shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

"Huh?...Oh, sorry. It's just that…you see, Hikari-chan, I have friends here in Sengoku Jidai, and I haven't seen them since Sesshomaru took me to his shiro. I was hoping to check on them before we do the jump. They might still be in the village near the well. I know how much you want to hurry home but…I was really hoping…"

Hikari, no matter how much she wished to go home as soon as possible, she couldn't help but understand the heavy feeling of the miko. She gave her a sad smile. "It's fine by me if you want to drop by to see them. Actually, I don't have the right to decide if you should or not. I'm the one who's asking you for a favor here. I really think you should see them. You miss them terribly, I'm sure they miss you too."

Sesshomaru silently listened to their conversation as they walked. He planned to leave the two onna by the well before he moved on to his routine patrol. He even left his ward with Jaken back in his shiro so he could make haste just to make up for the lost time during this journey. He has barely made a full round of his patrol lately. He rarely had enough time.

Kagome saw the familiar path that lead to Kaede's village. She drew in her breath to toughen her resolve. _'It's now or never.' _"Sesshou-"

"Miko, you may do as you please but I hold you to stand by your words. You shall return after two weeks as we agreed and no more."

Kagome gaped at his back in surprise. She blinked twice before she utters. "Ahm…Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll keep my word as promised."

Hikari smiled at Kagome which she also returned enthusiastically. Until she remembers something. "One more thing."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face them and slightly tilted his head, waiting for her to continue.

Kagome suddenly felt nervous and just stared at the stoic face.

"Miko." His usual warning tone.

"Anou…" she stammers. "I'm not sure if the well still works after I consumed the Shikon no tama. There's still a possibility that it will let me through but…" she fidgeted as she turns to look at Hikari's worried face.

Hikari didn't know anything about the Shikon but from the way Kagome looked, it must have something to do with the power of the well.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow, deep in thought.

"The Shikon still exists within you. As you told me, it originally was inside you the first time you traveled through the well. I do not see any difference now. We shall see later if there will be any problems and deal with them when it happens." He stated before turning again and walking towards the village in his unhurried fashion.

Kagome sighed. There's no need to argue, he does have a point. The two girls followed him silently.

**OoO \(^o^)/ OoO**

**Thanks casedeputy! Done it just on time, too…I really owe you a lot for all this help…**

**OoOoO**

**Sesshou:** Is it even probable to do that? (looks at MS and nods) I suppose it is. (sigh inwardly)

**MS:** (holding the chopsticks gawkily) what? Never seen anyone use it like I do? (uses one of the chopstick to skewer a maki) see? It really works better this way. (munching on the impaled meat)

**Sesshou:** (quirked a brow)

**MS:** Oh come on. Not everyone could use it efficiently in such a short time…I know I can't…and I've tried…really, really TRIED! So spare me, I'm not as talented as you.

**CD:** Yeah nobody can catch meat in the air with their chopsticks alone… unless you're a demon with really fast reflexes… hmmm (dreaming lazily)… sorry! (Whispers to MS) _I wonder what else he can do with those fast reflexes_.

**MS:** (sly grin with dreamy eyes) yeah, what else can he do with those…(drools)

**Sesshou:** (completely ignores MS and CD's drooling) It is not a matter of talent…it is basic knowledge and common sense.

**MS:** (suddenly snaps out of her dreamy-eyed, drooling state) Then common sense isn't common to me. (she munch on)

**Sesshou:** Indeed. (smirks)


	23. Of Phantasms and Broken Souls

**Disclaimer: **Though I know it isn't necessary, I will say it again, I don't own the cast of Inuyasha…so there…it's not like anyone will believe if I say otherwise…(pouts)

**OoOoO**

"_The Shikon still exists within you. As you told me, it originally was inside you the first time you traveled through the well. I do not see any difference now. We shall see later if there will be any problems and deal with them when it happens." He stated before turning again and walking towards the village in his unhurried fashion._

_Kagome sighed. There's no need to argue, he does have a point. The two girls followed him silently._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Of phantasm and Broken souls**

Miroku stared at the silent kit sitting within the bulky yellow backpack at the corner of Kaede's hut that they retrieved from the mountain. It is a bit dirty but thankfully and miraculously free from blood. Sango kneeled down in front of Shippo, a bowl of warm soup in her hand, cooing the distraught kitsune to open his mouth and eat.

They've been trying to force-feed the young kitsune ever since the tragic event. They all looked worse for wear; Miroku looked a bit pale with dark circles around his eyes, Sango lost some weight while the worst of them is Shippo. The poor kit won't speak, he barely sleeps, and until force-fed, will never even touch food.

It's been many months now since they've found Inuyasha's body. They've searched non-stop for Kagome for a whole month after a hasty burial. They still haven't found a clue where to look; even Tetsusaiga is missing from the battlefield and no trace of a shard anywhere. The amount of blood that covers the clearing overpowers any other scent that Kirara and Shippou might pick up to help them for the search. All their efforts where in vain.

Shippo refused to stop the search for Kagome; they only manage to keep him within the village after he collapsed of exhaustion. Even Miroku and Sango don't want to give up on the search either but if they won't have even a minimal amount of their much needed rest, they will also collapse or worse, will follow Inuyasha soon enough.

The only good thing that had happened, though they still had a bit of lingering doubt how it happened, is the sudden lifting of the cursed hole from Miroku's hand. It vanished before they reached the battlefield.

Despite the amount of blood and the mangled state of Inuyasha's body, Shippo hung on to it and refused to let go. It was heartbreaking to look at the broken kitsune, wide-eyed, tears falling continuously, as he mumbled incoherently about Kagome's blood and Inuyasha's death. This goes on until they reach the village. The only coherent words and was also the last were during their conversation on where to bury Inuyasha's remains. They decided to do it under the Goshinboku tree and was surprised when Shippo finally spoke, snapping out of his broken state for a few minutes. "Inuyasha would want to stay in the well rather than be buried beneath the Goshinboku. He told me that the bone-eaters well means so much more to him." That's all he utters before closing in to himself again. They did what he said with the help of Kaede and some of the able men of the village.

After the burial, Shippo would sneak out to continue his search for Kagome until he collapsed, and then he stayed within the yellow backpack that Kagome left behind. The lingering scent of Sakura blossoms, moonflowers, and mixture of rain in the verge of a thunderstorm calms the frayed nerves of the oftentimes zoned out kit. He rarely left its confines and only stepped out of it due to necessities and much coaxing from the houshi, the taijiya, and the elder miko.

**OoO T_T OoO**

"Shippo, just a little more." Sango's voice in a weak whisper as she gently touched the tip of a wooden spoon she uses to feed the distraught kit.

It was nothing more than an automatic reaction as Shippo opened his mouth a bit to let the spoon in. He never paid attention to his surroundings anymore as the warm soup slides down his throat. He could be eating something bitter and he wouldn't even notice. Even his appearance reflects his broken soul, his matted fur looks dull and his eyes lost their brilliance.

Sango managed to feed him the rest of the soup and help him sip a half cup of herbal tea before she left him inside the bag. She knew he'd fall asleep again later on because of the tea. It's the only thing they could do for him now, keep his body alive until his mind comes back along with his spirit. Just wait for him until he finally comes out of his emotional prison.

Sango steps out of Kaede's hut, Miroku already left to rest in their own hut near the outskirt of town. The taijiya walked towards the hut that the village built, she unconsciously placed her palm gently on her still flat abdomen. They've been married for almost two weeks now; it was a quick ceremony with not much of a preparation. They knew it wasn't appropriate especially with the way things are now; Shippo in such a state, Kagome and Kohaku's whereabouts are still unknown. It wasn't planned, it just happened during their grave time of loneliness. Their weary souls seeking the comfort of one another. They lost to their own weakness; the need to be comforted, to be loved and to be assured their not alone. Miroku had asked Kaede's help. He doesn't want Sango to face another trial of being shunned by the village because of her untimely pregnancy and still with an unwed status.

"Kagome, where are you?" she whispered in the breeze that played with her swaying black hair. She covered her eyes when the wind picked up some dust from the road as she stopped walking to let it pass.

"Sango?" an echo of a familiar voice calling her name from afar. She was almost afraid to open her eyes only to be disappointed once more. But still, she did when she heard it call out once more.

"Sango!" The voice heavily laced with anticipation and edged with anxiety.

There, at the far side of the road, entering the outskirt of the village is an unusual image of Kagome, wearing a very luxurious kimono. It is the first time she'd seen her in something so formal. Sango is afraid even to blink thinking that the mirage might disappear when she did.

Her hands moved to cover her quivering lips, not wanting to say anything as the image that's coming closer to her blurred because of the tears that started welling up in her eyes. How many times have they seen this hallucination since that day? Granted that they've only seen her image wearing her school uniform again and again, but how much more could they take with the lingering pain, the loneliness and the disappointment once the image disappears from their hopeful sight?

Then the mirage comes closer and clearer. Sango could see the tears flowing down Kagome's face. The taijiya could see someone else with the miko at the corner of her eyes and the feeling of massive youki near them, but the sight of a healthy and very much alive Kagome overwhelms her other thoughts. Crying is all she could do when her supposed delirium spoke again and gives her a warm, tight embrace.

"Sango, I'm back."

She felt her knees buckle and they fell to their knees as she finally embraced tightly her long lost friend and sister, almost fearful that she'd suddenly vanish and be nothing more than just a pigment of her imagination, just like so many times before. But the tears that are flowing down and dampening her shoulders are real. It's real. She's real.

"K-Kagome?" and her tears flow out more freely. All those months of uncertainties, of untold dreads, of disturbing thoughts and nightmares, washed away by the relief and comfort of being held once more by her calming aura. She really has come back.

"Kagome-sama?" The surprise in his voice reflected in his usually calm face. His purple robe billows from his abrupt stop and his shakujou's bright bronze jangling sound. Kirara is purring right beside his feet. It was the sudden jolt of a familiar aura, accompanied by a powerful youki that made him dash out of his hut and into the middle of the rough road near the outskirt of the village.

He might have thought the same way as the taijiya if he hadn't seen them in that situation; kneeling on the ground, locked in a tight embrace and crying on each other's shoulder. You can't exactly cry on a shoulder or hug a mere illusion, can you?

The overwhelming reprieve of grave emotions made him enclose the two crying figures in his arms. Welcoming the signature reiki and warm aura of the miko that they missed dearly.

The sudden flaring of an intense youki near them startled them to look up at the silent taiyoukai. His golden eyes glaring at the houshi.

Miroku nervously stood and cleared his throat, before giving a slight bow towards the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama." He greeted then stood in front of the still kneeling girls in a protective stance.

Kagome stands along with Sango and gave a weak smile in answer to the taijiya's questioning look.

There'll be lots of questions to answer before she could finally return home.

**OoOoO**

There was an awkward silence before Kagome finally spoke. She pulled the other girl in a kimono beside her and turns her to face her friends.

"This is my friend, Hikari. She's also from my time." Then she quickly added when she saw their looks. "I can't explain right now how she manages to cross time, maybe someday. But for now, I'm here to help her go back home." She fidgeted once more, her feet shuffling in apprehension as her head hung low. "I'm sorry I didn't come back here as soon as I could. I wasn't given the opportunity to do so. But I did try, believe me, I did. But too many things happened and I never had the chance." She peeked a look at Sesshomaru through her lashes, but he remained as stoic as ever.

Sango is the one who hugs her when she saw the quivering of the miko's lips; she'll be crying again if they don't do something. "Hush, girl. It's not your fault. We know you'll do anything to come back to us. You don't have to explain yourself. You're here now." She whispered gently, calming Kagome's misplaced guilt.

Kagome wiped away the tears that passed through her control and gave her a cheerless smile. Her eyes looked around, their still in the middle of the road and some of the villagers are starting to gawk at them.

Miroku noticed this too and decided to continue their conversation in Kaede's hut. The old miko missed her apprentice too. And the kit…her sudden appearance might bring him back to them as well…he fervently hoped so.

It was a quiet walk with the sound of their feet and the jangling of the holy staff the only sound around them. As they approach the hut, the question that they've been hoping to come much later was asked. "Where's Shippo?"

Miroku and Sango gave each other a somber look. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She suddenly felt coldness held a firm grip to her heart. "What happened? Please tell me how's Shippo?"

It was Miroku that gave her a quick detail of Shippo's current condition. The explanations will be later on when they reach the hut.

**OoOoO**

"Oh, Shippo, you poor kit. I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Kagome said in a shaky voice as her tears fall anew. She thought she couldn't cry anymore since her last night in the western shiro; but she had cried twice since arriving at the village and she got a nagging feeling that she'll be crying again later when they reach the well.

Kagome cradled Shippo in her arms. He didn't even budge, he just stared at her. There's not much of a reaction. No cheerful smiles or joyful voice of a child. Her tears fell on the young kit's face; she wiped them out of his cheeks as she sniffs. There's no hope in stopping her tears. She practically has a factory of it somewhere and her workers are on overtime. She's starting to become an emotional wreck.

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome and at the unresponsive kitsune. There was a barest hint of emotional flickers in his eyes before he turns around and leaves the confines of the hut. Nobody seems to notice it as the remaining occupants sat down near the fire in the center of the common room. Kaede, Miroku and Sango sat together while Hikari sat beside Kagome who's cradling the young kit in her arms, on the other side. It's starting to get dark outside as she can scent the burning fat, from the oil lamps that were lit by the villagers in each home.

"Tell me…Please tell me everything that happened after…" her voice trembles, she couldn't say the words.

Sango and Miroku told her how they found the battlefield and about Inuyasha. Miroku had to continue most of the story whenever Sango found it hard to speak with her emotions suddenly clogging her throat. It's hard to see Kagome cry endlessly as they tell her what Shippo has gone through, his refusal to give up to the point of exhaustion until he ended up in the state he is now. They were surprised when Kagome told them she knew where they buried Inuyasha's remains and can't believe just how she found out about it, though she leaves the part about her slitting her own wrist, making them think that they had the conversation through a dreamscape. After their side of the story, it's now time to tell them her part.

Her throat hurts from the suffocating emotions as she relives what happened with her and Inuyasha after they left the village. She even told them about the yuki-onna that took away half of Inuyasha's powers before their unfortunate fight against Naraku. Her friends' gasped in pain when she told them how the battle against the vile hanyou was won, how Inuyasha sacrificed his life to protect her. Sango cried hard as Miroku tried to calm her down. How they wished they were there with them. It could have changed the outcome. Their friend's life could have been spared. She told them about the completion of the shards and how it ended up in her body once more.

"Old Myouga was with you that day?" Sango asked.

Kagome silently nodded. "But we parted ways some time before Naraku attacked us."

Sango scowled. "That coward must have fled as soon as he felt the danger coming."

The elder miko, Kaede, silently watched their expressions. They all knew not to expect much from the old youkai, and they can't exactly blame him. A steward of a young lord is not there to fight but to serve and to run errands and gather information, fighting is not their forte. That she knew, along with the others inside the hut.

"Have you seen him? Did he come by during…the burial at least?" Kagome asked while looking at Shippo's silent form in her arms. She couldn't look her friends in the eyes. She couldn't bare the raw emotions that were reflected in her own eyes. They have suffered too…and they have waited…and kept on waiting…

It was Miroku who answered her. "No, we didn't see him and we couldn't tell if he was there. But I'm sure he is fine…from what I know of the youkai's law…as long as they are under servitude of their lord, they could feel their lord's youki no matter how far they are…I'm sure he already knew what happened…"

"He was with Inuyasha for such a long time…I'm sure he also felt lost." Kagome murmured as she gently stroked Shippo's matted hair.

"and Sesshoumaru? How did you end up with him, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked after a while.

"He…was the one who saved me from the clearing that day. I died back then, but he revived me. I've been staying in his shiro during all these months, recuperating…" Kagome stopped as soon as she realized she almost told them about her new duties and the kuro no tama. She doesn't want to involve them anymore for another shard-hunting, not now that they are finally building their own family. Her eyes linger for a few moments on the hand of the taijiya that was unconsciously placed on top of her abdomen. After they told her about their unplanned wedding and Sango's pregnancy, she couldn't help but feel happy for her two great friends.

"Kagome, now that you're here, why don't you stay in this village again? You're always welcome here." Sango pleaded.

But Kagome only shook her head sadly. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I still have things to do…and I already gave him my word, I have to stay there until I'm done with it. But I promise to visit you whenever I can." _'I can't drag you guys into my problems anymore…just please have a happy life…'_

"But…are you sure you want to stay there with _him_?" Sango asked, her eyes intent on her friend's face, trying to see through her friend's real feelings.

Kagome nodded, unable to voice out her answer. After all, she did try to escape the shiro's confine and done lots of planning just to do that…but somewhere along the way, something must have changed because now, at this moment, she doesn't feel like leaving the western shiro for good.

Then the silence that engulfs them for a few seconds was broken by the movement of the cover at the hut's opening. There he stood, staring at her, not even sparing a look at the other occupants of the hut.

"Miko, you still have someone else you've given your words to aid." He stated impassively. It was already past the time that he had planned to allow them to spare in that village. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt something inside him protest when he heard their last topic…about the miko, leaving his shiro…

"But what about Shippo?" She murmured as she looked at the kitsune in her arms, unable to face Hikari.

"You must leave him here for the moment. We will take him to the western shiro upon your return. Nasake will know what to do to bring him back to his old self."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hopeful look and then gazed at the quiet celestial youkai. "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan."

"It's alright. You don't have to say sorry. I understand." She gave the miko a smile, hoping that it could somehow make her feel a bit better.

Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead, and gently lays his resting form in her old sleeping bag next to her yellow backpack. "I'll come back for you, Shippo. I promise." She whispers as she gently smoothed the dull fur and his red hair that covers his forehead.

She silently said her goodbyes to Sango, Miroku and Kaede. Giving each a hug, leaving a promise to return as soon as she can and thanking them from the bottom of her heart for taking good care of Shippo, which they told her, isn't necessary since Shippo is also important to them like a part of their family.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru lead them towards the clearing where the well is located. Hikari wordlessly follows along with the equally silent Kagome. The silence between them is unnerving as they continue. No one seems to bother to break the tranquility until the old well is within their sight.

"Sesshomaru, do you really mean it?" Her eyes hidden behind her fringes.

"This one does not give words I do not intend to keep." He answered without looking at her.

"Can you really help him? Do you know of someone who experienced this same situation before?"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment before he answered. "Hn."

Kagome finally looks up. "You do? Who was it?"

The taiyoukai didn't respond as he continued to walk towards the well.

Kagome was about to ask once more when the memory of Midoriko's words whispered in her mind. "Midoriko."

"_Hai, it was the most painful moment of his long life. He became nothing more than the living-dead. That occurrence turned him into who he is now. I know, because I am the one that helped him get back on his feet. And it was not easy."_

Kagome was shaken by the thought. "It was you." She whispers as she stares at the back of the silent taiyoukai walking away from her.

Sesshomaru heard her whispered words. But the name that passes through her lips was what caused him to narrow his eyes and clench his fist. The name he heard from a long time ago…and comes along those he would rather forget. "So it was you…the voice that triggered _those_ memories…that powerful miko back then. Midoriko."

**OoOoO**

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" Hikari asked as she stares at the darkness within the old well.

"Huh?" Kagome was startled by the question, she was still thinking about Sesshomaru's past and Shippo's current condition. "Oh…I normally just jump in and let the magic of the well do its thing. But since we're not sure if it will work with you I think it is much safer if you hold on to me just in case." She didn't notice they already reached the well while she walked in a trance.

"I guess that's logical enough. Is that it? No spells? Magic wands? Hocus pocus?"

Kagome smiled as she shook her head, she could tell that Hikari just wanted her to feel better by asking silly questions. "No, nothing like that…though of course, since you're new, I need to cut your wrist so we could sacrifice some of your blood for the well to let you through."

The stunned and panicky look from the wide-eyed Hikari almost made her laugh. "I'm just kidding, Hikari-chan. Relax, we won't do anything barbaric here. Just jumping in and climbing out. That's all there is to it." She chuckled a bit at the incredulous look that the girl gave her.

"That's cruel. I can't believe you've just said that." She suddenly grins, glad that the miko finally smiled. "And I really thought I'll need to sacrifice my precious and rare blood."

Kagome plays along. "Now, why would we want to waste your rare glowing blood?"

"How did you know that it glows?"

"Eh? It really does?" But Hikari just grins at her and refused to say another word. Kagome shook her head at her and decided it was time to test their luck.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer. She called again, still no reply.

Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention to their chatters as his thoughts wondered to the past. He was slightly taken aback when he felt someone tug on the sleeves of his kimono. He turned around and saw a delicate hand grasping its hem. He looks up to the blue-gray eyes that owns the dainty hand that still held his sleeves.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything all right? I've been trying to call you but you didn't seem to hear me." Kagome's voice laced with her concern.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not bothering to answer her questions.

Kagome drew back as she let go of the silk sleeves. "I guess it's time. Will you stay just in case it won't work?" She asked as her apprehension started to overwhelm her once more.

"Hn." He answered as he finally turned to face them.

Hikari sat beside Kagome at the rim of the well since their kimonos made it hard for them to jump in. They're feet dangle within the well as Hikari grasps the miko's hand with her cold and clammy one. She felt her alarming panic and exhilaration eating her up.

"Relax, Hikari-chan."

Hikari drew in a sharp breath trying to ease her nerves.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

"I will wait for your return." He answered as he stands beside the rim of the well.

"I'll come back to you as promised." She said as she held tight to the cold hand of her friend, signaling for her to jump along with her.

And as they did, Kagome dared a last glance of the taiyoukai's golden gaze.

Kagome held her breath until the blue swirling glow with its unique pulsing energy engulfs them both and sending them through the time streams that lead to their home.

When the old magic vanishes, the darkness of the depth of the well surrounds them. They looked up to see the roof that covers the well house.

"It works! We're finally home." Kagome chirped.

Hikari felt the exhilarating sense of relief. She looked around them as she judged the depth of the well. "I'm so glad that it works. Because if it doesn't, we'll have a twisted ankle, broken legs, a snapped neck or maybe a cracked head. Hmmm… Nothing serious."

Kagome swathed Hikari's arms half-heartedly. "Come on! That's not funny. I can't believe you could be so morbid."

Hikari gave her a wide grin, she's had too much darkness lately, and it must have turned her upside down.

Kagome walked towards the wooden ladder. "Come, you can stay with my family for a while. We'll search for your brother tomorrow."

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru stayed until the last traces of the blue glowing energy of the well finally disappeared along with the two girls. His blood beast had somehow grown an unlikely attachment to the miko that when her presence vanished it went into an uproar. It took him by surprise. It is the first time that his beast acted this way to any female, not even to the other female youkai that he has coupled with before.

But without a mark, even as minimal as his scent mark, the beast won't have a hold of the miko. It's just with a small effort on his part to restrain it and put it on a leash once more. He doesn't think it will be troublesome, as long as he keep his distance from the little miko, which he intends to do. But still… he stares at the dark depths of the well.

"I will wait for you."

**OoOoO**

**Thanks again to ever wonderful CASEDEPUTY for beta-reading this story for me…I hope you won't get tired of me… ^_^**

**OoOoO**

**MS: **(pouts, arms cross over chest) arg, he is so darn stubborn! Why won't he just admit it…I'm gonna make sure to give you some push or if I have to…shove you all the way just to make you act on your feelings you stubborn, foolish, old, jerk of a dog. (finger poking the computer screen where chapter 22 is being edited)

**Sesshou:** (appears behind MS, youki flaring dangerously around him) You were saying, foolish wench?

**MS:** (sweatdrops) eh he he…I was just…err…uhm…you know…(change subject completely) ow shippo, poor kit. (teary eyes though it suspiciously sneaks a look of Sesshou's location) I'm so distraught for him I think I need a …(swivel around, arms stretch in front) …hug.

**Sesshou:** (already gone before MS could finish her sentence)

**Hikari:** (suddenly appears behind MS) Why did Shippo stays inside the bag?

**MS:** (teary eyes) because of the scent…it's something that relaxes him…or maybe it has some sort of an extension spell and that the inside of the bag was actually a huge room, fully furnished with all those high-tech entertainment showcase…(took the bag from shippo)

**Shippo:** Hey! First come, first serve.

**MS:** (transforms into chibi mode and jumps into the bag) woah! I knew it! It even have air conditioning unit here…it is so like something you'll learn from Hogwarts…whehehehe….or from the magical books in the library…

**Hikari:** Really? (jumps in after MS) Wow! Let's call everyone. We could have a party here…hey, party in the bag!

**ALL CAST:** (jumps in one after another)

**Shippo:** (pouts) there goes my favorite hang-out…


	24. The wheel starts turning

**Disclaimer: still don't own them…(please don't mind much the tenses and wrong grammar, this chapter isn't beta-read yet, I'll re-post it once the revised one is ready…gomen.)**

**OoOoO**

_Sesshoumaru stayed until the last traces of the blue glowing energy of the well finally disappeared along with the two girls. His blood beast has somehow grown an unlikely attachment to the miko that when her presence vanished it went into an uproar. It took him by surprise. It is the first time that his beast acted this way to any female, not even to the other female youkais that he has coupled with before._

_But without a mark, even as minimal as his scent mark, the beast won't have a hold of the miko. It's just with a small effort in his part to restrain it and put it in leash once more. He doesn't think it will be troublesome, as long as he keep his distance from the little miko, which he intends to do. But still… he stares at the dark depths of the well._

"_I will wait for you."_

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 23**

**The wheel starts turning…**

"Wow, you even live in a shrine!" Hikari gasped as soon as they went outside the well house. The whole area of the old shrine was surrounded by a bounty of tall trees.

"Yeah, I did mention that, didn't I?" Kagome said smiling at the awed look of her new friend. It's been so long since she saw that expression from any of her friends. It's not exactly a secret in her school where she lives after all.

"This way, my home is at the back. This shrine has been passed on from generation to generation. You should meet my ojiichan. He'd tell you lots of crazy stuffs about our family history."

They walked towards the southern part of the shrine.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Kagome noticed that the lights are still on. "They must still be awake." She murmured as she knocks. But when no one answered her call she slides the door open. It wasn't locked.

"Tadaima!" she called out, but no one came out to greet them. "That's odd." She looked back at Hikari who still stands outside the open door and beckons her inside before she closed the door again.

They took off their shoes as she calls out again. "Hey mom! Souta! Ojiichan!" _'Where's everyone? And here I thought they'll be waiting for me. Don't they even miss me?'_ she thought. "Do you want to have a bite? A late dinner? I could fix up something; mom must have some left over in the fridge." She offered when she heard a low rumble from her red-faced companion's stomach.

"Sure, if it's not much of a bother." Hikari answered. She can't exactly deny that she's hungry.

They went straight to the kitchen. When she couldn't find any left over to heat, she decided that Ramen might just do for now. Hikari agreed.

As they wait for their Ramen to set up.

"So, where do you think is your family?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. Maybe mom went out for something, Souta and Ojichan's probably asleep now."

"Ahmm…is it okay if I wash first? I still kind of feel gross after our journey." She whispered shyly.

"Oh, of course. Sorry I forgot. Come this way, I'll get you some change of clothes for tonight. I'd better clean too. Now that you mention it…" She could feel the grime and dirt still clinging on her hair and exposed skin.

They left the kitchen and went straight to her room.

"Here's my room, it's not much…" she trailed off as soon as they entered and she turns on the light, when she saw a glimpse of long silver hair flowing out from someone occupying her bed.

Kagome's heart skip a beat as she uttered "Inuyasha?" Her knees felt weak as she walks, step by step, towards her bed. _'It can't be him.'_

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Hikari walked besides her and look at the bed where Kagome's sight seems to be transfixed for a moment. But her eyes grew wide as recognition dawn on her.

"Oniichan!" Hikari immediately clutched at the sleeping form, hurling herself, crying with the mixture of relief and uncertainty, thinking she must be seeing things or perhaps mistaken another one of Kagome's acquaintance as her brother again.

Kagome was immediately awakened from her stupor as she bent down to the sobbing girl.

"Hikari-chan, he's really your brother?" she asked while rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

Hikari only nods as she pushed herself up in a sitting position on the side of the bed. Her brother didn't even make any movement.

Kagome stared once more at the long silver hair. "No wonder you've mistaken Sesshoumaru for you brother." She murmured. She unconsciously studied the sleeping form.

He's obviously too tall that her mother, most probably, had to put chairs with pillows to serve as extension for her bed. The only visible part of him that was not covered by a blanket is his wide shoulder, his narrow throat, the calm and intriguingly hypnotizing face slightly covered by his long fringe and very long silver hair that could most likely reach behind his knee. As she focused on his face, she could even see a slight resemblance to the cold taiyoukai that they left behind at the other side of the well. But then again, she said to herself, it could be just her imagination because of the similarity of their long, unfairly beautiful hair.

"Why is he here?" Hikari asked as she finally looked up to Kagome's face.

"I don't know…" then she heard someone opening and closing their front door.

"That's must be Mom." She ran outside her room and called out, momentarily forgetting that some people are already sleeping in the house.

Mrs. Higurashi climbed the stairs as soon as she heard her daughter. She was worried sick of her daughter for the past few months that she didn't come home. It was after all something her daughter has never done before. Usually, it only last for a week and she'll drop by to spend some time with her family and school before jumping back in time again. She knew something must have happened but there was no way for her to check on her missing daughter. She has never shown Kagome her tears, whenever she's home, no matter how worried she was of her daughter's fate because she wants to be Kagome's strength, someone to lean on during her breaks. And so before she finally faces her she wipe away her tears of relief and put on her usual smile. _'She's home, and that's what matters._'

She was hoping she could explain to her about the new occupant of her room once she's back but she wasn't given the chance since she had a call from her father-in-law earlier that evening. The old man decided to stay for a while longer to his friend's home and needed some spare change of clothes and his medicines, just in case, delivered to him.

"Kagome dear, you're back." Mrs. Higurashi said. She walked besides her daughter as they enter her room. "I was going to tell you about him as soon as you come home but unfortunately, I suddenly got some errands to do and…" she stopped when she saw Hikari, silently sitting beside the bed, gently tucking the loose strands of hair away from the face of her sleeping brother. "Oh you've got another guest."

"Mom, this is Hikari. She said that guy," Kagome pointed with a slight tilt of her head towards her bed, "is her brother. How did he end up here, Mom?"

"They're siblings? That's great. Now we'll know who he is."

"You let him stay here without knowing who he is?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Come now, dear. I can't possibly leave him out in the cold, unconscious, can I?" she gave her daughter an unimpressed look. Then to the other girl, "Hikari-chan, have you already had dinner?" The mention of dinner made the two girl's stomach to react in unison.

"Actually Mom, we already prepared Ramen and decided to clean up first before we eat. But we kind of got side tracked when we found him in the bed."

"Then go clean up and follow me in the kitchen and have your meal. I'll tell you what happened while you were away as you eat… And you have a lot of explaining to do young lady…" She said before leaving them behind.

After a hasty bath and ushering of a very reluctant Hikari into leaving her brother's side, they went towards the kitchen.

As they eat their slightly soppy noodles, it took too much time covered and soaked too much broth, Kagome's mother told them how Souta found Takumi – Hikari told them his name – lying unconscious and bloody, hidden behind the bushes outside the shrine. Hikari blinked hard trying not to cry again.

"Did he wake up during those two weeks?" Hikari asked.

Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on top of the girl's hand sympathetically. "No dear. He hasn't even stir since then. We would have taken him to the hospital, but his youkai attributes might make them asks unwanted questions and he was glowing throughout the night, by the next morning, all his injuries were healed."

"It must be his youki. It wasn't flowing steadily that's why he's still unconscious." Hikari uttered as she gazed upstairs where her brother is.

"You mentioned to me about his seal, it must have disrupted the flow of his youki…I don't want to give you false hope but I might know how to help him…I've been training on ki manipulation, it might work the same way with his youki but I'm not sure…" Kagome said.

Hikari grabbed her hands, pleadingly looked at the young miko. "Please…please just try."

Having lost their appetite due to the current situation, they both decided to go back to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi calls out as soon as Hikari went ahead towards the room. "Kagome."

Kagome stopped on her step and looked at her mother. She knew she wants to ask her about what happened and why she didn't come back for all those months. She didn't even know where to start. "Mom…"

Mrs. Higurashi could see her inner turmoil. She slowly walks towards her daughter and gently tap Kagome's cheek. "Go on. I know you still have something to do. I could wait until you're ready. But you have to tell me before you go back there again. Promise me." Her voice, calming and gentle as she smiled.

Kagome looked at her mother with teary eyes. She embraced her tightly. "Thanks, mom." And gave her an answering smile before following her friend upstairs.

Her mother's eyes just following her ascend. _'Thanks Kami-sama. She finally comes back home…she's home now…and safe…'_ then she finally allowed her tears to fall as she went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"Here goes." Kagome said as she bend down closer on the sleeping form, placing her palms on top of his chest focusing her reiki, careful not to use her purifying aura and hoping she won't add another injury on his body by mistake.

She closed her eyes, tapping into her inner power, trying desperately to remember the lesson that Midoriko taught her a few nights ago.

'_Focus Kagome…find the flow of your reiki…good…now try to visualize his youki…'_ She opened her eyes, now having a cerulean color. She could see swirling blue youki over his body. Some of it was tangled on his key points; his forehead, his shoulders, his chest, and his abdomen. But an irregularly pulsing jumble of his youki concentrated on his ear. She tried to detangle his youki using her energy in the least amount of her reiki that she confidently can control, letting it course within him, pushing his youki, guiding it in a much smoother flow. After the key points were finished she was already breathing hard. It is the first time she actually attempted doing this. Her sweat covers her forehead in beads, her hands damp and cold as she reached out into his ear.

Her brow furrowed when she can't seem to let the knotted jumble of swirling youki to relax under her ministration. She pushed aside the silver hair that was currently covering his ear from her view. There, she found what seems to be causing it. A wide, silver, clasp type earring adorned with a singular gem, clinched tightly on the upper side of his earlobe, halfway near the pointed tip.

Kagome blinked _'pointed ears?'_, and then she remembers Hikari's true form in the onsen. She looked at the girl. "Hikari-chan, what's this?" she pointed at the earring.

"That's my brother's seal. Why?"

"Do you think it's alright if we take it off him? I've got a feeling it's what's keeping him unconscious, most of the disturbance of his youki is focused here."

"I don't know…I'm not sure if it's safe. I have never asked him much about the seal…" Then she seems to remember something. "Wait! What's the gem's color now?"

"The gem?" Kagome tried to look closer. "It's black."

"Black?" Hikari leaned closer to take a look. "It must have been drained. Usually, it is deep blue with his power. It must have lost all its reserves when he used it. It might be worth a try to take it off now."

Kagome could still feel Hikari's uncertainty, but so far it's the only thing they could think of to wake him up. _'Unless of course he's like sleeping beauty and all it needs is just a simple kiss..'_ Kagome shook her head to vanish the thought but her gaze fell unconsciously on the sleeping youkai's lips, which look invitingly soft and sensual at the moment. She blushed. _'Darn that Miroku Syndrome. I'm becoming as bad as him. Focus girl!'_ She cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked again. Hikari just nod at her.

"Okay, if you say so." She reached out towards the earring that was eerily hot to the touch. When she couldn't find any lock or snap and can't even pry it off his ear, she gave Hikari an inquiring look.

"The earring was placed there through youki, try using your reiki to counter." She hoped she was right.

Kagome directed some of her reiki at the tip of her finger and touch the black gem, it pulsed and the heat that was emanating from it receded as it slowly becomes cold. Then with a slight 'tik' it came off and fell on her open palm. She let out a breath of relief. "Hey, it works. Do you think he'll wake up now?" she asked.

"I hope so…anou…Kagome-chan, maybe you should…"

Kagome suddenly blurted out. "No! I can't kiss him. I don't even know him!"

Hikari blinked then her eyebrow went up behind her bangs.

Kagome blushed furiously. "Eheh…that's not what you're going to suggest, isn't it?"

Hikari grins at her red-faced friend. "No…but I'm sure my brother won't mind if you did…"

Kagome blushed some more.

"Well, I was going to suggest that you try to manipulate his youki's flow once more now that the seal is off, but kissing him might work too…we could never know." Then she laughed when Kagome whack her arm playfully. The young miko is just easy to tease.

Kagome focused again, seeing his youki and manipulating it, guiding it to flow once more. When she could finally see it move in a smoother course, she relaxed in her seat.

"Now, we wait. He seems more at ease now. He might wake up by the morning. We should rest as well." She reached out and gave Hikari a sympathetic squeeze in her arm. "He'll be fine."

But Hikari was still focused on her brother when she finally relaxed visibly and touched her brother's cheek. "Look! It finally comes out. Now I'm sure he'll be fine." She said as she traced the small, bluish, glittering moon dust in the shape of an eight-cornered star in his right cheekbone.

**OoOoO**

The unfamiliar yet relaxing scent that was lingering in his surroundings slowly teases him to the waking world. It was odd, but the traces of power behind the scent don't feel threatening to him. It was actually comforting.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. And the sheer pinkness of the room made him blink. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember anything behind his disoriented and foggy mind. "Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?" Then amidst the scent, he snipped something familiar to him. His eyes opened in a flash. "Hikari!" He pushed himself into his elbow and leaned to his side towards the scent. And then he visibly relaxed when he saw her, peacefully sleeping on a futon laid beside the bed. "I'm glad you're safe, little sky light." He murmured then he looked outside the window, it was still dark. His body protested from supporting him in that position and he decided to rest some more to prepare him for the morning. He knew who ever the gracious owner of this house would want answers from them. Then he looked once more at his sleeping younger sister. _'And I've got questions of my own.'_ He could remember sending her back somewhere in time and he doubts she could transport herself back with her powers on her own.

**OoOoO**

Morning person should be banned. Being awakened by a cheerful person very early in the morning should be illegal.

Kagome groans as Souta shook her shoulder once more in his attempt to wake her up. Obviously, whatever it is that makes him so giddy today, for him, should be interesting even for her. Younger siblings could be very irritating at times.

"Souta, stop it…its Saturday…no school…" she mumbles sleepily.

"Nee-chan, you've got to wake up. I want you to see him."

"Him?...what are you rumbling about?..." then the image of a sleeping silver-haired youkai flashes into her mind effectively waking her up and bolting her in a sitting position. "Hikari!"

Souta was surprised that he toppled over and fallen on his butt. Before he could even squeak another word, Kagome is already up and running from her makeshift bed on the couch in their living room and into her own room upstairs.

Upon reaching the door, she tiptoed and gently knocked, calling Hikari's name. No one answered and so she tried to listen for any movements within the room. "She must still be sleeping. She must have stayed up late to watch over her brother." She whispered. Hikari wouldn't even leave him alone and begged to have her futon laid beside the bed.

Deciding not to intrude, she quickly go to the upstairs bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth. After all her morning ceremonies she hover outside the door of her room, she still need to get a change of clothe from her cabinet. She really doesn't fell like walking around clad only in her pajamas.

She tried once more to knock and called out. Again, no answer. "I suppose I could just sneak in and get what I need without bothering them." She breathes in hard and slowly turned the doorknob then pushed the door gently, prying it open. She tiptoed silently towards her cabinet to gather a pair of her clothes. The sunlight has crept into the room from her open window, covering it with a soft light. She could see her new friend sleeping like a child, hugging a pillow like a teddy bear. "Kawaii!" she giggled.

"Kawaii, indeed."

Kagome eeped in surprise. From the choice of words she could have mistaken him for Sesshoumaru but the warmth and open amusement from the voice was too foreign to be the taiyoukai's and the low chuckle that was currently teasing her ears is definitely something she could swear she'll never hear from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turns around clutching a fresh set of short and baby tee on her rampaging chest.

"Forgive me if I frightened you."

"No, not frightened, just surprised, that's all." She answered looking straight at him.

"Yes, well I'm being rude. I should have greeted you a good morning first, miss…"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Just call me Kagome."

"Kagome…an unusual name yet beautiful. It befits you." He smiled at her, his hauntingly blue eyes twinkling with un-kept amusement.

"And you are Hikari's older brother, Takumi." She said.

"So, you know my little sister?" He asked, his eyes wondering towards the still sleeping Hikari.

Kagome just nod her answer once he looks at her again. She was still trying to decide whether she could tell him about the well when the time comes. But seeing how Hikari trusted her about her own secrets, she deems it's only fair to be honest with him too. After all, Hikari seems to love her brother so much, he must really be a kind person…and a really good looking guy…

Kagome heard Takumi clearing his throat to catch her attention. She blushed, she must have been staring at him all this time while she's zoned out. Well, she's got to admit, the guy's hot. And now that he's sitting on the side of the bed, she could see that he was wearing a white cotton long sleeve with missing buttons and only two tiny ones holding it close right in the middle, giving her a delicious glimpse of a well chiseled broad chest and well trimmed torso. Dark blue cotton trousers, a few inches too short for him covers his legs. Her mom must have used up all the available large sized old clothes of her dad stacked in the attic. _'Goodness, mom must have been changing his clothes for weeks. No, I didn't just think of that.'_

"Arigatou."

"Hm?" her unintelligible reply.

"For taking care of me and also for my sister…Since when have we been staying here?"

"You've been here for two weeks; at least that's what my mom told me. She's the one who took care of you when my brother found you unconscious outside the shrine. Hikari and I just arrived here last night."

"Two weeks? I've been out that long?" He whispered to himself then he noticed his claws when he wipes his face with the palm of his hand in exhaustion. He gasps in surprise and alarm and immediately looked up at Kagome's face. He couldn't believe he has been talking to her all this time and maybe remained unconscious for the whole two weeks, in his true form.

The look of surprise, uncertainty, and wariness that passes through him was read easily by Kagome. "Don't worry. I know your identity. Though, not the whole idea but maybe just the main points. And you don't have to worry about my family either. We're kind of used to these kinds of secrets."

His eyes narrowed a bit. Now that he thinks about it, the scent with a lingering power that awakens him was coming from the ningen onna standing in front of him. And even in his weakened state, he could still feel the radiating flow of her purifying energy around her. Her reiki that's both familiar yet unusual. _'A miko._' He thought. Yet, there's something about her that he couldn't point his fingers at. "Where did you meet my little sister?"

"It's more like a when, actually. I met her back in Sengoku Jidai…" she raised her hand in front of her to stop him from asking. "It's a really long story, so please listen first. Since my fifteenth birthday, that was almost a year ago now, I've been traveling back and forth to Sengoku Jidai. I've got certain…uhm…duties and obligations there that I must fulfill no matter what. Nobody else knew about this except for my family and my closest friends back in the past. During one of our hunting days, we found Hikari lying unconscious in the middle of a devastated clearing. We could feel traces of powers still lingering in the surroundings and around her. Ses-uhm…my companion…and I got the feeling that she also comes from the future because of her attire at that time…" _'No need to tell him how Sesshoumaru thought it was indecent.'_ "…I'm not really sure if we're from the same future but she said we came from the same year. I guess we're just lucky that we came from the same time frame too. She's been gone from this era for two weeks, the same amount of time she's stayed in the past."

"How did you manage to travel through time? I could feel you have vast amount of energy…but…"

"But I'm human, right?"

Takumi nodded at her.

Kagome sighed. "Hikari asked me the same question back then. I can't cross time on my own, the way your kind probably do. There's an old well, hidden inside a well-house within the vicinity of the shrine that was entrusted to my family for generations. Somehow, that well acts as a portal, though only for me and…" She wet her lips, slightly biting it in the process. She still finds it hard to say his name without feeling the pain of losing him. "…a certain friend of mine can use it. I suppose it let Hikari pass through because of her bloodline and her power."

Takumi noticed as she speaks that she was choosing her words and avoiding certain matters, obviously trying not to elaborate on those subjects. "Wait, an old well? You're not talking about the bone-eater's well, are you?"

"Huh? How did you know about the bone-eaters well? You know something, don't you? Can you tell me? Please tell me what you know."

Takumi just stared at her for a few minutes, maybe trying to gauge whether it will be of no harm to impart his knowledge about the well to the miko.

"Oniichan?... Oniichan, you're awake! Oh thanks Kami!" Hikari pushed herself up from the futon and into her brother in a flash.

"I may still call you little sky light but I was referring to something bright and not the weight…you're heavy." Hikari huffed and pouted as she clambers off of him and stood beside the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Then she grins at him and flicked a finger in the middle of his forehead. "I miss you, too, Onii-chan no baka!"

Takumi teasingly ruffles her hair in response and smiled at her. She'll always be just a little girl to him. Not to mention their age gap is too wide apart, though he looks like he's in his late twenty's, he's actually a thousand and some hundreds of years older than her and she is more like a daughter than a younger sister to him. He is the one who raised her up from a baby into the adolescent teenager she is now. He stands up and arc a brow when he saw her stifling her laughter.

"I…I like your new look…" Hikari said between snorting and giggling.

Takumi stared at his garment, he didn't notice it before. He just shrugged and bent low. He folded the hem of the trousers till it reach just below his knee and rolled the sleeves of his open-front long sleeves. The effect was unfairly amazing. To someone else, it would have made them look gaudy but with him, he easily pulls it off and could possibly pass for a commercial model in a beach scene ad.

Kagome was gaping at him as he walked towards her with an amused look in his eyes. "I'll tell you all I know about the well if you let me have a look at it. I want to make sure it is the same one that I know of."

Kagome nodded at him, her voice seems to be trapped in her throat. Then they heard Mrs. Higurashi calling them to join her in the kitchen for their breakfast. The siblings walk past her as she points the way to the bathroom and telling them were to find their extra supplies of toothbrushes and clean towels.

While standing alone in her room, _'Damn, their so alike yet so different at the same time. Why does he remind me so much of Sesshoumaru?'_ She shook her head and went out of her room intending to go to the kitchen after she closes the door behind her.

**OoOoO**

"That's what happened, huh…" Mrs. Higurashi whispered after listening to her daughter's story. She gently patted the somber girl's hand lying on top of the table. _'So, Inuyasha…that poor boy…it must have been really hard for her, too.'_ She doesn't have to ask her daughter how she feels. She could easily tell how much she was trying to be strong in front of her. Just like her. She smiled sadly at Kagome. _'You really are my daughter.'_ "But I'm glad that you were not alone during those times…and I'm sure, with all those things happening around you, you even forgotten about it."

Kagome, who was steadily watching her hands, looked up to face her mother. "Huh? Forgot about what?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and smiled at her daughter. "Your own birthday. It comes and pass you by during your stay in Sengoku Jidai, you didn't even notice you turn sixteen and after a few months more, you'll be seventeen." She sighed. "You could have let your birthday passed you by without you noticing, twice, if you hadn't got the chance to go back home today."

"Eh?" Kagome uttered unblinkingly staring back at her mother mentally counting the months that she had stayed within the shiro. Then she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh yeah! There was just so much…and things just keep happening…it never even crosses my mind…I'm sixteen now…I never notice how time flies by back then…"

"Don't worry; I understand…if you want, we could have a late celebration. What do you think?"

"Sorry, mom…but I don't really feel like celebrating at the moment…" Kagome answered as she slumped back to her seat.

With an understanding smile that mother's seems to possess, she stands up and gently caressed her daughter's cheek. "it's alright, dear…I'll just cook up a nice dinner tonight…anyway, there's always next time. I'll be out to the market to buy stuff for the night. I'm sure you'll take care of our guest."

Kagome hugs her mother. "Thanks, mom…and I'm really sorry for worrying you…"

"Hush, child…" _'this is the only thing I could do for you…to understand and to worry for you...my dear daughter, Kagome._' and she gently wraps her arms in a warm embrace.

**OoOoO**

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked Takumi who's in his human form now. He leaned into the well, grasping the wooden rim. He could feel something from it. _'So it was this. This is the source of that energy that I felt back then._' They were both surprised when the well suddenly pulsed into life, the blue light of energy spilling from the depth of the well into the rim.

Takumi immediately let go of the well and reached into his left ear. His eyes grew wide in shock and looked at Kagome.

She understood him easily. "Your seal, I have to take it off you. It was disrupting your youki and it seems to be the reason why you remained unconscious for two weeks. Hikari thought it must be safe to take it off you since it's already drained of power."

Takumi's eyebrows rouse up behind his silver fringe. "You took it off?" His voice filled with disbelief and amazement.

"Hai. Why? Did I do something wrong?" The look of worry etched in her face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just never thought you could take it off me." _'No one else could do it other than me, unless…'_

"Hey, why did you end up outside our shrine that night?" Kagome asked when Takumi becomes silent for awhile.

He tilted his head to the side trying to remember what happened that unfortunate night. "Hmmm…that night, when I tried to send Hikari back in time, I sensed a familiar energy near our location…it was that same aura that helps me to do that in the first place…I wasn't sure where or when I'm sending her at that time, but I was desperate. It was dangerous for me to do it but there was no other choice…I somehow survived after exhausting my powers but that same aura still lingers and beckons me…all I did was focus on it and somehow ends up outside your shrine. And this well must have also been the reason why Hikari ends up in Sengoku Jidai back then."

Kagome silently listened, her brow furrowed as she stared at the seemingly innocent well. Takumi watched her, his face not betraying his thoughts as he weighed his questions in his mind.

"Have you ever wondered why you can travel through time? Or why you can use this portal at all? From what I could sum up from what you told me, only you and that friend of yours can effectively use this well."

"I…I don't know…I never thought about it…but I guess I've always believed it has something to do with…" she trailed off, not sure if she should tell him about the shikon no tama.

Takumi sensed her reluctance to speak. He gently holds her upper arms, urging her to face him. "Kagome, the truth in exchange for the truth. I promise to keep your secret safe with me. As I know you would do with mine."

Kagome could see the sincerity in his eyes and so she let out a deep breath before she speaks. "I always thought it has to do with the Shikon no Tama…" She stopped when she felt him stiffen.

"Shikon no Tama? You're…You're the miko of the Shikon?" He asked wide eyed.

Kagome suddenly felt uneasy as she nodded. Takumi slowly let go of her arms. _'Chichiue…and so it has begun.'_ He thought. He stared at her silently for a moment making Kagome fidget from his intense gaze.

"Anou…Takumi-kun?"

As if he was awakened from his stupor, he smiled at her again. "Gomen…I just…remembered something from a long time ago… you were telling me about the Shikon. Please continue."

Kagome cleared her throat. "The shikon was inside me, maybe since I was born, but I only found out about its existence within me on my fifteenth birthday-"

'_Her fifteenth birthday? How odd? A coincidence perhaps? But no, there is no such thing, isn't it, father?'_

"-I was pulled into the well by a centipede youkai and the next thing I know I was already in Sengoku Jidai. It took me three days before I accidentally fell into the well again and teleported back to this time. That's how I realized that I could travel back and forth. But somehow, because of my uncanny ability to attract misfortune, I accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama and it became my quest and duty to fix it. It took me, along with my friends, long and tiresome months to complete it again. And now…" she unconsciously placed her hand into the place of her heart.

"And now it is back where it belongs." Takumi finished for her.

"Hai." Kagome confirmed.

"Tell me about this friend of yours. The one who could also use the well."

"It…It was…"

'_was?'_ he thought.

"It's Inuyasha." Her voice croaked as she uttered his name, her eyes straying into the depth of the well.

"He's a hanyou. He has always protected me throughout our journey along with our friends, Sango, a taijiya, Miroku, a monk, Shippou, a little kitsune, and Kirara, a neko-youkai."

'_What a powerful group of friends.'_ He thought.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, her gaze still locked at the darkness of the well. "During our last battle against our common and worst enemy…he…" Kagome gulped hard, hoping not to cry in front of Takumi but it was in vain. Traitorous tears flows out of her eyes as she continues. "…he died protecting me, but because of him, I was able to complete the Shikon no Tama."

"Can you guess how he could travel through the well?" He asked after a moment of silence. Kagome sniffed and wipe away her tears. Summoning her most courageous smile she answered. "I'm not sure, but Kaede-baba, the elder miko who taught me the basics of being a miko said that the subjugating beads that I placed on Inuyasha must have acted as a catalyst to me and my time."

"Subjugating beads?" he quirk a brow. Kagome giggled at this earning her slightly narrowed eyes that only sent her to a fit of laughter.

"And what do you think is funny?" he asked finding it amusing to hear her laughter.

"You…I mean not really you…its just that when you raised a brow like that or you narrowed your eyes, you reminds me so much of someone I know from Sengoku Jidai. Even your manner of speech could sometimes seem eerily familiar."

"And who might he be, may I ask?"

Kagome grins as she answers. "Sesshoumaru."

Takumi's eyes narrowed as he tried to place the familiar name with a face from the past. _'Of course.'_ He thought then he smirks.

This, however, only made Kagome giggled some more.

"Is it safe to assume even my smirks reminds you of him?"

Kagome just nodded stifling a laugh. His manner of speech will just outright make her laugh if she voiced out her answer.

"You must be in love with him if you think so much of this Sesshoumaru."

"HELL NO! And don't even joke about something like that." She blurted out incredulously, looking at him with annoyed and perplexed expression.

Takumi just grins at her. "Shall we continue?"

Kagome pouted at him. "Where were we? Oh yes the beads."

"Wait, why did you need to use subjugating beads to your friend?" He asked.

"Well…you see…I needed it back then, initially, because when we first met he tried to kill me. Yes he did." She said when she saw his eyebrows went up. "And second, because he sometimes acts like a jerk and it is my way of making him see my point…But he has always been such a kind-hearted guy behind his brashness." A loving yet sad smile graced her lips. "It was the beads, I thought it was the reason why only he could travel through the well on their side and the shikon in me allowed me to travel from this side…but…" her brow furrowed.

"But?"

"Once, I asked my brother, Souta, to bring Inuyasha to this time and gave him a shard so he could go through the well. But he told me, even with the shard, the well won't let him through. Inuyasha came instead because he scented my blood through the well that was clinging to my brother that time."

"Your blood?"

"Hai, we were attacked by a gnome-mask back then that was attracted by the power of the shikon shards."

"I see."

"So, what do you think? I don't really know why it was only me and Inuyasha that the well allowed to travel. Do you have any other idea?"

"Actually, I do. But first, about Inuyasha. Do you know where they laid his remains?"

Kagome gave him a sad smile as she looks at the well. "In the well."

Takumi nodded. "I assume that much."

"huh?"

Takumi continued to explain. "I assume that the subjugating beads might be a catalyst as you put it but it won't be enough. But seeing that his remains were buried within the well made it a more potent catalyst than the beads. His already dead in this time and so his remains exists down there at this moment and the subjugating beads that was powered by you linked him to you, a miko from the future, hence, his connection to you and to the well is more powerful than anyone from his time. While you…" He stared at her, trying to find a way to make his explanation to be much closer to the truth, or he assumes to be the truth, as possible.

"Kagome, the shikon might not be enough to let you pass through the well. Only certain beings could do that. I think, one of your ancestors must be a moonlight scion like me, or perhaps just a part."

"But you said I'm human, even the souls of the Shikon said so…" she suddenly remembers their words as she utters them. "…the power of your mother's lineage and the holy powers of your father's bloodline…it was my mother's ancestor?"

"Could be. What do you know about my kind?"

"Nothing much, just that Hikari told me you two were the last full-blooded and you were like a shell made up of flesh that holds immense power. And that for you to have a full blooded heir you must save up your energy for 500 years through the use of a seal."

"That's about right. But to make it easier for you I'll tell you a bit about our ancestor…I think it is safe to assume that by now you already realize that there are different kinds of youkais that exists in this world…some are born out of the beasts that has grown powerful or from the nature and accumulated enough energy through their long years of existence and become the ancestors and foundations of all youkai clans. And there are some, and really rare that exist far longer than both and yet remained in their true form…the light and the darkness. It was during the perfect aligning of the heavenly bodies that the light has ceased the chance to create an embodiment of its power. Through the darkness of the night, when the moon was at its fullest, the moonlight gathered and condensed to give birth to the first full-blooded moonlight scion…and he was Gekkou-sama. He was, back then, the only one of his kind. He didn't know how to procure another pure blooded like him and so he bedded with the most powerful demoness he could find, but it failed. No matter who he chose to couple with the child born of their union retains the physical feature of the mother and just a bit of his power and nothing more. Those offspring, some where powerful youkai and some where humans, yes humans," he affirmed when he saw her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "retains what their mother's are like. Some of them gain the knowledge of tapping through time. Probably those that have invented materials that has to do with interpreting and studying time was somehow a part of Gekkou-sama's bloodline. After all these trials, he gave up and has chosen to keep to himself and sealed his power hoping not to waste it anymore. After 500 years, he met someone that holds his full attention. And she was a hime, a human hime. Though he knew the youkai elders of the old council won't agree, he pursued her and became mated. He was never the one to listen to the plea of the youkai court. Before the consummation of their mating ritual his seal broke off on its own, having too much of the withheld energy within him, breaks the seal. He never bothers to replace it and it was then, after a few months that he gains a son, a healthy human baby boy but with eyes as blue as the sky, Gekkou-sama's eyes. He fought fangs and claws to protect his mate and his newborn son. But he failed against so many adversaries. He lost his mate and barely managed to save his heir who at that time was already fourteen. Being the only one of his kind has such a great disadvantage. And once the youkai population found out that the power withheld by the moonlight scion could be harvested by some unmentionable means, he becomes a prey for every power hungry youkai."

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, her heart went out for the troubled father and son.

Takumi just gave her a sad smile as he continues. "But not every powerful youkai were deranged. One of the most powerful clan lends him a hand. It was the great Shiro-sama. He was a great inu-youkai, lord of the white clan. He fought side by side with Gekkou-sama and through their battle, a great friendship was born. Gekkou-sama is a landless lord. He travels from time to time back then before he sealed his power and so has no home of his own. Shiro-sama took them into his domain and welcomed them as his pack. Then on the fifteenth birthday of Gekkou-sama's son, the changes took place, it was gradual, first the hair that was once black became silver with golden strands, then the fangs and the claws, the golden slits appear in his blue eyes along with the star like dust glowing within each orb, and when the moon reaches the highest point in the sky, the adolescent son started glowing with immense power and the mark appears on his right cheekbone. Gekkou-sama has a full-blooded heir. It was by mere accident that he found a way to have one, and so he pass it on to his son and has enforced to him a law, stating that every full-blooded heir must procure at least one full-blooded heir of his own making sure that their bloodline won't perish completely. But after a few years, Gekkou-sama was severely injured. He who was born from the light, it is only natural that another one will be born from its opposite. He was ambushed by his enemy that was born from the darkness. He was barely clinging to life when Shiro-sama found him. And before he dies, the great inu-youkai gave his word to help his young heir in anyway he can and treats him as his own. As a token of gratitude, Gekkou-sama summoned all his remaining life force and touched the forehead of his only true friend, giving him the blessing of the moon, imparting with him a vast amount of power that will be passed on through his bloodline. And on Shiro-sama's forehead, an imprint of the gift was left behind and his bloodline was known since then as the bloodline of the moon. The most powerful clan of all beast youkai."

Kagome gasped. "Bloodline of the moon…It was a crescent moon on the forehead, isn't it?"

He nodded. "You see, Kagome. Your ability to act as a shell to withhold such great amount of energy must have come from your mother's heritage. I assumed this to be true because no one can take off my seal, even if it was drained of its power unless by someone, even with the slightest link of my kind and possess such vast amount of power that could rival my own. I doubt that my little sister could take it off me, but you did."

It took her some moments to let this sink in before she asked again. "And the well?"

"Ah yes, the well. It was built by Gekkou-sama's heir as a gift to the small village that has once been good to him as a child. I think he used the woods he gathered from the branches of an old powerful tree and then planted a sapling from the same tree a few meters away from the well to serve as its power source. The well was meant to keep the bones of the slaughtered youkai to remain nothing but bones, stripping them of their youki, trapped in the depth of time within the well. But no one has ever thought that the well could someday be used for another purpose. Who would have thought a portal could be opened through the well. And the same as the seal, to use it as a portal requires our bloodline and a great amount of energy, that's why you and only you among your family could travel through it. You are the powerful shell that withholds a vast amount of energy from the shikon no tama." _'The fates have chosen well.'_

Kagome was quiet for a while. "Anou…Takumi-kun?...There is someone I know… he asked me once about the well. Is it okay for me to tell him about it?…I mean even just its origin if it's okay with you. I made a promise to him that I'll tell him if ever I found out anything about the well."

Takumi tilted his head slightly to the side, seemingly trying to weight her request. "If it won't bring you harm, you may do so."

**OoOoO**

"I think I'm having a headache." Kagome groans.

"You think?" Hikari giggled. "Come on, isn't it wonderful? Somehow we are related!"

"Eh?"

"Well, probably a million times removed cousin."

Kagome laughed. "A million times, huh?"

"We share the same ancestry; I'm from the good stock while you're from the sidelines and trials." She laughed once more at the incredulous look on the miko. "Just kidding! You're too serious."

Kagome just shook her head in disbelief. Hikari just got a weird sense of humor.

After a while, she sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

They were in hr room while Takumi tried to make some important calls. Kagome sat on her chair, her head on top of her crossed arms lying on the study table while Hikari sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Hikari-chan, you're already fifteen, right? When did your changes starts?"

"Actually," she blushed. "the transformation begins on my birthday and it was really slow for me, I'll be seventeen soon and all I can do is retain my human form and to change to my true form at will. My brother said it must be because I'm a female. He can't really be sure since I'm the first full-blooded female of my kind." Then she's back in her cheerful mode. "Speaking of birthdays I want you to be there on my party. I won't take no for an answer."

"I'm not sure but I'll try…if I'm still alive and in one piece by that time." She whispered. _'Things just keeps filing up that I even forgot my own birthday. And if we didn't have this chance to come home, I might have turned seventeen and then comes of age without me noticing, not with the way things are happening back in Sengoku Jidai. If this keeps up I'll be an old hag without a future.'_ She sighed at her thought.

"Hey, stop being so pessimistic. I don't see why you should be thinking about something like that."

"It's because you didn't really travel beyond the safety of the western shiro back then and when we finally went outside, Sesshoumaru was with us and he was practically a walking warning sign against other youkai. Most of them will flee as soon as they sense him coming."

"Woah! You sure held him in such high esteem."

"No, I just know how powerful he could be."

"Whatever, I still don't see why you should feel so down like this."

"I must return to Sengoku Jidai soon. I have another duty, another shard to collect and purify, and a more powerful enemy to fight. I can't depend on my friends anymore and I sure as hell won't let them come and be caught within my problems. They already suffered enough. They should focus more on building their own family. And I don't want to depend on Sesshoumaru for protection all the time. Don't get me wrong, I don't doubt his power but…I just wish I could learn to protect myself, be less of a burden and more of a help. For once, I want to protect them and not stay in the sideline, protected by everyone, while I watch them get injured…or die…"

Hikari slowly crept off the bed and step closer to her, giving her a comforting embrace. "You know they don't see you as a burden. I don't know them but I'm pretty sure that they choose to protect you because they wanted to. Because you are worth it. What they give, they give freely. The least you can do is appreciate their effort and not see yourself as a burden. If you choose to be stronger that's just fine as long as you know they've never considered you as someone weak."

**OoOoO**

"Did you found anything about the group that ambushed us?" pause. "I see." Pause. "Put your best on it. I need to know who's behind this attack." Pause. "Hn. That will be fine. Try to be more cautious. They might have moles within the company and probably even within the mansion. Check on it." Pause. "Send us a ride; this line might not be safe. Can you still trace my youki?" Pause. "That's good. We're within Tokyo, and staying in a shrine." Pause. "Yes, a shrine. Pick us up as soon as possible. That is all." Then he hangs up the phone. _'The days to come will be interesting.'_

**OoOoO**

"I've already done some necessary phone calls." He said as soon as he enters the room where the two girls are still sitting in the bed, chatting away about Hikari's birthday party or in her case, her coming of age party. They are considered mature at the age of sixteen by their kind since it is their first year of being a full-blooded celestial youkai. "Kageyama will pick us up after dinner."

Kagome furrowed her brow. The name sounds familiar to her. Then she pushed the thought aside for later.

"I guess we should say our thanks to the Higurashi family." Hikari murmured. She seems to be reluctant to leave. Kagome sensed this and gave the girl a soft tap on her shoulder.

"You could always come back for a visit."

"Really? Arigatou, Kagome-chan. And I want you to visit my place soon, too. Maybe we could hang out together in the mall, do shopping."

"Sure, I'll even introduce you to some of my friends from school. You'll like them."

"That will be great! I hope we could ask them to come to my party but it will be too much for them. It is strictly for youkai."

"But what about me?"

"Oh don't worry. There's a bit of a moonlight scion in you and it is quite active. Plus you're a powerful miko and you will be my special guest. So you must make sure you'll come. Do your best so that, that walking iceberg will let you go home for a while."

"Walking iceberg?" Takumi asked with a raised brow. He doesn't intend to listen to the girl's chatting but those words caught his attention.

Hikari grins at him. "The lord of the western land," she looked at Kagome for confirmation which the girl answered with a nod. "he's the one who found me, along with Kagome, and took me to his place. That description fits him well."

"Lord Touga?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, no, I think its Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" His face was unreadable at that time.

"Anou…Onii-chan? Are you okay?" She asked.

He blinked and nod. Then he walks toward the door and without even turning back to look, "we must say our thanks to them before Kageyama arrives…you can always come and visit them if you want, Hikari." Then he left, his thoughts were plagued by the powerful taiyoukai. _'Lord Touga.'_

Hikari stared at her brother's retreating back. She knew he must be upset about something. He rarely called her by her real name. And it only happens when he is either furious or upset.

**OoOoO**

Kagome picked up some flowers from their green house and three incense sticks, and then walked on the leave-covered yard and into the well-house. The chilling air of the coming autumn whirled her hair slowly before she closed the door behind her.

She walked slowly, dragging her feet towards the well. She sat on its rim as she gazed on to the darkness within its depth.

"Inuyasha…" her voice a little ragged as a lone tear fell from her eyes, but after a few moments it was followed by more. She thought she'd never cry again after all her crying in Sengoku Jidai, but she was wrong.

"I have never really said my goodbye yet, haven't I?... Maybe because…because I still can't let you go." Her voice croaked from all the emotions starting to overwhelm her. She must release all her sorrow, or it would break her heart more. "Inuyasha no baka…you lied…you said you'd never leave me…but you did…I feel so alone…you fool…you selfish, arrogant, two-timing, foul mouthed, insensitive jerk…" she whispered. "and how I miss you so much…even your brusque manner of hiding your concern for us. I specially miss those rare times when you'd show you care…"

Kagome let the bouquet of flowers fall into the well. She would have jumped in and lay it there herself but she didn't want to return to Sengoku Jidai, yet. And so she kneeled on the ground beside the well and pressed the incense on the ground after she lit its tip with a lighter.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured as the swirling smoke of the incense surrounds her. She sat on the ground, her back leaning against the side of the rim.

The incense was already halfway burned when someone knocked at the door, then without waiting for her answer, Hikari came in.

She silently walked towards her friend and sat on the other side of the incense.

"You still love him this much?" Hikari asked, her voice breaking the silence.

Kagome just nodded.

"Have you said your goodbye?"

Kagome breathe in a steadying breath. "I'm trying but it's hard to move on. I wish his still here with me."

"When Kami asked you to let go of something you have so dearly, it is because he wants you're hands to be free for bigger gift he has prepared for you."

"But he is who I want and no one else."

"Kagome-chan, what you want is not always what you get, and sometimes, in the end, what you get is better than what you wanted…"

Hikari pulled out a single blossom of an orchid from her pocket. Kagome recognized it from one of her mother's orchids within the green house.

Hikari stands up and drop it gently into the well. "My brother told me about him… what you've said to him about Inuyasha… I'm sure he loves you, too. He would rather see you move on with your life than to linger in sorrow…" Then she walked towards the short stair within the well-house and opens the door. But before she left, she gave her a parting advice. "You don't need to rush things, if something's bound to happen, it will happen…in the right time…with the right person…and for the right reason…"

Kagome remained silent for a while, her eyes still focused on the swirling smoke from the incense. And then she sighed heavily before hugging her knees closer to her chest and putting her chin on top them. "Inuyasha…is it really alright for me…to finally move on?"

**OoOoO**

The ride arrives after dinner in a form of a black Mercedez Benz. They gave their thanks to her family and promised to visit them once in a while.

The siblings were wearing their own clothes provided by Kageyama as Kagome walked them towards the long stairway. Their ride waits at the bottom of the stairs. She was hoping to have a glimpse of their personal assistant but to her dismay, the elusive guy wouldn't even leave the safety of the passenger seat beside the driver and was kept well hidden behind the tinted glass. She only knew he was there because Hikari told her so.

They stopped besides the car. "We owe you and you're family our lives. We could never thank you enough. If there's any way that we could be of assistance to you and your family, just say so and we will gladly oblige."

'_He's too formal. If Sesshoumaru could speak more than just a few words, he'll probably be speaking like him, well, with less emotions and a whole lot of arrogance.'_ "Don't worry about it. We're glad we've been of help." Then she gave them a sincere smile.

Hikari's light bulb of idea must have clicked on at that moment. Kagome could swear she saw her face glow as she pulled her brother's arm so he would lean closer to her allowing her to whisper in his ear. She still sometimes forgets that her brother has sensitive hearing and could hear her clearly even at great distance.

Kagome just watched the expression of the two. Hikari was practically beaming while Takumi first knotted his forehead and then raised a brow after a while. When Hikari finished whispering, she gave her brother a nod while she smiles conspiratorially as answer to his questioning look. Finally, he stretch to his full height and gave the young miko a real heartwarming smile.

"According to my little sister, your duties back in Sengoku Jidai put you in front of so many unmentionable dangers."

Kagome glares at Hikari who only grins at her mischievously. That was supposed to be a secret. It's a good thing her family wasn't there to hear any of these.

"And so she suggested that I'll let you join her training from now on. A bit of training for self defense might give you an edge against your enemies."

Kagome's eyes grew wide with surprise and anticipation. "Really?" She looked at Hikari and then back to Takumi. "You mean it? You're going to train me?"

"If that is what you wish." He said smiling.

"That is so wonderful, oh thank you…thank you…" She glomps the tall celestial youkai catching him by surprise. She was practically clinging on his neck as she hugs him, her feet dangling above the ground.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh at her brother's unmistakable hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. She has never seen him have that look in his face…ever. How she'd enjoy watching this two. She grins, a hint of mischief gleaming in her eyes. Oh, if only fates will let her…but they have plans of their own…

**OoOoO**

"Ouch! Hey, that's unfair!" she yelled at him after she tripped when he suddenly vanished in front of her. He reappears just as quickly and held out a hand to help her up.

It's been more than a week now since their training commence. Takumi insists that they'd do her training within the shrine's yard. During those days, the siblings stayed in one of their condo unit, a few minutes drive from Kagome's home. Kagome told him all she could do so far were long distance attacks with her bow and if her enemies come close enough, she'll be a goner. And so he suggested teaching her the basics of martial arts, and weaponless fighting. The miko proves to be a fast learner and a very good student. She quickly picks up the lesson presented to her and never tires easily. In fact, Takumi realized, she is quite resilient.

During their first week of training, Hikari joins them; until her nanny came by and forced her to go home insisting that she must not neglect her studies so.

The word studies made Kagome groans. She hadn't been to school for months. _'No, erase that, make that almost a year…I'm a dropout.' _She's sure she won't even understand anything that her teachers taught her classmates anymore.

Takumi could feel the girl's dilemma and proposed to her that if she wants, she could study along with Hikari. She's home schooled at the moment and will be transferred to a specialized school soon; one that which, deals with the youkai kind, and she'll be very happy to have Kagome along.

It was a tempting proposition and Kagome said she'll think about it.

**OoOoO**

Kagome posed in an attacking stance in front of him. _'It's now or never.'_

"Attack." He said with a smirk. _'She progressed quickly but she has a long way to go.'_

Kagome decided to combine a bit of what Midoriko taught her last night during their 'nightly lessons' with Takumi's physical training today. She summoned a bit of her reiki and let it flows on her limbs, covering her hands and feet. When she felt her powers hold a much steadier state, she grins at her unsuspecting sparing partner. Then she moves.

Takumi was surprised, well that's an understatement, his eyes grew wide and before he could counter, a small fist packed with so much power, hit him straight to his stomach. He didn't even see her coming; she just suddenly vanished after that unsettling grin. He maneuvers to his side, blocking her kick and reached out to grab her. But she already ducked in a squatting position and stretched out her leg, kicking him behind the knee making him lose his balance and fell hard on his back.

It was the first time anybody ever made him stumble like that other than his sensei and his father. And only in the span of barely two weeks of training, she really deserves some credit.

Kagome was laughing despite her panting for breath and help him up to his feet.

"What just happened?" he asked with a speculative narrowed eyes but Kagome could hear his approval in his voice.

"A combination of what I've learned last night." She said with a shrugged. But her smile didn't leave her face…that is until a few hours later and she found out that if Takumi decided not to let her land a hit, she could never even touch him no matter how much she tried to adjust her reiki to boost her speed. Not when she tires easily when she used her ki-manipulation.

**OoOoO**

_**Back in Sengoku Jidai…**_

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" her cheerful voice ringing his ears.

"Not now you pestering child." The toad youkai grumbled as he caressed the large bruised bump on his head.

Sai stared at the toad and picked up Jaken's thoughts among the many that was constantly pouring around him. "Sesshoumaru-sama is still in a bad mood?"

Jaken sat down at the stone bench placed on the flower garden near the courtyard that leads to the main gate.

"Ever since that wench left the shiro, Sesshoumaru-sama has been especially harsh on this Jaken." His big bulging eyes become teary.

"Even the servants could feel our lord's agitation. His temper has stayed on edge. Everyone's moving on tiptoes around him." Sai stated.

Aya was listening while she gathers some fresh flowers to put in the vases for the main dwelling's chambers. She couldn't help but wonder about this uncharacteristic mood swings of their lord. A thought made her smile.

The same thought that Sai's ability intercepts. This, however, evoked in him a somewhat sad smile.

"That wench must have cast a spell on my great lord. Sesshoumaru-sama is never the one to lose reign over his temper." Jaken could have continued his accusations to the miko if not for the clawed hand that gripped him on the top of his head and picked him up like a ball, stopping to face a somewhat amused ryuu-youkai.

"Now old Jaken, pray tell what are you rumbling about? Are you insinuating that my great friend Sesshou is weak enough to fall prey in such a pathetic spell? I wonder what he will do to someone who would think of such a ridiculous thing about him."

Jaken squeaked, trying desperately to bow and grovel while hanging in Ryuuki's hand. "Ryuuki-sama, forgive this old fool but ever loyal Jaken. I know not what I'm thinking. It is just that since the wench left, my lord has been in a temper."

Aya intercedes. "Jaken is telling the truth about my lord's unusual temper, Ryuuki-sama. Even Rin's tutor who was normally placid and austere was on tears after he had a talk with them last week."

Jaken speaks again. "and my lord is usually focused on his duties but now…the paperwork are embarrassingly filing high."

Rin, without looking at them while picking up some flowers to weave in a wreath, spoke. "Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama enters Kagome-sama's chamber every morning even if Kagome-sama isn't there." This earned her a complete attention from everyone but she didn't say anything else.

Sai couldn't help but put in what he had also observed. "Ryuuki-sama, I once bump into a frightened messenger from the elders. He said he came to give Sesshoumaru-sama a proposal for an o-miai. The messenger was in a state of panic that he was rumbling about proposals for my lord's mate, and he declines all proposals, forcefully. But I don't believe Kagome-sama cast any spell on my lord."

Ryuuki raised his other hand to stop them from talking. They could all see the amusement and curiosity dancing in the mischievous lord as he stares at the open window of the study room, overlooking the garden. "Ah…I see. He is…hmmm…agitated, infuriated…has frustrations about something he couldn't define yet…denial of what, I'm sure will be quite interesting to find out…" He stopped for a moment, focusing once more. "…hmm…now that one is something new, how interesting." Ryuuki tapped his index finger on his chin in deep thought. Jaken is still dangling in his claws. Apparently, torturing Jaken is a second nature to him, now that he thinks about it; everyone who got close to Sesshoumaru becomes accustomed to that particular habit. Poor Jaken.

Upon deciding on what to do next, he dropped Jaken and stride towards the study. The toad, left face-flat on the ground with a shoeprint smudge printed on his back. Sai and Aya just stared after the retreating lord. Rin poked the unconscious Jaken and when he didn't stir, she squealed happily and placed the flower wreath on the toad's head. Aya suggested that they'll pick up more flowers to decorate him while Sai gather some vines to tie Jaken up. Both youkai didn't like hearing Jaken bad mouthing the miko. Poor Jaken…and this is just mild treatment.

**OoOoO**

In his agitation, he began pacing the study room, something he has never done before. Almost two weeks now since he accompanied the miko and the mysterious onna to the well and since then, his thoughts has been wondering around the enigma called Kagome.

He knew the whole shiro has been scurrying around whenever he decides to have a walk within his domain. Nobody dares to cross his path, not after his uncharacteristic outburst upon catching a guard and a servant girl engaged in a rather compromising scene. Even his routine inspection of his army has held less interest in him. He barely enjoys his own sparring against Jooheki, his army's head general, immediately ending his training than usual.

What could have caused this disruption to his routinely life? He wanted to know and yet a nagging feeling made him stray away from the subject. And knowing this only made him more infuriated. He has never avoided any problems before, he always face them head on.

Without even bothering to knock – as usual – Ryuuki opened the door and barged in. He was never the one to announce his visit to his old time friend. But the sight of Sesshoumaru pacing like that made him falter in mid step.

A mischievous grin snake into his lips and he finally walk towards the table. There, he sat on the plump cushion placed just in front of it while looking at the now glaring Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me what is the purpose of your visit this time, Ryuuki."

Ryuuki just shrugged as he replies. "The usual."

Sesshoumaru's clawed hand twitch. The usual to Ryuuki means headache to Sesshoumaru. He decided to stay standing by the window where he could see a full view of Jaken's tormentors. Rin was laughing while Aya helped her put more flowers on the vine that was tied around the now squawking Jaken. Sai just grins at them as he digs a suspiciously deep hole on the ground near the toad.

"I heard about the messenger. I assume they were also forcing you now for an o-miai. The youkai elders of the court will soon see to it that we both choose a mate as soon as possible. The old fools are a stubborn lot. Don't you agree?" Ryuuki stated, keeping an eye on him.

"It matters not to me who they choose…This one will not be subjected to their whims. They should not make a mistake of expecting me to accept their choice." His sight still on the giggling mass in the garden.

Ryuuki could feel his friend's frustration at the moment; he could feel him fighting something from within. "Have you chosen someone you intend to take as your mate?" He saw his friend's jaw twitch minimally at the sudden question. His emotions pouring in waves though his face still remains blank. After a moment of silence, he answered.

"No."

"I see." Ryuuki murmured, he finally has a glimpse of what his friend was going through. "Sesshou, do you believe that love is stronger than pride?" The ryuu-youkai uttered all of a sudden.

Sesshoumaru stilled for a moment before he faced him. "Pride is something common to us, but love…it is but a human emotion. This one could not give a response if it's something this one could not define. Youkai like us does not know what love is."

"Oh, but we do…your chichiue is a great example for that…He mated for love…first with your hahaue…and last to Lady Izayoi."

If looks could kill, Ryuuki knew he'd be dead at that very moment. It was the first time he actually shivered from Sesshoumaru's glare. It held such contempt, such rage that he was afraid that the fire in his friend's eyes would consume him. Ryuuki just sigh in defeat. That particular subject has never been easy to discuss around Sesshoumaru. But he still has something to say.

"We do know how it feels like…we just didn't realize that it was love that we are feeling. We used other terms to describe it, but in the end, it's all but the same."

Ryuuki finally got up and started walking towards the door. He could feel his friend isn't up to listening to him anymore. But it's still worth a try.

"Sesshoumaru," this is the first time he called his friend by this name and that fact caught the inu-taiyoukai's attention. "when it happens, no matter what we do, even if we try not to be affected, we just can't…" he turns around to face his stoic friend. "There will come a time that you have to face tough decisions, either you make it or break it, but do remember…whatever way you go, there are no wrong decisions in life, it's for you to make them right…" then he turns again and went out of the door but before he close it, he said his parting words. "I just hope that your choice will be what your heart can not deny…"

**OoOoO**

'_By the next sunrise.'_ He thought as he gazed into the starlit sky. He sat in a sturdy limb of the white flowered tree in the Koi garden and let the sweet fragrant of the blossoms to envelop him completely. Soon the flowers and leaves will wither away. The chilling wind of autumn passes by, but it didn't bother him. _'Just a few more hours and the miko will return.'_ He caught his smile before it even appears on his lips. His friend's parting words still plagued him.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts had run rampant since that conversation with his empathic friend. Even his subconscious voice now sounds more clearly and bestial... it was suspiciously more feral than before…which could only mean one thing…his blood beast has finally awaken and grown powerful, acquiring a means to communicate with him more easily, merging completely with his once inner voice. A fact that is both good and yet disturbing…good, because it also means he has grown powerful as it reflects his ability and disturbing since the beast only awakens if it has found a possible mate…

'_The miko will accomplish her duties and she shall be banished from my domain.'_

'_**Do you still wish to deny yourself the happiness you seek?'**_ said the voice in his head.

'_She's nothing more than a nuisance, an unwanted disruption.'_

'_**But she has touched your life and all those around her by her mere existence.'**_It answered back.

'_The more reason for me to send her away as soon as possible.'_

Sesshoumaru could feel his blood beast snarled and growled at him, trying to break out of the leash that he subjected it once more.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked the miko to return after all.'_ His blood beast barked its disagreement to his thought.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. An awakened blood beast will be harder to force to submit once it has made its connection. She has just brought him so many troubles…

**OoOoO**

The next day, he could feel everyone's anticipation. The whole shiro was up in an unusually early hour. If he could guess right, this reaction is due to the miko's up coming return. Rin is already picking flowers to be placed on the miko's chamber. Aya has prepared the kimono for the miko, Sai has been pacing in the courtyard near the gate and even Jaken seems relieved about something that has been 'tormenting' him in two weeks.

The eerie excitement that covers his whole domain couldn't be good to him. Could the mere existence of the little miko really affect them this much? He wouldn't want to imagine what will happen once he decided to send her away… _'Which would be more troublesome; her existence or her absence?'_ he wonders.

The thought infuriated him further. He should not be subjected to such dilemma. He is the lord of his land, his word is the law. But for now…

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The hopeful look on the old toad youkai made him sigh inaudibly.

"Take care of Rin. I'll be back with the miko before dawn."

"Of course, my lord." He bowed low and scurried away.

As Sesshoumaru rouse up in the sky in his crimson miasma, he heard a tell-tale cheers from the servants quarters and excited whispering from his guards. _'The miko has caused more disruptions than this one ever expected.'_

**OoOoO**

He arrived earlier than he ought to. Without anyone else to hinder him, the flight towards the well has been faster than usual. It was not because he wants to see her soon. He said to himself as he touches the rim of the well.

The scent of the miko that clings into its depth is still old. She hasn't come back yet. He decided to wait for her under the shade of the Goshinboku tree, after all he could easily snip her scent if she finally comes.

**OoOoO**

It is her last day of training before she leave for Sengoku Jidai later after lunch. Her things were already pack since last night and she still has a couple of hour's worth of training before she finally leaves.

Hikari insists that they show her how her training has progressed since she wasn't there when _**'kagome kicked her brother's butt'**__,_ something Kageyama, who must have been watching somewhere, slipped out while Hikari was asking about Kagome.

Kagome wants to refuse because she's already had her bath and was wearing her decent enough clothe from the future; a black jogging pants made of heavy material and a light gray t-shirt with _'not so nice'_ print in blazing red in front. And her black running shoes. She hates walking around, searching for the Kuro no tama wearing soft, silky sandals, not with all those thorns and protruding rocks and she'd refuse to wear those wooden sandals.

But to her surprise, Takumi agreed to his sister. "Just a light sparring session." He said. And so she pulled her hair in a high ponytail and ready for the attack.

Before her mother finally called them in for lunch, their supposed to be a light training became a full-blown attacking session on her part. Takumi decided to add new patterns of attack today, constantly trapping her immobile, urging her to set herself free from his arms, and then throws her off balance, making her land on her butt, painfully. This, however, sent a laughing fit on Hikari which of course only made Kagome irritated, losing her concentration and losing miserably.

**OoOoO**

After lunch, the siblings walk her into the well-house. Kagome's mom and ojiichan didn't go with them saying they'd only be worried if they see her jump into the well and Souta has to go to school. Kagome just gave her family a hug before they went to the well house. Her Ojiichan, upon seeing the sibling last week actually act like a normal grandfather for once. He has not tried to vanquish them with his ofudas despite their unnatural hair colors. Although they could still see him sometimes eyeing Takumi's silver hair with a bit of suspicion.

"You should learn to control your temper."

"Well, not everyone has impenetrable emotional shield." She grins when she saw him raise a brow at her retort.

"Will you be alright? It's a long way from the well to the western shiro." Hikari asked.

"It's fine. He said he'll wait for me by the well and he always keeps his words."

"Who?" Takumi asked as he laid Kagome's new black backpack, a little smaller than her bulky, yellow monstrosity that she left behind in Sengoku Jidai. She chooses the color because it won't look dirty so easily and for stealth, her yellow bag was like a homing beacon in the night. Not that she could cover her scent then, but now that she at least has an idea on how to mask her own existence, she'd go for stealth.

"Sesshoumaru." She answered without looking at him. If only she did, she could have seen the gleam of mischief in his eyes and the smirk that lifts the corner of his lips before he moved in a blur, his human façade vanished and changed into his true form. His skin glowing slightly within the darkness of the well-house. Hikari jumped up and immediately closed the wooden door. Thankful that there were no visitors for the shrine at that moment. She finally looked back at the two and found her brother standing behind Kagome, his arms wrapped around her upper body, effectively trapping her movement.

Kagome was startled by the sudden action and was too late to react to depend herself. "What do you think you're doing?" Her irritation starting to seep through her.

"Just testing you? I want to know if you finally know how to break free when somebody attacked you like this from behind." He said with his voice laced with a certain amount of mischief.

"What?" she tried to turn her face around but found it impossible. The top of her head barely reaching his nipples. Then the memory of her flying on a crimson miasma with Sesshoumaru holding her by the waist came into her mind. She blushed at the thought. _'Their almost the same height.'_

"Well? Do you plan to free yourself or would you rather stay there?" He said before he chuckles when he saw Kagome blushed both with embarrassment and rage.

"**Why you…you're so dead**." She focused her reiki, covering her body with a crackling energy. Her blue-gray eyes become bright cerulean blue, glowing with power. Unconsciously, her purifying energy burst out, enveloping them both with blinding light.

Hikari clamped her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She had sensed some afternoon visitors coming up the stairways a while ago and she didn't want to catch their attention.

When the light finally recedes, Kagome was standing in front of him with a worried and frightened look on her face while Takumi just stared at his slightly smoking arms and chest.

"Are you alright? Oh Kami! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control it." Kagome blurted without breathing.

Takumi just reached out and tenderly tap the top of her head with a gentle smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I know you mean no harm, well, at least not that much harm."

Kagome was on the verge of crying now. "You don't understand. I could have killed you. I could have purified you to dust." She was hysteric.

"But you didn't, you won't and you can't. It might have done those things to lesser beast based youkai because of the nature of their youki but to someone who was born from the light, we are more resilient and susceptible to your purification. It just burns like boiling water could. So relax. I'm fine, see?" He showed her his arms, now completely healed of the red burns.

"I'm still sorry." Then she stares at Hikari who still held her hand over her mouth, standing guard by the door. "I didn't mean to, Hikari-chan. I'm really sorry."

Hikari finally let go of her mouth and smiled at her as she walked towards them. "It's not your fault." Then she suddenly hit her brother's biceps with a forceful punch. "It's his. He shouldn't have provoked you like that." She glares at Takumi, though her eyes held that gleam that means she have a suspicion on why her brother act like that.

Takumi just raised his brows, sporting an innocent look that would put shame to Miroku. "What?"

"Anyway, Kagome-chan. My onii-chan no baka is right. I actually felt comfortable way up there around your light. It was like a warm embrace. Though because of my brother's proximity.."

"It becomes a very, very, _**very**_ warm embrace." He said grinning at Kagome.

"Oh, you guys." She said as she hugs them both. "Are you sure you're both fine?" She said while eyeing the siblings. She still feels uneasy.

Then both smiled and Hikari nods at her.

It took a few more convincing in their part before Kagome finally relaxed. "Then, I'd better go. I don't want Mr. Icicle to melt." She picked up her bag and slings it behind her. "Bye! See you again soon and Takumi, thanks for the training, I really appreciate it." She smiled at him and then she jumped, but before the blue light of the well fully engulfed her, she heard Hikari's voice.

"Be careful…inu's are very protective and easily-"

"And what?" but she didn't heard the rest of her sentence when the blue light send her into the portal until it vanished around her.

**OoOoO**

After a few hours, he felt the pulsing energy of the aura of the old magic within the well. She has finally arrived. With a fluid motion, Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking in his unhurried fashion towards the well. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her calming scent. He would never admit it, but he had missed her presence. Then he stiffened, a snarl breaks into his lips as his blood beast's fury rouse and intertwines with his own. In a white blur, he was gone and rematerializes a few steps away from the well.

**OoOoO**

**Party in the bag! Some loud noises and lots of confetti…(thanks wolfgirl09 for the suggestion *wink* I still make some changes though.)**

Until everything becomes silent…a shiver running through everyone's spine when they saw an irate taiyoukai glaring at them who somehow joins them inside the bag during their…uhm…get together…

The silence suddenly broken as soon as he flexes his claws…after a lot of scrambling and scuttling for their lives, the taiyoukai stood alone in the middle of the extended space within the monstrosity…err…yellow backpack.

Then, without anyone to see (or so he thought), he suddenly jumps into the couch, propping his legs up on top of the center table, arms behind his head, lounging quite happily, with an un-Sesshoumaru-like grin flustered on his face.

**MS:** (suddenly appears beside the unsuspecting youkai and grabs the protruding and currently swaying red tail) I knew it! Shippou! (she shrieks)

**Shippou:** (still in Sesshou form, grins at MS) but this is fun…just please don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama…(he gave her a puppy-dog pout complete with teary eyes – in Sesshoumaru's form…_**that**_ should not be allowed!)

**MS:** (totally and completely dumbstruck from the view of the not-so-Sesshoumaru-ish expression)…please don't do that again, Shippou….ever….if he ever saw you…you'll be-

**Sesshou: DEAD!**

**Shippou:** Yikes! (with a puff of pink smoke returns to his original form and runs for his life)

**In order to save Shippou, let's change the subject…the latest chapter…**

**MS:** So many love quotes...what do you think? Is this worth the wait? And this is a long one, too. I just love the next chapter…I'll be unleashing a bit of the green-eyed monster for a while. Its soooo much fun to do stuffs like that. Especially with Sesshoumaru… ooh-ohohohoho-hoho. Evil clippies!

**Sesshou:** This does not bode well to this Sesshoumaru, woman.

**MS:** Oh yes, I'm sure it won't. and this is what I call shoving you into the right direction…

**Sesshou:** You'll die for this, bitch.

**MS:** eheh…you'd better get in line…I'm sure there are lots of other readers who wants to kill me at this moment…(sweat drops)

**Sesshou:** (smirks, claws twitching for the kill, oozing with green poison) they won't have any piece of you to harm after I'm done with you…

**MS:** Crap! (runs away, no powers, new moon tonight) And a jealous Sesshou-kun is sooo darn hooootttt… (evil grin with gleaming eyes complete with evil laughter) whehehehe….oohh..ohohohoho… I'm gonna need to order another stock of instant yuki-onna needles (just add water) …whehehehe


	25. Greeneyed monster unleashed

**MS: **Oh how I love this chapter…I'm giddy all over… whehehehehe… Ohohohoho…I hope you enjoy this too…please read and review…It will give me more love and interest into pouring my heart for another chapter…

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Green-eyed monster unleashed!**

The chirping sounds of birds and slightly chilling wind greeted her, it is now early autumn. She breathes in a healthy amount of air. "Ah! Unpolluted, fresh air." She said as she reached up to grab the vines clinging inside the well, and then cringed. She felt sore all over and her last training session this morning only made it worst.

Kagome climbed the edge of the well with her aching limb. "owowow…damn, I should have asked for a break from that training before I go back here. I think even my ears are sore. Ohhh…crap. He even _tests_ me right before I jump. I should have clobbered him or something. Next time I'm gonna kick his ass… his _nice_ and _sexy_ ass. Damn, Miroku syndrome again." She sighed as she pulled herself over the rim and stand there perfectly still when she felt her shackles rise on end when the wave of youki hit her hard. She turns on her side to look at the white, red, and black vision a few feet away from her. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and her breath stayed lock in her lungs at the sight of a very furious Sesshoumaru.

The inuyoukai stood there rigidly. His eyes flashing between red and gold and obviously teetering on the verge of fury as he struggle to maintain control of his blood beast.

"Miko, who is he?" he snarled.

"Who? What?" she asked confused at the furious taiyoukai, her eyes locked at the glistening white fangs that are visible at the moment.

"The male you were with. You reek of his scent. He has been all over you and most possibly not just a fleeting contact." He gritted between his fangs.

Kagome stood gaping stupidly at Sesshoumaru. _'Now what's wrong with him?' _she thought as she tried to remember any male she had been near recently. She took a little too much time to answer the impatient youkai.

"Miko, answer me now!" He growled out each word. "**WHO WAS IT**?" his eyes settling to crimson red.

"I-I don't know…maybe it was my brother or my ojii-"

"Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru. The male is non-human, his scent reeks of power. ANSWER!" his voice dangerously low and icy, made her blood run cold. He had tried to infiltrate her thoughts once more, but just like before, it was nothing more than a blur.

'_Non-human male? But the only one that's none human is…oh that guy…he didn't do that 'just-testing-you-attack' for this, did he?'_

"I-It must be Takumi-kun. He's a friend, Hikari's older brother. He was teaching me self defense before I return to this era. That must be why his scent still lingers on me." She stammered softly. Her instinct kicking in. There's no need to question why she needs to answer his queries, because at the moment he looks way murderous, she could feel his youki swirling towards and around her. She shivers visibly at the anger and fury emanating from Sesshoumaru.

'_Why is he acting like this…is he..jealous?...that can't be possible…that's just absurd.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward towards her. Kagome unconsciously stepped back and ended up cornered beside the well. She felt her knee give in and sat at the rim of the well, sneaking a look into its dark bottom. _'Maybe I should jump and come back later when he's a little more…himself?'_

"Do not even dare jumping into the well. This one could rip your throat before you could even move to do so." He said slowly and coolly but with a voice edged and sharp. _'This one could not sense any lies from her, but still…'_

Kagome gulped at the words as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Miko, explain about this Takumi. If he is the older brother of that girl you took back to your time, then what are they? The girl seems human to me but her brother's scent obviously is not." He demanded heatedly.

'_Oh boy. That's supposed to be a secret. Me and my big mouth. I promised Hikari but not about Takumi, right? Right.'_ She inhaled, trying to calm her suddenly suffocated lungs.

"Takumi said he's a…ahmm…celestial youkai. A moonlight scion, I think. At least that's what he told me." She whispered feebly, looking down at her fumbling hands on her lap, something she seems to be doing quite a lot recently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. _'A celestial youkai? Moonlight scion…where have I heard about them?'_ "And why did he choose to teach you how to fight?" he asked as his thought runs through any knowledge he had about celestial youkai.

"Ahm…He offered to teach me, to train me how to fight…I need to learn to protect myself." She answered as she looked at him and relaxed visibly when she found his eyes now golden again.

He quirked an eyebrow at her answer. "You do not need to learn how to protect yourself. No one would dare harm who is under my protection. Especially within this one's shiro." He replied, peering down at her before turning on his heels and walked towards the west, obviously intent to go home. "And if you really think you '_could learn'_ how to protect yourself '_right'_, this Sesshoumaru will send someone from my disposal to train you."

Kagome just gaped at his back. _'Why you pompous arrogant self-centered egotistical jerk!' _she was seething with fury and barely stopped herself from stomping her foot before following him.

"No thanks! I'm pretty much contented with Takumi-kun's help…Ouch! Hey!" she bumped into his back when he suddenly stopped. He turned around to face her, the crimson edges starting to seep into his golden orbs once more and grabbed her arms.

"You will cease this training with that celestial youkai. This Sesshoumaru could provide you with someone else to train you if that is what you wish. Disobey and I will not let you go near that well again." He demanded in a harsh tone.

"Now look here! Who do you think you are to tell me what I need and could not do? I know I owe you my life but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. And you can't stop me from going home either. You gave me your word that you'll allow me to visit my family as long as I come back with you to do my responsibilities with the dark shards and Rin. You are far too honorable to take back your words." She grumbled loudly as she poked his armored chest with her finger.

A menacing growl came from deep in his throat creating a tremor through his chest, sending vibrations through her fingers and into her body making her resolve wavered. _'Oh great. I'm going to die.'_ She gulped as she closed her eyes waiting for her death. _'If it's cold then it's Toukijin. If it's warm that would be his claws. But then again, Toukijin releases some kind of electric barrier so it might be the other way around. I wonder if I could even feel it before I die?'_ was her morbid thoughts.

She eeped when she felt something furry wrapped around her waist and her feet left the ground and found herself standing beside the furious taiyoukai on a crimson cloud of youki.

Their current closeness only made his rage to spike up; he needed to stay away from her. The scent of that male still infused with her own is pushing him into the state of bloodlust and his beast is not helping with its rampage. They must arrive into his shiro as soon as possible or else he might do something harsh – or imprint his own scent on her, quite forcefully.

"Be at ease. Do not attempt to fight." He commanded, his voice is not one you'd choose to argue. Kagome was surprised when a blinding light covers them both. The suddenness of it renders her speechless as she found herself within the orb of his youki, alone.

Usually, his youki was warm, so unlike the cold façade that he usually portrays, but now that it is infused with his rage, it was hot, like sitting beside a furnace. Kagome tried to relax against the smoldering heat of his rage while controlling her reiki from reacting against it. Not one word was spoken during their journey as Kagome kept her silence trying to weigh the situation. Then after a while, she felt their descent to the ground. Their usually a full-day long journey flying from the shiro to the well only took them a few hours with his energy form.

The hot orb transforms into his body once more, Kagome cradled safely in his arms.

Then he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground and walked away without even turning back to look at her.

Kagome, feeling a bit disoriented, ungracefully stand on her feet massaging her sore butt where she landed painfully. She looked at her surrounding and realized that their already within the shiro's courtyard.

It took a minute before she finally walked into the main door and into the door hidden beyond the grand stairs that leads to the inner dwelling where her own chamber is. Her emotions were in tangles and she could not sort out whether to be mad, angry, furious, disappointed, worried, or even relieved. She can't even start guessing why she felt some of those emotions at the moment. But she's sure is happy to be alive at least. She finally gave up trying to figure out what made Sesshoumaru act like that. The headache that it gave her as a result is just too much, she might snap at anyone who bothers her at the moment.

But still, something keeps nagging inside her…something important she must have forgotten…

**OoOoO**

If he could not control his emotions as well as he could, the chamber he's in will probably be in shambles now. He kept phasing around trying to sort his emotions and berating his beast for even resurfacing like that. He was overwhelmed by his emotions, enough for him to even forget for a moment to honor his promise to take the little kit back with them, he still need to somehow uphold his promise to the miko. But with the way his beast was reacting to the miko's _'tainted' _scent, it is a must for him to bring them home as soon as possible and leave the presence of the frustrating human woman. He was disgusted from even thinking that he was jealous. That's just beyond the impossible. Is it? She's nothing more than Rin's companion, a means to put an end to the new threat of the Kuro no tama. A property as he put it. Nothing more. Maybe he felt like this because somebody is trying to steal away what he deems to be his? Yes, he's not jealous. Just protective of what is rightfully his.

'_**Just keep thinking like that and you might start to believe it yourself.'**_ A voice in his mind said.

'Hn'

'_**And you really believe that is right?'**_

'There is no point in dwelling into this further.'

'_**Celestial youkai is a powerful creature and he got the upper hand since he is in the same time line as the miko. Do you really think it is right to push her farther from you?'**_

'That is of no concern of mine.'

'_**You might lose her to that descendant of the moonlight. Are you sure you wish to ignore her still?'**_

'She is a human. I can not allow anymore connection with her than what it is now.'

'_**But I am your blood beast, I act through instinct and it seems that even my baser instinct does not care about the part of her being human. Even other youkai seems to think the same way. And from the scent that clings to her, she is far too familiar with that youkai.'**_

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly at the thought. There's no point in lingering around the shiro if his mind is itching to find out about his miko's newest _friend._

He stopped and tried to figure out since when did he start referring to her as _his miko_. He groaned, frowning a little. Had he really developed such an attachment to the miko? His frown deepened. He should really put a halt with it. It will be troublesome if it goes even further. But what about his reaction towards the celestial youkai? His mind is moving in circles and the miko is in the center of it.

He snarls forebodingly.

He walked towards the balcony at the highest point of the main dwelling and jumped in the air, favoring his energy orb form than his true beast form to avoid much attention and dashed through the night towards the forest at the border of his vast land.

**OoOoO**

The leaves rattled in the wind as he walks toward a giant old tree in the middle of the forest.

"Old Bokuseno."

An old face of a male youkai slowly took shape in the bark of the old tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have come for answers I presume?"

"Hn."

"Ask then, son of the great Inu no taishou."

"Tell me about the celestial youkai. The moonlight scion, to be specific."

"Ah yes, celestial youkai are rare and powerful, but the moonlight scion that you speak of… their rarity is so great they are considered nothing more than just a myth. I would have thought so too if I had not met a pure-blooded one a few hundred years ago."

"Who was it that you have met?"

"He is someone that you also had the honor to be acquainted when you were but just a pup, Sesshoumaru-sama. The loyal friend of your chichiue…Gesshoku-sama."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember about his father's friend. He couldn't seem to remember much about his childhood for some reason.

"Tell me more about this Gesshoku-sama."

"All that I could impart to you about the great celestial youkai is that he has great powers, he has always been your father's closest friend, and had taken your father's younger sister to be his mate. He is your godfather and uncle. May I ask, son of Inu no taishou, why do you think you can transform your body into an energy orb that renders you to transport faster than when you transform into your original beast form?"

Sesshoumaru didn't like the feeling of being ignorant about anything. Especially about his own powers. But he seeks for knowledge, and so he endures his unease.

"This one assumed it was something that runs in my bloodline."

"But alas, Sesshoumaru-sama, you are the only one of your kind who could use such ability. It was a gift that was given to you right after birth by your godfather, the great Gesshoku-sama."

"Is there anything else you can inform me about him? Where is he now?"

"That is all I could tell you about him. His current location is unknown for hundreds of years now. We have never heard of him ever since his untimely hibernation. The old retainers of your father might have more information for you."

"Hn." He turns around and started to leave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask what made you seek for information about the celestial youkai? Moonlight scions are not common knowledge."

He looked over his shoulders to the talking tree. Normally, he wouldn't answer anyone but the old youkai tree is one of the very few that he could tolerate and oftentimes respected. "Someone under my protection has an acquaintance with one. It was brought to my attention a while ago. I am merely curious." Then he walks off into the night.

"Hmm…interesting." Bokuseno whispered and then the old face faded into the bark.

**OoOoO**

**MS: (grovels to the ground)** gomen minna-san, updates will take longer than usual since my computer is still a file of crap at the moment and I'm currently in an internet cafe just to post an update, it's a good thing most of the chapters were already uploaded before my pc turns crazy on me...so please everyone, bear with me, ne?...(grinning stupidly) Sesshou-kun, you look so kawaii when you act like a jealous puppy… ^_^

**Sesshou: **This Sesshoumaru is not _kawaii_ you filthy celestial youkai. (murderous glare) and this one will never demean his person to be jealous.

**Ms: **Whatever you say…Fluffy-kun. And I'm a moonlight scion, there's a slight difference. I'm special. Hmph.

**Sesshou:** That's it wench…you're dead.

**MS:** (enveloped with a glowing blue orb of energy before teleporting to another time and place) Bye fluffy!

**Sesshou: **(dashed through the orb and vanished with the very surprised MS) Die wench! (evil grin)


	26. Written Past

Disclaimer: still ain't mine...

**OoOoO**

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask what made you seek for information about the celestial youkai? Moonlight scions are not common knowledge."_

_He looked over his shoulders to the talking tree. "Someone under my protection has an acquaintance with one. It was brought to my attention a while ago. I am merely curious." Then he walks off into the night._

"_Hmm…interesting." Then the old face faded into the bark._

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 25**

**Written Past  
**

He was standing at the balcony of his main dwelling as he let his youki spread over his domain in waves. He was seeking out an old retainer of his father and let his youki calls forth the elusive youkai.

A sudden, almost unnoticeable amount of youki suddenly latched on his cheeks. But before it could prick its sharp pointed needle-like beak, Sesshoumaru squash it flat, picked it up and squished it between his two claws.

"Myouga."

"ack…Sesshoumaru-sama…forgive this lowly old youkai for attempting to take a sip of your delicious and precious blood." He squeaked between being squished repeatedly.

Sesshoumaru didn't let him go. "Tell me what you know about Gesshoku." He asked passively, never betraying his interest about the subject.

"G-Gesshoku-sama?"

"An old friend of chichiue. Old Bokuseno told me that you might know something about him since you are one of his old retainers. Speak, Myouga."

"H-Hai, my lord. Gesshoku-sama is a very close friend of your father. But he rarely appears here in the western shiro. Other than what old Bokuseno must have told you, there are nothing more that I could tell you about him that you do not know."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the flea youkai, he never liked wasting time. Especially, his. He squished the youkai more, trying to take his frustration out through torturing the old plea.

"Kyaaaa….Sesshoumaru-sama, your father, Lord Touga, always keeps a journal…. But he only wrote down those that are very important events to him…. I am quite sure I have heard of this Gesshoku-sama from your father, he must have mention him in his journal, my lord." Myouga squawked desperately as he was squished repeatedly between Sesshoumaru's claws once more.

"Where can I find it?" He stopped his torture.

"I-I do not know, my lord. But Touga-sama, the great Inu-no-taishou, resides most of the time in the study in the inner dwelling. He must have kept it there, my lord… please have mercy on this humble servant of yours…my lord, please don't kill me." Then with the sudden jolt he stiffened. Eyes bulging both in surprise and relief, he asked…"My lord, may I ask…is Kagome-sama…the young miko…is she here within the shiro?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the old youkai. Usually, he won't even bother to answer but on a whim, he did. "The miko stays here for the time being." Then he squished the old flea youkai one last time before letting him go as he walked straight to the study in the inner dwelling.

Old Myouga picks himself up and dusted his small clothe. His sorrowful eyes following the older brother of his former young lord…and now his master to serve…"This old fool couldn't do anything then…but I'm glad that the young miko is safe here…this could lead to _that_ now, isn't it….Lord Touga…" his eyes straying towards the dark sky…"I just couldn't understand why you would ask me to keep quiet about your friend if this day would come that your heir will inquire about him…and that I should just lead him to your journal…"

The old flea youkai's eyes suddenly turns comically big and teary. "…and then I almost lost my life…I must have lost a couple of a hundred years from fright alone from your son's abuse…Oh, Lord Touga, even in the afterlife you must have been having fun of your loyal retainer's anguish…"

A soft breeze in the chilly night is the only answer he received...

**OoOoO**

It was already dawn; a lot of scrolls were lying open around the study. It was evident that he had been thorough with his search but he still could not find it.

"Where could it be?" his frustration clear in his voice as he moved to pick up another scroll, he accidentally knocked the cup of tea from his table and falls to the floor. He muttered under his breath and was to call for a servant to clean the mess when he realized the spilled tea flows beneath the study table and by some spell it vanished.

'_A concealing spell!'_

He pushed the table a little to the side to have a bit more room as he crouch on the floor. He could feel a hidden door right on the floor but he couldn't see it.

'_A concealing spell indeed.'_ He smirked as he uses his youki to dispel it. When the spell wavered and disappears, a trap door appears in place. He opened the door and a dark long staircase that leads down came into view. He entered without a second thought and went down to the last step. The place is dim but it has enough light for his sensitive eyes to see his surroundings.

He could see a chamber on the far end of the corridor. As he stand on the door he notice a demon stone perched on top of the door, it was the same as those stones used within the main dwelling as a source of light. He touched the one near him and put a little of his youki. The demon stone reacted and lighted up. One by one, demon stones that line up the wall of the chamber lights up until the whole room is bright enough to see even the farthest corner.

It was a fairly large chamber with scrolls much older than those that were in his study, all placed meticulously and orderly inside the shelves that surround the wall. A table and a huge cushion identical to the one in his study is placed in the middle of the chamber and on top of the table is a file of papers sewn together in its left side by a piece of gold thread. Beside it is a pen and ink holder.

Sesshoumaru flip open a few pages and found what he was looking for.

'_Chichiue's journal…'_ his eyes grew wide with anticipation.

He sat on the chair and began reading the very few entries that his late father ever dares to write down on his journal.

The date was way before he was even born. His father has just got his title as the new Lord of the Western land. It was written right after the ceremony for his honor.

**OoOoO**

_**It was such an arduous ceremony, how this one wishes to stay away from all those lords and their mates who speak like they own the whole of the country. Too much of self-importance and fake pleasantries, Is it not possible for them to just get enough and be true for once?**_

_**Enough of them for now, this one have met my friends right after the ceremony. My great shinyuu (friend) and now mate to my younger sister finally came by. With all his powers, he always seems so occupied with duties and just comes in and goes whenever he wants. We rarely see him lately. It was a great deal better before he got his pup, Takumi. **_

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide minimally at the mention of Gesshoku's pup.

'_Takumi? _"Could he be?" he asked to himself and read on.

_**Gesshoku never used his powers for such long years, this one believes it took him five centuries of tremendous cautioned moves, not to mention self-depravation for anything physically intimate, just so he could have a pure-blooded pup. He says it has to do with their kind. Gesshoku is also like the Lord of his own kinfolk, the head of his clan, and so it is a must for him to have a pure-blooded heir. This one guesses being the last pure-blooded of his kind makes it even harder. He is bound by his duties to his race to produce such heir in exchange for five centuries of celibacy and weakness. How thankful this one is that I am not from his clan, such act would be too much for me.**_

He smirks. "I could not agree with you more, father. 500 years is a long time, indeed."

_**But apparently, it is all worth it. The pup radiates with great power. He's got my sister's hair, silvery white, but his eyes were from his father Gesshoku, the same haunting blue orbs, that resembles so much of the blue full moon. To think that he would be mated to my younger sister in a few days after they were introduced to each other. This one believes having someone like Lady Shiryoku around to divine who you will be destined to, helps with the immediate union of those two. It must have also been the reason why Lady Shiryoku never vie for Gesshoku even though she wants him to be hers.**_

_**Of course, Lady Shiryoku has the power to see what is to come but she said it was only who will be mated to, or sometimes what the pup will be like, were the extent of her powers. We even tease her as youkai matchmaker. If she told you what your mate will look like or what your future pup will be, she will never be wrong. That is why when she said she will be mated to a lord someday; there is no point to argue.**_

"Hmm…I heard of Lady Shiryoku before, it must be true then." He murmurs.

_**And my exceptional guest, the lovely Lady Mikata. This one asked her permission to let me court her. I have waited for a few sunrises before she complies with a much favorable answer…I am to start my courting to her come next rise.**_

_**Of course, this one asked Lady Shiryoku if Lady Mikata will be the one for me, she just quirked her eyebrow and smirked. I dare say my friends could be irritating at times. But she did answer me once when she made me promise never to hurt our dear friend Mikata in any way. And so I take it as yes. Lady Mikata must have asked Lady Shiryoku's advice also since I have seen her gone a lovely shade of red in the face when they were talking in the garden and I suddenly walks in. This one could have misread, but still, I did see Lady Shiryoku points at me before Lady Mikata turns into a red shade of a fire rat's fur.**_

**OoOoO**

Sesshoumaru flips through more pages after he finished reading the first entry before he saw the name of his father's friend again. More years have passed. The story of his parents was not one he wished to read after all.

**OoOoO**

_**After a century of being the Lord of the Western land, my heir, of my own flesh and blood finally came.**_

_**This one almost lost hope of having one after losing twice in miscarriage. Mikata's condition became worse after each death of our pup that we decided to wait for her to recover before we try again.**_

"Hmm…Interesting." He never knew that it took his parents that long to have an heir. The circumstances about his birth were hidden from him.

_**Indeed, having friends with incomparable capabilities makes life easier. Lady Shiryoku's powers increased after she was mated to the Lord of the Southern land. That dragon youkai who always seems so bashful around her, I guess they do make a nice pair. She gave a prophecy that this one will still have a pure blooded heir and another pup. She seems a bit cautious about my second pup for some reason. That is why we never gave up easily. And then there is our time-crossing friend, Gesshoku. **_

'_Time-crossing friend? Something the little miko can do.'_ His eyes narrowed in contemplation.

_**He dropped by unexpectedly to tell me that my heir will be the most honorable lord there is and he could easily do far greater things than I did. But he did say this one must wait till Lady Shiryoku got her mate before we try again. He even told me to seek the help of a certain miko, Midoriko, to help my mate during those times that she has the pup and until Mikata gave birth.**_

_**This one thought the miko, Midoriko, would decline me, but when she heard Gesshoku's name, she agreed instantaneously. She proves to be of great help, she keeps my mates youki flowing to help my pup strong, and she even partakes in creating a living Kizuna, a bond that could act as Gisei (sacrifice) for the pup, it must be the reason why we never lose him in another miscarriage unlike those before him, whatever the reason for the miko to agree to assist me with my mate and my pup I would not know, but I feel I owe it once more to Gesshoku.**_

_**Lady Shiryoku's pup was born on the same day, a few moments right after my pup was born. She named her young one, Ryuuki.**_

_**To show my gratitude to my all time friend who saved my life countless times and have proven to be a formidable ally, I have given him the honor to give my pup his name. Something that was never been done in my bloodline. Gesshoku just gave me that knowing smile before telling me that my pup, the perfect embodiment of the art of eradicating his enemies, would rather want his own chichiue to bestow him his given name.**_

_**The way he described my pup just gave him away. He will not name him but would give me a hint as to who my pup will be someday. He even gave my new born heir a gift. He knew that we could only fly fast when we are in our true form and I have always envied his ability to transform into an orb of energy, he could move around much faster than anyone else in that form and it is really an advantage during urgent situations and so he blessed my pup with the same capability to convert his body into pure energy, thus giving him the ability to transport the same way he does. He also gave his word to help train him when he grew up, before he disappear again, his own heir, Takumi, has finally come of age, and so he must guide him personally to have full reign of his powers.**_

_**Something this one also look forward to for my son, and after such a long wait, this Touga, Alpha of the great white clan and Lord of the West, could finally introduce to the western land, my heir, the killing perfection, Sesshoumaru.**_

**OoOoO**

"Old Bokuseno was telling the truth about the gift then." Somehow, realizing that he has been wrong about his own ability doesn't sit well with him but he could not deny the fact that the gift was very much appreciated. It has saved him a lot of time and even manage to save Rin once with the help of the said gift.

He was staring once more at Takumi's name.

Sesshoumaru kept on turning over through more pages, each information he gathered safely stored in his head for later and stopped at another entry. It was just a few more years after he was born. He felt dread come into his being as he read knowing the images that will be portrayed by his father will be painful to him. His hand shook slightly.

**OoOoO**

_**My dear friend, Gesshoku appears to me in great pain. He has his seal on him; a sign that he was saving his power to procreate another pure-blooded offspring, but the seal was vehemently broken by him, leaving him so weak, and a sacrifice he made just so he could give me a warning.**_

_**This one was on my way then to the Southern land, for some alliance meeting with the other lords when he appears in front of me surrounded by his blue orb. He must have crossed time again, perceptibly from quite a distance or maybe been using it incessantly until it drains him, I do not know. But his warning was of great importance.**_

_**He told me my mate and my son is in the Northern land in Ryuukotsusei's lair. That's all this one heard before I transformed into my true form and dashed as fast as I could.**_

_**Upon reaching the Northern land, this one felt a desperate summon from my mate through our mating mark. And a few moments more, I heard my pup's anguished howl. It was soul-shattering. This one pushes through with all my strength to reach them as soon as possible. But despite all my effort, I was too late, all I see was carnage and my mate's body sprawled on the sea of blood with my brave young pup, in his true form snarling at a youkai a hundred times larger than him.**_

_**It was doomed to be a no win fight. I could only manage petrify him on the edge of the cliff momentarily to put a stop to the fight so I could transport my family back home as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru was in great shock.**_

_**We held a short ceremony for my mate afterwards, but through it all my beloved heir never got out of his dazed state. He never speak, his eyes unseeing, he never moved on his own, he became a living-dead. I was afraid I'm going to lose him like his hahaue.**_

_**This one has done all that is within my power to save him but nothing could produce the positive effect. As my last resort, I seek aid once more on how to free my son from his self-induced prison. No healers could help, noy even my most knowledgeable healer, Nasake. I was in the verge of desperation when they came. Gesshoku took the miko, Midoriko, with him to help. He said that the miko's connection with the living Kizuna will help them reach out into Sesshoumaru.**_

_**It has taken her a whole cycle of the moon before Sesshoumaru came out of his shell, but he has never been the same. And it took as a while before we realize that some of his memories were lost. He doesn't even remember my friend who came to help us numerous times. Nasake, my most trusted healer informed me of this, and only guesses that my pup must have locked all his memories prior to his hahaue's demise as a way to protect himself. He somehow matured within those times and never been seen to act like a child that he was before. He never smiles, always passive, stoic and his eyes were always cold. He lost the ability to feel and show compassion, until all his friends left him except for Shiryoku's young one, Ryuuki. The little ryuu seems able to discern what Sesshoumaru feels, even though nobody could understand how.**_

**OoOoO**

Another twinge of guilt pricks his heart. The more he reads in the journal, the more questions forms in his head.

"A living Kizuna? Must be the Sakura tree in the inner dwelling." He mutters.

But the memory that the last entry evoked in his mind rattled him. Most of what was mentioned in the journal was new to him. He didn't know how his father knew where they were then. Even the events after the battle against Ryuukotsusei were just vague and blurry memories to him. And to think that he had chosen to lock them inside his mind surprised him. His mind was in turmoil as he flips once more through the pages to search for more entries that include his father's old friend. Hundred years have passed before the next entry.

**OoOoO**

_**A new problem arises once more, Ryuukotsusei managed to release himself from his petrified state and probably out for revenge. With the way things are between the West and the North, the possibility of another battle is inevitable. This one was already preparing for another strategy as to prevent a probable war between our lands when Lady Shiryoku came by to visit. She said I will soon meet my new mate. But my youngest son will be a hanyou, we knew that means my new mate-to-be must be a ningen. Even though this one have a certain affinity towards humans, this one still have doubts that I could take another mate that could fill the void that my late beloved left behind in her untimely death, much less a ningen woman.**_

_**As always, my friend Gesshoku, who is also like a brother to me, came. This one could see that the forceful breaking of his seal a few hundred years ago has taken a great toll in him… this one knew now it could have killed him, but despite it all, he seemed to blame himself for the late warning. But I have learned that he could have never made it much earlier than that. And that the act of saving my mate's life and changing the outcome is a taboo in their clan. It is something that must never be done by them.**_

_**According to his son, Takumi, such a talented pup he is, evidently living up to his name, that his father have traveled to a great extent more than the times that his limits will allow him, trying to change the outcome before appearing to me. He said that with such restricted amount of power pouring out of his father's seal, he could only go so far as a few moments, but the seal did broke in a power outburst after that caused him a great power drain. He was out cold for a long time. This one later realized that they put another seal to save him.**_

_**He can't use much of his powers now, only the simplest spells and must wait for years to recuperate and then another five centuries before the seal loosen on its own. Of course, before he went into his untimely hibernation he gave me a nice hint on how to find my human mate-to-be.**_

_**That is how this one found Izayoi. The most beautiful human hime I have ever laid my eyes upon. Her raven black hair, and violet eyes where the first things that caught my eyes, but it was her high spirit and untouchable soul that made me fall for her. And so, despite my earlier doubts, we were mated. But due to the circumstances, I am not to take her into the walls of the shiro. **_

_**She remains with her father who was also a human lord of his own land within my territory. It was a tiring time, this one was the only taiyoukai who mated with a human and most lords would not accept my decisions. My only ally with them was the Southern land's lord, Lady Shiryoku's mate.**_

_**OoOoO**_

A new light was shed from all the questions that once plague Sesshoumaru's mind. He never realized what happened before, why his father let the human hime to live outside his protection. This entry told him more about the celestial youkai. He was staring once again at the name Takumi. Something about it was tugging at his interest. He turns another page and found out that there are only two last entries left from his father's journal.

**OoOoO**

_**Totousai just delivered the new sword, Tensaiga. The brother sword that came from my Tetsusaiga. It is a step this one must take. The meido zangetsuha proves to be a taxing move for me. But Lady Shiryoku, who now can divine a bit more than just would-be mates and pups, told me that my son must learn to show compassion once more. She said that Sesshoumaru will be mated to a very powerful miko; a miko, whose destiny is entwined with that of my heir from the moment they were conceived. I was astounded to find out that my son will also be destined to take a human as his mate and a miko at that. Both Gesshoku and Lady Shiryoku hinted that the union of the unlikely couple is something that the fates have already planned. I might not have believed it, a union between such two different and opposing creatures, if it weren't for them. It will be full of trials. But with Lady Shiryoku's knowing smile, I have a feeling that it will be a wonderful pairing. I just need to make sure he will learn to show compassion so it could happen. Thus, the tensaiga, a sword that can only be wielded to its full potential by someone with compassion towards his enemies and allies was created. The meido zangetsuha was instilled within the sword for him to overcome, something I have failed to accomplish.**_

Sesshoumaru's jaw twitch upon reading about the miko. "Surely father, you jest." But a somewhat unknown emotion quickly passes through his golden eyes.

_**Gesshoku told me that my son will be very powerful; no sword that even the best sword smith Totousai could reach the full capacity of his potentials. And so he blessed him with a gift that only his clan can do. He gave my son's youkai essense the ability to forge his very own sword from his own youki, that could only be used by him and will only come out when he finally exceeds me, his father.**_

_**Totousai knew about this and agreed. He promised not to forge Sesshoumaru another sword no matter how much my son may force him to. And so Bakusaiga will be born by my heir's own youki until he is ready to wield it.**_

Sesshoumaru eyed the Tensaiga in his hip.

'_So old Totousai was not lying then. Meido Zangetsuha, a move that my chichiue failed to master. That is interesting…This one wonders how to gain this Bakusaiga. Maybe a visit to the old sword smith is in order. This Gesshoku-sama must be really powerful. I wonder where he could be.'_ He flips the next page and found a very short entry… his father's last note.

_**My worst fear has finally come. Ryuukotsusei demands blood…and soon. It is now of utmost importance to face him off before he breaks into the border and further exacerbates the situation between the lands. He could have not chosen a much worst time for this for the rip between humans and youkai seems to escalate, even my new mate and my soon-to-be-born pup are becoming objectives of this upheaval…There has been an outbreak within the land. My enemies seek to kill my mate with the help of those humans who hate youkai and hanyou with fervor.**_

_**Even my son Sesshoumaru seems to hate humans even more now. This one should have known that by taking Izayoi, a human hime, as my mate will only further his revulsion towards humans. He still despises me for that, thinking that I have already forgotten my once beloved mate, Mikata, his mother. And now he only seeks power for himself. This one only wishes for him to realize…having someone to protect makes one stronger…fighting for them will be his strength. How I wish he would realize it before it is too late.**_

It was the last entry of his father and he knew what happened after that…the event that had followed only made his conviction about emotions as his father's weakness even further then… it leads to his untimely death…

'_Do you have someone to protect?'_

The voice of his father echoes once more in his mind…but no matter how much he didn't want to let its mere memory to bother him, he knew it was too late nor it is pointless to deny it. A single word passes through his lips in a silent whisper..."Hai..."

After reading the journal, he gently closed it. He remained sitting there, contemplating at all the information that he learned from his father. One thing he is sure of, who ever this Gesshoku-sama is, he deserves the respect that his father has given him. His bloodline most surely is in debt to the celestial youkai. A very powerful and loyal friend to his father…

'_Where could he be?'_ his only clue to find out about it is the old celestial youkai's heir, and Kagome's newest _friend,_ who also share the same name and of the same clan. And seeing that they are rare, it is very probable that it is but the same celestial youkai…

'_Takumi, heir of Gesshoku-sama…'_

**OoOoO**

**MS:** So, did you got bored or anything? **Gesshoku** means lunar eclipse. **Takumi** means skillful. **Shiryoku** means vision. Sorry about that…it's the only way I could think of to tackle about the matters of the past…I think I heard someone actually snooze out there.

**Inu-chan:** ZZZZZZZ

**MS:** Oh that's just Inuyasha. Sesshou what do you think you're doing?

**Sesshou:** Reading.

**MS:** But I thought you already read your father's journal?

**Sesshou:** (quirked a brow) Who told you that this is chichiue's journal? (turns into energy orb and flashes out of the room)

**MS:** What…hey, that's mine…Sesshou no baka…come back here! Give me back my diary! There's a lot of rated stuff there! **YOU'RE SO GONNA BE SORRY IF YOU OPEN THAT, YOU AHOU! MAJOR NOSEBLEED AINT FUN, YOU BAKA! **(changes into a blue orb and follows Sesshou)


End file.
